Sept jours pour une éternité
by Petitchaton
Summary: Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** qui est ma bêta. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**OooooooooO**

**Prologue**

« Les deux puissances qui régissent l'ordre du monde sorcier n'ont cessé de s'affronter depuis la nuit des temps.

Constatant qu'aucune d'elles n'arrive à influencer selon sa volonté le destin des sorciers, chacune se reconnaît contrecarrée par l'autre dans l'achèvement parfait de sa vision du monde.

Toutes les analyses politiques, économiques et climatiques tendent à révéler que la communauté sorcière tourne au Mal.

Après un nouvel affrontement, nous avons accepté l'idée que l'avènement du 3ème millénaire se devait de consacrer une ère nouvelle libérée de nos anciennes oppositions.

Du nord au sud, de l'ouest à l'est, le temps est venu de substituer à notre cohabitation forcée un mode opératoire plus efficace.

Pour attester la légitimité de celui à qui il incombera de régir la communauté sorcière au cours des prochains millénaires, nous nous sommes lancés un ultime défit dont les termes sont décris ci-dessous :

Sept jours durant, nous enverrons parmi les sorciers celui ou celle que nous considérons être le meilleur de nos agents et le plus à même d'entraîner les sorciers vers le Bien ou le Mal.

Ils détermineront ainsi le camp vainqueur prélude à la fusion de nos deux institutions et donnant le pouvoir d'administrer le nouveau monde à ce dernier.

Sept jours pour décider de l'éternité. »

**OooooooooO**

**Salut ! Bon, je sais que c'est très court mais ce n'est qu'un petit prologue qui est là pour expliquer les termes du pacte que Voldemort et Dumbledore réalisent ensemble. Je crois que cela rend l'histoire plus facile à comprendre si jamais quelqu'un n'a pas lu le livre de Marc Levy. Je tiens à préciser également que cette fiction est une **_**adaptation**_** et que donc, l'intrigue est modifiée ainsi que la dynamique entre les personnages. Certains sont facilement reconnaissables, d'autres le sont un peu moins. **

**Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai repris le thème général de l'histoire de Marc Levy mais que pour le reste, j'arrange l'intrigue à ma sauce à moi et pas à la sienne. Si vous avez un commentaire ou une question, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review même si ce n'est pas pour me dire quelque chose d'important. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes s'intéressent à votre travail et l'apprécie voir même le critique. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.**

**Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla sinon mon discourt va être plus long que le chapitre ! J'essaierais d'udapter régulièrement peut-être tous les 15 jours ou alors 1 fois par mois. Cela va dépendre de mon travail scolaire mais je ferais de mon mieux. Dernière précision, c'est la première fois que je publie sans avoir au préalable achevé l'histoire donc si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite à me proposer, je suis partante !**

**A bientôt**

**Petitchaton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fiction. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre un : Le Premier Jour (partie1)**

_**Au commencement Dieu créa le ciel et la terre. **_

_**Dieu dit : « Que la lumière soit. » Et la lumière fut.**_

_**Dieu vit que la lumière était bonne et Dieu sépara la lumière des ténèbres. **_

_**Dieu appela la lumière : « jour » et il appela les ténèbres : « nuit ».**_

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le premier jour. **_

_**Genèse, chapitre 1, verset 1 à 5**_

Draco Malfoy s'étira paresseusement en baillant bruyamment. Il tendit ensuite la main vers la table de nuit pour saisir son paquet de _BlackStone_ qui reposait sur la table de nuit. D'un claquement de doigt, il alluma une cigarette avant de se glisser hors de ses couvertures pour se diriger vers la terrasse de la chambre. Dehors, le soleil brillait embrassant le magnifique jardin à la Française de la résidence d'été des Malfoy. Mais Draco ne voyait pas tout ça, trop habitué à l'opulence pour pouvoir encore être touché par la simplicité de certaines choses.

Il fuma pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la terrasse. Et tel Narcisse incapable de ne pas passer de nombreuses heures à s'admirer, il s'approcha jusqu'à apercevoir son reflet dans l'eau. Draco se savait beau et il jouait de son charme pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait des autres sans rien donner en retour. Il pouvait se vanter de n'avoir jamais perdu que son corps au cours de ses nombreuses nuits de débauche. Il était l'homme d'une soirée, désirant son partenaire tant qu'il ne l'avait pas eu. Mais, une fois sa passion consumée, il s'en allait laissant derrière lui son amant d'une nuit plongé dans le désespoir de ne pas avoir réussi à le retenir.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par une nuit de folie et son corps fut parcouru d'un léger frisson aux souvenirs sulfureux de la veille. François était un amant exceptionnel et il avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie avant de se rendre à une soirée d'anciens étudiants organisée par des amis de lycée. Il était revenu au manoir au petit matin, exténué par une nuit de luxure arrosée de Tequila.

Avec satisfaction, il détailla ses mèches échevelées qui lui donnaient un air sauvage tout en accentuant la blancheur immaculée de sa peau. Tout son corps possédait une sensualité exacerbée qui le rendait irrésistible. L'être qui arriverait à lui passer la corde au cou et à le rendre fidèle n'était pas né et ce n'était certainement pas demain la veille de sa naissance.

Tout chez lui respirait la beauté et la perfection.

Ses longues jambes étaient musclées, son torse finement sculpté et ses épaules légèrement carrées le rendaient imposant sans rien ôter à sa grâce naturelle. Il avait un nez droit, une bouche finement dessinée, un menton pointu et des pommettes saillantes. En réalité, sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté et son insensibilité. Son aura magique irradiait la puissance brute attirant le respect de la plupart des sorciers de sang pur et rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre son cœur de glace.

La seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux était de pouvoir assouvir chaque jour la violence qui dormait en lui et cette colère inexplicable qui l'habitait toujours. Il aimait profiter de la vie tout en s'offrant le luxe de commettre toujours plus de péchés et de meurtres juste pour le plaisir de prendre une vie et pour se sentir, l'espace d'un instant, l'égal d'un dieu. Tuer lui donnait une telle sensation de puissance qu'il en ressortait grisé comme s'il venait de se droguer ! Tant de pouvoirs détenus au bout de sa baguette dont le plus important était celui de choisir qui aurait le droit de vivre et qui devrait mourir.

Draco écrasa sa cigarette laissant une longue traînée anthracite sur le marbre blanc de la fontaine. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Il prenait un plaisir incommensurable à détruire ce qui l'entourait montrant ainsi son mépris envers le travail d'autrui. D'un geste dédaigneux, il empoigna une cloche de cristal qu'il secoua délicatement. Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut dans un « _pop_ » sonore. La créature était d'une laideur repoussante avec ses yeux globuleux et son long nez pointu. Pourtant, il faisait partie des meilleurs serviteurs que Draco avait à sa disposition puisque son père lui refusait le caprice de lui offrir des esclaves humains. Sans comprendre pourquoi, une rage sourde monta en lui à la vue de la frêle créature.

« - Dépêches-toi un peu, mocheté ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Après, tu prépareras mon petit-déjeuner. Je descends dans dix minutes alors si tu tiens à ta misérable existence, tu as intérêt à ce que tout soit prêt ! »

Il asséna un violent coup de pied à son serviteur qui s'effondra avec un couinement plaintif. Il détestait les elfes de maison ! Dobby transplana sans prendre la peine de se relever sachant d'avance que cela entraînerait de nouveaux coups. Un instant, Draco continua à fixer le vide où se trouvait une seconde plutôt son serviteur avant de se détourner pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent des autres car pour la première fois il était appelé par son Maître pour recevoir une mission. Son regard s'attarda distraitement sur le tatouage qui maculait son avant-bras gauche. Cette marque représentait son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres et le désignait comme l'un de ses serviteurs. Mais, au fond de lui, il n'acceptait toujours pas de devoir se soumettre à un demi-sang aussi puissant soit-il. Seulement, paradoxalement, seul le Lord Noir lui offrait toutes les libertés dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Celle de tuer, de détruire, de voler.

Son père lui avait vaguement parlé des dernières décisions prises par Lord Voldemort pour mettre un terme à la guerre qui les opposait depuis de nombreuses années à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Aujourd'hui, pour la dernière fois, leur conception du monde et celle de Dumbledore allaient s'opposer pour qu'enfin l'un ou l'autre emporte le droit de diriger la communauté sorcière.

Et il savait qu'il allait jouer un rôle dans la bataille finale qui opposerait le Bien et le Mal. Comme toujours, un Malfoy serait aux premières loges pour accomplir de grandes choses qui resteraient à jamais marquées dans les annales et les livres d'histoire. Avec un sourire suffisant, Draco se dirigea vers sa garde-robe afin de sélectionner avec soin les vêtements qu'il allait porter. Il enfila un pantalon avec une ceinture ornée d'une tête de mort avant de boutonner sa chemise de soie blanche. Il se saisit également d'une longue robe de sorcier noire avec un large capuchon.

Fin prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre sans oublier de prendre au passage son paquet _Blackstone_ et son briquet en or. Un instant, il pensa directement transplaner devant le manoir de son Maître mais il devait au préalable rendre une petite visite à un _ami_ de lycée qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir la veille à la soirée des anciens étudiants. Avec un sourire sadique, Draco Malfoy disparut dans le sombre couloir du château.

**OooooooooO**

Harry Potter soupira en regardant son meilleur ami faire une énième figure de Quidditch. Ron fonça en piquet vers le sol avant de redresser son balai au dernier moment, exécutant presque parfaitement la feinte de Wronski. Malgré lui, il sentit la pointe aiguë de la jalousie s'enfoncer dans son ventre même s'il savait que le jeune homme roux n'était en rien responsable des décisions qui avaient influencé sa vie.

La plupart du temps, il ne regrettait pas ses choix sauf quand il assistait à un match de Quidditch. Il ne pouvait pas alors s'empêcher de se souvenir de la liberté et du sentiment de quiétude qui l'habitait lorsqu'il volait laissant ses problèmes sur la pelouse verte du terrain. Il avait été le plus jeune joueur depuis plus d'un siècle. Tout comme il était le plus jeune universitaire d'Angleterre. Ses résultats en _Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal_ avaient attiré l'attention du professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait fait intégrer l'université des aurors à 15 ans seulement.

Harry avait tout sacrifié pour suivre ces cours réservés uniquement à l'_**Elite**_ de l'élite. Et aujourd'hui, à 19 ans, il était le plus jeune auror du monde magique. A l'occasion, il suivait encore quelques cours de potions et de métamorphose pour retrouver ses amis et pour se perfectionner dans ces matières. Harry adressa un vague signe de la main à Ron avant de quitter les gradins pour rentrer chez lui.

Malgré son physique plutôt quelconque, Harry ne passait jamais inaperçu tant sa bonté et sa générosité étaient légendaires parmi les étudiants. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de rendre service à quelqu'un. Pour beaucoup, il représentait ce qu'auraient été les anges s'ils avaient existé autre part que dans l'imaginaire. Sa gentillesse le poussait à toujours aller vers les autres et il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier de penser à lui et à son bien-être.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain du second étage ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'appréhender son rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait lui vouloir le vieil homme mais un vague pressentiment lui rongeait les entrailles. Un instant, son regard s'attarda sur l'immense miroir qui recouvrait une partie du mur gauche de la salle de bain.

Il y vit le reflet d'un jeune homme de petite taille, mince mais finement musclé. Ensuite, il détailla l'ovale régulier de son visage mangé par deux yeux verts mis en valeur par d'épais cheveux noirs. Oui, il était une personne quelconque physiquement et cela lui convenait parfaitement. La beauté intérieure était tellement plus importante pour lui et, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il existait une part de lumière en chaque être humain. Même dans l'être le plus abjecte et le plus cruel, il y avait quelque chose de bon.

Seulement, certaines personnes ne savaient pas utiliser cette flamme et ils avaient besoin d'un guide pour retrouver leur humanité. Et lui, il était là pour ça. Il était là pour rendre confiance à ces gens convaincus qu'ils étaient incapables de faire des choses merveilleuses. Oui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, il gardait confiance en l'être humain. Et il savait que tôt ou tard le Bien se répandrait sur la terre et les sorciers pourraient enfin vivre avec les moldus sans qu'il n'y ait de guerres pour les séparer.

Harry finit par se glisser sous la douche gardant ses pensées positives en tête. Oh bien sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé de douter mais jamais fort longtemps. Il suffisait de tellement peu de choses pour que la vie soit plus belle ! Un sourire adressé à un inconnu dans la rue, une main tendue lorsque quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, de la compassion pour les personnes égarées qui se perdaient dans les limbes de la violence…

Le jeune homme brun s'essuya rapidement tout en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers sa penderie qui contenait quelques vêtements informes et usés. Il se vêtit comme à son habitude d'un jeans simple et d'un débardeur un peu trop grand avant d'enfiler sa robe bordeaux d'universitaire pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qu'il verrait ainsi pour la première fois en chair et en os.

**OooooooooO**

Draco marchait d'un bon pas vers les quartiers pauvres du Londres sorcier. Ce ghetto regroupait ce qu'il y avait de plus détestable après les Moldus aux yeux d'un sang pur : les crakmols. Ces êtres abjects étaient issus de familles sorcières mais ne possédaient aucun pouvoir magique ce qui les rendait inutiles dans le monde que voulait instaurer Lord Voldemort.

Après avoir un peu cherché, le jeune homme blond aperçut enfin la silhouette rondouillette de Neville Londubat son _cher _ami d'école. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et il continuait tranquillement ses achats ne prêtant pas attention au regard meurtrier posé sur lui. En deux enjambées, Draco le rejoignit avant de lui empoigner le bras pour le traîner dans une ruelle sombre où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il jeta alors sans ménagement son _fardeau_ contre un mur avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui.

« - Bonjour, Neville ! Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de sa voix était faussement amical et il cachait à peine la véritable froideur de ses propos. Le gros garçon blond se blottit davantage contre le mur de pierres espérant échapper à son tortionnaire mais sachant déjà qu'il était perdu. Difficilement, il se remit debout en grimaçant et Draco sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire cruel qui n'avait rien d'humain.

« - Oui…Oui, en effet. »

Neville avait bredouillé mais il s'était vite repris voulant conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Sa vie était devenue un enfer le jour où Draco Malfoy y était apparu, beau comme un matin de Noël enneigé mais coupant et froid comme de la glace. Le jeune homme baissa honteusement la tête préférant ignorer le pincement de son cœur à la vue du sang pur qui était aussi beau que dans son souvenir. N'était-ce pas ridicule d'être amoureux de la personne qui avait gâché votre existence ?

« - Goyle et les autres t'ont attendu toute la nuit hier. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à la soirée des anciens étudiants ? »

Le souffle chaud de Draco frôla la peau rouge de Neville et, malgré lui, il sentit son corps réagir à cette proximité dérangeante. Une larme glissa le long de son visage rond déclenchant le rire de son bourreau totalement inconscient de sa souffrance intérieure ou alors s'en moquant éperdument. Draco savait se faire désirer dans n'importe quelle circonstance et il avait toujours su employer ce don avec beaucoup de précision pour forcer ses victimes à se haïr de l'aimer autant.

« - Pitié… »

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua en entendant la supplique du gros garçon blond. La pitié ? Il ne savait même pas ce que ce mot voulait dire ! Il était cruel et méchant et rien ne lui plaisait davantage que de torturer et de détruire une vie juste pour le plaisir de répandre le mal autour de lui. Depuis leur première rencontre, il était parfaitement conscient de l'amour ridicule que lui portait Neville Londubat.

Et il avait honteusement joué avec les sentiments de ce-dernier allant jusqu'à le contraindre à se prostituer pour obtenir ne fut-ce qu'un regard glacial de sa part. Il l'avait forcé à se rabaisser plus bas que terre pour avoir le droit de le regarder pendant quelques secondes. Mais, à présent, il sentait qu'il perdait son influence sur le crakmol et il lui semblait préférable de se débarrasser de lui puisqu'il était devenu inutile à ses yeux.

« - Dis au revoir au soleil, Neville. »

D'un geste brusque, Draco referma ses doigts sur la gorge palpitante du jeune homme et il serra. C'était si facile de tuer quelqu'un. Le visage rond prit peu à peu une teinte vermeille alors que Neville se débattait pour trouver un peu d'oxygène et, au dernier moment, Draco relâcha la pression laissant le corps à moitié mort de son _ami_ sur le sol. Il se détourna un instant, laissant le temps à Londubat de se reprendre, avant qu'il ne fasse brusquement volte-face pour lancer un _endoloris_ sonore.

Des hurlements de douleur brisèrent le silence de la ruelle et des oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin. Draco maintint son sort de torture pendant un long moment avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres l'incantation qui mettrait fin aux souffrances du corps ensanglanté qui gisait à ses pieds. Le jeune homme blond quitta alors la sombre ruelle où reposait, à présent, Neville Londubat. Paisiblement, il prit la direction des quartiers riches pour se rendre à la résidence de Lord Voldemort enfin apaisé.

**OooooooooO**

Harry Potter marchait d'un bon pas en direction du bâtiment blanc qui abritait le siège de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ce groupe contenait les meilleurs Aurors d'Angleterre et le jeune homme brun s'étonnait encore souvent d'avoir réussi à l'intégrer un an plus tôt. Il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant de rencontrer la personne pour qui il avait le plus grand respect. Le professeur Dumbledore représentait à ses yeux une icône de paix et de tolérance dans un monde déchiré par une guerre sans fondement.

Il gravit les escaliers de marbre blanc à toute vitesse et passa sous les hautes colonnades de pierre blanche apercevant au loin une silhouette féminine prostrée dans un coin d'ombre. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde de plus pour reconnaître sa meilleure amie : Hermione Granger. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle oubliant tout ce qui ne concernait pas la jeune fille brune déjà fortement éprouvée par la vie.

« - Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir son visage entre ses bras croisés pour masquer ses larmes de honte et de colère. Une trace violacée sur son bras gauche attira immédiatement l'attention d'Harry et il comprit la raison de son désespoir. Une fois de plus, l'incompréhension prit possession de lui en voyant Hermione dans cet état alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir de changer cela.

« - Il t'a encore battue ? Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ? »

De nouveau, seul un silence lourd entrecoupé de sanglots fit écho à sa question. Avec une douceur toute particulière, il passa une de ses mains dans les épaisses boucles brunes tentant par ce simple geste de consoler celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. La jeune fille trembla sous la caresse mais elle ne le repoussa. Il attrapa doucement le bras meurtri avant d'apposer sa main, paume vers le bas, puisant dans sa pour soigner les tissus lésés sans devoir faire appel à un médicomage. Il savait qu'Hermione ne voulait parler de ses problèmes à personne et il respectait ce choix même s'il ne le comprenait pas.

« - Tu…Tu n'avais pas…pas rendez-vous avec…avec le professeur…professeur Dumbledore au…aujourd'hui ? »

Il regarda le visage tuméfié où les yeux chocolat étaient à peine visibles au milieu des nombreux coups. Il fit appel encore une fois à sa magie pour guérir le plus gros des blessures aidant ainsi son amie à cacher ses problèmes. Tous deux avaient conscience qu'elle serait renvoyée si jamais quelqu'un découvrait son passé et Harry s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour la sortir de l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie.

Un vertige le prit soudain lui rappelant combien la magie sans baguette était épuisante et dangereuse pour un sorcier. Une douleur lancinante se logea dans sa tête le forçant à se laisser glisser au sol pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le malaise ne durait jamais fort longtemps mais la migraine ne partirait pas avant de longues et pénibles heures et serait sans doute accompagnée de nausées. Difficilement, il se remit debout entraînant la jeune fille brune à sa suite pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Son regard chocolat était rempli d'inquiétude mais il la rassura d'un signe de la main avant de la laisser seule sous les arches pour reprendre son chemin vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Sa tête était douloureuse et étrangement lourde comme remplie de trop de chose dont notamment trop de tristesse. Il avait conscience du danger que représentait pour lui le sort de _Guérison_ et d'_Apaisement_ s'il les réalisait sans avoir recours à une baguette magique pour canaliser son énergie. Son parrain lui avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois la morale à ce propos.

Mais ces sortilèges étaient les plus importants à ses yeux puisqu'ils permettaient de guérir les blessures physiques ainsi que les blessures de l'âme. Celles-ci étaient souvent délaissées en magie à cause des effets secondaires pénibles pour le guérisseur qui se retrouvait chargé de la peine de son patient en plus de divers symptômes propres à chacun. Harry savait cela mais il s'en moquait éperdument dès qu'il était question d'aider quelqu'un à oublier ses problèmes pendant quelques heures.

Et Hermione avait besoin de cet oubli pour se concentrer sur ses études qu'elle avait tant de mal à réussir depuis l'apparition de John dans sa vie. Avec un soupir résigné, il entreprit la montée de la double rangée d'escaliers qui menait au premier étage où se trouvaient les bureaux des Aurors appartenant à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il souhaitait plus que tout être à un autre endroit en train de s'occuper de sa meilleure amie par exemple au lieu de recevoir les honneurs ou une promotion.

**OooooooooO**

Draco pénétra dans le vestibule de l'immense résidence de Tom Jedusort, rebaptisé Lord Voldemort, avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Tout chez le Mage Noir respirait l'opulence et le vice à l'image du propriétaire des lieux. Lentement, il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage angélique avant de prendre la direction de l'étage supérieur d'une démarche assurée. Rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur sauf une seule personne dont il ne pouvait pas supporter la présence pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Pansy Parkinson l'attendait patiemment en haut du double escaliers, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. Une terrible envie de fuir le prit au lieu de devoir faire face à cette _chose_ insipide et insupportable. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas d'une laideur repoussante bien au contraire ! Sa longue chevelure noire retombait avec grâce sur ses épaules rondes et sa taille fine lui avait déjà attiré de nombreux compliments. Mais, lui, il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Elle se croyait trop importante alors qu'à ses yeux, elle n'avait aucune valeur même pas celle d'être un corps à baiser le temps d'une nuit.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et son sourire s'élargit davantage dévoilant sa dentition parfaite. Plus que jamais la haine lui brûla les entrailles alors que, selon un rituel instauré par le Lord Noir en personne, elle se penchait pour frôler ses lèvres vérifiant grâce à une potion appliquée sur sa bouche qu'il n'était pas un ennemi ayant usurpé l'identité de Draco Malfoy grâce à du polynectar. On n'était jamais assez prudent comme le lui répétait si souvent son père. L'étreinte se rompit après quelques secondes prouvant à la jeune fille qu'elle faisait bien face à l'héritier des Malfoy. Elle recula de quelques pas pour pouvoir détailler le corps de Draco dissimulé par la large robe de sorcier noire qu'il portait.

« - Tu es à l'heure. Le Maître t'attend dans la salle du trône. Il veut te confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Je me suis portée garante de toi ainsi que ton parrain. »

Un sourire rempli de suffisance et de mépris vint étirer la bouche de Draco. Il analysa chaque mot prononcé par la jeune fille brune comprenant avec une précision chirurgicale la signification de chacun d'entre eux. Pansy le croyait redevable envers elle et elle espérait sans doute qu'il comblerait sa dette par une nuit de débauche. Mais jamais il ne lui accorderait la moindre faveur, il se l'était juré lors de leur première rencontre. Il ne lui devrait jamais rien car il en allait de sa fierté personnelle.

La jeune femme brune avait gravi les échelons de société des sangs purs avec une rapidité fulgurante en s'entourant des bonnes personnes aux bons moments ou à l'occasion en vendant son corps. Elle n'avait jamais caché son désir d'un jour pouvoir se glisser entre les draps du fils unique de Lucius Malfoy. Hélas pour elle, Draco ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille-là et il prenait un plaisir malsain à lui rappeler, le plus souvent possible, ce fait indiscutable qui ne changerait pas.

« - Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à te remercier, je me vois dans l'obligation de te détromper. Je ne te dois rien et je ne te devrai jamais rien. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à mes pouvoirs et non pas grâce à mon cul comme toi. Au revoir, Pansy et mes hommages à tes parents. »

Il contourna sa partenaire en éclatant de rire face à sa déconvenue. Elle était trop prévisible pour être une réelle menace mais il se méfiait quand même un peu d'elle. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était passée plusieurs fois dans le lit du Maître ce qui lui donnait une place de choix parmi les mangemorts. Sans un regard en arrière, il passa une porte s'arrêtant pour échanger quelques mots avec Blaise avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il s'arrêta alors face à une immense porte de chêne massif de couleur foncée appréhendant tout à coup sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit cédant le passage à son parrain Severus Snape et à son père qui lui adressa un léger sourire alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la grande pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Tout au fond se trouvait un trône en or massif et, assis dessus, Tom Jedusort dominait le monde de sa sombre grandeur.

**OooooooooO**

Harry accéléra le pas en jetant un regard affolé à sa montre qui indiquait 10h10 alors que son rendez-vous était fixé à dix heures. Le jeune homme brun continua sa progression au pas de course et il s'arrêta pour frapper contre le montant de bois clair d'une grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son parrain Sirius Black qui fondit sur lui avec un air à la fois furieux et soulagé.

« - Tu avais rendez-vous à dix heures ! Tu es en retard ! »

Harry lui sourit avant de serrer dans ses bras Sirius qui l'enlaça tendrement. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le voir depuis plusieurs jours à cause d'une mission qui avait envoyé son parrain à l'autre bout du monde et il était réellement heureux de pouvoir enfin serrer contre lui sa seule et unique famille en dehors de ses amis. Les deux hommes finirent par briser leur étreinte et Sirius passa amicalement une main dans les cheveux décoiffés de son filleul.

« - Bon, il t'attend. Il te suffit de monter tout en haut de l'escalier et tu te trouveras face à son bureau. Bonne chance ! »

Harry acquiesça en se dirigeant vers le gigantesque escalier dont il commença l'ascension. Son mal de tête était toujours là, martelant ses tempes et brouillant sa vue déjà médiocre à la base. Il s'arrêta une minute pour s'appuyer contre le mur se sentant sur le point de s'effondrer à cause de la douleur. Il finit par reprendre sa montée en essayant d'oublier sa souffrance physique pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important : Hermione.

La jeune fille semblait aller de plus en plus mal et il devait trouver un moyen de la sortir de son merdier. Le mieux qu'il pouvait encore faire pour elle, était de l'éloigner le plus possible de John et de sa mauvaise influence. Il était conscient de la faiblesse de son amie depuis le décès de ses parents dans une attaque commanditée par Lord Voldemort. Il savait que ce jour-là, la forte et têtue Hermione Granger avait vu son monde s'écrouler la plongeant dans l'enfer sans nom d'un lugubre orphelinat. Elle avait cru trouver un coin de Paradis au côté de John mais leur histoire avait rapidement dégénéré.

Pourtant, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle s'accrochait à son compagnon malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il comprenait sa détresse pour avoir vécu la même chose avant que Sirius ne l'adopte. Oui, il fallait qu'il la sorte de son enfer et le plus vite possible. Mais comment ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela l'inquiétait. Il arriva enfin face à une porte de bois ouvragée avec un marteau en forme de phœnix. Il frappa trois coups secs et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry pénétra dans une salle claire et lumineuse où trônait, derrière un immense bureau encombré d'objets magiques, un vieil homme aux longs cheveux gris argentés et aux yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

« - Bonjour, Harry. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Un bonbon au citron ? »

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà une version corrigée !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle ! Je voudrais également remercier **_angelinadelacourt, nami, Samara XX, Eeyore17, Sinelune, gody, Sahada, picadilly _**et **_Vif d'Or _**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre deux : Le Premier Jour (partie 2)**

Draco Malfoy s'avança d'un pas assuré vers Lord Voldemort en n'oubliant pas de garder la tête baissée en signe de soumission. Sa marque brûlait atrocement et la douleur montait crescendo avec sa progression vers son Maître. Dans un geste rempli de grâce et de noblesse, il s'agenouilla devant le trône pour déposer un baiser sur l'ourlet de la robe de velours rouge que portait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et pendant tout le temps que dura le rituel de salutation, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se relever et affirmer haut et fort qu'un sang pur de sa condition n'avait pas à s'abaisser face à un autre sorcier. Une main glaciale se perdit dans sa chevelure blonde avant de serpenter sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête qu'il avait humblement baissée vers le sol.

« - Tu es parfaitement à l'heure. J'ai une mission à te confier, Draco. Mais avant, sache que je n'accepte pas l'échec et que je te tuerais de mes mains si tu venais à faillir. Suis-je clair ? »

La voix de Tom Jedusort ressemblait à un doux sifflement mais Draco savait ce que cachait la gentillesse apparente de son Maître. Il savait parfaitement que cet homme, si s'en était encore un, ne possédait en lui aucune once de bonté ou de clémence. C'était un monstre de la pire espèce qui tuait sans vergogne et sans remord détruisant tout ce qui se dressait sur sa route, semant le mal et la terreur et ne laissant que du désespoir et de la tristesse derrière lui.

C'était un être qui, depuis longtemps déjà, avait vendu son âme aux ténèbres préférant la douce pénombre du Mal à la lumière resplendissante du Bien. Et, pour tout ça, il l'admirait. Voldemort avait su faire preuve d'une incroyable force de caractère pour renoncer à tout afin de devenir le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Mais parfois un arrière-goût amer rappelait à Draco qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'un tel sacrifice malgré l'attrait évident de la magie noire sur lui.

Il voulait posséder cette puissance dévastatrice sans pour autant devoir abandonner ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Il aimait boire, manger, fumer, faire l'amour…Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne voulait pas sacrifier à son rêve de puissance et de gloire ! En réalité, être un homme ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il acceptait et appréciait les faiblesses qui lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il était un simple mortel comme les autres avec peut-être en plus la cruauté et le plaisir de faire le mal.

« - J'ai fait un pari avec Albus. Un pari dont l'enjeu est la domination de la communauté sorcière. Nous avons sept jours pour envoyer notre meilleur agent parmi les sorciers afin qu'il entraîne le monde magique soit vers le Bien, soit vers le Mal. C'est toi que j'ai choisi pour accomplir cette tâche et pour me conduire à la victoire. Alors de nouvelles ténèbres pourront s'abattre sur la Terre. Tu as sept jours pour faire de ce monde un enfer. »

Draco considéra silencieusement la silhouette longiligne assise face à lui. Il avait conscience de l'immense honneur que lui faisait le Lord Noir en le désignant pour représenter les forces du Mal. Bien sûr, ses antécédents et son prestigieux nom de famille jouaient en sa faveur ainsi que l'appui de Snape et de Parkinson. Cependant, sept jours, c'était peu pour influencer durablement tout un monde à le suivre sur le chemin de la haine et de la violence.

« - Réfléchis bien avant d'accepter. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Je comprendrai si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. »

De nouveau, le silence retomba dans la salle dépourvue de la moindre source de lumière. Draco ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses capacités à pouvoir réussir une mission d'une telle ampleur. Seulement, il y avait encore et toujours ce goût amer qui subsistait au fond de lui. Enfin, il répondit positivement acceptant ainsi la lourde tâche d'entraîner la communauté sorcière dans une nuit éternelle où seul le Mal aurait sa place.

« - Il est évident que tu te dois de trouver et d'éliminer au plus vite l'agent du Vieux Fou. Tous les coups sont permis. Je n'ai en aucun cas accepté d'être loyal dans ce pari stupide qui conduira ce monde à sa perte. Trouve le champion du Bien et tue-le. Ensuite, répand le mal, la terreur, la haine autour de toi et plonge la communauté sorcière dans un enfer permanent. Je veux entendre des cris de douleur, des supplications, des sanglots…Mets cette terre à feu et à sang et que plus rien de bien ne subsiste à la fin de cette semaine. Pour ça, je t'octroie le droit de commander tes pairs. Fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu m'apportes la victoire. Tu peux disposer. »

Draco se releva lentement avant de marcher à reculons vers la porte de bois massif, savourant déjà intérieurement sa prochaine gloire. Il allait du mieux qu'il pouvait répandre le vice et la terreur sur son chemin et, dans sept jours, le monde magique appartiendrait à Lord Voldemort. Alors, à ce moment-là, les moldus, les sangs de bourbe et les autres demi-sang ne seraient plus que de très lointains souvenirs.

**OooooooooO**

Harry Potter écoutait attentivement la voix grave et triste du professeur Dumbledore qui lui racontait comment Tom Jedusort, le petit orphelin, était devenu Lord Voldemort à cause de sa haine pour son père moldu. Il lui parla ensuite des raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter de jouer la domination du monde magique sur sept jours. Soudain, le poids des années sembla peser plus lourd sur les épaules du directeur de Bridgetown qui se tassa davantage dans son fauteuil.

« - Je suis trop vieux, Harry. Oui, je suis beaucoup trop âgé pour mener cette guerre. Il est plus que temps de mettre un terme à cette violence gratuite et inutile…Voilà, pourquoi, j'ai accepté ce pari. Les années pèsent chaque jour un peu plus sur moi et je suis fatigué. Je n'ai plus assez de temps ni de force pour mettre un point final à cette malheureuse histoire. Alors, je t'ai choisi pour être mon champion bien que j'aie conscience que cette tâche soit lourde pour toi. Il aura fallu sept jours pour que le monde soit créé d'après un livre moldu et, en sept jours, il se peut que tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battu, disparaisse englouti par les ténèbres de Voldemort. Mais, j'ai foi en toi. Tu es l'être le plus exceptionnel qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. »

Le jeune homme brun gesticula sur son siège mal à l'aise face aux compliments de l'homme qui s'était chargé de son éducation depuis son entrée à l'université. Il devait beaucoup au professeur Dumbledore et il avait conscience de sa dette vis-à-vis de lui. S'il acceptait de relever ce défi et si jamais il arrivait à influencer positivement le monde magique au cours de ces sept jours, sa dette serait payée. Il aurait pu protester et dire qu'il n'était pas une personne exceptionnelle mais il savait qu'il ferait preuve d'hypocrisie en prétendant ne pas savoir que sa générosité était sans borne dès qu'il s'agissait de rendre service.

Ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas, c'était que, lorsqu'il venait en aide à quelqu'un, c'était lui en réalité qu'il sauvait. Il avait _besoin_ de se sentir utile sinon sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il lui fallait remplir le vide que la mort de ses parents avait laissé en lui. Un vide si grand que rien ne semblait pouvoir le combler. Alors, il dédiait son existence aux plus démunis pour oublier pendant quelques heures la solitude de son cœur. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu devenir médicomage depuis son plus jeune âge mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de partager son temps libre entre les orphelinats et les hôpitaux pour apporter son soutien aux sorciers que la guerre avait impitoyablement détruits. Il souhaitait être proche de ces personnes qui avaient tout perdu sans savoir pourquoi ou juste parce qu'ils n'entraient pas dans la conception étriquée qu'avait Tom Jedusort des véritables sorciers. Etre un auror lui permettait aussi de venir en aide à ces gens en les vengeant et en empêchant que d'autres connaissent le même sort à cause de l'impureté de leur sang.

Oui, il défendait ces personnes mais à quel prix pour lui qui haïssait toute forme de violence ! Pourtant, il fallait mettre un terme à cette guerre comme l'avait fait remarquer le professeur Dumbledore et c'était lui qui avait été désigné pour signer l'arrêt de mort du Mage Noir. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter la troublante ressemblance entre leurs existences. Lui aussi avait connu l'enfer des orphelinats et la cruauté des autres mais à l'adolescence leurs chemins se séparaient.

Lui avait choisi de pardonner et de croire en la bonté des hommes qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Tom avait préféré prendre le chemin de la vengeance en décidant de faire disparaître de la surface de la terre les moldus qu'il tenait pour responsable de son malheur. Le jeune homme brun devait remplir sa mission pour que plus jamais un innocent ne paye pour des coupables morts depuis longtemps. Il devait gagner ce pari absurde pour que les rebus de la société que voulait créer Jedusort puissent s'endormir sans craindre de voir leur dernier couché de soleil.

« - J'accepte de vous aider mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de vos espoirs. Je… Je ne suis pas encore un véritable auror mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, Professeur. »

Le vieillard lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement tandis que ses yeux bleus se perdaient dans le lointain. Lentement, il quitta son bureau pour venir se placer devant son jeune étudiant courageux comme il s'y attendait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une autre personne aussi dévouée aux autres que cet orphelin à qui la vie avait déjà tant repris sans pour autant lui offrir quelque chose. Un tel sens du sacrifice chez un être aussi jeune était des plus étonnants et, pourtant, c'était cette bonté sans limite qui l'avait poussé à choisir Harry plutôt qu'un auror confirmé pour accomplir cette mission.

Harry quitta sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte de bois clair totalement conscient des changements que sa réponse allait entraîner dans son existence. Il était conscient aussi des responsabilités qui pesaient sur son dos à présent et il savait que les espoirs de tout un monde étaient entre ses mains. Au moment où il allait passer la porte après un ultime au revoir à son directeur, celui-ci lui attrapa l'avant-bras le retenant encore quelques minutes avant de le laisser partir jouer le destin de la communauté sorcière.

« - Harry, avant que tu ne partes, il me faut te donner deux conseils. Le premier étant que, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il reste une flamme à allumer. Et même lorsqu'il semble ne plus y avoir le moindre espoir, il faut continuer à croire car c'est seulement ainsi que la lumière apparaîtra au bout du chemin. Le second conseil que je te donnerais est celui de ne pas te fier aux apparences. L'ennemi a de nombreux visages plus séduisants les uns que les autres mais n'oublie pas que derrière ce masque se cache un être prêt à tout pour apporter la victoire à son camp. Il ne faut pas que le champion du Mal gagne et c'est toi qui dois mettre un terme à ses agissements. Bonne chance.»

Le jeune homme brun remercia une dernière fois le professeur Dumbledore avant de disparaître dans l'immense escalier tournant, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse. Des dizaines de mots dansaient dans sa tête se contredisant les uns avec les autres. Voldemort avait été un enfant abandonné de tous comme lui mais seulement Tom Jedusort s'était perdu dans les limbes de la haine au lieu de se battre pour se construire de meilleurs lendemains.

Et le champion du Mal, qu'il devrait affronter, serait sans doute un jeune homme comme lui ne souhaitant qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse vivre en paix ! Pourtant, il lui faudrait trouver cet être et le tuer pour apporter la victoire à cet homme à qui il devait tant de choses. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Tuer était si simple. Il le savait pour avoir vu beaucoup d'êtres humains assassiner leurs semblables sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. S'il se débarrassait de l'agent du Lord Noir, le monde magique serait libéré de l'influence néfaste de Voldemort.

Oui, il devait réussir ce pari pour offrir un monde meilleur aux orphelins de la guerre comme lui. Combien de fois s'était-il fait ce serment en se regardant dans un miroir depuis qu'il était à l'université de Bridgetown ? Dix fois ? Cents fois peut-être ? Il fallait qu'il trouve en lui le courage de détruire une existence pour en sauver des milliers d'autres. Il lui fallait prendre une seule vie pour protéger toute une communauté.

**OooooooooO**

Draco marchait d'un pas tranquille sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ s'attardant de temps à autres pour regarder plus attentivement la vitrine d'un magasin. Malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à l'étrange mission qui venait de lui être confiée. Tant de choses dépendaient à présent de lui que ça en devenait quelque peu effrayant même pour un être aussi confiant que lui. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait conserver sa jolie tête bien ancrée sur ses épaules.

Mais, surtout, il ne pouvait pas décevoir son père en ternissant leur prestigieux nom de famille. Les Malfoy étaient réputés pour réussir tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient et beaucoup disait que rien ne pouvait résister à leur volonté de fer. Seulement, sept jours, c'était si court ! Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire pour plonger la Communauté Sorcière dans la terreur. Dire qu'il n'avait que sept misérables jours pour façonner tout un monde à l'image de l'enfer et ce pour le reste de l'éternité.

Son regard fut attiré par la terrasse de _Fortarôme_ le marchand de crèmes glacées le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Lentement, ses yeux froids détaillèrent les tables carrées où des enfants mangeaient leurs glaces en rigolant, inconscients du danger qui les guettait. Un sourire vint finalement étirer ses lèvres alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit pour faire de ce mini paradis glacé, un véritable enfer de feu. Mais, pour cela, il aurait besoin des talents de son meilleur ami inégalable dans les sorts de combustion et d'explosion.

**OooooooooO**

Harry s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte du petit appartement de sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait plus ce qui l'avait poussé à venir la voir mais il sentait toujours cet étrange pincement au cœur qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Soudain, son mal de tête revint à la charge le forçant à s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sous l'intensité de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

D'une main hésitante, il frappa contre le montant de bois usé attendant avec anxiété un quelconque signe de vie émanant de l'intérieur. Seul le silence lui répondit et, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, il se détourna pour repartir sur le campus. C'est alors qu'un horrible bruit de fracas se fit entendre suivit immédiatement d'un gémissement plaintif de douleur. D'un geste rapide et précis, il envoya une décharge d'énergie sur la serrure la faisant exploser et, d'un coup de pied bien placé, il ouvrit la porte en sortant sa baguette pour intervenir.

La première chose qu'il aperçut, fut Hermione prostrée au milieu de la salle à manger, un vase en cristal brisé en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombaient en désordre sur son dos cachant à peine les larges hématomes qui souillaient sa peau claire. Elle était nue mis à part une serviette de coton blanc qui entourait sa taille fine et masquait son intimité. D'un geste tremblant, elle approcha de son poignet gauche un débris de verre le pressant contre la veine saillante.

En deux secondes, Harry fut à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Un instant, elle lutta contre lui voulant le repousser mais, soudain, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle retomba contre son torse en sanglotant. Elle enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou gracile de son meilleur ami respirant son parfum sucré en tentant d'apaiser la honte et la tristesse qui lui brûlaient les entrailles.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas se collant davantage contre lui pour disparaître dans son étreinte. Elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une douce chaleur l'envahit, apaisant sa peine et la douleur lancinante de son dos. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour qu'elle reconnaisse les effets du sort d'apaisement qui émanait de son compagnon. Elle le repoussa brutalement, consciente de l'épuisement physique du jeune homme brun déjà éprouvé après avoir lancé deux sorts sans avoir eu recours à sa baguette pour canaliser son énergie.

Elle le savait puissant mais elle avait aussi conscience qu'il ne maîtrisait pas entièrement sa force perdant à cause de cela beaucoup d'énergie pour stabiliser ses pouvoirs. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'Harry Potter n'était qu'un adolescent, plus jeune qu'elle, ayant ses propres problèmes à régler et devant réussir ses études comme elle. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et de si souvent s'appuyer sur lui au lieu d'affronter seule ses ennuis comme une adulte le ferait.

« - J'en ai tellement marre, Harry. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais et je sais que je suis un poids pour toi…Je me suis dit que si je venais à disparaître, ta vie serait beaucoup plus simple et tu n'aurais plus à t'occuper de moi comme d'un enfant. Je…La solitude me fait trop peur pour trouver le courage de quitter John. Je…Tu dois avoir honte de moi… »

Le jeune homme brun releva vivement la tête en entendant les mots de son amie toujours blottie dans ses bras. Honte d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui ? Hermione était la fille la plus extraordinaire qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer depuis son entrée à l'université. C'était plutôt lui qui devrait avoir honte ! Lui qui n'avait rien vu venir, lui qui n'avait pas compris sa détresse, lui qui n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était au bord du gouffre.

Il aurait dû faire plus attention à ses traits tirés au lieu de se concentrer sur son stupide rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore ! Et depuis sa discussion avec le directeur de Bridgetown, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à sa mission au lieu de réfléchir à un moyen pour aider Hermione à se sortir de son enfer. Mais, foi de Potter, cette situation allait prendre fin immédiatement.

« - Fais ton sac, tu quittes cet appartement. Je vais te trouver un endroit pour dormir cette nuit et, ensuite, nous envisagerons de te trouver un logement près de l'université et je viendrai vivre avec toi comme ça, tu ne seras pas seule. Tu ne peux plus rester ici car, sinon, il se peut qu'un jour j'arrive trop tard pour pouvoir encore faire quelque chose pour t'aider…Ça te va comme ça ? Et, aujourd'hui, je t'invite à manger et c'est moi qui paye ! »

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureuse de voir qu'une fois de plus, son meilleur ami avait trouvé une solution à ses problèmes. C'était si bon de s'appuyer contre une épaule aimante et forte ! Elle se releva du sol cachant sa poitrine dénudée avec ses bras alors qu'Harry se remettait debout à son tour. Le jeune homme brun détourna son regard, intimidé par la semi-nudité de son amie qui s'empressa de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour se vêtir décemment.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce principale du petit meublé, elle portait sa robe bordeaux d'universitaire qui moulait discrètement ses formes avantageuses. Le jeune auror la détailla de longues minutes ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver belle habillée ainsi avec ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche. Elle ressemblait à une fleur sauvage sans prétention dont la beauté venait de sa simplicité. Ils partirent ensemble se tenant par la main laissant juste une lettre d'adieu à l'attention de John.

Hermione espérait sincèrement avoir tourné la page de quatre ans de douleur et d'humiliation. Et bizarrement après avoir passé le pas de la porte, elle se sentit libérée comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar et rien d'autre. Elle jeta un regard en coin au jeune homme brun qui marchait à ses côtés calquant sa démarche sur celle plus lente de la jeune fille.

Elle savait que c'était à lui qu'elle devait cette force de tout laisser derrière pour qu'il puisse être fier d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas replonger après ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Il avait passé tant d'heures à son chevet la soutenant alors que son corps hurlait de douleur en réclamant sa dose quotidienne pour pouvoir oublier la souffrance intérieure de son âme. Oui, elle était libre à présent mais uniquement grâce à lui.

**OooooooooO**

Draco adressa un signe à Blaise pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table ronde à laquelle son meilleur ami était installé sirotant un cocktail aux couleurs vives. Immédiatement, un serveur vint prendre sa veste tandis que le mangemort brun s'installait sur la chaise libre. Le_ Petit Français_ était le restaurant le plus huppé du _Chemin de Traverse_ et il était le seul endroit qui était assez somptueux pour que l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy s'y attable.

«- Bonjour, Blaise. »

Sa voix était calme et posée, presque froide et indifférente, mais un petit sourire trahissait le bonheur évident qu'il éprouvait à se retrouver en compagnie de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Après avoir échangé quelques civilités de règle entre aristocrates, Draco lui raconta brièvement sa rencontre avec le Lord Noir avant d'expliquer à l'autre garçon l'étrange mission qui lui avait été confiée. Ensuite, il lui exposa son plan pour semer la terreur et la panique sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Quoi de plus ignoble que de s'en prendre à des enfants ?

« - C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi et de tes talents en matière de sortilèges d'explosion et de feu. Tu es d'accord pour m'aider avec quelques autres mangemorts ? »

Blaise acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête souriant largement à l'idée du chaos qu'ils allaient répandre dans l'un des quartiers les plus populaires du Londres Sorcier. Ils échangèrent encore pendant le reste du repas leurs impressions sur l'étrange pari qui déterminerait auquel des deux mages le monde sorcier appartiendrait au bout de sept jours. Finalement, ils finirent par parler de celui qui serait chargé de défendre les intérêts du Bien s'interrogeant sur l'identité de ce mystérieux agent.

Ils venaient d'entamer leur dessert lorsque le regard de Draco se perdit dans la foule se pressant dans la rue. Un instant, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une jeune étudiante arborant fièrement l'uniforme de l'université de Bridgetown dont le directeur s'avérait être Albus Dumbledore en personne. Peut-être était-ce elle l'agent du Bien choisi par l'ennemi juré de son Maître ?

Il détailla plus précisément la jeune fille. Son aura irradiait la puissance mais celle-ci n'était pas pour autant particulièrement impressionnante. Elle tenait fermement la main d'un garçon aux épais cheveux noirs qui lui parlait vivement en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains comme s'il lui expliquait quelque chose d'important. Immédiatement, il sonda son aura magique la percevant à peine tant celle-ci était faible avant de se laisser aller à détailler plus en profondeur le jeune homme.

Une onde de chaleur lui traversa le corps à la vue d'un être aussi parfait et il sentit un violent frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le visage ovale imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque trait si fin qu'ils en étaient presque féminins. Il admira la silhouette mince et la taille à peine développée de l'étudiant qui, malgré ses muscles saillants, gardait un certain côté androgyne des plus charmants. Et, au dernier moment, il plongea ses yeux troublés dans le regard émeraude du jeune homme brun dissimulé derrière une paire de lunettes discrète.

Et là, il sut.

Il comprit pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite alors que l'universitaire le dépassait pour s'installer à la table du restaurant qui faisait face au _Petit Français_. Distraitement, il nota la taille ridiculement petite du garçon qui flottait dans sa robe de sorcier. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le geste de Blaise pour le faire revenir sur terre et, après un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la table où l'étrange duo s'était installé, il consentit à faire de nouveau face à son meilleur ami. Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur tout en se penchant vers lui pour lui souffler quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

« - Je le veux ! »

**OooooooooO**

Harry et Hermione avançaient main dans la main sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour regarder la devanture d'un magasin. La jeune fille semblait heureuse mais ce bonheur n'atteignait pas son regard toujours voilé par une douleur insondable. Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour croire en la comédie de sa meilleure amie mais l'heure n'était pas aux confidences alors qu'une foule dense les entourait. Il y avait à peine une heure, la jeune fille avait tourné une page importante de sa vie qui représentait quatre années de vie commune avec un salaud.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle envisageait de quitter cet homme qui ne la respectait pas mais sa peur de la solitude l'avait toujours poussée à rester malgré les coups et les humiliations. Elle n'était plus amoureuse et, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre la vie sans John à ses côtés. Bien sûr, Harry était là pour la soutenir mais lui aussi avait des problèmes dont notamment celui de mener à bien une tâche qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le restaurant cinq étoiles le_ Petit Français_, le jeune homme brun ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur le luxe de l'endroit alors qu'à quelques rues de là se trouvaient des gens qui mourraient de faim sous le regard indifférent des sangs purs fortunés. Son regard se perdit, pendant un court instant, dans des yeux gris qui semblaient incapables de se détacher de sa personne.

L'auror détailla distraitement le jeune homme blond qui ne cessait pas de le dévorer du regard puis il ramena son attention vers sa meilleure amie ne cherchant pas à comprendre l'intérêt de cet inconnu pour sa personne. Les deux amis s'installèrent à une table d'une auberge toute simple réputée pour ses délicieuses crêpes au chocolat et un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux tandis que chacun ressassait ses sombres pensées et son triste destin.

Enfin, leurs assiettes arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à manger leurs crêpes flambées quand Harry sentit de nouveau peser sur lui le regard de l'inconnu. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la seconde fois et le jeune homme brun eut un mauvais pressentiment comme si quelque chose en lui hurlait que cet homme était pourri jusqu'à la racine. Il ramena son attention sur Hermione qui venait de lui poser une question tentant d'ignorer son trouble et il fut soulagé de voir qu'une personne au moins s'inquiétait de ce qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de sa mission.

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'éprouve ? Eh bien, je ne me sens pas du tout capable de réaliser ça. Merde, Mione ! Je n'ai toujours été qu'un orphelin perdu après la mort de mes parents et jamais, je n'aurais cru être chargé d'une telle tâche…Je ne demande qu'une chose : être heureux. Je ne veux pas être célèbre ou riche. Je désire juste mener une vie tranquille et même ça m'est refusé aujourd'hui. »

Hermione posa délicatement une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine. Elle comprenait sa peur car elle connaissait, elle aussi, cette crainte de se révéler incapable d'être à la hauteur des espoirs des autres. Oui, elle concevait parfaitement la terreur du jeune homme brun mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à la combattre pour autant. Elle pouvait simplement le conseiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'était à lui de trouver la force nécessaire pour se battre et non à elle de le guider vers un idéal qui n'était pas le sien. Son meilleur ami voulait un monde meilleur mais sans pour autant avoir besoin de sacrifier une vie pour en sauver d'autres. Alors, elle lui répondit ce qu'un jour un homme lui avait dit juste après la mort de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait émis l'idée d'abandonner ses études malgré ses excellentes prédispositions pour devenir auror.

« - Un grand pouvoir, implique de grandes responsabilités. »

Le jeune homme brun lui sourit tristement portant son verre de jus d'orange à la bouche tout en réfléchissant aux propos de son amie. Un grand pouvoir, de grandes responsabilités. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu être un sorcier puissant ! Il n'avait rien demandé d'autre à l'existence que d'être heureux avec sa nouvelle famille et ses amis. Il n'avait à aucun moment souhaité cette force qui l'avait conduit à devenir un adulte beaucoup trop tôt alors que les jeunes de son âge avaient encore le droit de commettre des erreurs.

Il n'en avait que faire lui des responsabilités trop lourdes à porter, des espoirs trop nombreux pour les réaliser ! Il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça pour encore en rajouter des supplémentaires. Et, pourtant, il avait accepté cette mission car il avait une dette à payer et gagner ce pari était le seul moyen pour lui d'être quitte avec le professeur Dumbledore. Une vie reconstruite pour une vie détruite et sa dette serait payée.

Une larme amère perla au coin de son œil droit mais il repoussa le sanglot qui lui serrait la gorge depuis quelques minutes. Il ne faiblirait pas ! Non, il gagnerait ce pari stupide afin de créer un monde plus juste où sa meilleure amie n'aurait plus à subir les moqueries des autres à cause de son sang impur. Il ferait payer aux sangs purs leur arrogance mais pas en les tuant. Non, ils les forceraient simplement à vivre dans un monde qui n'était plus le leur.

« - Je ferais de mon mieux comme d'habitude. »

De nouveau, il sourit à Hermione mais avec toujours plus de mal alors que, inlassablement, un corps venait danser devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer debout face à ce corps qui plus jamais ne marcherait, qui plus jamais ne rirait, qui plus jamais ne vivrait…A cause de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer un être humain le privant ainsi de la plus belle chose qui soit : la vie. Non, il ne pouvait pas assassiner un sorcier même si celui-ci avait les mains couvertes de sang. Il était convaincu qu'il y avait du bon en toute chose et en tout être même en cet agent du Mal, même en Voldemort.

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà une version corrigée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour vous partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre trois : Le Premier Jour (partie 3)**

Draco ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme brun assis de l'autre côté de la rue. Il observait avec un sourire rêveur le moindre de ses gestes lents et gracieux. Il suivait également le mouvement sensuel de ses lèvres lorsqu'il parlait avec la jeune fille brune. De temps en temps, leurs regards s'accrochaient et Draco sentait alors combien il voulait ce garçon. Seulement, le jeune homme brun ne semblait pas partager son intérêt même si une délicieuse rougeur envahissait ses joues à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient.

Draco s'était déjà mesuré à ce genre de situation. Il attirait les hommes aussi bien que les femmes mais ses prétendants masculins reculaient souvent à cause de l'_anormalité_ d'une telle attirance mais, jusqu'à présent, il était toujours arrivé à les faire changer d'avis. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le couple d'étudiants se leva en rassemblant leurs affaires pour partir. Il quitta à son tour sa table pour régler la note avant de se précipiter dans la rue pour suivre l'inconnu aux yeux verts.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perde avant même de l'avoir abordé pour savoir son nom. Il entendit vaguement son meilleur ami le suivre en pestant abondamment contre ses pulsions incontrôlables dès qu'il s'agissait de séduire quelqu'un et de le mettre dans son lit. Pourtant, Blaise n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le désir n'était pas le seul sentiment qui habitait le regard gris quand il se posait sur le jeune homme brun. Et si son compagnon n'avait pas été le pire salaud qui soit, il aurait volontiers parié que cette étincelle était due à un coup de foudre.

Mais cela était impossible vue que c'était _Draco Malfoy_ qui l'accompagnait et que ce-dernier était incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion. Bien sûr, le jeune homme blond aimait sa famille, respectait ses supérieurs et appréciait ses égaux mais il ne s'était jamais autorisé à perdre plus que son corps dans ses nuits de débauche et sa réputation était bâtie là-dessus. Aux yeux de tous, il était le _Prince au cœur de glace_, l'homme inaccessible que personne ne pourrait fidéliser et emprisonner.

Pourtant, nombreux étaient ceux et celles qui l'aimaient d'un amour sincère sans rien attendre en retour à part un peu de respect peut-être. Un respect qui était vite oublié par Draco une fois son désir assouvi. Le sorcier blond n'en avait que faire de l'amour et des sentiments qui l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Pour lui, les seules choses qui comptaient, étaient le plaisir des sens et la beauté physique de ses partenaires. La puissance magique entrait parfois en ligne de compte mais sûrement pas les émotions qu'il considérait avec dédain et mépris.

Alors, pourquoi ce jeune homme brun arrivait-il à accaparer l'attention de l'héritier des Malfoy au point que ce-dernier s'était précipité à sa suite comme un gentil chien pour l'aborder ? Que trouvait-il à ce corps trop mince, presque maigre, surmonté d'une tête ovale avec un visage trop innocent pour être honnête et des cheveux décoiffés à faire mourir Lucius d'un infarctus ? Blaise, pour une fois, n'arrivait pas à comprendre son meilleur ami qui semblait possédé par un démon tandis que ses yeux parcourraient la foule avec empressement.

Loin de s'intéresser aux préoccupations de l'autre mangemort, Draco fouillait la rue du regard cherchant la fine silhouette qui avait allumé inconsciemment un brasier en lui. Un soupir de frustration lui échappa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne voyait plus le jeune homme brun et qu'il ne pouvait même plus percevoir sa faible aura magique irradiante de bonté et de gentillesse. Il leva les yeux vers la lune blafarde qui illuminait le _Chemin de Traverse_ octroyant un air maladif aux passants qui se bousculaient non loin de lui dans une cacophonie agaçante.

Il sentait une déception sans nom l'envahir lui donnant presque l'envie de pleurer de rage et de frustration comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que ses parents refusaient de céder à l'un de ses caprices. Il poussa un long soupir acceptant le fait qu'il venait de perdre sa proie dans la foule et il se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui faire part de sa contrariété. Pendant quelques secondes, le regard chocolat détailla ses traits crispés tandis qu'il expliquait d'une voix morne son désappointement.

Soudain, un sorcier le bouscula renversant un reste de jus d'orange sur sa chemise de soie blanche hors de prix. Une rage sans nom prit possession de son âme déjà horriblement contrariée par la disparition du jeune homme brun qu'il voulait mettre dans son lit. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déverser son venin sur le pauvre innocent qui venait de lui donner une _bonne_ raison de s'énerver. Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet de ses convoitises qui était en train de bafouiller.

« - Je suis navré…Vraiment navré, Monsieur…Oh Merlin, votre chemise a du coûter une fortune et je…J'ai renversé mon jus…Elle…Oh Mon Dieu, elle est irrécupérable ! Je vais…Enfin, si vous voulez…Je vais vous la rembourser et…Excusez-moi encore une fois… »

Le discourt était décousu et entrecoupé de moments de silence alors que l'étudiant essayait de trouver un arrangement convenable pour se faire pardonner sa gaucherie. Toute la fureur de Draco s'était envolée à la vue du jeune homme rouge de honte et bégayant d'une manière charmante, intimidé sans doute par son regard de glace et ses allures d'aristocrate. Draco lui décocha un sourire charmeur en tendant une main amicale aux deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face.

« - Draco Malfoy, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Et voici, Blaise Zabini. »

Après un regard échangé avec son amie, le jeune homme brun se saisit de la main fine tendue vers lui la serrant doucement comme s'il craignait de la briser. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco alors qu'inconsciemment ses doigts se refermaient sur ceux de l'inconnu aux yeux verts tentant de le retenir par tous les moyens.

« - Harry Potter, je suis honoré de faire votre rencontre…Non, je suis plutôt désolé de faire votre connaissance dans ces conditions…J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre…famille. »

Leurs mains se lâchèrent et ils se dévisagèrent semblant sonder l'âme de l'autre à la recherche du même sentiment étrange qui les traversait. Draco sourit en guise de réponse avant de reporter distraitement son attention sur sa chemise blanche irrécupérable. Bien sûr, il connaissait les Potter ! Et plus précisément, James Potter qui avait trahi son sang pour épouser une sang de bourbe insignifiante dont il avait eu un unique héritier qui se tenait debout face à lui.

Il savait également que c'était son père, aidé de son parrain Severus Snape et de sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait mis un terme à la vie des Potter en attaquant leur maison un soir d'hiver. Ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux qu'un tas de cendres brûlantes et un jeune enfant jugé trop faible pour avoir droit à une mort rapide et sans souffrance. De toute manière, tout le monde savait qu'aucun sorcier puissant ne pouvait naître de l'union improbable et immorale d'une sang de bourbe et d'un sang pur ce qui expliquait parfaitement l'aura presque inexistante du jeune homme brun. Seul Lord Voldemort était une exception à cette règle.

Harry ne pouvait pas être l'agent du Bien ce qui l'arrangeait grandement mais tout cela n'était que des détails insignifiants. Il se moquait éperdument du fait que sa nouvelle proie soit en réalité un _sang mêlé_. Tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant, était de réussir à se glisser entre les draps de ce merveilleux spécimen. Un plan se formait déjà dans son esprit pour lui obtenir rapidement ce jeune homme aux airs ingénus et innocents.

« - Peut-être pourriez-vous vous faire pardonner en acceptant de dîner avec moi demain ? »

**OooooooooO**

Harry Potter quitta l'auberge avec le cœur lourd et la tête brisée par la migraine. Il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose à présent : rentrer chez lui. Une main douce passa sur son front, apaisant quelque peu le torrent de lave qui coulait dans sa tête. Hermione le regarda pâlir à cause de la souffrance et une vague de culpabilité déferla en elle. N'était-elle donc pas capable de s'occuper d'elle-même ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle mêle son meilleur ami à ses problèmes de couple ?

Doucement, elle caressa du bout des doigts les tempes trempées de sueur, cherchant à apaiser Harry. Elle ouvrit finalement son sac pour sortir une boîte en carton soigneusement emballée dans un sachet plastique. Elle déballa rapidement le tout avant de laisser tomber dans sa main une pilule ronde de couleur rose qu'elle tendit à son ami. Ce médicament moldu pouvait soulager les plus terribles souffrances mais il devait être consommé avec beaucoup de modération à cause de la morphine contenue dans chaque gélule.

Pendant de longs mois, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait supporté les coups sans broncher, falsifiant d'anciennes ordonnances afin de s'en procurer toujours plus. Peu à peu la dépendance s'était installée lui rappelant son passé de toxicomane. Une fois de plus, Harry lavait sauvée en l'aidant à se débarrasser de ce désir malsain de prendre chaque jour une pilule de plus pour oublier sa misérable existence.

Le jeune homme brun se saisit du comprimé et le glissa entre ses lèvres. Lentement, le médicament fondit sur sa langue se diffusant dans son corps en lui apportant une étrange torpeur. Il porta un gobelet de plastique à sa bouche avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange qui lui fit oublier le goût amer de l'antidouleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, son mal de tête n'était plus qu'un souvenir et un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il se sentait enfin l'esprit clair mais un vertige le prit le faisant chanceler avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre pour s'effondrer sur un inconnu.

Hermione réagit immédiatement dès qu'elle vit son meilleur ami tituber car elle savait d'expérience que la magie du jeune homme réagirait négativement au contact de la morphine. Elle-même avait eu plusieurs malaises de ce genre avant que son corps ne s'habitue à cette nouvelle forme d'addiction. Harry se redressa vivement pour jus d'orange lui avait échappé se renversant sur la chemise de l'inconnu. Lentement, il releva la tête pour affronter le jeune homme blond qui venait de faire brusquement volte-face.

Les traits gracieux étaient déformés par une rage sans nom et le regard semblait lancer des éclairs. Une seconde, le gris croisa l'émeraude pour un bref affrontement tandis que le visage de l'inconnu se décomposait avant de devenir amical voire même engageant malgré la froideur des yeux. Il reconnut alors l'homme qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer tout le long de la soirée depuis sa table du _Petit Français_ lui décochant parfois des sourires charmeurs lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Harry rougit de plus belle se mettant à bafouiller face au sorcier blond qui le dominait de vingt centimètres au bas mot. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire en coin écoutant distraitement ses excuses tandis que la panique gagnait de plus en plus le jeune auror face au manque de réaction de l'autre homme. Enfin, l'inconnu réagit en lui tendant une main chaleureuse tout en déclinant son identité ainsi que celle de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de famille de l'autre sorcier, un frisson de répulsion parcourut le dos d'Harry.

Il connaissait bien la famille Malfoy dont la réputation de sangs-purs, nobles et prétentieux n'était plus à faire. Ces personnes représentaient tout ce qu'il exécrait au plus haut point dans le monde magique. Leur manque de tolérance vis-à-vis des enfants moldus dotés de pouvoirs était célèbre dans tout le pays et certains allaient jusqu'à prétendre que Lucius Malfoy, le patriarche de la famille, faisait partie des proches de Lord Voldemort.

Harry détailla les traits fins et remplis de beauté de l'unique héritier de l'homme le plus riche d'Europe, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son dégoût. Encore un qui croyait que sa fortune et sa noblesse lui conféraient tous les droits ! Même celui d'écraser les plus faibles et les plus démunis ! Même celui d'utiliser les autres comme des objets sans valeur et sans âme !

La colère gronda dans son ventre, nouant désagréablement sa gorge et lui donnant la nausée face à tant de richesses non partagées. Néanmoins, soucieux de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui, il serra la main blanche et douce en déclinant à son tour son identité. Son nom de famille était célèbre parmi les sorciers de sang pur qui n'avaient jamais accepté l'insulte que son père avait faite à la communauté sorcière en s'unissant à une fille de moldus sans aucune fortune ou rang social.

Un fils de riches mages qui avait osé épouser, contre l'avis de tous, une sang de bourbe. De cette union était né Harry qui appartenait à ce que le monde magique qualifiait de _demi sang_ ou de _sang mêlé_ comme si le fait d'être le mélange de deux mondes différents était une tare insupportable. Tout à coup, l'héritier des Malfoy lui décocha un sourire séducteur en lui proposant de se faire pardonner en acceptant de dîner le lendemain avec lui.

Pendant une seconde, Harry eut la voix coupée face à tant d'audace. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Pour un être irrésistible possédant tous les pouvoirs du monde ? De toute manière si c'était le cas, le jeune homme blond allait tomber de haut. Affichant un sourire contrit des plus hypocrites, Harry déclina poliment l'invitation détournée masquant à peine son agacement face à ce genre d'attitude cavalière par un regard faussement désolé.

« - Non, je ne peux pas accepter une telle invitation ! Tenez voici quelques galions, il y a bien assez pour vous acheter une nouvelle chemise. Passez une bonne soirée, au revoir ! »

En deux secondes, il fit volte-face et, empoignant la main d'Hermione, il s'éloigna à grands pas du sang pur qui l'énervait rien que par sa présence. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas mais, pour l'instant, tout cela était le cadet de ses soucis ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et Malfoy. Hermione le suivit docilement, légèrement choquée par le ton coupant et glacial de la voix de son ami.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme blond et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait cet air rêveur qu'Harry ne lui avait plus vu depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Elle semblait soudainement plus jeune et elle ressemblait de nouveau à la fille dont il avait fait la connaissant quatre ans plutôt en entrant à l'université. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour s'attarder devant la vitrine de la librairie _FleuryBott_ où quelques grimoires poussiéreux se disputaient leur attention.

« - Il était vraiment magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry releva la tête en entendant cette phrase incongrue venant d'Hermione qui était habituellement d'une nature plutôt réservée concernant ses sentiments vis-à-vis des hommes. Harry ne parlait jamais de sa vie sentimentale avec elle se contentant de lui apporter du réconfort sans vouloir pour autant en recevoir de sa part car il refusait de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

Il avait conscience du mal que John faisait à sa meilleure amie mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant du poids de sa propre solitude donc il gardait le silence encore et toujours. Elle, par contre, lui avait révélé chaque détail gênant concernant sa relation avec l'autre auror et elle avait toujours respecté son mutisme le préférant aux mensonges qu'il lui aurait dit pour avoir la paix ou pour la rassurer.

« - Qui ? Malfoy ou Zabini ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel face à la mauvaise foi de son meilleur ami qui, elle en était certaine, savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Harry d'être aussi tranchant avec une personne même si la famille de celle-ci n'avait pas une bonne réputation. Le jeune homme préférait généralement se faire sa propre opinion au lieu de se fier aux ragots et autres rumeurs en tout genre circulant dans les couloirs. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait plu chez lui dès leur première rencontre lors de la journée porte ouverte de l'université.

Ce garçon d'à peine quinze ans à l'époque avait plus de maturité que la plupart de ses compagnons plus âgés. Mais, surtout, il était d'une incroyable tolérance envers tout le monde. Il acceptait les défauts de chacun et il ne jugeait jamais les gens même si ceux-ci avaient commis de nombreuses erreurs. Il trouvait des circonstances atténuantes à tous et il tentait de ramener vers la lumière tous les êtres égarés qui, pour lui, avaient simplement besoin d'un guide pour retourner sur le droit chemin.

Personne n'était irrécupérable, personne n'était foncièrement mauvais et n'importe qui avait une part de bonté en lui. Seulement, certains ne savaient pas exploiter cette partie d'eux mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait pour autant les rejeter. Non, au contraire, il fallait les aider à se trouver eux-mêmes et il fallait leur prouver qu'eux aussi étaient capables de faire le bien. C'était de confiance dont avait besoin les êtres perdus et non pas d'une étiquette collée sur le dos dès le premier dérapage.

Il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir rejetée quand elle avait sombré à cause de John. Tous ses amis avaient coupé les ponts du jour au lendemain avec elle, la laissant seule avec sa solitude et sa douleur. Lui, il avait été là à chaque pas vers la guérison mais aussi à chaque rechute. Il l'avait soutenue comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Alors, non, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre son étrange hostilité vis-à-vis de Malfoy.

Comment l'être exceptionnel qu'était son meilleur ami pouvait-il manquer pour la première fois de compassion envers quelqu'un ? Comment lui parmi tous les autres pouvait-il se permettre d'avoir des préjugés envers un inconnu ? Comment lui qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'était personne pour juger autrui pouvait-il faire à ce point le contraire de ses paroles ? La seule explication plausible qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la certitude que le jeune homme brun n'était pas indifférent aux charmes du blond.

Indirectement, il devait faire payer à Malfoy cette attirance malvenue et incompréhensible pour lui qui était habitué à être de glace face aux avances plus ou moins directes qu'on lui faisait. Elle adressa un sourire complice au jeune homme brun avant de lui répondre avec une indifférence totalement feinte. Elle devait avant tout vérifier l'exactitude de ses pensées avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives pour expliquer le comportement de son meilleur ami qui semblait contrarié au plus haut point par la conversation.

« - Je parlais de Malfoy, bien entendu ! On en mangerait tant il est beau, quoiqu'un peu trop distant à mon goût…Tu as vu comme il te dévorait des yeux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en s'éloignant d'Hermione pour contempler la devanture de l'animalerie. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué l'insistance avec laquelle le sorcier blond l'avait dévisagé ! Comment ignorer un tel regard ? Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté de la soirée, redessinant constamment chaque courbe de son corps dissimulé par sa large robe d'universitaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'avouer que le regard gris l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Et il voulait encore moins reconnaître que cet inconnu avait réussi à capter son attention malgré ses efforts pour rester indifférent à son numéro de charme.

« - Ecoute, il avait l'air sympa et je crois que tu ne le laissais pas indifférent…Moi, je n'aurais pas refusé son invitation à dîner ! »

Avec un soupir agacé, Harry s'éloigna ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu observer de lui et de ses réactions. Il ne souhaitait même pas entendre ses suppositions visant à expliquer son comportement complètement en opposition avec son attitude habituelle dans ce genre de situations. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que Malfoy était un être nocif et que, tôt ou tard, quelque chose viendrait appuyer ce pressentiment lui donnant raison de s'être comporté comme un être froid et cruel.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Elle ne laisserait pas son ami tranquille avant qu'il ne lui ait avoué son attirance pour cet homme qu'ils ne reverraient sans doute jamais. Elle voulait qu'Harry accepte pour une fois que quelqu'un s'approche de son cœur sans qu'il ne se dérobe par crainte de souffrir. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette peur des relations sentimentales mais elle était sûre de vouloir l'aider à sortir de sa solitude seulement entrecoupée par sa servitude maladive dès qu'il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un.

« - Il te plaît… Je te comprends, il est vraiment trop canon pour laisser indifférent ! »

Harry secoua la tête ne comprenant pas l'entêtement de son amie. Il n'était pas attiré par ce type répugnant ! C'était même plutôt le contraire ! Il se sentait dégoutté par ce garçon aux cheveux trop blonds et à la beauté trop superficielle pour pouvoir cacher derrière elle un cœur capable d'aimer. Mais, surtout lui, il connaissait sa réputation de tombeur pour avoir consolé ses jeunes conquêtes parmi les étudiants de Bridgetown. Il savait les ravages que le sang pur faisait autour de lui et il fallait qu'il mette en garde son amie pour qu'elle ne se laisser pas piéger.

« - Ecoute, tiens-toi éloignée de ce type ! C'est une ordure qui utilise les autres comme des kleenex avant de les jeter après usage. C'est un sale gosse de riche que l'existence a trop pourri. C'est un cas désespéré et mieux vaut le fuir comme la peste si tu veux éviter de te retrouver le cœur en lambeaux après une nuit de débauche avec lui ! De plus, sa famille est connue pour ses idées extrémistes. Oublie-le vite fait, tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! Et maintenant suis-moi, je t'offre une crème glacée chez _Fortarôme._»

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il empoigna la main d'Hermione la tirant derrière lui en direction du glacier le plus réputé du _Chemin de Traverse_. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés face à une immense _Dame Blanche_ discutant de leurs derniers cours de Potions avec beaucoup d'entrain et d'animation. Autour d'eux, les tables étaient toutes occupées par des familles ou par des groupes d'enfants qui bavardaient gaiement, insouciants du monde extérieur comme seul le permettait leur âge.

Harry se sentait bien ainsi entouré par tous ces visages innocents que la vie n'avait pas encore marqués par les épreuves et les déceptions. Souvent, il lui arrivait de regretter cette période de son existence où tout était plus facile et plus simple pour lui qui pensait que seuls deux camps existaient : les bons et les méchants. Aujourd'hui, à 19 ans, il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas cataloguer les gens ainsi et que la réalité était tout en nuance de gris apportant des circonstances atténuantes aux uns, condamnant les autres sans raison.

Tout à coup, une violente douleur le transperça le forçant à se recroqueviller pour échapper à la souffrance. Des images floues et rapides dansèrent devant ses yeux lui montrant des dizaines de corps sans vie étendus sur un sol noir avec des débris de tables un peu partout. Sa vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de la violence des flashs. Il se leva alors brusquement s'attirant un regard interloqué d'Hermione lorsqu'il commença à crier espérant sauver les autres inconscients du danger qui les guettait.

« - Sortez immédiatement ! Sortez, c'est un ordre d'un représentant des forces publiques ! »

En disant cette phrase, Harry sortit la carte dorée qui prouvait son appartenance au service de l'ordre du Ministère. Peu à peu, les gens se levèrent et quittèrent leurs tables tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait de lui afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la parole, il la poussa vers la sortie lui intimant de l'attendre dehors. Au même moment, une violente explosion retentit projetant les deux aurors sur le sol. Immédiatement, Harry leva un sort protecteur autour de lui pour amortir sa chute et, en moins de deux secondes, il était de nouveau debout au milieu de la pièce dévastée.

Non loin de lui, le corps de Florian, le directeur de l'établissement, reposait inanimé au milieu de débris calcinés. Un instant, la panique le submergea et il hésita entre soigner Hermione dont la jambe était visiblement fracturée et se précipiter vers le vieil homme blessé. Heureusement, des aurors transplanèrent tout à coup sur les lieux de l'incendie prenant en charge Hermione tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le corps du gérant du _Fortarôme_. Au loin des sirènes retentissaient annonçant l'arrivée des médicomages tandis que la foule s'amassait face au restaurant en proie aux flammes. Haut dans le ciel, la marque noire de Lord Voldemort flottait, narguant les passants et les représentants des forces de l'ordre.

Mais Harry ne voyait pas tout ça trop occupé à tenter de sauver une vie. D'un geste délicat, il laissa courir sa main sur le front ridé du vieil homme lui envoyant une décharge d'énergie pour l'aider à reprendre connaissance. Difficilement, Florian ouvrit les yeux tentant de fixer son regard vacillant sur la frêle silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui. Il reconnut tout de suite l'auror qui avait fait évacuer la salle quelques secondes avant l'explosion. Malgré la lourdeur de sa tête, il sentait la terrible puissance qui émanait du corps de l'auror tandis que celui-ci se penchait pour observer attentivement les blessures du sorcier.

Après quelques secondes d'examen, il fut rassuré de ne trouver aucune lésion grave qui aurait pu entraîner la mort du maître glacier. Cependant, lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous la nuque de l'homme, il sentit un liquide poisseux couler doucement sur ses doigts. Lentement, il palpa l'arrière du crâne défoncé d'où s'échappait un flot continu de sang et là, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Déjà les yeux marron papillonnaient pour rester ouverts et le souffle se raréfiait peu à peu.

« - Monsieur, il faut vous accrocher ! L'ambulance est presque là… »

Le désespoir de sa voix ramena l'attention du vieillard sur lui qui le fixa de son regard déjà voilé par la mort et, un instant, il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage angélique du jeune homme. Ses traits fins étaient contractés en une expression d'intense souffrance qu'il ne comprenait pas alors que lui se sentait si bien. Une fatigue sans nom prenait lentement possession de son corps et il sut que le combat était perdu d'avance.

Il allait donc mourir ainsi sur le sol de son magasin dans les bras d'un inconnu qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Toute sa vie était ici entre ces quatre murs calcinés et il prit conscience qu'il ne ressentait aucun regret ou remord. Il ne sentait même plus la peur bien légitime face à la mort. Seule une douce quiétude habitait son cœur. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il devait cette paix intérieure à l'auror dont le front plissé témoignait de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour maintenir son sort d'apaisement.

« - Mer…Merci… »

La voix n'était plus qu'un râle mais Harry l'entendit quand même distinctement malgré le bruit qui l'entourait. Il avait pris sur lui de lancer ce sort malgré son épuisement et, peu à peu, ses forces l'abandonnaient alors que son âme était tourmentée par une peur qui n'était pas la sienne. Une larme d'impuissance vint perler malgré lui à sa paupière droite et, doucement, elle glissa le long de sa joue pour venir s'échouer sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme étendu près de lui.

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Il aurait dû réagir plus vite après sa vision. Seulement, il lui fallait toujours quelques secondes pour réintégrer totalement le monde réel. Une main vint frôler la sienne et il mêla ses doigts à ceux du vieil homme l'accompagnant ainsi dans son dernier voyage. Florian lui sourit vaguement avant de laisser son regard détailler une dernière fois l'œuvre d'une vie détruite en quelques minutes à peine par l'incendie.

Enfin, il fixa le plafond blanc tandis qu'une douce torpeur envahissait son esprit. Il n'entendit jamais les médicomages arriver et se précipiter sur son corps que la vie venait d'abandonner. Il ne vit pas non plus la tristesse de cet inconnu qui l'avait soutenu dans l'épreuve ultime de son existence. Non, le vieil homme n'entendrait et ne verrait plus jamais rien à présent car il reposait en paix. Harry se releva pour s'éloigner du corps inerte tout en refoulant ses larmes avec difficulté.

Il n'arrivait jamais à accepter la mort d'une personne. Cela lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois surtout quand il s'était retrouvé impuissant comme aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux, terrassé par une fatigue intense avant de se rappeler le corps d'Hermione prostré sur le sol. Il sortit rapidement cherchant l'auror qui l'avait emmenée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se précipita vers l'homme qui se tourna vers lui avec un air à la fois triste et résigné. Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser de question pour obtenir une réponse.

« - Elle a été conduite d'urgence à l'hôpital _Sainte-Mangouste_. »

**OooooooooO**

Draco regarda sidéré le jeune homme brun s'éloigner à grandes enjambées furieuse entraînant derrière lui son amie. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa même pas à retenir le petit avorton qui venait de refuser ses avances avec une audace des plus étonnantes. Personne de sensé n'osait repousser un sang pur de son rang et, qui plus est, l'unique héritier de la famille des Malfoy ! Draco lança un regard incrédule à Blaise qui le lui rendit lui aussi abasourdi par l'insolence du jeune homme brun.

Mais au lieu d'être découragé par le refus, le mangemort blond eut un sourire ravi. Il était définitivement conquis par le fameux Harry Potter et il était plus décidé que jamais à attirer l'universitaire dans son lit. Il sentait déjà le plaisir qu'il prendrait à dresser ce lion impétueux au caractère bien trempé et à l'impertinence insultante. Oh oui, il soumettrait ce garçon à tous ses désirs et il prouverait ainsi, une fois de plus, au monde que rien ni personne ne pouvait résister à un Malfoy et plus particulièrement à Draco Malfoy.

Avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, il chassa toute pensée sexuelle de son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa mission et sur l'attentat qu'il comptait perpétrer au nom de son Maître. Il entendit Nott, Goyle et Crabbe transplaner à ses côtés alors que d'un pas tranquille, il prenait la direction d'un restaurant réputé pour ses crèmes glacées inimitables. Un instant, il se revit enfant mangeant une spécialité maison dont Florian Fortarôme avait le secret. Mais tout ça n'était déjà plus que de lointains souvenirs sans importance qui ne l'empêcheraient pas de détruire cette bâtisse peinte en couleurs vives.

D'un geste de la tête, il donna la permission à Blaise de lancer le sort d'explosion qui réduirait à néant la taverne où des dizaines d'enfants étaient attablés face à des glaces géantes. Sur chaque visage juvénile, il pouvait lire l'ignorance de la véritable cruauté du monde adulte. Dire que jamais, ils n'auraient l'occasion de connaître la vérité sur la vie car, bien avant d'être grands, ils ne seraient déjà plus que des cadavres calcinés sur des débris de pierres et de cendres brûlantes…

Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet le restaurant projetant les tables de bois sur le sol et entraînant de nombreuses exclamations de peur et des sanglots de terreur chez les enfants. Draco nota avec détachement que la plupart des clients se trouvaient dehors avant l'attaque ce qui leur avait permis de sauver leurs vies et celles de leurs progénitures. Mais tout n'avait pas été vain puisque dans les volutes de fumée, il distingua quand même trois corps étendus sur le sol de carrelage blanc à présent maculé de suie.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître le jeune homme brun allongé sur le dos qui était déjà en train de se redresser. Il distinguait également le corps immobile de l'étudiante quelconque de Bridgetown qui accompagnait l'objet de ses fantasmes. Le troisième corps était celui du gérant du restaurant et, avec effroi, il vit l'objet de ses désirs se diriger vers le vieil homme se moquant des flammes qui commençaient à lécher les murs du bâtiment. Soudain, des aurors arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'incendie dans des craquements sonores et, au loin, les sirènes des ambulances résonnèrent déchirant le silence pesant de la nuit.

Rapidement, Nott signa l'attaque en lançant un sortilège qui imprima la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel illuminant l'incendie de son éclat blafard et maladif. Le groupe de mangemorts se sépara, fier d'avoir accompli leur mission mais Draco ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la silhouette agenouillée auprès du vieux Florian dont le sang coulait lentement sur le sol. Il regarda avec fascination l'aura du jeune universitaire devenir de plus en plus sombre alors qu'une douleur sans nom semblait émaner de son corps parcourut de sanglots silencieux.

Enfin, le jeune homme brun abandonna le corps du vieillard se relevant difficilement pour s'adresser à un auror posté à l'extérieur des ruines du _Fortarôme_. Discrètement, Draco se rapprocha afin d'espionner la conversation et, lorsqu'Harry transplana, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de faire de même pour rejoindre le jeune homme brun aux urgences de l'hôpital _Sainte-Mangouste_ où venait d'être transférée l'amie de ce-dernier. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à agir de cette façon mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : il avait besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix du célèbre Potter.

**OooooooooO**

**Encore un chapitre de corrigé !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour vous partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_Eeyore17,_ _Chrystal78, Vif d'or, Sahada, Malicia-moony, cl0o, Ash of Mine __**po**_**ur m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre quatre : Le Premier Jour (partie 4)**

Harry entra dans la salle des urgences avec une migraine épouvantable tandis que son esprit imaginait les pires scénarios pour Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il avait été incapable de sauver la vie de Florian Fortarôme et, s'il devait perdre sa meilleure amie, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner sa faiblesse. Il aurait dû réagir plus vite ! Il aurait dû être capable de sauver tout le monde ! Le jeune homme brun s'effondra sur une chaise avant de commencer à triturer la manche droite de sa robe de sorcier.

Une terrible peine lui enserrait la gorge le rendant presque nauséeux. Si seulement, il ne l'avait pas invitée à manger dans ce restaurant…Si seulement, il avait été autre chose qu'un débutant peut-être aurait-il pu…Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il savait pertinemment que ce genre de réflexion ne conduisait nulle part. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé changer s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Lentement, il laissa son regard dériver sur la salle d'attente remplie de visages blafards aux yeux fatigués et cernés par les larmes.

A sa droite, un couple venait de perdre leur unique enfant terrassé par la maladie. A sa gauche, une famille se réjouissait de la naissance d'un petit garçon. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait mélanger le bonheur et la souffrance en un même lieu mélangeant ainsi les éclats de rire aux sanglots, les cris de joie aux hurlements de désespoir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se revit dans cette salle quelques années auparavant alors que les médicomages s'affairaient autour de ses parents. Il se souvenait de la peur qui enserrait son cœur dans un étau de fer, de son esprit qui ne comprenait pas les mots que l'homme en blanc ne cessait pas de répéter. Cette phrase, il lui arrivait encore parfois de l'entendre dans ses cauchemars lorsqu'il revivait cette nuit où il avait tout perdu. Le médicomage n'avait rien su lui dire d'autre que trois mots que, du haut de ses cinq ans, il n'avait jamais entendu.

_Ils sont morts. _

Non, il ne devait pas repenser à ça ! Il ne devait pas se rappeler une fois de plus le sombre orphelinat où il avait passé sept ans de sa vie à se demander pourquoi la mort était venue chercher ses parents si tôt. Il voulait ignorer ses souvenirs d'une enfance misérable passée entre les quatre murs d'un vieux dortoir décrépi où seule la loi du plus fort existait. Il voulait effacer de sa mémoire les coups, les bleus, les larmes, la honte d'être aussi faible face aux autres. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains priant pour que ces images sortent enfin de son esprit.

Pourquoi continuait-il à se torturer avec des questions sans réponses ? Jamais, il ne comprendrait pourquoi James et Lily Potter avaient dû payer de leur vie la faute qu'ils avaient commise en s'aimant malgré leurs différences. Jamais, il ne comprendrait pourquoi des hommes étaient venus ce soir-là afin de tuer ses parents et de lui laisser la vie sauve. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule le forçant à relever la tête pour affronter un regard gris où il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude mêlée à des regrets.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Longuement, il détailla les traits fins et aristocratiques de Draco Malfoy qui se tenait debout à ses côtés le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Malgré lui, il secoua la tête négativement face à l'affirmation du sang pur. Non, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas être désolé pour Hermione. Il ne la connaissait même pas pour savoir à quel point elle était exceptionnelle et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle pour remplir sa vie.

L'existence de la jeune fille brune était hors de danger d'après les infirmières mais l'opération déterminerait si elle pourrait un jour remarcher. Et si jamais elle restait handicapée à vie, que deviendrait-elle ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de la voir amorphe et clouée pour toujours dans un fauteuil roulant ? Il l'avait connue si vivante alors que la joie emplissait ses yeux bruns. Il l'avait connue si forte avant l'assassinat de ses parents. Et elle avait déjà tant souffert avec John.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Hermione méritait de connaître enfin la paix et l'amour. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un pauvre auror alcoolique qui la battait sans la moindre raison. Elle valait beaucoup plus que tous les sangs purs du monde entier réunis. Elle qui avait su rester elle-même malgré les titres honorifiques et les diplômes flatteurs. Elle qui avait eu assez de force pour quitter l'enfer de la drogue et de la dépendance.

« - Non, vous n'êtes pas désolé. Vous vous moquez bien des gens qui vous entourent ! »

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et il avait l'impression d'être déjà vaincu. Il avait été incapable de sauver une vie alors comment pourrait-il sauver un monde ? Une larme amère glissa sur sa joue droite alors qu'il détournait honteusement la tête pour masquer sa faiblesse. Cette larme contenait toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait depuis le moment où il avait accepté de protéger la communauté sorcière du Mal. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas ! Il ne s'en sentait pas la force alors qu'Hermione allait peut-être perdre l'usage de ses jambes à cause de sa bêtise.

« - Je vous assure que je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre amie. J'étais près du restaurant lorsque l'explosion s'est produite et j'ai vu qu'on emportait son corps. Ce n'était vraiment pas… »

Harry se redressa totalement sur sa chaise souhaitant plus que tout au monde faire taire le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que cet inconnu arrête de parler d'Hermione alors qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Il ne connaissait pas sa douceur et ses regards rêveurs. Il ne connaissait pas ses failles et ses blessures. Il allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'un médicomage se dirigea vers lui avec un regard indescriptible.

« - Elle va s'en sortir. Aucune lésion grave n'a été décelée sur les tendons ou les ligaments, seul l'os a été touché. On va la garder à l'hôpital quelques jours le temps qu'elle s'habitue à son plâtre et à ses béquilles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle remarchera d'ici quelques mois. Elle est encore pour l'instant sous les effets des anesthésiants. Repassez demain pour la voir. »

Harry hocha la tête remerciant chaleureusement le médicomage avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Demain, dès la première heure, il reviendrait prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione. En attendant, il avait besoin de s'éloigner de cet endroit qui abritait son plus sombre souvenir. Soudain Draco Malfoy s'interposa lui barrant la route avec un sourire enjôleur collé aux lèvres. Avec un soupir fataliste, Harry arrêta sa marche s'apprêtant à repousser pour la seconde fois le jeune homme blond qui semblait décidé à lui pourrir l'existence.

« - Puisque votre amie ne se réveillera pas avant demain, accepteriez-vous de prendre un café avec moi ? »

Lentement, Harry secoua la tête ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour prendre la parole. Il ne voulait pas se monter odieux ou cruel envers le sang pur mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une colère sans nom lui dévorait les entrailles à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le visage arrogant et les vêtements dispendieux. Il contourna habillement le jeune homme blond pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur en jetant une dernière phrase assassine derrière lui.

« - Laissez tomber. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre. »

**OooooooooO**

Draco regarda Harry Potter entrer dans l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière. Il n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de retenir la porte coulissante et, avec un sourire victorieux, il se glissa dans l'habitacle d'acier où un néon dispensait une lumière pauvre et maladive. Il entendit le jeune homme brun soupirer bruyamment en levant les yeux vers le plafond apparemment excédé par son comportement. Heureusement la gentillesse naturelle de l'auror le poussa à garder un silence boudeur qui arracha un sourire à Draco.

Lui, il ne se serait pas gêné pour virer à coup d'endoloris le sorcier qui aurait osé le poursuivre contre son avis. Une fois de plus, son regard détailla avidement la silhouette finement sculptée, les traits délicats, la chevelure noire désordonnée et le regard vert. Il lui fallait obtenir un rendez-vous avec Harry Potter! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le jeune homme brun puisse lui échapper sans que rien ne se soit passé entre eux.

« - Je crois que nous avons mal commencé. Je sais que mon nom n'inspire pas la confiance aux gens de votre…condition mais je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

« - Aux gens de ma condition ? »

« - Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Je… »

« - Je crois que vous êtes en train de vous enfoncer, monsieur Malfoy. J'espère que ma _condition_ vous importunera au point de vous faire fuir. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure jurant intérieurement contre sa stupidité. Il était évident que le jeune homme brun n'allait pas apprécier qu'il commente aussi maladroitement ses origines. Et pourtant, Draco avait été sincère en affirmant qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à l'auror. Il savait comment les sorciers de son rang traitait les sangs impurs mais il n'avait jamais pris en considération ce détail lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduire et de posséder quelqu'un.

« - Je suis maladroit. Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

Le jeune homme brun se tourna lentement vers lui et Draco admira les sourcils froncés et la moue délicate qui tordait la petite bouche qu'il rêvait de mordre. Harry Potter le considéra semblant méditer sur les excuses qu'il avait bafouillées dans l'espoir de voir le sang mêlé accepter son invitation. Le regard vert glissa pensivement sur son visage semblant y chercher de la moquerie ou de la fourberie. Enfin, après un long examen, le jeune homme brun se focalisa sur un point invisible ignorant superbement la présence de Draco. Il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'Harry reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce.

« - Contrairement à une croyance populaire, la plupart des sangs mêlés n'ont pas honte de leur condition. Je suis fier de ce que je suis. »

L'auror hésita avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus ferme.

« - Je n'ai rien contre vous, monsieur Malfoy. Mais vous ne m'intéressez pas. Ni votre monde, ni votre argent, ni votre sang. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, c'est aussi simple que cela.»

Draco serra les dents devant les mots insultants du jeune homme brun. Le silence retomba entre eux seulement brisé par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage numéro un. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le jeune auror disparut dans le hall d'entrée avant de se diriger vers une cheminée inoccupée. Draco le suivit rapidement accélérant le pas jusqu'à pouvoir attraper l'avant-bras du jeune homme brun qui se tendait pour attraper une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« - Je désire sincèrement prendre un verre en votre compagnie ! Je me fiche de la pureté de votre sang, je me fiche de ne pas être le genre d'hommes que vous fréquentez. Je désire seulement vous connaître un peu mieux. »

Doucement, Harry Potter se dégagea de la poigne de Draco, reculant afin de remettre une distance raisonnable entre eux. Draco le laissa faire impuissant face à la mauvaise volonté de l'auror. Le jeune homme brun laissa échapper un profond soupir de résignation tout en laissant ses doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Il semblait être épuisé tout à coup et sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« - Je ne comprends pas. Je connais votre réputation et je pensais que vous repousser une fois suffirait à me débarrasser de vous. Je me tue à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Qu'ai-je fait pour que vous vous acharniez ainsi sur moi ? »

Le ton était calme et posé, presque indifférent, mais le regard était troublé et déconcerté. Draco s'était interrogé lui aussi brièvement sur cette attirance soudaine qu'il ne s'expliquait pas non plus. Certes, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste mais il ne s'était encore jamais abaissé à courir après quelqu'un avant ce soir. C'était les autres qui le suppliaient d'accepter un rendez-vous mais jamais le contraire. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était combien il voulait connaître le jeune homme brun.

« - Bon, je recommence. Oubliez mon nom, mon rang et mon sang. Oubliez ma réputation aussi. Je vais être honnête avec vous…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je désire autant vous connaitre. Ce désir surpasse ma fierté au point de me pousser à vous supplier d'accepter mon invitation. »

**OooooooooO**

Harry se sentit touché par l'aveu du jeune homme blond qui attendait à présent sa réponse finale avec un sourire nerveux. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il accepta de suivre Draco Malfoy dans un café situé à quelques rues de _Sainte-Mangouste_. L'établissement était en réalité un immense palais antique aux ornements somptueux et aux décorations compliquées qui donnaient une illusion de quiétude et de tranquillité aux clients disposés de manière à être coupés les uns des autres.

Ils entrèrent d'un même pas avant de s'asseoir autour d'une table en forme de coquillage. Draco Malfoy commanda un café noir avec un soupçon de crème alors qu'Harry demandait un assortiment de beignets accompagné d'un chocolat chaud. Sous l'œil amusé du jeune homme blond, il commença à engloutir les pâtisseries avec gourmandise se délectant de la crème fondant sur sa langue.

« - Eh bien, je vois que la gourmandise peut être inscrite sur la liste de vos défauts ! Vous en avez beaucoup d'autres ? »

Harry prit une gorgée de chocolat avant de se décider à répondre à la question insultante du sang pur. Mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux gris, il réalisa que le jeune homme blond n'avait pas cherché à le vexer. Au contraire, le regard de Malfoy était rempli d'une curiosité à peine dissimulée derrière un voile de politesse. Harry secoua la tête se maudissant d'avoir de tels préjugés sur un inconnu qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était montré charmant avec lui.

« - La liste est longue mais la gourmandise est mon plus vilain défaut, je crois. Avec la naïveté sans aucun doute. Oh je suis très curieux aussi ! »

Draco Malfoy lui adressa un sourire agréablement surpris face aux petites confidences qu'il venait de faire et Harry se crispa sur sa chaise en réalisant la facilité avec laquelle il s'était confié au sang pur sans réfléchir. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête le rendant nerveux et emprunté. Il se sentait méfiant en la présence du jeune homme blond mais, en même temps, il semblait qu'une partie de lui voulait faire confiance au sang pur malgré sa mauvaise réputation.

« - Et vous, quel est votre plus grand défaut ? »

Le jeune homme blond lui adressa un sourire mystérieux semblant ne pas vouloir répondre à la question. Un instant, ses yeux émeraude d'Harry se perdirent dans le regard gris et un pincement étrange et dérangeant enserra brusquement son cœur. Quelque part au fond de lui, il lui semblait qu'une émotion longtemps oubliée resurgissait à la vue du sang pur. Peut-être s'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés dans une autre vie ? Ou alors, sûrement était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

« - J'en ai beaucoup trop pour faire une liste et je ne pense pas avoir un défaut plus développé que les autres. Je peux vous dire par contre que je ne suis pas gourmand et que je ne suis pas naïf. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être une personne manipulable. Je préfère de loin être le manipulateur. »

Harry remarqua le clin d'œil complice que lui adressa le jeune homme blond et son cœur manqua un battement. Le silence retomba alors que l'auror brun se concentrait sur sa tasse de chocolat pour éviter le regard du sang pur qui ne cessait pas de le fixer. Dehors, la nuit laissait doucement place au jour. Ils quittèrent le café quelques minutes plus tard s'attirant des regards curieux sur leur passage. Draco Malfoy semblait être connu de l'établissement et, après plusieurs poignées de mains, ils purent enfin sortir dans la rue déserte.

Au loin, un rayon de soleil perçait difficilement le ciel noir illuminant la ville d'un reflet rouge et or. Avec un soupir de contentement, Harry s'arrêta pour contempler le duel qui opposait chaque matin la lumière et l'obscurité. Et, comme chaque jour depuis la création du monde, l'astre solaire gagna le combat avant d'embraser les rues grises de Londres.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas le regard gris posé sur lui admirant chacun de ses traits illuminés face à ce spectacle. Chaque nouveau jour emplissait Harry de joie et de bonheur et, à la lumière de cette nouvelle journée, il sut enfin pourquoi il avait accepté de devenir l'agent du Bien.

Il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce monde disparaître et sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il avait accepté parce qu'il aimait le soleil, parce qu'il aimait la terre de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce monde disparaître sans réagir. Il désirait créer une société plus juste même si pour cela il devait donner sa vie.

Même si pour cela, il devait tuer.

**OooooooooO**

Draco regarda pendant de longues minutes Harry Potter alors que ce-dernier fixait le ciel d'un air émerveillé. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il sut avec certitude qu'il devait conquérir le sang mêlé. Il devait le revoir. L'idée s'imposa brutalement à tout son être. Il devait revoir les yeux verts, il devait revoir le sourire angélique, il devait revoir le bonheur éclairer le visage doux et enfantin. Il devait réentendre la voix grave et mélodieuse pleine de vie et de candeur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi en lui laissant un goût d'inachevé en bouche.

« - J'aimerais vous revoir. »

Harry Potter porta son attention sur lui en le fixant avec incompréhension et curiosité. Le jeune homme brun semblait hésiter entre répondre et garder le silence. Mais Draco savait qu'il devait réussir à le convaincre par n'importe quel moyen. Il était prêt à tout même si sa fierté se rebellait violemment en lui à cette idée saugrenue. Trop de fois depuis la veille, il avait laissé ses sentiments parler au lieu de sa raison. Il devait se reprendre. Il était un Malfoy et il devait faire honneur à sa famille réputée pour sa froideur et son stoïcisme.

« - Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi demain soir ? »

La question avait été posée d'une voix calme, presque ennuyée, mais en lui, c'était un déluge de sensations et d'émotions qui l'assaillaient. Pour la première fois, il ressentait une certaine angoisse à la pensée que le jeune homme brun puisse ne pas avoir envie de le revoir. Le silence régna un instant entre eux et les secondes semblèrent devenir des heures alors que l'auror considérait silencieusement son offre.

« - D'accord. Rejoignez-moi sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ à 20 heures. Nous aurons ainsi un vaste choix de restaurants différents. »

Draco hocha la tête fébrilement avant de s'obliger à afficher un air impassible. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son regard se portait sur la bouche du jeune homme brun. Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Harry Potter jusqu'à le rendre fou de désir, jusqu'à le faire tomber amoureux. Mais il ne fit aucun geste lorsque l'auror le salua d'un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que revoir ce sang mêlé était une erreur. Il se mettait en danger se sentant réagir alors que, habituellement, c'était ses conquêtes qui le suppliaient d'accepter un nouveau rendez-vous ou une nouvelle nuit de débauche.

Il avait toujours fuit les sentiments évitant ainsi d'être emprisonné par l'amour. Mais, aujourd'hui, son besoin de revoir Harry Potter dépassait la volonté de sa raison. Le jeune homme blond soupira. Il ne risquait rien de toute façon. Il était juste attiré par l'innocence de l'auror qu'il désirait pervertir. Cette chaleur dans son ventre avait pour unique signification un désir charnel plus fort que les autres. Oui, cette histoire n'était et ne serait jamais qu'une histoire de sexe.

**OooooooooO**

Harry arriva devant la maison qu'il partageait depuis plusieurs années avec son parrain d'adoption Sirius Black. Silencieusement, il glissa la clé dans la serrure rouillée priant pour que le vieux battant de bois ne grince pas. A peine fut-il entré que le plafonnier s'alluma avec un clic sonore et la lumière provoqua un élancement vif de douleur dans son crâne. Distraitement, il nota que sa migraine avait disparu lorsqu'il était attablé avec Draco Malfoy.

Peu à peu, il s'habitua à la luminosité du couloir au bout duquel se tenait Sirius Black en pyjama rayé, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et d'inquiétude. Tout de suite, il s'en voulut d'avoir oublié de prévenir son parrain de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre maladroitement en marmonnant quelques mots sur un ton bourru.

« - Je suis au courant pour l'attentat chez _Fortarôme_. J'ai eu si peur pour toi… »

Sirius avait perdu sa femme et ses enfants au cours d'une attaque des mangemorts quelques années auparavant. L'homme avait ensuite plongé dans la dépression se perdant dans l'alcool, la drogue et la débauche pour oublier la douleur. C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait sorti de cet enfer en lui confiant la garde d'un jeune adolescent que la guerre avait rendu orphelin beaucoup trop tôt. En quelques mois, le garçon était devenu sa vie, son univers, son unique raison de vivre et de se lever chaque matin.

Il vouait à ce gamin un amour sans limite et Harry lui rendait cette affection au centime près. Ensemble, ils avaient appris à tourner la page sur leurs douleurs passées pour se créer un bonheur présent. Le jeune homme brun resserra ses bras autour de son parrain le berçant pour le rassurer et lui prouver que tout allait bien. Il finit par se dégager afin de pouvoir prendre la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots et la fatigue.

« - Hermione a été blessée. Elle est à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça que je rentre aussi tard. Elle n'a rien de grave mais elle est plâtrée pour plusieurs mois. J'ai eu si peur pour elle si tu savais ! J'ai cru revivre le même cauchemar que lorsque… »

Sirius acquiesça et Harry cacha son visage dans l'encolure du vieux pyjama rayé laissant enfin s'exprimer sa peur et son inquiétude par de longs sanglots. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre pour une courte nuit avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Il pensa distraitement au rendez-vous qu'il avait accepté se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il soupira doucement en dessinant mentalement le corps parfait de Draco Malfoy. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin**_

**OooooooooO**

**Encore un de corrigé !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour vous partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_KeurjaniChrystal78, Egwene Al'Vere, Samara XX, ClOo, hp-slytherin, Sahada, Eeyore17, Alice.C, gally84, Vif d'Or, Lunita Jedusort P-M, ali angel, __**po**_**ur m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre cinq : Le Deuxième Jour (partie1)**

_**Et Dieu dit ensuite : « Qu'il y ait un firmament et qu'il sépare les eaux. »**_

_**Dieu créa le firmament et il sépara les eaux du dessous des eaux du dessus.**_

_**Et il en fut ainsi et Dieu appela le firmament : « ciel »**_

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le deuxième jour.**_

_**Genèse, chapitre 1, verset 6 à 8**_

Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil effleura son visage. Elle se redressa sur le lit en serrant les dents et elle cligna lentement des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue encore brouillée par le sommeil. Sa jambe, qui avait été fracturée la veille lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, était à présent plâtrée l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste brusque.

Un silence mortuaire régnait dans la chambre et ce dernier n'était entrecoupé que par le bruit régulier des machines disposées autour d'elle. Un vague élancement martelait sa tête encore lourde à cause de l'anesthésie qu'elle avait subie quelques heures plus tôt et une nausée lui enserrait étroitement la gorge. Dehors, le jour se levait inondant la ville d'une lumière froide alors que les premiers bruits de la ville commençaient à se faire entendre.

Péniblement, Hermione se tourna vers la petite horloge de plastique rouge qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Il était 5h57 du matin. Soudain, elle revit la _Marque des Ténèbres_ flotter dans le ciel et son cœur se serra brusquement dans sa poitrine. Qui était mort ? Où était Harry ? Était-il blessé ? Elle ne le savait même pas ! Elle se souvenait seulement du souffle de l'explosion et de l'horrible douleur qui avait traversé son corps lorsque sa jambe s'était brisée sous elle.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça et elle serra fermement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de souvenirs qui assaillait tout à coup sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler le jour où la _Marque des Ténèbres_ avait brillé au-dessus de sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler sa course à travers le jardin, les débris sur la moquette, le silence qui lui hurlait que ses parents étaient morts. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie par la suite. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler non plus du poids de la seringue dans sa main, de la poudre blanche dans la cuillère, de l'euphorie qui possédait son corps et son esprit.

Avec un soupir, Hermione se replia sur le matelas de son lit d'hôpital en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à l'assassinat de ses parents et à son addiction. Elle repensa alors à la lettre qui attendait John sur la table basse, à la main d'Harry sur son épaule, au sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait éprouvé en passant le pas de la porte de son appartement. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en mettant un terme à sa relation avec l'autre auror et ses pensées se tournèrent vers son _ange gardien_ comme elle aimait surnommer son meilleur ami.

Harry avait toujours été là même lorsqu'elle avait plongé dans la drogue. Elle avait commencé par fumer un joint dans une soirée d'étudiants. Elle connaissait Harry de vue à cette époque-là mais le jeune homme brun lui avait tout de suite plu avec ses grands yeux verts, son petit nez retroussé et son sourire éclatant. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait trouvé le sommeil. Et elle avait cru avoir retrouvé la liberté. La liberté de danser, de chanter et de rire. La liberté d'être heureuse et de laisser ses parents derrière elle une fois pour toutes.

Oui, elle avait cru avoir trouvé la solution à ses problèmes.

En quelques mois, elle était passée du joint à l'acide sans comprendre le danger qui la guettait, sans réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui suffisait d'une dose pour devenir une autre fille, pour changer de passé, pour oublier les hématomes sur ses bras. Et puis, la drogue la délivrait de l'image du corps disloqué de son père sur le sol blanc maculé de rouge de la cuisine. La drogue effaçait aussi le souvenir de la peau froide et bleue de sa mère, le souvenir de son corps nu et souillé allongé grossièrement sur le canapé du salon.

Les jours s'étaient succédé rapidement, les marques sur ses bras avaient augmenté, le manque s'était installé et elle avait commencé à se piquer au niveau des jambes. Elle avait alors compris que cette fille gaie toujours prête à faire la fête n'était pas elle. Elle avait compris que cette fille sans inhibition, sans fierté et sans pudeur ne pouvait pas être Hermione Granger. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière car elle se piquait déjà plusieurs fois par jour, ses veines étaient déjà usées, la dépendance possédait déjà son corps maigre et décharné.

A partir de cet instant, elle avait compris que la drogue était devenue son univers comme John avait été son univers après la mort de ses parents. Elle avait **besoin** de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour rester debout, pour affronter le quotidien, pour oublier sa perte. Et soudain, elle s'était révélée incapable de ne pas penser constamment à sa prochaine dose. Elle ne vivait plus que pour la seconde où l'aiguille déchirait sa peau, la minute où l'euphorie possédait son esprit, l'heure où elle oubliait sa tristesse.

Evidemment, elle avait eu la prétention de croire qu'elle était capable d'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Elle se pensait plus forte que la seringue, plus forte que la poudre qu'il lui suffisait de souffler pour qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. La réalité était tout autre. Elle était addict, accros et tous les autres mots qui pouvaient décrire le **manque**.

Le manque, c'était la sueur froide qui baignait ses vêtements lorsqu'elle essayait d'arrêter et qu'elle tenait à peine une journée sans se piquer. Le manque, c'était la nervosité qui agitait son corps lorsqu'elle se demandait comment elle allait payer sa dose. Le manque, c'était l'angoisse qui la tenait éveillée alors qu'elle fantasmait sur le prochain voyage qu'elle allait faire. Le manque, c'était la petite bête qui susurrait dans le creux de son oreille qu'il lui fallait toujours plus de poudre, toujours plus de piqures, toujours plus de trips.

Et puis, Harry l'avait sortie de là.

Il l'avait sauvée quand il n'y avait plus personnes. Il avait été là pour lui tendre la main sans jugement gratuit, sans critiques acerbes, sans moqueries muettes. Il avait été là comme seul un véritable ami pouvait être là dans une telle situation. De sa voix douce, il lui avait expliqué que, si la drogue l'avait attirée, c'était parce qu'elle avait envie d'échapper à la réalité. Et ce désir de s'évader prouvait qu'elle avait un problème. Il lui avait pris la main et avait poursuivi sur le même ton dénudé d'accusation. Il avait ajouté qu'il y avait moyen de résoudre n'importe quel problème mais pas avec la drogue.

Il lui avait raconté le meurtre de ses parents, son enfance dans un orphelinat, le sourire de Sirius lorsqu'il l'avait officiellement adopté. Il lui avait raconté les larmes de ses jeunes années, la lumière au bout du chemin, le bonheur après la souffrance. Et il y avait tant de force et de courage dans ses mots qu'elle avait eu envie de le croire et de prendre sa main.

Harry avait regardé sans juger ses bras ravagés et bleuis à la longue d'être inlassablement attaqués à coup d'aiguilles. Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux comme les autres l'avaient fait quand il avait remarqué à quel point son corps était devenu osseux et sans forme. Il n'avait pas fui non plus de peur d'être lui aussi contaminé par le même vice d'autodestruction. Il était juste resté à ses côtés lui promettant de se battre avec elle, de se battre pour elle.

Et il l'avait fait.

Il avait été là pendant les nuits où le manque la rongeait comme un acide la faisant hurler de rage et de douleur. Il avait retenu ses mains lorsque, incapables de résister, celles-ci se tendaient vers un nouveau sachet de poudre. Il l'avait serrée contre lui à chaque fois que ses ongles griffaient sa peau qui semblait la brûler toujours plus à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il l'avait empêché de frapper son corps maigre qui la faisait tellement souffrir. Il avait été là pour elle comme John ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle lui avait raconté l'indifférence de son petit-ami face à sa déchéance. Elle avait admis sa faiblesse lorsque, une fois sa dose prise, elle laissait l'auror prendre possession de son corps. Elle avait murmuré du bout des lèvres chaque geste avilissant, chaque parole indécente qu'elle avait dite pour plaire à cet homme qui ne semblait jamais être satisfait de son comportement. Elle lui avait avoué aussi combien John l'avait rabaissée plus bas que terre. Mais surtout, elle lui avait dit combien elle aimait cet homme et combien elle était prête à tout lui pardonner.

Et Harry avait compris.

**OooooooooO**

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry au sourire éclatant et aux bras chargés de cadeaux étranges qui arrachèrent un éclat de rire à Hermione. Comme toujours, le jeune homme brun apparaissait au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. D'un pas sautillant, il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue droite et Hermione sentit son cœur fondre sous le regard vert inquiet qui parcourrait son visage aux traits tirés et ses yeux rougis.

« - Je vois que j'arrive juste à temps pour t'empêcher de ressasser. »

Harry inclina la tête et l'inquiétude s'inscrivit partout sur son visage lorsqu'Hermione esquissa à peine un sourire face à sa remarque. Le jeune homme brun connaissait la haine qu'elle portait aux hôpitaux depuis qu'elle y avait passé plusieurs mois attachée à un lit, hurlant de douleur et de colère, les larmes plein les yeux alors que le manque la possédait comme un démon. D'une main douce, Harry caressa la joue pâle d'Hermione avant de perdre ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure brune qui reposait sur l'oreiller.

« - Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille et ce n'est pas un plâtre qui va réussir à m'abattre ! »

Non, ce n'était pas un plâtre qui risquait d'avoir raison de la jeune fille et Harry le savait. Mais il savait aussi que la solitude commençait déjà à ronger ses entrailles, à voler ses nuits, à obséder son esprit. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour rendre le sourire à Hermione : il parla. Il parla pendant des heures de l'attaque et des mesures de sécurité que le Ministère de la magie envisageait de prendre afin de protéger les lieux publics. Enfin, vers 12h30, Harry prit congé pour se rendre à l'université où un cours de _Potions Avancées_ l'attendait.

« - Je repasserais te voir après si j'ai le temps. Tu sais déjà quand tu sors ? »

Hermione secoua tristement la tête et Harry soupira pour dissimuler sa contrariété. Il attrapa son manteau, sa baguette et son sac et il passa la porte sur un dernier signe de la tête. Hermione serra les dents, tenta de sourire mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme disparaître dans le couloir, elle éclata en sanglots sentant une peur sans nom lui dévorer les entrailles. En un instant, Harry était de nouveau à côté d'elle et il la serra contre lui comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois depuis leur première rencontre.

« - Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie ! J'ai payé ma dette, je te le jure ! Je…J'ai trop peur, tu comprends ? Je…J'ai…Je vais replonger si jamais j'avale un seul calmant…Je ne veux plus jamais être…Etre cette chose que tu as connue…Sauve-moi, Harry…Fais-moi sortir d'ici…Je sais que je suis un poids mais… »

Harry serra plus fort le corps d'Hermione qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il comprenait la peur de la jeune fille car il avait contemplé pendant des mois ce que la drogue avait fait d'elle. De première de promotion brillante élève, elle était passée à médiocre avant de devenir incapable de suivre un cours sans décrocher. Délicatement, il essuya ses joues baignées de larmes avant de s'éloigner pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer de te sortir d'ici et de te trouver un endroit où loger. Je repasse ce soir pour te dire où j'en suis. »

**OooooooooO**

Harry sortit de la salle de cours où il venait de passer deux heures à essayer de concocter une potion d'invisibilité qu'il avait pitoyablement ratée. Rapidement, il dévala le double escalier menant au hall d'entrée de l'université avant de se précipiter dans le parc qui entourait le campus et coupait Bridgetown du tumulte de la capitale londonienne. Il jeta un regard alarmé à sa montre pour constater qu'il était en retard alors qu'il se savait attendu impatiemment comme tous les jeudis après-midi.

Une fois sorti de l'enceinte du jardin universitaire, il transplana et se retrouva devant une vieille maison délabrée qui se situait dans les quartiers pauvres du Londres sorcier à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plutôt. Ici, tout semblait plus gris et plus sale et même le ciel bleu n'arrivait pas à égayer le sordide endroit où il venait d'arriver. Les maisons dégradées s'alignaient irrégulièrement le long du chemin, leurs fenêtres dépourvues de carreau ressemblant à des abysses sans fond.

Harry laissa courir son regard vert sur la façade décrépie à la couleur jaune paille passée depuis de nombreuses années. Avec un soupir las et un creux dans l'estomac, il poussa la grille rouillée du jardin qui grinça sinistrement. Il parcourut alors l'allée remplie de mauvaises herbes et de déchets de l'orphelinat où il avait passé sept ans à se demander pourquoi ses parents étaient morts, pourquoi il était ici, pourquoi la vie était injuste. Et comme chaque jeudi depuis trois ans, il frappa d'une main hésitante contre le battant de bois attendant que la directrice des lieux vienne lui ouvrir.

Après quelques minutes, l'antique porte de bois bougea révélant le visage parcheminé d'une vieille femme vêtue d'une robe tachée et décolorée par les années. Ses longs cheveux gris emmêlés retombaient sur ses épaules larges en lui donnant un air misérable et détestable. Un vague sentiment de compassion envahit le cœur d'Harry face à cette vision d'horreur malgré ses bonnes résolutions de n'avoir aucune pitié pour l'être infâme qui l'avait utilisé comme un servant et un esclave, abusant de son autorité sur lui.

Mais comment pourrait-il détester cette femme que la vie avait éprouvée au point de transformer son cœur en un désert sec incapable d'amour ? Il ne pouvait pas juger Madame Figg malgré le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que rendre aux autres la douleur qu'on lui avait infligée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il savait que la vieille femme avait été rejetée par les siens car elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus honteux pour une famille de sang pur : une crakmolle.

Madame Figg le sortit de ses pensées en poussant un grognement peu engageant avant de lui céder le passage et de le laisser entrer dans un vestibule où une forte odeur d'urine de chats régnait. Rien n'avait changé ici et rien ne changerait jamais. Les meubles étaient encore aux mêmes endroits que lorsque lui-même vivait à l'orphelinat attendant le jour où une famille l'accueillerait. Un instant, il revit le visage grognon de Sirius lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois, il se rappela de son sac rempli de bonbons et de ses yeux qui ne s'illuminaient pas même lorsqu'il riait aux éclats.

Sirius était arrivé les mains dans les poches jetant des regards dégoûtés sur chaque chose présente dans la salle des visites. Mais lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, lorsqu'ils avaient lu en l'autre la même douleur, le regard brun s'était allumé et Harry avait su qu'il venait de se trouver une nouvelle famille. Ils s'étaient immédiatement aimés se retrouvant dans chaque sentiment de l'autre d'une manière qu'aucun d'eux ne croyait possible. Et un mois plus tard, grâce à la noblesse de son nom et à sa fortune, Black était devenu son tuteur légal l'arrachant ainsi à son passé sordide et malheureux.

Lorsqu'il avait passé le pas de la porte de l'orphelinat _Saint Merlin_, Harry s'était d'abord juré de ne jamais revenir et d'effacer de sa mémoire les sept années qu'il avait passées en compagnie de Madame Figg. Pourtant, un jour, il s'était retrouvé de nouveau devant la porte en bois à la couleur écaillée. Il avait sonné, il avait serré la main de Madame Figg et il avait diverti pendant quelques heures les enfants à qui la guerre avait volé le rêve d'avoir une vie de famille.

Une seconde plus tard, il secoua la tête et les souvenirs s'effacèrent de son esprit. Une troupe d'orphelins, aussi bien des filles que des garçons, l'entouraient joyeusement se précipitant autour de lui pour le saluer. Et comme toujours, ses doutes s'envolèrent à l'instant où il les vit rayonner de bonheur à l'idée de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Il avait sa place parmi eux car il comprenait leurs détresses et leurs espoirs vains. Il passa le reste de sa journée à jouer à cache-cache avant d'organiser un mini tournois de Quiddich avec quelques vieux balais ensorcelés pour l'occasion.

**OooooooooO**

Draco bailla discrètement derrière sa main alors que son père lui énonçait une fois de plus les préceptes ancestraux qui feraient de lui un sang pur craint et respecté. Un instant, le regard du jeune homme blond s'attarda à détailler la haute silhouette musclée de Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait debout face à lui et qui parlait d'une voix clame et monocorde. La longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche, cascadait avec grâce sur les épaules larges et musclées et le visage pointu ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'une froide indifférence et un mépris dédaigneux.

Cet homme froid et arrogant avait toujours été le modèle de Draco et il lui semblait que, hier encore, il s'amusait à imiter la voix autoritaire de son père lorsque celui-ci commandait les elfes de maison ou s'adressait à un inférieur. Oh oui, il admirait tant Lucius ! Au point d'avoir voué sa vie à un fou pour ne pas le décevoir et pour pouvoir lire enfin une once de fierté dans les yeux gris. Mais, paradoxalement malgré tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour plaire à son père, le jeune homme blond ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé.

Non, il n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une vénération sans borne et une fierté hors du commun pour cet homme au physique avantageux et à l'esprit aiguisé et manipulateur. Le rêve de Draco était d'un jour réussir à devenir aussi indifférent que l'était Lucius à tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais sa réaction de la vieille lui prouvait qu'il était encore loin d'arriver à afficher un stoïcisme à toutes épreuves. Malgré lui, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry Potter qui avait presque réussi à lui résister jusqu'au bout.

S'il fermait ses yeux, il pouvait revoir l'ovale parfait du visage du jeune homme brun ainsi que la couleur intense de son regard vert posé sur lui avec une certaine curiosité. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre la venue de la nuit pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois face au jeune auror. Et pourtant n'était-il pas un Malfoy ? Et les Malfoy étaient ceux qui se faisaient désirer mais qui ne désiraient personne.

Lentement, Draco quitta sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie. D'un signe de tête, il salua une dernière fois son père avant de passer la lourde porte de chêne sculpté pour faire face à l'homme le plus puissant de la communauté sorcière. Il fut presque déçu de constater que Cornélius Fudge n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit homme rondouillet et chauve avec des goûts vestimentaires affligeants.

Mais ce qu'il lut dans les yeux bruns qui le dévisageaient avec avidités le contenta au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il vit dans le regard chocolat de la convoitise et de la ruse mais surtout, il y perçut une confiance aveugle en la jeune noblesse qu'il représentait. Fudge avait tout à fait le profil du parfait imbécile facilement manipulable pourvu qu'on lui offre toujours plus de pouvoirs en apparence. Son plan allait fonctionner à merveille, il en était convaincu.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, je suis honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance. Votre père m'a beaucoup parlé en bien de vous. »

Avec un sourire doucereux, Draco serra la petite main potelée avant de se laisser glisser dans un siège faisant face au bureau du ministre de la magie. Ce-dernier prit son temps avant de se laisser aller à lui aussi s'asseoir de l'autre côté de l'immense table de bois après avoir examiné longuement le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. Et avec un sourire des plus innocents, Draco commença à parler.

Sa voix était calme et douce et elle s'élevait en un doux bruissement tandis qu'il exposait son idée de restructuration du ministère et de la communauté sorcière. Insidieusement, il se mit à tourner la conversation vers Albus Dumbledore qui était sans doute le futur ministre de la magie tant sa popularité ne cessait de croître parmi le sorcier moyen. Il vit avec délectation Fudge froncer les sourcils cherchant malgré lui un moyen pour éviter d'être évincé de la place qu'il occupait depuis quelques années maintenant.

Perfidement, Draco insinua que le directeur de Bridgetown qui formait l'élite policière de leur monde, construisait également une autre catégorie de_ supers sorciers_ avec l'aide de l'Ordre du Phœnix. A peine une heure plus tard, le ministre de la magie était en son pouvoir croyant avoir compris seul le complot imaginaire que montait Albus Dumbledore dans son dos. Et, lorsque le jeune homme blond passa pour la seconde fois la porte du bureau ministérielle, il tenait entre ses mains l'homme le plus puissant de la communauté sorcière.

**OooooooooO**

Harry serra chaleureusement la main de Remus Lupin qui se tenait devant lui appuyé sur une canne ouvragée. Un instant, le jeune homme brun redessina du bout des yeux les nombreuses rides qui vieillissaient prématurément le visage pourtant encore jeune de son ex professeur de _Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal_. Difficilement, ce-dernier boitilla jusqu'à un grand divan de velours bordeaux dans lequel il s'effondra en poussant un profond soupir.

« - Harry ! Cela faisait si longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris l'attaque qui a eu lieu sur le _Chemin de Traverse_, hier soir… »

Brièvement, Harry conta sa mésaventure de la vieille en n'omettant pas de parler d'Hermione et de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille encore hospitalisée. Comme toujours, Lupin lui prêta une oreille attentive à ses propos et son regard calme et posé apaisa les angoisses qui torturaient le cœur d'Harry qui se sentait dépassé par les évènements qui s'étaient abattus sur sa vie ordinairement tranquille.

Une pointe de tristesse assombrit leur discussion lorsque Remus se pencha en avant pour tousser. Sa respiration était laborieuse et irrégulière et un peu de sang maculait le coin de sa bouche. Les transformations le tuaient un peu plus à chaque nouvelle lune et Harry s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissant face à la douleur de son ami. Le silence tomba dans le salon douillet seulement entrecoupé de temps à autres par la respiration sifflante du lycanthrope.

« - Pourquoi ton amie ne viendrait-elle pas loger chez moi ? J'ai une chambre au second étage qui ne me sert à rien depuis…Enfin, tu sais. Cela me ferait un peu de compagnie et je serais moins seul. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry garda longtemps le silence préférant méditer sur la proposition inattendue. Il n'était pas venu voir Remus dans l'espoir de caser Hermione chez lui. Il était venu pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami après les semaines interminables où il avait été absent pour ses stages. Il ne voulait pas que le lycanthrope pense qu'il était venu simplement pour trouver une solution à son problème présent.

De plus, la pleine lune venait à peine de s'achever et Remus semblait plus faible que jamais avec les larges cernes violets qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas imposer une charge supplémentaire à cet homme que la vie avait déjà trop éprouvé. D'un autre côté, Hermione serait le meilleur baume au monde pour le cœur blessé de son ami. Elle pouvait être si joyeuse, si vivante qu'elle apporterait sans doute une présence bienvenue dans cette maison trop grande pour une personne seule.

Si seulement Lise était encore de ce monde…

Avec un sourire triste, Harry regarda la photo animée qui reposait sur la table basse du salon. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années tournait sur elle-même affichant un sourire à la fois candide et séducteur. C'était pour des personnes comme Remus, Sirius et Hermione qu'Harry se battait chaque jour pour faire disparaître Voldemort. C'était quand il était proche d'eux qu'il comprenait l'importance de la tâche qui lui avait été incombée.

Ils avaient tous déjà tant souffert à cause de la guerre ! Ils y avaient tous perdu un être cher, un rêve, un espoir, la joie de vivre, la santé… Et pourtant, ils continuaient à se battre pour un monde meilleur qui, s'il n'était pas pour eux, serait pour les générations futures. Lentement, Harry acquiesça acceptant la proposition du sorcier assis face à lui. Pendant une courte seconde, Harry espéra que de cette rencontre plus qu'inattendue naisse un nouveau bonheur.

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà le chapitre est corrigé mais il m'a donné beaucoup de mal. **

**Il était vraiment mal rédigé dans sa première version ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** R

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour vous partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors que Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresses aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes petites corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_Aya Malefoy, Alice.C, Ishtar 205, Sahada, dark gallou, cl0o, Chrystal 78, STEPH, Miss Felton Malfoy, Egwene Al' Vere _**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon petit retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre six : Le Deuxième Jour (partie 2)**

Draco marchait dans les allées fleuries de l'immense parc de la propriété des Malfoy, perdu dans ses pensées. Tromper Fudge avait été trop facile tant le Ministre de la Magie était crédule et méfiant. Surtout vis-à-vis de Dumbledore qu'il soupçonnait de vouloir prendre le pouvoir. Un sourire méprisant vint jouer sur ses fines lèvres à cette pensée plus que ridicule. Si Dumbledore avait réellement désiré renverser le pouvoir, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps tant sa popularité auprès de la communauté sorcière ne cessait de croître.

Personne ne se serait interposé face à ce changement de gouvernement, surtout dans l'état actuel des choses. Les attaques menées contre les sorciers qualifiés de _sang impur_ ne cessaient de se multiplier partout en Angleterre depuis quelques années et le Ministre de la Magie s'était toujours révélé incapable de gérer ou de régler le problème que représentait Lord Voldemort et ses partisans.

Le plus drôle dans cette histoire de complot étant que Fudge devait sa place de ministre au Vieux Fou qui, après avoir poliment refusé le poste, avait influencé l'opinion publique pour qu'elle soit favorable à la candidature de Cornélius. Le petit homme devait tant au directeur de Bridgetown que Draco lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre son acharnement à se débarrasser du vieil homme qui, de toute façon, ne se mêlait plus beaucoup de la vie politique de son pays.

Tant de bêtise concentrée en un seul être…

Le vice et la cupidité avaient rapidement souillé ce sorcier qui, au début de son mandat, ne cessait de courir pleurer chez son bienfaiteur pour que celui-ci lui dicte l'attitude qu'il devait adopter face aux troubles qui commençaient à secouer la région de Londres. Puis au fil des semaines, les attentats s'étaient multipliés et s'étaient répandus dans toute la communauté gagnant toujours un peu plus en horreur et en sang.

Et Fudge, au lieu de chercher une solution à cette recrudescence d'intolérance et de violence, avait préféré se retourner contre Dumbledore accusant le vieil homme d'être l'auteur de cette agitation. Décidément, l'argent avait un pouvoir corrupteur sur n'importe qui. Même sur une personne aussi naïve que l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. De plus, ce dernier ne semblait pas désapprouver totalement les attentats racistes menés par les Mangemorts pour restaurer la suprématie des Sangs Purs.

Son esprit dériva pour se concentrer sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude et à la peau couleur pain d'épice. Est-ce que son incroyable fortune allait réussir à acheter l'âme de ce sorcier comme elle était arrivée à corrompre tant de magiciens réputés dans le monde pour leur impartialité ? Est-ce que quelques galions pourraient lui offrir le droit de posséder ce corps pendant une nuit ? Il espérait secrètement que la réponse à ces deux questions qu'il se posait, serait un _**non**_ catégorique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaitait que son argent ne l'aide en rien pour obtenir les faveurs du jeune homme brun. Il voulait croire, pendant quelques heures encore, à l'illusion que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas s'acheter ou se vendre même à des prix mirobolants. Il désirait se convaincre qu'Harry Potter faisait partie de ces choses que l'on ne pouvait pas obtenir grâce à de l'or ou à un nom de famille réputé. Ces sentiments, qui le hantaient depuis la veille, le perturbaient au plus haut point.

Il n'avait jamais été un homme romantique ou attentionné avec ses conquêtes. Il était de ceux que l'on s'offre pour le temps éphémère d'une soirée en sachant, dès le départ, que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de partir une fois sa passion assouvie. Il aimait les gens de la même manière qu'il avait été éduqué, c'est-à-dire de façon capricieuse et colérique. Les choses n'avaient de la valeur que tant qu'il ne les possédait pas mais, une fois le challenge gagné, son intérêt s'évanouissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Mais Harry Potter était différent des autres.

Le jeune homme brun représentait parfaitement son antithèse et son paradoxe le plus complet. Tant de choses les opposaient ! Tant de choses les séparaient ! Et c'était justement ça qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers le jeune auror. Il s'étonnait lui-même de revenir sans cesse à ce garçon mystérieux dont il ne savait rien à part le nom de famille et le tragique passé dont son propre père était responsable en grande partie. Et malgré les obstacles qui se dressaient entre eux, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à renoncer à lui.

Il le désirait tellement ! Ou peut-être était-ce déjà beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique ? Il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette d'histoire dans laquelle il s'était engagé sans s'en rendre compte. La seule chose dont il avait conscience à présent, c'était de la honte qu'il éprouvait face à son père. Lucius Malfoy lui reprocherait vertement, sans aucun doute, sa trop grande faiblesse face à Harry Potter si jamais il la découvrait. Merlin, il avait été jusqu'à presque s'abaisser à supplier le jeune auror pour obtenir un nouveau rendez-vous !

Le rouge lui monta aux joues à ce souvenir humiliant où il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même jusqu'au point d'implorer son compagnon d'accepter de le revoir. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, aucune image de sexe torride ne venait s'imposer à lui. Non, il désirait simplement discuter avec le jeune universitaire pour pouvoir en découvrir un peu plus sur lui. Il voulait apprendre à connaître chacun de ses sourires à la fois doux et innocents. Il voulait savoir quelle était l'origine de cette douleur qui illuminait parfois ses grands yeux verts. Il souhaitait être capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il désirait juste faire partie de sa vie même si c'était juste le temps de quelques heures arrachées de force à l'éternité.

Il voulait aussi avoir le droit de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure noire et échevelée pour vérifier qu'elle était aussi douce que ce qu'elle laissait supposer. Il voulait également avoir la permission de se pencher vers le visage juvénile et chaleureux pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne se voyait pas pour autant échanger un baiser passionné prélude à une nuit de folies. Non, il s'imaginait plutôt en train de l'embrasser tendrement en se contentant de leurs lèvres unies chastement par un même désir de contact.

S'il n'était pas un incroyable salaud depuis son adolescence, il se serait volontiers cru amoureux d'Harry Potter. Mais lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'une autre personne que lui-même pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était dépourvu de cœur et de sentiments. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explications logiques quant à l'étrange comportement qu'il avait depuis la vieille.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme blond se laissa tomber gracieusement sur un des nombreux bancs de pierre qui bordaient l'allée du grand parc. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un hibou ministériel se posa à ses côtés portant avec lui un message accroché à sa patte gauche. Après avoir fusillé de son regard acier l'oiseau brun, il se décida à se saisir du parchemin que celui-ci lui tendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la missive avant de jurer entre ses dents.

Le Ministre de la Magie l'invitait _cordialement_ à rencontrer un de ses conseillers dans un restaurant le soir même alors qu'il avait déjà rendez-vous avec Harry ! Un instant, il fut tenté de refuser sèchement l'invitation mais il chassa au plus vite cette idée folle et incongrue de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contrarier Fudge alors qu'il commençait à peine à obtenir sa confiance.

Il répondit donc par l'affirmative à la courte lettre avant de quitter son banc de pierre pour se rendre dans la grande volière qui se trouvait derrière les serres de fleurs du manoir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prévienne le jeune auror de son contretemps. Mais plus que tout, il devait réussir l'exploit de lui décrocher un autre rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le voir sinon il avait l'étrange impression qu'il en deviendrait fou.

Une fois sa lettre écrite, l'unique héritier des Malfoy regarda son aigle noir s'éloigner dans le ciel bleu de cette fin d'après-midi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter. Après un ultime soupir, il se détourna de la grande fenêtre pour partir se changer dans sa chambre en attendant la réponse du jeune universitaire qui représentait à ses yeux l'image même de la tentation.

Harry avait une fois de plus envahi sa tête sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher et son cœur battit un instant bizarrement lorsqu'il le revit en pensée debout face à lui avec une expression oscillant entre la colère et l'amusement devant son acharnement à obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. Non, il n'était décidément pas tombé amoureux du célèbre et non pas moins fameux, Harry Potter…

**OooooooooO**

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie progresser difficilement sur ses béquilles tandis qu'il lui faisait visiter la maison dans laquelle elle allait vivre pendant quelques semaines. Lupin était resté à l'étage inférieur préférant leur préparer un gâteau pour souhaiter la bienvenue à sa nouvelle colocataire. Un étrange sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux ambrés s'étaient posés pour la première fois sur la jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune emmêlée. Ses bras portaient encore quelques traces des coups qu'elle avait reçus plusieurs jours auparavant mais le lycanthrope avait eu la décence de les ignorer et de ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes.

Il lui avait suffi de lire l'amour qui brillait dans le regard émeraude de son ancien élève pour être convaincu que Hermione Granger valait la peine d'être aidée et sauvée. Les deux jeunes gens formaient un couple formidable mais il savait parfaitement que cela n'arriverait jamais dans la réalité. Harry était bien trop altruiste pour penser à sa vie sentimentale et puis, il avait toujours été intimement convaincu que le jeune homme brun était homosexuel même si ce dernier ne lui avait jamais clairement avoué sa différence.

Enfin, les deux universitaires réapparurent à ses côtés et il leur adressa un tendre sourire en les voyant bras dessus, bras dessous sautillant pour atteindre la table de la cuisine. De nouveau, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit à cette vision de ce qu'aurait pu être le bonheur si seulement l'intolérance ne sévissait pas dehors détruisant chaque jour de nouvelles vies et de nouveaux rêves. Une image vint alors danser devant son regard voilé par les souvenirs.

Il revit Lise et ses longs cheveux blonds agités par le vent alors qu'elle volait sur un balai dernier cri pour attraper le souaffle et marquer toujours le but qui apporterait la victoire à son équipe de Quiddich. Lise souriant aux photographes en prenant des poses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Lise si célèbre parmi les sorciers mais si seule en réalité avant leur rencontre.

Il se rappela de Lise le bousculant un beau matin d'hiver renversant ses parchemins de cours et ses plumes sur un sol gelé et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige. Lise resplendissante le jour de leur mariage dans une robe blanche immaculée représentant si bien la pureté de son âme et de son coeur d'enfant. Lise stérile et incapable d'engendrer la vie avec lui mais le bonheur encore et toujours présent malgré les difficultés de l'existence.

Il se souvint aussi de Lise et lui courant pour sauver leurs vies alors qu'un loup-garou les poursuivait gagnant toujours un peu plus de terrain sur eux. Lise baignant dans son sang, des larmes de peur s'écoulant encore de ses yeux bleus à jamais immobiles et lui hurlant désespérément tandis qu'une douleur sans nom envahissait son bras qui avait été mordu.

Enfin, il revit Lise couchée sur un linceul noir mettant en valeur sa peau claire et sa chevelure d'or pur. Lise semblant juste être profondément endormie d'un sommeil dont elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il repensa à sa si belle et si jeune femme qui avait commis comme seule erreur celle d'être d'origine moldue ce que les serviteurs du Mage Noir ne lui avait pas pardonné surtout à cause de sa célébrité.

Et lui, il était devenu pour toujours un hybride. Il était à présent condamné à se transformer en monstre à chaque nouvelle pleine lune. Un monstre de la même espèce que celui qui avait été le meurtrier de sa femme. Lui, il dépérissait un peu plus chaque jour, non pas à cause de sa lycanthropie comme le pensaient beaucoup de gens, mais juste parce que la vie sans Lise n'avait plus de sens et de raison d'être…

Une main caressant son avant bras le tira de ses sombres souvenirs et il plongea son regard blessé dans celui rempli de sollicitude d'Harry. Le jeune homme brun ne lui posa aucune question, connaissant déjà tout des tourments de son ancien professeur. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Lise mais il était convaincu que cette femme avait du être une personne exceptionnelle puisque Remus en était tombé amoureux.

Il espérait ardemment qu'un jour Lupin referait sa vie, non pas parce qu'il aurait oublié sa première épouse, mais parce qu'il aurait enfin compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité le voir mourir ainsi à petits feux, seul dans son coin, coupé des autres. Délicatement, il serra contre son torse le lycanthrope alors qu'Hermione détournait les yeux pour observer avec attention une fissure du plafond.

Sa meilleure amie pouvait parfois être tellement compréhensive qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle serait tôt ou tard au courant de l'histoire de la vie de Remus. Lui, il ne lui avait rien révélé du loup-garou car ce n'était pas son rôle de raconter la tragédie qui avait conduit cet homme avant si vivant à vouloir mourir pour rester fidèle jusqu'au bout au souvenir de sa femme partie beaucoup trop tôt…

**OooooooooO**

Harry avait fini par prendre congé de ses amis pour transplaner chez son parrain. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis au salon en train de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_, une tasse de thé à la main. De temps à autres, un rictus ironique relevait les coins de sa bouche alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient d'indignation. Ce tableau lui arracha un sourire tandis que son regard se posait sur l'aigle noir posé majestueusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une missive accrochée à l'une de ses pattes.

« - Parrain, un aigle a du courrier pour toi. »

Sirius releva la tête pour fixer moqueusement son filleul debout dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon. Son regard noir s'attarda sur le corps mince mais musclé du jeune homme brun et une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit. Il lui semblait que c'était hier que le gamin était venu illuminer de sa présence sa vie devenue si sombre à cause de tout ce que la guerre lui avait arraché de force. Et voilà que le gosse recevait maintenant des missives adressées _**uniquement**_ à lui. Le temps était passé si vite…Trop vite pour lui pouvoir accepter qu'Harry était à présent un homme et non plus un adolescent malingre et maladroit en manque d'amour et d'attention.

« - Je crois que c'est une lettre pour toi vu qu'il n'a pas prétendu me la donner…Je me demande qui t'envoie un aigle comme messager plutôt qu'un hibou comme n'importe quel sorcier. »

Harry secoua la tête négativement montrant ainsi sa propre ignorance quant à la réponse à cette question pourtant pertinente. En effet, les aigles étaient plutôt utilisés par les familles extrêmement riches alors que les hiboux étaient employés par tout le monde. Peut-être était-ce un message du professeur Dumbledore ? Non sûrement pas ! Il doutait que le vieil homme fasse dans l'excentricité de ce côté-là.

Il semblait être plutôt modeste et préférer de loin les messagers qui passeraient inaperçus comparé à cet oiseau noir tape à l'œil que tout le monde avait du repérer dans le ciel. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire à son directeur car il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour influencer positivement la communauté sorcière. Le vieillard lui avait juste conseillé de continuer à se comporter comme il le faisait habituellement tout en cherchant l'agent du Mal pour l'éliminer.

Un frisson lui parcourut le bas du dos à cette pensée. Eliminer l'agent du Mal. Il ne pourrait jamais prendre une vie comme cela sans autres raisons ou motivations pour le pousser à commettre un meurtre aussi injuste pour sa victime. Et si jamais, c'était un jeune homme d'à peine 16 ans qui était son adversaire ? Pourrait-il lever sa baguette sur un adolescent désigné comme lui pour une mission kamikaze complètement folle ?

« - Ton aigle s'impatiente ! Cela fait déjà une heure qu'il t'attend et je crois qu'il en a un peu marre… »

La voix rauque de son parrain le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et Harry détacha rapidement le bout de parchemin jauni qui pendait à la patte de l'oiseau. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de partir, resta simplement figé sur place attendant apparemment une réponse ce qui intrigua encore davantage le jeune sorcier. Lentement, il déplia le bout de papier pour lire les quelques lignes griffonnées hâtivement à l'encre verte.

Un instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous. Il avait tant de choses en tête ces derniers temps qu'il avait occulté le fait qu'il devait revoir le soir même Draco Malfoy. Il relut rapidement les quelques mots d'excuse que lui avait écrits ce dernier tout en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules. Après tout, cela ne changeait rien et il n'avait pas plus à perdre en acceptant la nouvelle invitation.

Il écrivit donc à son tour quelques mots avant de rendre le parchemin à l'aigle noir qui s'envola dignement pour quitter hâtivement la petite maison de pierres. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Harry se retourna pour faire face à son parrain qui fixait toujours avec curiosité l'oiseau qui s'éloignait à présent à toute vitesse dans le ciel encore clair de cette fin de journée. Enfin, le regard brun se posa sur lui l'interrogeant silencieusement.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il s'approchait du divan pour s'effondrer sur ce dernier avec la grâce d'un éléphant de plusieurs tonnes. Il savait l'interrogatoire inévitable car la curiosité de son parrain égalait facilement la sienne qui était toujours insatiable. D'habitude, cela ne lui posait pas de problème de raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails à Sirius mais, aujourd'hui, l'envie lui manquait. Et puis, il avait cet étrange désir de vouloir garder cette histoire secrète comme s'il ne voulait pas partager le fragile lien qui était peut-être en train de se construire entre Malfoy et lui.

Il se sentit soudain coupable de ressentir tout ça pour un étranger qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait réussi qu'à lui pourrir l'existence en l'obligeant à accepter ses rendez-vous. Pourtant, malgré cela, une rougeur traîtresse lui monta aux joues alors qu'il sélectionnait avec soin les mots qu'il allait employer pour expliquer l'étrange missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son parrain imagine qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant sinon il risquait de se faire charrier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Surtout que cette histoire avec l'héritier des Malfoy était juste un passe temps éphémère à ses yeux.

« - C'est une invitation à boire un verre d'un…ami…que je me suis fait hier sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Tu dois le connaître…Qui ne le connaît pas d'ailleurs ? Il s'appelle Draco…Draco Malfoy. On doit se retrouver à l'_Atlantide_ à six heures ce qui me laisse tout juste le temps de passer voir le professeur MgConagall pour assister à sa mini conférence sur les animagus. »

Un lourd silence accompagna son discours ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Sirius n'était pas du genre à garder ses réflexions pour lui seul et son parrain avait toujours adoré se moquer gentiment de lui et de son absence de vie sentimentale. Il tourna donc vivement la tête pour observer le visage inexpressif de son tuteur qui se bornait à regarder un point invisible sur le sol au lieu d'affronter son regard.

Enfin, Sirius soupira bruyamment avant de faire face à son filleul. Un sourire triste joua sur ses lèvres minces lorsqu'il constata que le jeune homme brun continuait à le fixer de ses grands yeux verts remplis d'incompréhension. Harry était encore si jeune et si naïf ! Il ignorait tant de choses de la vie dont notamment la véritable cruauté de certains êtres humains qui n'hésitaient pas à jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui sans aucun remord pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient et c'était peu dire qu'Harry était désirable !

« - Je sais que tu vas encore me dire qu tu es un grand garçon et que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais méfies-toi de ce Draco Malfoy. C'est un coureur de jupons et de pantalons et il a brisé plus d'un cœur depuis qu'il a découvert son pouvoir de séduction sur les autres. Il ne pourra que te faire du mal si tu t'accroches à lui et ne crois pas ses mensonges surtout. Il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais. Il veut juste tirer son coup vite fait et se barrer…Ne vas pas à ce rendez-vous. »

Une colère sourde l'envahit face à ses paroles pourtant remplies de gentillesse et d'inquiétude à son égard. Il n'avait pas un rendez-vous galant avec Malfoy ! Ils sortaient juste ensemble pour eux…Il ne savait même pas pourquoi le garçon blond s'acharnait à vouloir le revoir mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était complètement indifférent à son charme et à son sourire ravageur. Seuls ses yeux l'avaient touché la vieille en lui dévoilant une âme plus pure que ce qu'il s'était imaginé au premier abord.

« - On se voit en tant que connaissance et rien d'autre ! Il ne me plaît pas et je ne lui plais pas…Cesse de t'inquiéter ainsi pour moi ! Il ne m'arrivera rien et je n'aurais sûrement pas le cœur brisé par ce coureur. Bon, je dois y aller. Ne m'attends pas pour manger, je sors avec Ron, Seamus et Dean ce soir puisque ma soirée est libre finalement. »

**OooooooooO**

Draco attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà s'impatientant peu à peu de ne pas voir arriver le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude et il se sentait nerveux sans arriver à déterminer le pourquoi de cette agitation. Machinalement, il regarda en direction de la vitre contre laquelle il était négligemment appuyé pour vérifier qu'il était toujours parfaitement coiffé et habillé. Il désirait impressionner son compagnon par sa classe et son charisme même s'il savait déjà que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il arriverait à obtenir le corps de l'auror.

Enfin, il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'un sorcier de petite taille venait d'entrer dans le café somptueux s'attirant la plupart des regards féminins et masculins de la salle. Une fois de plus, il nota la grâce naturelle avec laquelle Harry Potter avançait entre les différentes tables le cherchant apparemment du regard dans la foule compacte assemblée en petits groupes autour des tables rondes de marbre rose qui ornaient la pièce.

Un instant, il se laissa aller à se perdre dans la contemplation de ce corps mince dont la fine musculature était plus suggérée que montrée par la robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Bizarrement, malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements comparés à ceux des autres sorciers présents, l'auror semblait à sa place parmi le faste et la richesse de cet établissement réputé pour être le café le plus chic et le plus cher de Londres.

Le jeune homme brun était aussi beau que dans son souvenir. Peut-être même encore plus magnifique sans sa vieille robe d'universitaire trop large pour dévoiler son corps parfait. Ses mèches sombres en bataille retombaient avec grâce et élégance autour de son visage légèrement halé qui était à ce moment précis illuminé par un sourire à la fois timide et hésitant alors qu'il adressait quelques paroles au serveur qui venait de l'accueillir.

Ses grands yeux verts étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette discrète qui atténuait à peine l'éclat de ses deux pierres précieuses qui mangeaient tout son visage l'éclairant d'une douce lumière. Il scruta pour la seconde fois la salle cherchant visiblement un endroit où s'asseoir vue qu'il n'arrivait pas à le trouver parmi toutes les personnes attablées. Finalement, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table isolée à laquelle il était lui-même installé en train d'observer attentivement le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Il lut une hésitation mêlée à de la méfiance sur le visage de son compagnon alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers lui à grandes enjambées. Harry Potter se laissa enfin tomber élégamment sur la chaise de bois blanc qui faisait face à la sienne. Et Draco sentit un courant électrique le traverser à la seconde même où leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'un désir fou coulait tout à coup dans ses veines brisant sa retenue légendaire.

Il en éprouvait presque des difficultés à conserver son calme et sa froideur habituelle alors que d'un geste maladroit, le garçon brun remontait d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son petit nez fin et retroussé. Tous les gestes de l'auror lui donnaient l'impression d'être faits pour lui faire perdre l'esprit. Tant d'innocence et de sensualité émanaient de cet être qu'il se sentait presque honteux de poser ses yeux impurs sur lui. Il venait de rencontrer pour la première fois une personne dont la beauté égalait facilement la sienne bien que totalement opposée.

« - Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir fait attendre mais mon cours de métamorphose s'est terminé plus tard que prévu… »

Harry Potter venait de s'adresser à lui avec une voix grave qui lui semblait être la plus belle mélodie du monde entier. Un instant, ses propres pensées le choquèrent. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sentimental mais depuis sa rencontre avec l'universitaire, il avait l'impression d'être devenu un amoureux transi incapable de déclarer sa flamme. Mais il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux ! Pas lui !

C'était impossible parce que pour aimer, il fallait au minimum avoir un cœur et lui était sûr de ne pas posséder la plus petite parcelle de cet organe inutile. C'était du désir ! Oui, c'était cela. C'était son désir incontrôlable qui le poussait à avoir des réactions étranges et des pensées totalement déplacées pour un type de son genre. Tous ces symptômes disparaîtraient sans aucun doute une fois qu'il aurait réussi à mettre ce sorcier ingénu dans son lit.

Son regard métallisé se posa sur les lèvres roses et charnues qui ornaient le visage de son compagnon assis silencieusement en face de lui. Nerveusement, le jeune homme brun se mordillait la lèvre inférieure se sentant apparemment mal à l'aise face au mutisme borné dans lequel Draco était plongé. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'au désir qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Il ne cessait pas de s'imaginer en train de mordre la bouche rose en forme de cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la couleur du sang. Ensuite, il pourrait plonger sa langue avide entre les minuscules dents blanches qui protégeaient pour l'instant l'entrée de cette cavité tant convoitée.

« - Vous voilà devenu bien silencieux, Monsieur Malfoy ! Auriez-vous perdu votre langue en chemin ? »

L'idée de répondre quelque chose de salace lui traversa l'esprit mais il repoussa cette envie sachant qu'il risquait de se ramasser une gifle pour son impertinence. De plus, il avait conscience que le jeune homme brun ne voudrait plus le revoir après ça et il ne souhaitait pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Il avait déjà eu trop de mal à obtenir ce simple rendez-vous et il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ses chances de posséder pendant quelques heures le corps de cet éphèbe. Ce garçon méritait d'être courtisé avec finesse et délicatesse et non pas d'être dragué comme une vulgaire prostituée.

« - Draco. Appelez-moi Draco, je vous prie. Puis-je vous appeler moi aussi par votre prénom ? »

Le jeune auror inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté face à cette demande totalement imprévue et Draco ne put pas empêcher un frisson de volupté de le traverser de part en part à cette vision de rêve. Un léger sourire releva les coins de ses lèvres pâles alors que le jeune universitaire rougissait adorablement sous son regard tempête qui le fixait sans ciller une seconde.

Il devait l'avoir.

A n'importe quel prix.

**OooooooooO**

Et encore un chapitre de terminé ! On découvre un peu plus sur le monde magique en général et on apprend le triste et sombre passé de Remus. Je sais, ce n'est pas très drôle car aucun personnage n'a eu un passé joyeux mais bon, c'est la guerre ! On découvre aussi le rôle de Sirius et on a la première partie du dîner entre Draco et Harry. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu même si, personnellement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des critiques, des suggestions ou des compliments ;-) à faire, il vous suffit de me laisser un review. Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire même si vous ne me laissez aucun message d'encouragement.

**A Petitchaton**


	8. Chapter 8

Sept jours pour une Eternité

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors que Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresses aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes petites corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_Ishtar 205, Sahada, Lilix 28, Egwene Al' Vere, winks, Nat (), Keurjani, Zelda-sama, Vif d'Or, Alice Jedusort, gally84 _**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon petit retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre sept : Le Deuxième Jour (partie 3)**

Harry marchait rapidement dans les rues détrempées de Londres jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets à sa montre qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était en retard pour ne pas changer. Depuis qu'il était petit, on lui avait toujours reproché son manque de ponctualité et ce défaut lui avait déjà attiré de nombreux problèmes et de nombreuses réflexions. Il finit par arriver devant la porte vitrée de l'_Atlantide_ son cœur se serrant d'angoisse à l'idée que le jeune homme blond puisse être parti sans l'avoir attendu.

Draco Malfoy était tout à fait le genre de type qui était ponctuel comme une horloge et il doutait fortement que la patience soit une des vertus principales d'un homme habitué à obtenir ce qu'il désirait immédiatement. Il ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi un sang pur aussi riche que lui perdait son temps à courir après un pauvre universitaire au sang impur et mélangé. Lorsqu'il entra dans le café, la première chose qui le frappa fut la richesse et le luxe qui imprégnaient chaque objet et chaque meuble de l'immense salle.

L'opulence qui s'étalait devant lui le rendait mal à l'aise alors que quelques heures plutôt seulement, il se trouvait dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres du Londres sorcier. Harry n'avait jamais aimé la manière avec laquelle les nobles étalaient leur fortune aux yeux de tous se moquant éperdument des milliers de personnes qui mourraient de faim à quelques mètres d'eux. Néanmoins, il ne se permettait pas non plus de les juger car, pour porter un jugement, il aurait fallu qu'il soit supérieur à ces personnes ce qu'il n'était évidemment pas.

Son regard émeraude parcourut longuement les nombreuses tables rondes autour desquelles des femmes et des hommes de tout âge étaient assis, discutant gaiement tout en se restaurant. Il aperçut finalement une tête à la courte chevelure blond platine inimitable de par sa couleur presque blanche. Un frisson courut le long de son dos tandis que d'un pas hésitant, il s'approchait de Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier lui semblait encore plus beau que dans son souvenir tant sa robe de sorcier bleu pâle mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine et ses cheveux clairs. Quelque chose en lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir à ce rendez-vous où il risquait de perdre son cœur. Les deux perles anthracite l'observaient avec une lueur qui le gênait d'un certain côté mais qui l'attirait en même temps. Les yeux gris lui donnaient l'impression que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était beau et désirable lui qui c'était toujours pensé quelconque et trop féminin pour plaire à un autre homme.

Enfin, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise faisant ainsi face au sorcier blond qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de le fixer avec le plus grand intérêt. Harry s'excusa brièvement pour son retard s'attendant à une remarque piquante de la part de son compagnon mais celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique à peine perceptible en guise de réponse.

Un silence lourd tomba entre eux ce qui le fit remuer sur sa chaise à la recherche d'un quelconque sujet de conversation qui briserait le mutisme entêté de son partenaire mais aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête en une litanie incessante qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Il soupira discrètement, essayant de trouver autre chose à dire que _Oh Merlin que vous êtes beau_ ce qui sonnait à ses propres oreilles comme étant parfaitement ridicule.

Il finit par se lancer tentant de faire de l'humour et la réponse qui lui parvint le troubla encore davantage si cela était possible. Permettre à ce presque inconnu de l'appeler par son prénom incluait qu'il acceptait implicitement qu'une certaine intimité s'installe entre eux et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir cela. Mais le regard orage était si beau et si confiant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de répondre positivement à cette demande imprévue.

« - Bien sûr, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. Cela ne me pose aucun problème. »

Il reçut un grand sourire en guise de remerciement et Draco entama à son tour la conversation l'interrogeant sur ses études d'auror qualifié. Peu à peu, il sentit sa méfiance fondre comme de la neige au soleil tant le sorcier blond était d'une compagnie agréable avec ses commentaires acidulés sur la noblesse anglaise et ses sarcasmes à peine dissimulés sur le ministère de la magie et son ministre Cornélius Fudge.

Le temps passa étonnamment vite et lorsque Harry jeta un regard en direction de sa montre, il vit avec effarement qu'il était déjà 19h30. Il releva vivement la tête des excuses déjà au bord des lèvres pour se faire pardonner de partir si tôt mais tous les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge sous l'intensité du regard anthracite posé sur lui. Draco avait l'art de lui faire perdre ses moyens et il se retrouva donc, une fois de plus, dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre son cohérent.

« - Je suis vraiment navré, Harry, mais je suis obligé de vous quitter. J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires à huit heures précises et j'aime être ponctuel en toutes circonstances. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir prochainement ? »

La voix douce et grave de son compagnon le sortit de sa rêverie et Harry se maudit intérieurement d'être ainsi troublé par ce sang pur prétentieux et imbu. Sirius l'avait mis en garde pourtant ! Ce garçon ne faisait cela que pour pouvoir se glisser dans son lit et une fois son désir apaisé, il ne se retournerait plus jamais sur son passage. Oui, il avait conscience de ça mais son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir accepter cette réalité. Il fallait qu'il efface de son âme les drôles de sensations qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de se perdre dans le regard anthracite.

Et pour lutter contre son attirance, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution…

**OooooooooO**

Draco ne se lassait pas d'admirer le visage souriant du jeune homme brun assis face à lui. Les deux émeraudes brillaient de plaisir et de passion tandis que l'auror lui expliquait en détails le processus qui permettait à un sorcier de se transformer en animal. Généralement, il n'aimait pas tenir le rôle de celui qui écoutait. Il préférait de loin parler et voir l'admiration se peindre sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs qui tombaient sous le charme de sa voix grave et de son immense culture générale. Mais ce cas-ci était différent. Harry avait une voix particulièrement agréable et il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu passer le reste de son existence à l'écouter sans jamais désirer prendre la parole.

Son regard gris ne cessait de redessiner inlassablement chaque trait et chaque courbe du corps de son partenaire cherchant un défaut quelconque à cette silhouette mince et pourtant musclée. Harry représentait ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez ses conquêtes masculines : la fragilité d'une femme, la timidité d'un enfant, l'innocence de l'être découvrant pour la première fois l'amour…

Il adorait être le premier et cela en tout, mais encore plus dans sa vie sentimentale. Il n'y avait pas de plaisir plus grand au monde pour lui que celui de découvrir un terrain jusque là inviolé. Il n'existait pas de satisfaction plus grisante que celle de souiller un corps encore pur. Il n'y avait pas de bonheur plus intense que celui de posséder quelque chose qui n'avait jamais appartenu à personne d'autre.

Son désir pour le jeune homme brun revint en force alors que celui-ci lui lançait un sourire à la fois timide et candide. Draco n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : renverser l'auror sur la table de marbre pour commencer à lui enseigner l'art du vice et de la luxure, pour pouvoir se fondre dans son corps si fragile en apparence mais qui laissait entrevoir une grande force morale. Oui, il souhaitait plus que tout salir cette pureté presque écoeurante qu'irradiait son compagnon autour de lui sans même en avoir conscience.

Le temps s'écoula étonnamment vite entre les discussions sérieuses, les éclats de rire et les confidences que lui accordait Harry sans même en avoir conscience. En une heure à peine, il savait tout de l'adolescence du jeune homme brun bien que celui-ci ait clairement évité de parler de son enfance pour une raison inconnue. La déception le gagna lorsque sa montre d'argent massif sonna lui rappelant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir s'il voulait arriver à l'heure à son prochain rendez-vous de la soirée.

« - Je suis vraiment navré, Harry, mais je suis obligé de vous quitter. J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires à huit heures précises et j'aime être ponctuel en toutes circonstances. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir prochainement ? »

Le jeune auror acquiesça d'un signe de la tête se levant à son tour de sa chaise pour remettre sa cape sur ses épaules menues et étroites tout en lui avouant que lui aussi avait un autre rendez-vous de prévu. Le venin de la jalousie s'insinua tel un serpent dans ses veines et il sentit la colère monter en lui à cette idée. Potter était à lui et à personne d'autre !

Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à l'instant même : marquer son territoire sur cette peau agréablement hâlée et montrer ainsi au monde entier que cet adonis ingénu était sa propriété à lui seul. Il n'avait jamais aimé partager ses affaires et ce garçon était devenu sa proie dès la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient accrochés sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ la veille.

Ils finirent par quitter le restaurant après s'être chamaillé quelques minutes à propos de l'addition que Draco avait finalement payée comme il l'avait décidé. Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant que chacun méditait sur la meilleure manière de saluer l'autre. Des milliers de phrases dansaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme blond mais aucune ne semblait convenir pour exprimer le plaisir qu'il avait pris aux côtés de l'auror brun.

Ce fut donc Harry qui régla le problème en déposant un baiser aérien sur sa joue pâle et froide. Un feu intense lui consuma les entrailles à ce contact pourtant aussi bref que banal et il dut faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas se jeter sur cette bouche qu'il rêvait de posséder depuis près de deux heures. Il voulut se pencher vers le sorcier brun mais celui-ci avait déjà transplané sans un regard en arrière le laissant seul avec pour unique compagne la pluie londonienne qui roulait sur son visage…

**OooooooooO**

Harry était assis à la table d'un des plus grands restaurants du Londres sorcier entouré de ses meilleurs amis de fac. Seule Hermione n'était pas présente pour fêter le 18ème anniversaire de Ginny Weasley. La jeune fille rousse était la sœur cadette de Ron et tout comme son frère aîné, elle s'était inscrite à l'université de Bridgetown pour devenir auror. Dans quelques semaines à peine, elle passerait ses premiers examens qui détermineraient si elle pouvait aller en seconde année.

Très vite, elle et Harry étaient devenus d'excellents amis jusqu'à ce que l'amour vienne tout gâcher entre eux. Le jeune homme brun, malgré ses attitudes distraites et naïves, était parfaitement conscient que son amie l'aimait dans le plus grand secret depuis plusieurs mois. Et même si Ginny ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre allusion concernant ses sentiments, il avait noté ses regards et ses sourires rêveurs lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Quand bien même, il n'aurait pas remarqué tout cela, Ron se serait sans doute chargé de lui ouvrir les yeux. Son meilleur ami était une véritable plaie à cause de son manque de tact qui lui avait valu la réputation de rustre à l'université. Un léger soupir de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'il repensa à tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour tomber à son tour amoureux de la jeune fille rousse.

Il avait passé un nombre incroyable d'heures seul en sa compagnie et pourtant, malgré leur grande proximité, ses sentiments n'avaient pas évolués restant de la simple fraternité. Il aimait Ginny comme il aimait Ron, sans aucune arrière pensée ou aucun désir plus approfondi. Pourtant, la benjamine des Weasley était une des filles les plus courtisées du campus.

Elle possédait une longue chevelure flamboyante frisée et un incroyable regard bleu azur qui déstabilisait tous ceux qui osaient affronter ses yeux aussi expressifs que rieurs. Bien que de petite taille, elle était néanmoins parfaitement proportionnée et ses hanches fines lui avaient attiré les plus beaux compliments de la gent masculine. Bref, elle était une de ses filles qui brillait partout où elle allait et personne ne comprenait son manque de réaction face à la cours assidue que cette charmante créature lui faisait.

Après cette relation avortée avec la jeune fille rousse, il avait eu une très brève liaison avec Chô Chang dans le seul et unique but de dégoûter définitivement Ginny de lui. Chô était une superbe jeune femme de 21 ans d'origine asiatique qui possédait une très grande beauté et une grâce naturelle, du moins selon son point de vue. Quelques semaines après leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient mis ensemble mais cela n'avait pas duré plus de dix jours et ils étaient vite arrivés à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent amis mais sans plus.

Encore une fois, le jeune auror s'interrogea sur l'étrange blocage qui semblait l'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié pour une fille. Il s'était répété pendant longtemps que cela était simplement dû au fait qu'il n'était jamais tombé sur la bonne personne ou alors, c'était peut-être à cause de son passé plutôt sombre et triste. Mais les années passant, il avait dû s'avouer que la réalité était tout autre. Son manque d'intérêt pour la gent féminine était juste un problème d'ordre sexuel et non pas d'ordre sentimental comme il avait préféré le croire au départ.

Et oui, lui, Harry Potter, était homosexuel bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit à personne sauf à Sirius. Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, n'était même pas au courant. Oh bien sûr, il avait conscience que la jeune fille était trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir deviné sa différence. Mais elle avait toujours eu la décence de ne pas aborder le sujet et surtout, elle ne l'avait jamais contraint à se confier. Elle se contentait de faire de temps à autres des allusions comme lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Draco Malfoy après leur première rencontre face au restaurant le _Petit Français_.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter cela et l'amour de son parrain lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour affronter le regard des autres lorsque le moment d'assumer serait venu. Mais cet instant fatidique n'était jamais arrivé puisque son cœur était resté désespérément insensible à toutes les propositions qu'on lui avait faites jusqu'à présent. Sauf la vieille où tout avait basculé pour lui, lorsque son regard avait accroché les yeux orages de Draco. Le jeune homme blond avait réussi à éveiller un intérêt certain en lui qui le poussait à toujours accepter un nouveau rendez-vous.

Sirius l'avait pourtant mis en garde et il avait conscience que cette histoire ne pouvait déboucher que sur des larmes et de la souffrance. Mais il se sentait incapable de résister au charme de ce démon aux allures d'ange. Un frisson lui parcourut voluptueusement la colonne vertébrale à l'évocation du jeune homme blond et il se maudit d'être à ce point attiré par ce noble sang pur prétentieux et intolérant. Sa beauté était aussi impressionnante que son arrogance et sa noblesse.

Une main posée sur son avant-bras droit le ramena brutalement à la réalité, l'arrachant à ses pensées et il prit seulement conscience des cinq regards interrogatifs tournés dans sa direction. Ginny lui décocha un sourire charmeur alors que Dean et Seamus éclataient de rire face à la mine déconfite qu'il affichait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses amis le fixaient ainsi avec un mélange de curiosité et de moquerie dans le fond de leurs yeux.

« - Alors, mec, peux-tu nous dire ce qui t'accapare à ce point l'esprit ? Je te parle depuis dix bonnes minutes et tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes questions ! Tu t'es contenté de m'ignorer en affichant un sourire idiot qui ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : tu es amoureux !! »

Le jeune homme brun jeta un regard affligé à son ami roux lorsqu'il constata qu'en quatre ans, Ron n'avait pas pris la moindre once de maturité contrairement à lui qui se sentait vieillir un peu plus chaque jour. Son meilleur ami le regardait fixement avec une lueur amusée dans ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient se rire de lui sans aucune retenue. Il était sur le point de lui répliquer vertement lorsqu'une voix familière attira son attention vers l'autre bout du restaurant.

Quelques tables plus loin, un couple semblait être plongé dans une discussion animée et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître la silhouette musclée et élancée de Draco Malfoy. Un autre sorcier était assis face à lui souriant de manière sensuelle alors qu'il déposait délicatement sa main sur celle du jeune homme blond qui ne réagit pas à au contact. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry éprouva la douloureuse brûlure de la jalousie qui lui embrasa les entrailles face à cette vision de cauchemar.

L'autre homme semblait être un peu plus âgé que Malfoy et il possédait une chevelure courte dont la couleur était indéfinissable. Une petite paire de lunettes rectangulaires soulignait la finesse de ses traits marqués et indéniablement masculins. Il était de taille moyenne et tout son être semblait crier au monde entier qu'il était un de ses nombreux bureaucrates qui ne quittaient jamais leur pièce aseptisée.

Il savait que la colère obscurcissait son jugement mais il eut au moins l'honnêteté de reconnaître que le jeune sorcier était beau. Sûrement pas aussi magnifique que le sang pur mais d'une beauté tout à fait acceptable. Des larmes de frustration et de rage vinrent brouiller sa vue alors qu'il se levait dignement de sa table pour traverser rapidement la salle principale du restaurant abandonnant ses amis sans leur donner la moindre explication.

Foi de Potter, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

**OooooooooO**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Draco discutait avec un des proches conseillers du Ministre de la Magie et il s'ennuyait horriblement. Percy Weasley était un homme de 26 ans, plutôt grand et maigre, portant une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui soulignait l'intelligence de son regard brun. Les Malfoy ne côtoyaient pas, généralement, des basses classes comme les Weasley mais Percy avait eu le courage de sacrifier sa famille au profit de sa carrière professionnelle. Et ce détail avait au moins le mérite d'être une grande preuve d'ambition ce qui effaçait quelque peu le nom insultant du sorcier roux.

Percy n'était pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de beau mais il n'était pas laid non plus. Il dégageait une certaine prestance et sa simplicité ajoutait un petit plus à son charme naturel. Il était de ces gens qui plaisent davantage par leur attitude et par leur esprit brillant que par leur physique irréprochable. Cependant, il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme avec qui, habituellement, il aimait finir la nuit. Mais comme la fin justifiait les moyens, il comptait bien passer une agréable soirée en compagnie du conseiller ministériel.

Distraitement, le mangemort blond laissa son regard gris survoler la salle bondée du restaurant pendant qu'il écoutait vaguement le babillage incessant de son partenaire. La voix nasillarde de ce dernier sonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles déjà habituées à la voix chaude et rauque d'Harry Potter. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ironique alors qu'il constatait froidement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout ramener à l'auror brun.

Ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur une chevelure noire, échevelée qui était installée à quelques tables de la sienne. Il reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme qui hantait constamment son esprit depuis leur première rencontre. Harry était aussi beau que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à l'_Atlantide_ et il irradiait encore tout autour de lui sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Il était accompagné de trois autres garçons de plus ou moins son âge et de deux filles quelconques. Tout le groupe parlait avec animation sauf lui qui fixait un point invisible dans le lointain avec un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.

Le venin de la jalousie le posséda totalement lorsqu'il vit une des deux jeunes filles poser une main caressante sur l'avant-bras de l'auror brun qui revint à la réalité à ce contact. Il semblait être un peu perdu ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général à sa table alors que la jeune fille rousse continuait à lui sourire avec un air charmeur des plus provoquant et des plus indécent à son humble avis.

Il était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'une fine main se posa délicatement sur la sienne enserrant ses doigts dans un étau de chaleur. Il sursauta légèrement à ce touché aussi inattendu que désagréable et une partie de lui-même souhaita soudain se dégager vivement de cette étreinte pour pouvoir rejoindre la table d'Harry. Il ne s'était vraiment pas imaginé une seule seconde que le sorcier roux, qui semblait être extrêmement coincé, aurait osé faire un tel geste d'intimité en public.

Les Weasley étaient célèbres, en grande partie, pour leur manque de tolérance vis-à-vis des homosexuels et des autres couples qui s'aimaient d'une manière moins traditionnelle que la leur. Ces sangs purs, traîtres à leur rang, se permettaient de porter un jugement sur tout et sur tout le monde se prenant de haut parce qu'ils faisaient partie des amis proches du Vieux Fou. Mais la communauté sorcière leur pardonnait ce défaut puisqu'ils servaient activement le clan de la lumière qui luttait contre le racisme et les attentats.

Draco avait toujours honni cette famille de pauvres roux miséreux même s'il ne savait pas le pourquoi d'une telle haine. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que cela faisait déjà plusieurs générations que les Malfoy s'opposaient aux Weasley et il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il devait haïr ces rouquins comme tous ses ancêtres l'avaient fait avant lui et il se sentait incroyablement contrarié à l'idée que l'auror brun côtoyait ce genre d'individu en dehors de son université.

Il était assez intelligent pour savoir que la probabilité pour qu'Harry ne connaisse pas au minimum un membre de ce clan avoisinait le zéro. En effet, comment le jeune homme aurait-il pu ne pas parler aux amis les plus proches de ses parents ? Mais bon, il avait naïvement cru que cela se limiterait à une simple relation professionnelle comme lui en avait tant avec les connaissances de ses géniteurs.

De nouveau, Percy le sortit de ses pensées en lui serrant la main un peu plus fort comme s'il souhaitait attirer son attention. Draco cligna lentement des paupières cherchant ainsi à effacer de sa mémoire les magnifiques yeux émeraude qui, quelques heures plutôt, lui faisaient face. Il devait chasser le jeune homme brun hors de son esprit le temps éphémère d'une nuit pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son plan.

Il répondit donc au sourire sensuel de son partenaire mêlant ses doigts diaphanes à ceux de l'homme roux pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de ce rendez-vous _professionnel_. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour inviter son compagnon à finir son verre afin qu'ils puissent s'éclipser tranquillement vers l'hôtel le plus proche lorsqu'une voix empreinte de colère et de jalousie le coupa net dans son élan.

« - J'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée _professionnelle_, Monsieur Malfoy ! »

A peine sa phrase fut-elle crachée que le jeune homme brun les dépassait déjà pour se diriger d'un pas rageur vers les toilettes. Draco s'excusa rapidement auprès de son partenaire et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre le jeune auror. Il le trouva penché au-dessus d'un des nombreux lavabos de la pièce en train d'asperger son visage écarlate de colère avec de l'eau glacée. Il empoigna d'un geste ferme l'épaule menue de l'autre homme pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous dit cela ? »

Harry le dévisagea longuement avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos dans une attitude ouvertement hostile. L'air semblait crépiter autour d'eux et pour la première fois en deux jours, Draco prit conscience de l'énorme potentiel magique que possédait l'étudiant. Ce dernier irradiait la puissance alors que sa colère semblait atteindre des sommets depuis l'arrivée du mangemort blond dans les toilettes. Peu à peu, il se sentait lui aussi gagné par la rage tandis que l'autre garçon continuait d'ignorer ouvertement sa présence.

« - Vous pouvez réagir comme bon vous semble. Vous pouvez crier si cela vous chante. Ou même m'insulter de tous les noms. Mais je vous interdis de m'ignorer ! »

Sa voix était plus basse et plus menaçante qu'il ne l'avait désiré au départ et il s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être adressé de cette manière peu respectueuse au jeune sorcier brun. Celui-ci se décida finalement à lui faire face plongeant son incroyable regard vert dans le métal en fusion de ses yeux anthracite qui devaient refléter à l'instant toute la colère et toute la frustration que cette situation engendrait en lui.

« - Ce qui m'a pris ? C'est bien simple ! Je me demandais à quel point le mot _professionnel_ devait être dur à épeler pour vous. Un _f_, deux _n_ et vous savez quoi ? Pas l'ombre d'un _q_ ! C'est vraiment dommage, je trouve…Mais en y mettant un peu de bonne volonté, on finit toujours par arriver à en trouver un quand même vers la fin de la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Malgré lui, un sourire de triomphe étira ses lèvres fines à la douce et merveilleuse constatation que le célèbre Harry James Potter était bel et bien en train de lui faire une scène de jalousie sans même s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme brun avait beau jouer l'insensible face à lui, il semblait évident à présent qu'il ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent que l'auror voulait bien lui faire croire. Et ce simple fait lui donna l'envie complètement ridicule de laisser tomber Percy Weasley pour passer le reste de la nuit avec l'universitaire.

« - C'est un simple conseiller ministériel ! Ce dîner ne représente rien pour moi à part une obligation d'ordre _professionnelle_ due à mon statut social. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir menacé par cela ! »

**OooooooooO**

Encore un chapitre d'achevé ! On voit très bien à présent qu'Harry est attiré par Draco malgré tous les efforts pour qu'il fait pour lutter contre ce sentiment. Draco, quant à lui, se comporte comme un beau salaud en quittant Harry afin de se rendre à un rendez-vous professionnel qui risque de se finir sous la couette. Je vous rassure, il n'y aura aucune scène d'horreur c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon entre Percy et Draco. Comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des critiques, des suggestions ou des compliments ;-) à faire, il vous suffit de me laisser un review. Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire même si vous ne me laissez aucun message d'encouragement.

A bientôt

Petitchaton


	9. Chapter 9

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors que Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes petites corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_petite-abeille, Vif d'Or, Dia, clOo, Egwene Al'Vere, Cassandreee, keurjani, Alice Jedusort, Samara XX, Sahada, Ishtar 205, Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr, Gally 84, clo (), Eeyore 17, Zelda-sama_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre huit : Le Deuxième Jour (partie 4)**

Harry marchait d'un pas déterminé en direction de la table où se trouvait installé Draco Malfoy et l'inconnu aux cheveux roux. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était en train de commettre une grossière erreur en dévoilant ouvertement sa jalousie au sorcier blond. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à rester assis sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'il extériorise la fureur qui l'habitait à la simple idée que l'autre homme s'était joué de lui.

Dire que pendant un instant, il avait voulu croire en la sincérité de son regard ! Il avait désiré lui donner l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le salaud que tout le monde décrivait autour de lui. Il était presque arrivé à se convaincre que les sensations qui l'envahissaient au contact de l'autre jeune homme n'étaient pas une menace. Merlin, il avait véritablement envisagé la possibilité d'offrir une chance à Malfoy de le conquérir !

« - J'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée _professionnelle_ ! »

Sa voix avait claqué sourdement au-dessus des deux hommes dont les mains étaient toujours tendrement liées. Il aurait aimé jouer les indifférents en parlant sur un ton neutre mais son tempérament de feu en avait décidé autrement et il avait été incapable de dissimuler sa colère et sa jalousie. Le jeune homme blond avait ce pouvoir effrayant sur lui de réussir à faire ressortir son côté le plus sombre et le plus violent qu'il avait toujours dominé jusqu'ici.

Mais justement, c'était bien ça le problème qu'il rencontrait avec Malfoy. Lorsqu'il était en présence de l'autre garçon, il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens et il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il était même incapable de contenir les battements effrénés de son cœur et les rougeurs traîtresses qui envahissaient constamment ses joues lui donnant l'air d'une vierge effarouchée. Il se détestait pour être aussi faible face à cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours à peine.

D'un pas rageur, il prit la direction des toilettes souhaitant s'isoler afin de reprendre contenance avant de devoir affronter ses amis et leurs questions indiscrètes. Il se passa rapidement un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, espérant ainsi apaiser la chaleur de sa peau incandescente à cause de la jalousie qui l'habitait et qui lui dévorait désagréablement les entrailles.

Ce type allait finir par réussir à le rendre fou ! Il était convaincu que Malfoy le draguait et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, même pas sous la torture, il n'était pas indifférent à son jeu de charme aussi subtil que délicat. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un le courtisait avec autant de prévenance et il devait bien reconnaître que cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Voire même beaucoup trop.

Avec un soupir las, Harry fixa d'un air songeur son reflet dans le miroir placé au-dessus des lavabos. La colère était encore présente sur ses traits crispés et sur ses pommettes empourprées. Oh, Malfoy n'était pas vraiment à blâmer. Après tout, le jeune homme blond n'avait jamais _prétendu_ s'intéresser à lui plus que ça. Il n'avait donc pas le droit d'interrompre son dîner par une remarque acerbe et déplacée.

Il devait à présent présenter ses excuses au couple et après, il tenterait de s'éclipser discrètement en se drapant de sa fierté bafouée. Merlin, il commençait sérieusement à devenir prétentieux avec les années ! Voilà qu'il se prenait pour le centre de la terre alors que l'autre sorcier n'avait même pas eu un seul geste qui aurait pu laisser supposer que…

Un nouveau soupir, de dépit cette fois-ci, lui échappa et il essaya d'ignorer la pointe de tristesse qui lui envahissait le cœur à l'idée que Malfoy n'espérait pas avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui. Mais le sorcier blond avait-il seulement l'intention d'avoir une relation quelconque avec lui ? Il était sur le point de se redresser lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement tiré vers l'arrière et il se retrouva face à un Draco Malfoy souriant moqueusement.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous dit cela ? »

La question le laissa perplexe pendant une seconde où il fut partagé entre l'envie de déverser sa colère sur le sorcier blond et celle de se taire afin de conserver le semblant de dignité qui lui restait encore. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option qui était plus raisonnable et il tourna rapidement le dos à l'autre homme ne voulant pas lui donner l'occasion de lire sa déception dans son regard.

Il avait à présent totalement conscience de l'absurdité de sa réaction. En effet, Malfoy et lui n'étaient pas un couple et ils n'étaient même pas amis. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de débarquer ainsi, au milieu d'un repas, pour adresser une remarque désobligeante au sorcier blond avant de s'enfuir lâchement. Il avait tellement honte de son comportement qu'il préférait fuir le regard gris pour ne pas avoir à se justifier.

De toute façon, qu'aurait-il bien pu dire pour sa défense ? Il était trop bête voilà tout et beaucoup trop sentimental pour un garçon de son âge. Sirius l'avait pourtant prévenu, non ? Si Malfoy ne pouvait pas obtenir son corps immédiatement, il ne représentait aucun intérêt pour le jeune aristocrate qui semblait avoir une paire de fesses à la place du cœur.

« - Vous pouvez réagir comme bon vous semble. Vous pouvez crier si cela vous chante. Ou même m'insulter de tous les noms. Mais je vous interdis de m'ignorer ! »

Harry fit lentement volte face quelque peu choqué par l'attitude de son compagnon. Sa voix avait été clairement menaçante et un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut le dos à l'idée que l'autre sorcier pouvait éventuellement se montrer violent. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée absurde pour se concentrer sur la colère qui revenait en lui au grand galop face à l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

« - Ce qui m'a pris ? C'est bien simple ! Je me demandais à quel point le mot _professionnel_ devait être dur à épeler pour vous. Un _f_, deux _n_ et vous savez quoi ? Pas l'ombre d'un seul _q_ ! C'est vraiment dommage, je trouve…Mais en y mettant un peu de bonne volonté, on finit toujours par arriver à en trouver un vers la fin de la soirée ! »

Il plongea son regard furieux dans les yeux gris qui brillaient d'une lueur prédatrice tandis qu'ils parcourraient son visage et son corps mit en valeur par sa robe de sorcier. Un léger tremblement l'agita lorsqu'il constata que cette situation absurde et grotesque amusait visiblement beaucoup son partenaire. Draco Malfoy fit un pas dans sa direction, voulant sans aucun doute l'intoxiquer de sa présence, mais le jeune auror recula vivement préférant garder une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« - C'est un simple conseiller ministériel ! Ce dîner ne représente rien pour moi à part une obligation d'ordre _professionnelle_ due à mon statut social. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir menacé par lui. »

Sur le moment, il eut de nouveau la stupide envie de le croire. Une fois de plus, l'étrangeté de son comportement le frappa de plein fouet. Il repoussait sadiquement les avances du sorcier blond tout en étant incapable d'accepter que ce dernier s'intéresse à un autre que lui. Il le voulait et en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. Tout était si confus dans sa tête qu'il en avait presque la nausée à force de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui.

Sa colère disparut tandis qu'une terrible fatigue l'envahissait. Avait-il l'air à ce point naïf pour que son compagnon nie si facilement l'évidence ? Il avait parfaitement compris comment cette soirée d'ordre _professionnelle_ allait se terminer. Il n'était pas aveugle tout de même pour ne pas avoir remarqué leurs mains enlacées et il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas percevoir les intentions sous-entendues par cette étreinte. Cependant, il n'était personne pour juger le comportement de Draco Malfoy et puis, cela ne le concernait pas.

Avec un sourire tremblant, il s'apprêta à présenter ses plus plates excuses au sorcier blond. Merlin, il avait toujours l'art de se plonger dans les situations les plus embarrassantes ! Et voilà que maintenant, il venait de se découvrir un don pour s'attacher aux personnes qui ne s'intéressaient pas à lui ! Il sentit son visage s'embraser une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, c'était le feu de la honte qui colorait ses joues d'écarlate et non plus, celui de la jalousie.

« - Je…Je m'excuse pour… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un long doigt blanc se posa prestement sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Il se sentit rougir encore plus face à ce geste pourtant anodin et il détourna les yeux ne désirant pas se ridiculiser davantage. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans bouger se contentant de ce simple contact physique entre eux tout en se dévorant mutuellement du regard.

Peu à peu, Harry sentit monter en lui une envie irrépressible d'embrasser le morceau de peau satinée qui redessinait délicatement le contour de sa bouche entrouverte en une prière muette. Cette pensée le fit s'empourprer encore plus tandis que le sorcier blond caressait lentement, presque sensuellement, sa lèvre inférieure avant de retirer finalement son doigt avec une certaine réticence.

« - Ne vous excusez surtout pas. »

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il avait l'impression que les toilettes étaient beaucoup trop petites pour contenir les émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques minutes. La colère, la jalousie, la haine, la honte, la timidité, le bonheur et surtout, le désir. Un désir intolérable qui lui dévorait les entrailles de ces flammes dévastatrices. Merlin, qu'avait-il donc fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Machinalement, il se recula pour remettre une distance raisonnable entre le corps du sorcier blond et le sien qui ne cessait de trembler. Mais plus que tout, au-delà du désir et de tous les autres sentiments qui l'envahissaient inexorablement, il se sentait trahi et déçu. Trahi parce que Malfoy allait passer la nuit avec le sorcier roux alors qu'ils auraient du passer la soirée ensemble normalement. Et déçu par le comportement de son compagnon qui se moquait visiblement de son excès de jalousie.

La colère revint en force et il serra les poings convulsivement à l'idée que ce _fils à papa_ était en train de se rire de lui et de ses réactions exacerbées par son inexpérience dans le domaine des relations sentimentales. Il ne voulait pas de ses excuses ? Parfait, il n'en aurait pas ! D'un pas rageur, il rejoignit la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement avant de faire volte face une dernière fois.

« - Ne faites pas attendre votre partenaire trop longtemps. Il n'y a rien de pire que l'ennui pour tuer le désir ! Passez une agréable soirée _professionnelle_, Monsieur Malfoy ! »

**OooooooooO**

Draco regarda la porte se refermer dans un claquement sonore le laissant seul dans les toilettes. Il était littéralement tétanisé par le comportement, plus que contradictoire, du sorcier brun. Après lui avoir fait une scène de jalousie, celui-ci avait eu l'air de regretter profondément son éclat et il lui avait présenté humblement ses excuses. La seconde d'après, il s'était de nouveau enflammé avant de partir précipitamment sans même lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer.

Il devait bien reconnaître que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était incapable d'analyser et de comprendre le comportement d'une personne. Mais cela lui importait peu. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était courir après l'auror pour le convaincre de rester avec lui pour le reste de la soirée. Nerveusement, il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde impeccablement coiffée. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant d'émotions envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

C'était même la première fois qu'il éprouvait un désir si fort, si dévastateur qu'il en avait mal au ventre et au cœur. Il voulait ce sorcier avec tant d'intensité qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sombrer dans la folie s'il ne le faisait pas sien immédiatement ! Ses yeux contemplèrent le doigt qu'il avait posé sur la bouche du jeune universitaire. Il avait à peine effleuré les lèvres rouges et pleines que son corps s'était embrasé et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son compagnon sans plus de cérémonie et le posséder sans attendre.

Pourquoi le jeune homme était-il parti si vite après cet attouchement ? Peut-être était-il allé trop loin en se permettant cette caresse aussi aérienne qu'éphémère ? Ou alors, était-ce son mensonge honteux sur sa fin de soirée qui avait provoqué ce nouvel éclat de colère plutôt impressionnant ? Enfin, mensonge était un bien grand mot. Percy Weasley ne représentait véritablement _rien_ pour lui et le sorcier roux n'était vraiment pas une menace pour Harry.

Comment pourrait-il préférer ce sorcier quelconque à un ange à la chevelure noire indomptable et au caractère de feu ? Comment pourrait-il se contenter de cet homme si facilement conquis alors que l'auror représentait un défi presque impossible à relever même pour un aussi grand séducteur que lui ? Comment pourrait-il oublier la douceur de sa peau de satin sous son doigt tremblant de convoitise ?

Il allait juste coucher avec Percy Weasley pour s'amuser un peu et dès demain, il se remettrait à la chasse au Potter. Néanmoins, il était vraiment impressionné par la force magique du jeune homme brun. Lui qui l'avait pris pour un avorton sans pouvoir, il s'était totalement trompé sur toute la ligne ! Il avait ressenti l'aura de l'auror dans chaque cellule de son corps qui avait vibré sous l'intensité de l'énergie qui s'échappait de l'autre sorcier.

Mais, apparemment, Potter ne maîtrisait pas encore assez sa magie pour la garder sous contrôle constamment. C'était un défaut qu'il lui faudrait corriger au plus vite car, comme disait son père, il ne fallait jamais abattre toutes ses cartes en même temps. Ce garçon avait décidément tout pour lui plaire : un nom célèbre, une beauté à couper le souffle, une puissance monstrueuse…Son seul défaut étant l'impureté de son sang.

« - Que fais-tu ? Cela fait déjà dix minutes que je t'attends ! On peut partir quand tu veux. »

Percy Weasley venait d'entrer à son tour dans les toilettes interrompant sa réflexion sur l'étrange paradoxe que représentait Harry Potter. Draco fit lentement volte face accrochant machinalement un sourire charmeur à ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux parcourraient le corps élancé du jeune conseiller ministériel. Avec un regard entendu, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour se rendre dans l'hôtel le plus proche. La nuit promettait d'être longue et fatigante…

**OooooooooO**

Harry adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses amis avant de remonter l'allée fleurie du jardin qui menait à la porte de la maison qu'il partageait avec son parrain depuis quelques années déjà. La lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient intensément, illuminant son chemin d'une douce clarté. Silencieusement, il tourna la clé dans la serrure avant de pousser le battant de bois pour entrer dans le vestibule. La lumière s'alluma immédiatement sur Sirius qui semblait attendre son retour avec impatience.

Avec un soupire partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement, le jeune homme brun retira sa veste qu'il suspendit au porte-manteau pendant que son parrain allait dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un chocolat chaud. Un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela la raison pour laquelle, il aurait aimé trouver le hall d'entrée vide ce soir. Sirius allait tout de suite remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Accrochant un sourire faux à ses lèvres, Harry prit lentement la direction du salon où son parrain le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard avec deux grandes tasses fumantes. Sirius s'installa silencieusement face à lui ayant déjà compris que quelque chose tracassait le jeune auror. Son parrain ne le forçait jamais à se confier lui laissant choisir s'il désirait aborder le sujet avec lui ou s'il préférait parler d'autre chose.

Malgré lui, Harry commença à raconter la soirée d'anniversaire de Ginny omettant de mentionner Draco Malfoy au départ. Il se contenta de narrer les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passés en compagnie de ses amis. Il ne sut pas trop comment, ni à quel moment, le jeune homme blond fit son apparition dans son récit pour ne plus le quitter et c'est avec amertume qu'il conclut son histoire.

« - En somme, il te plaît et tu es déçu de le savoir avec un autre. Méfies-toi, la jalousie est la première preuve d'attachement que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on tombe amoureux. »

Harry serra fermement les lèvres pour retenir la réplique agressive qui lui venait naturellement à la bouche. Son parrain avait raison sur ce point mais, il se trompait lourdement sur le reste. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de Malfoy ! Ce garçon était grossier, imbu de sa personne, moqueur, irrespectueux des sentiments des autres et de plus, c'était un coureur de jupons et de pantalons dépourvu de cœur. Avec autant de défauts à son actif, il était impossible qu'il tombe dans le piège ridicule de l'amour avec cet aristocrate pourri et gâté.

« - Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux de lui ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il ne me plaît pas du tout…C'est juste que son attitude m'écœure et c'est pour cela que je t'en ai fait part. Je trouve ça répugnant de traiter les personnes comme s'ils n'étaient que des corps sans sentiment et sans cœur. Il n'a aucune considération pour son prochain ! »

Il avait dit sa tirade d'une traite avec une moue méprisante sur le visage. C'était un peu comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire grâce à son discourt moralisateur. Sirius le dévisagea un long moment avant de soupirer profondément. Il déposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse du salon et il quitta son fauteuil pour venir s'installer sur le même divan que son filleul.

« - Harry, comme le dit si bien le proverbe moldu _l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas_ ! Tu n'y peux rien, s'il t'attire… »

Harry se leva prestement retenant difficilement sa colère et son exaspération. Il n'aimait pas Draco Malfoy et le jeune homme blond ne lui plaisait pas ! Ou si peu…C'était sans importance de toute façon. Il avait une mission à accomplir et cela passait au-dessus de tout le reste. Malfoy n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie et il appartenait déjà au passé.

« - Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne m'attire pas ! Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué et cette conversation m'exaspère… »

Il quitta rapidement le salon contenant à peine sa fureur. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que cette histoire le touche autant ? A qui voulait-il faire croire que le comportement du sang pur l'avait laissé complètement indifférent ? Oh, il ne mentait pas en affirmant ne pas être amoureux du jeune aristocrate mais il était bel et bien sous le charme. Enfin, leurs chemins ne devaient plus se croiser normalement et dès demain, il reprendrait tranquillement le cours de son existence. Il se sortirait de la tête ce sorcier si noble et si beau et il se concentrerait sur sa mission.

Il ne lui restait déjà plus que cinq jours et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait entreprendre afin d'entraîner la communauté sorcière vers le Bien. Lentement, il commença à se déshabiller fixant d'un regard morne le corps mince et féminin qui se reflétait dans le miroir de sa garde-robe. Il se surprit à se détailler pour la première fois de sa vie admirant ses jambes fines presque imberbes, son ventre plat où se dessinaient discrètement des abdominaux et enfin, il se concentra sur sa peau brune, dépourvue de la moindre imperfection.

Pendant un instant, il s'étonna en s'imaginant autrement. Il se vit avec une peau moins foncée, avec des muscles plus prononcés, avec des jambes plus grandes et plus développées. Habituellement, il se contentait parfaitement de ce que la nature lui avait généreusement donné mais aujourd'hui cela ne semblait plus lui suffire. Il voulait plus et il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé changer chez lui.

Mais pourquoi faire exactement ? Pour plaire à Draco Malfoy ? Pour avoir une plus haute estime de lui-même ? Par simple envie ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Toutes ces choses ne l'avaient jamais préoccupé auparavant. Il se moquait bien d'avoir l'air d'une fille puisque cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir en aide à son prochain. Mais aujourd'hui…

D'un geste rageur, il enfila son pyjama cachant ainsi ses formes fines et gracieuses sous un morceau de tissu large et il s'allongea directement sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant quelques secondes afin de relaxer son corps et ses muscles endoloris par l'énervement. Une longue journée l'attendait encore demain. En fait, sa vie n'était composée que de journées interminables et terriblement épuisantes autant sur le plan moral que physique.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa meilleure amie qui logeait à présent chez son ancien professeur de _Défense Contre Les forces du Mal_. Il espérait secrètement pouvoir jouer un peu le rôle d'un Dieu en réunissant ces deux êtres meurtris par la vie. Peut-être pourraient-ils, ensemble, panser leurs vieilles blessures et réapprendre à envisager de nouveau le futur.

Certes, il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais il trouvait que Lupin et Hermione avaient tout pour se plaire. Un passé sombre à oublier, un amour infini à offrir, une patience à toute épreuve et un besoin impératif de se trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre et de se battre. Il savait qu'Hermione ne ferait jamais de remarque désobligeante sur la lycanthropie de Remus et il avait conscience également que le loup-garou ne jugerait pas le passé de toxicomane de sa meilleure amie.

Deux êtres qui pourraient sans aucun doute s'épauler pour se redresser et reprendre le court de leurs existences, laissé en suspend depuis quelques temps. Merlin, il voulait vraiment croire que quelque chose de positif pouvait naître de cette rencontre imprévue car il avait besoin de voir un peu de bonheur autour de lui. Il était déjà si las de cette guerre, de toute cette violence, de toute cette intolérance qui explosait chaque jour davantage, anéantissant des milliers de vies au nom d'une idéologie dépassée et ridicule.

Comment le monde pourrait-il avoir un avenir sans les moldus ? Et puis, pourquoi les différences seraient-elles obligatoirement des obstacles entre les hommes ? Il ne comprenait pas le monde dans lequel il vivait pourtant depuis 19 ans. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'éprouvaient les hommes de se faire du mal ainsi sans raison valable. Il avait l'impression d'être tellement différent des autres, tellement à part comme il l'avait toujours été depuis sa naissance et il était si seul dans son combat…

Avec un petit soupire de lassitude, il ferma les paupières espérant ainsi trouver rapidement le sommeil pour oublier, l'espace de quelques heures au moins, l'horreur du monde extérieur, pour effacer de son esprit la laideur de l'âme humaine si facilement corruptible et pour supprimer de son cœur le sourire enjôleur d'un démon blond qui d'un seul regard avait réussi à l'ensorceler…

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin**_

**OooooooooO**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR : Alors, je vais vous laisser ici une note très importante en espérant que vous me comprendrez. Il se peut que j'abandonne **_**provisoirement**_** mes fictions qui resteront donc sans suite pendant un moment. Le mois prochain vous aurez encore un chapitre sur cette histoire mais je ne vous garanti rien pour le mois de décembre. Il y a deux raisons qui expliquent cette décision. La première est tout simplement un manque de temps flagrant depuis mon entrée à l'université. Et la deuxième est d'ordre personnel mais disons qu'en gros, ca ne va pas fort bien moralement pour moi et j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je ne ressens plus l'envie d'écrire et je n'ai pas de toute façon la tête à ça. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et je vous promets de faire mon possible pour revenir très rapidement sur FF. **

**En attendant, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour vous partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors que Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes petites corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**Cassandreee, Keurjani, bleuacier, Zelda-sama, Sahada, maiiya, Eeyore17, cl0o, Vif d'Or, anny 94, Tiffy, Ishtar 205, Drarry 78, Clochette, FAMME, samie 974 **_** pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

_**Dieu dit : « Que la terre produise de l'herbe**_

_**La plante qui porte sa semence et l'arbre à fruits qui donne**_

_**Selon son espèce, le fruit que porte sa semence »**_

_**Et ce fut ainsi (…) Et Dieu vit que cela été bon**_

_**Il y eu un matin : ce fut le troisième jour »**_

Genèse, Chapitre 1, verset 11 à 13

**Chapitre neuf : Le Troisième Jour (partie 1)**

Un rayon de soleil caressait le visage complètement détendu de Draco Malfoy alors que celui-ci souriait paisiblement dans son sommeil. Ainsi, profondément endormi, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange qui était absolument parfait physiquement mais loin de l'être caractériellement. Il était si beau ! Magnifique au point de se damner pour obtenir de lui tellement plus qu'une seule étreinte…

D'un doigt tremblant, Percy Weasley redessina la courbe sensuelle de la bouche rose pâle de son amant d'un soir. Il connaissait la réputation de tombeur de son partenaire et il se doutait que leur relation ne pouvait être que d'ordre sexuel. Mais il espérait, quand même, pouvoir retenir le jeune homme blond à ses côtés. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il souhaitait capturer le _Prince de Glace_ et le mettre en cage pour être le seul à pouvoir profiter de lui et de son corps.

Avec un petit grognement tout à fait adorable, Draco ouvrit un œil pour le refermer immédiatement en pestant contre l'imbécile qui avait osé allumer le soleil aussi tôt dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il se redressa lentement étirant langoureusement ses muscles endoloris par une longue nuit de repos. Il ouvrit alors totalement les yeux et remarqua seulement qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui mais dans un hôtel de luxe.

Un bruit sur la gauche attira son attention et son regard gris se posa sur le jeune homme roux qui était étendu non loin de lui. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et ses sourcils se plissèrent de contrariété. Apparemment, il avait _oublié_ de se débarrasser de son amant avant de s'endormir du sommeil des justes qui ont bien travaillés.

Ce détail, certes banal, l'ennuyait terriblement car il avait horreur des scènes de ménage. Surtout qu'il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé. Il pria silencieusement Merlin pour que le conseiller ministériel ait la brillante idée de se rhabiller et de partir. Mais le regard plein de convoitise et d'adoration que lui lança Percy Weasley à ce moment-là, lui fit comprendre que son amant n'avait nullement l'intention de s'en aller.

Avec un soupir de résignation, le mangemort rejeta les couvertures loin de lui se moquant éperdument de sa nudité et de la marque noire qui souillait son avant bras gauche. Hier, il avait appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes sur le ministère de la magie et sur sa position envers les serviteurs de Voldemort. Il avait même été surpris d'entendre que Fudge, l'actuel ministre, n'était pas réellement réfractaire à la politique que prônait Tom Elvis Jedusort sur les sorciers de sang pur.

Son plan allait marcher, il en était convaincu à présent. Un instant, il pensa à l'agent du Bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé malgré les dix hommes qui étaient chargés de le débusquer. D'un côté, cela le contrariait grandement de ne pas avoir déjà éliminé ce pion gênant mais d'un autre côté, cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus excitantes et plus passionnantes.

Il s'interrogeait également sur le sexe de cet envoyé. Un homme ? Une femme ? Il espérait secrètement que se soit un jeune homme dont il pourrait honteusement profiter avant d'abréger ses souffrances. Il aimait plus que tout contraindre quelqu'un à le désirer et il était plutôt doué à ce jeu. Il ne violait jamais ses victimes contrairement à ses collègues. Non, lui, il s'arrangeait pour que le corps de la personne soit consentant alors que son esprit ne l'était pas.

C'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ça. Il adorait le regard perdu qu'avaient ses proies lorsque le plaisir les envahissait malgré tout leur dégoût pour l'acte qui était en train de se dérouler. Draco les brisait de la pire façon qui soit car, comment pouvoir encore se regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Comment faire face aux autres qui ressentaient de la compassion uniquement parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était un rapport non consenti ?

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres aux souvenirs des tortures qu'il avait infligées au cours de sa brève existence. Il adorait tellement répandre la souffrance qu'elle soit d'ordre physique ou morale ! Cependant, un regard vert vint s'interposer dans son esprit et un sentiment confus de malaise l'envahit à l'idée de ce que penserait Harry s'il découvrait son sombre passé. Il était sûr que le jeune auror ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir s'il pouvait entrevoir tout le mal qu'il avait déjà perpétré sur son passage.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le sortant de ses pensées peuplées d'un petit brun sexy au caractère farouche et indomptable. Il reporta son attention sur son compagnon avant de se saisir vivement de son paquet de cigarettes. Délicatement, il en plaça une entre ses lèvres fines avant de se saisir de son briquet pour allumer le petit cylindre cancérigène. Il tira longuement dessus, savourant la sensation de calme et de bien être que la nicotine diffusait partout dans son corps.

Une fois sa cigarette finie, il se décida de régler au plus vite le problème « _Weasley_ ». D'un geste négligent de la main, il attrapa les vêtements froissés du jeune homme roux avant de les lui jeter au visage tout en déclarant qu'il voulait être seul à présent. Et sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de pendre une douche avant de rentrer au manoir familial.

Dix minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre pour constater que, non seulement, Percy n'était pas parti mais qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à se rhabiller. Son désappointement s'accrut et il ne chercha même pas à masquer sa contrariété lorsque le jeune homme roux exigea des explications. Merlin, pourquoi les gens avaient-ils tant de mal à comprendre sa philosophie de vie ? C'était pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine ! Il voulait, il draguait, il baisait et il jetait, point final à la ligne.

« - Ecoute, nous avons passé une agréable nuit ensemble et c'est tout. Je ne t'ai strictement rien promis et j'aimerais maintenant que tu partes d'ici. »

Percy écarquilla démesurément les yeux et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Draco pressentait qu'il n'allait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement du jeune homme roux. Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié la réputation des Weasley qui étaient célèbres pour leur colère monumentale et pour leur caractère de cochon stupide, borné et têtu. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Il allait lui faire passer tout de suite l'envie de lui crier dessus, chose que personne n'avait le droit de faire.

« - Bon, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre donc je vais t'expliquer l'affaire plus crûment. Hier, tu m'excitais mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Je t'ai désiré, je t'ai baisé et tu peux partir. J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me soulager et tu étais à ma disposition. Il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais le moindre amour dans mes actions te concernant. Pigé ? »

Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort mais bon, il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit. Surtout, la partie où il avait révélé à Percy qu'il n'était là que pour le soulager un peu. Son désir pour Harry était tellement fort qu'il avait été contraint de l'extérioriser en couchant avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, il se sentait capable de reprendre son jeu de séduction sans craindre de commettre un impair à tout moment.

Hier, il avait vraiment failli se jeter sur le jeune homme brun dans les toilettes pour lui faire subir les pires outrages. Son désir pour l'auror était si puissant qu'il en était presque surnaturel. Il n'avait jamais été attiré comme ça par quelqu'un et il ne savait pas comment lutter contre les pulsions qui animaient son corps. D'habitude, il avait un control irréprochable de tout son être mais pas avec Harry. Pas quand, le regard émeraude se posait sur lui avec un mélange de convoitise et de peur.

Pas quand, l'auror semblait si pur et si innocent…

Un sifflement rageur le sortit de nouveau de ses réflexions et une main s'abattit violement sur sa joue droite. La brûlure du coup eut au moins le mérite de lui permettre de se concentrer totalement sur le moment présent au lieu de divaguer. Percy Weasley était en train de se rhabiller en l'insultant copieusement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables et lui ne trouvait rien à répondre.

Peu importait ce que pensait le conseiller ministériel, il avait déjà obtenu pendant la nuit toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Avec un sourire méprisant au coin des lèvres, il ouvrit lui-même la porte de la somptueuse chambre afin que Percy puisse partir plus vite. Ce dernier sembla encore plus outré face à ce comportement et il s'empressa de se diriger vers les ascenseurs d'un pas digne et raide.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers son amant d'une nuit qui se tenait les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il constatait froidement qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le retenir et de le garder pour lui tout seul. Il avait échoué comme tant d'autres avant lui et il ne s'était jamais senti autant humilié de toute sa vie qu'à ce moment précis.

Il avait permis à ce monstre de le soumettre à tous ses caprices et il lui avait laissé faire des choses inimaginables, du moins pour lui, à son corps. Il avait si honte à présent tandis qu'il revoyait dans son entièreté la soirée et la nuit qu'il avait passées avec le jeune homme blond. Il s'était fait baiser sur toute la ligne et dans tous les sens du terme. Rageusement, il s'engouffra entre les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur souhaitant disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Draco, loin de toutes ces préoccupations, retourna dans la chambre tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Son plan avançait beaucoup plus vite que prévu et il se retrouvait donc avec une matinée de complète liberté. Son esprit se concentra immédiatement sur Harry Potter et le jeune homme blond soupira de dépit face à sa propre faiblesse. Il était comme ensorcelé par l'auror qui venait constamment hanter ses pensées.

Il repensa à leur altercation de la veille et un étrange sentiment de tristesse lui enserra le cœur. Il devait se faire pardonner ! Comment ? Le jeune homme brun n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas avoir compris comment se finirait sa soirée avec le conseiller ministériel. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire à Harry qu'il avait couché avec un autre homme juste pour évacuer la tension insoutenable qu'il ressentait depuis deux jours en désirant quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir !

Que faire ?

Après avoir cogité quelques minutes sur le problème, il se décida à inviter le jeune homme à déjeuner avec lui le jour même. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit romantique et fleur bleu pour charmer son partenaire. Il savait où il allait l'emmener ! Il était sur que le restaurant _Néade_ plairait tout de suite à l'auror par sa simplicité et par son cadre idyllique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Harry…

**OooooooooO**

Harry buvait silencieusement sa tasse de thé dans le salon de Remus. Ses yeux, habituellement brillants et pétillants de vie, étaient ternes et éteints. Il avait passé la nuit à penser au jeune homme roux qui lui avait volé l'attention de Draco Malfoy. Et encore maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ça. Il sentait la jalousie lui ronger le ventre à la simple idée que les deux hommes avaient, sans aucun doute, passé la nuit ensemble alors que lui se retournait inlassablement dans son lit en étant incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, lui faisait face tandis que son ancien professeur de _Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal_ était parti chercher quelques biscuits supplémentaires dans la cuisine. La jeune fille brune l'observait par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse de porcelaine mais il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les questions muettes qui illuminaient son regard chocolat posé avec tendresse sur lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas aujourd'hui. Il soupira cherchant rapidement un sujet de conversation mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur les yeux gris de Malfoy, sur la peau blanche et crémeuse de Malfoy, sur les lèvres roses et fines de Malfoy et sur le désir confus que cet homme, pourtant exécrable à bien des points de vue, lui inspirait à chacune de leur rencontre.

Il se détestait pour avoir la faiblesse de souhaiter revoir une fois de plus ce sang pur prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Il se haïssait pour ne pas trouver en lui assez de force et de courage pour envoyer paître loin de lui ce fils à papa trop sûr de lui et de son charme irrésistible. Il s'exécrait pour ne pas arriver à se focaliser sur sa mission tellement plus importante que ses histoires d'amour !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi silencieux ! »

Le jeune homme brun releva vivement la tête en entendant la voix claire et douce de son amie. Il aurait aimé se confier à elle mais quelque chose l'empêchait de parler de cette étrange relation qu'il était en train de nouer avec Malfoy. Peut-être était-ce la honte qu'il éprouvait qui le forçait à se taire ? Honte de n'être qu'un homme comme les autres avec ses faiblesses inavouables et ses défauts inexplicables.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux alors qu'il reportait son attention sur sa tasse de thé à moitié vide. Il pensa à sa mission de sauveur et aux fabuleux pouvoirs qu'il était censé posséder. Mais lui, il se sentait si faible ! Il se savait faible. Tellement faible à cause de ses doutes et de ses questionnements incessants. Merlin, il n'était qu'un homme après tout ! Non, il n'était même pas encore tout à fait un homme. Il était l'ébauche de l'adulte qu'il deviendrait un jour dans quelques années.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à la question d'Hermione. Elle comptait tellement sur lui pour la sortir de l'enfer qu'était sa vie parce qu'elle était une sang de bourbe. Lupin espérait, lui aussi, qu'il changerait le monde afin de venger la mort prématurée de sa femme. Même Sirius s'appuyait sur lui en rêvant d'un monde meilleur et tellement plus juste où n'importe qui trouverait sa place.

Mais personne ne lui demandait s'il se sentait à la hauteur de cette mission. Personne ne désirait connaître ses peurs et ses incertitudes, ses doutes et ses erreurs passées et présentes. Personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il était un être humain comme les autres et non pas, un être exceptionnel doté de tous les pouvoirs. Personne ne voulait entendre les appels désespérés de son cœur, beaucoup trop seul, dans cette nouvelle aventure.

« - Une véritable amie sait entendre ce que l'autre n'avoue pas. Et je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il regarda la jeune fille qui avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Elle était si belle avec ses boucles brunes encadrant son visage fin à l'ovale régulier et parfait. Elle était resplendissante de grâce et de finesse dans sa robe rouge qui mettait en valeur son regard brun intelligent. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être attiré par une fille comme elle ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours être différent du commun des mortels ?

« - J'ai peur, Hermione. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche que l'on m'a confiée. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de sauver ce monde. Et je ne veux pas devenir un assassin, tu comprends ? Car, si je tue l'agent du Mal, je ne vaudrais guère mieux que Voldemort. »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer désagréablement les paupières. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas tuer un être humain pour sauver le monde du mal et de la destruction. Comment une ère nouvelle pourrait-elle être construite sur une marre de sang ? Comment pourrait-on créer un monde nouveau en le commençant par un meurtre ignoble et ridicule ?

« - C'est la première fois que je te vois autant douter. J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais plus quoi faire, ni quelle position adopter. Harry, c'est en toi que tu dois trouver les réponses à tes questions. A chaque problème, il y a une solution. Et s'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. C'est toi-même qui m'as appris ça ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement. Son problème à lui n'avait pas de solution. Il était complètement perdu dans un monde où l'espoir semblait avoir disparu. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retrouva nez à nez avec son ancien professeur qui s'installa à ses côtés. Lupin se mit directement à parler gaiement de tout et de rien, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu pesante et tendue qui régnait dans la pièce avant son arrivée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait complètement oublié sa morosité et il conversait animément avec ses deux amis. Il ne comprit pas comment, il en arriva à parler de Malfoy et de la position dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé la veille au soir. Il avait un air détaché sur le visage mais la réalité était tout autre. Lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune homme blond, il ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps indifférent.

« - Et il était donc avec un autre homme. Il m'a dit que c'était juste un rendez-vous professionnel mais je lui ai bien fais comprendre que je n'étais pas une truffe. Franchement, je me demande pour qui il se prend ! »

Il remarqua qu'Hermione était en train d'échanger un regard et un sourire complice avec Remus alors que tous deux tentaient de masquer sans succès leur amusement. Harry se renfrogna sur son siège, n'appréciant pas vraiment que ces deux-là se moquent de lui et de son récit révoltant à son humble avis. Il aurait aimé les entendre s'indigner avec lui mais au lieu de cela, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

« - Il ne t'a sûrement pas menti concernant ce jeune homme roux. Regarde la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier et observe le conseiller qui se tient à la droite du Ministre. »

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme brun empoigna le journal posé sur la table basse et fixa ses yeux sur la photo. Il reconnut immédiatement la chevelure rousse et les lunettes rectangulaires du sorcier qui accompagnait Draco Malfoy la veille. Il lut rapidement la légende et dut s'incliner face à l'évidence. Percy Weasley était bel et bien un conseiller ministériel !

« - Vous allez vous revoir ? »

Harry rougit face à la question, pourtant très innocente, de son ancien professeur. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir reconnaître devant eux qu'il avait, en effet, accepté un nouveau rendez-vous. Après avoir subtilement détourné les yeux pour masquer sa gêne, il répondit à la question d'une voix qu'il espérait indifférente et détachée.

« - Oui. J'ai accepté de déjeuner avec lui mercredi à midi. »

Curieusement, seul le silence lui répondit. Il releva alors la tête pour reporter son attention sur ses deux amis. Ceux-ci regardaient avec un air catastrophé la pendule murale qui indiquait 11h39. Avec un haussement de sourcil interrogatif, il les fixa attendant une explication pour lui comprendre leur comportement plutôt étrange. Il avait presque l'impression de leur avoir annoncé la fin du monde.

« - Harry, on est mercredi et il est 11h39. Tu ne devrais pas déjà être chez toi en train de te changer ? »

La voix d'Hermione était légèrement hésitante et il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme brun pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. On était mercredi et il était 11h39. On était mercredi et il était…Il se releva précipitamment, renversant au passage le reste de son thé sur sa robe d'universitaire. Il jura sous l'effet de la brûlure avant de saluer rapidement ses deux amis pour transplaner directement dans la salle de bain de sa maison…

**OooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy jeta un dernier regard appréciateur à son reflet avant de dévaler à toute vitesse le double escalier de marbre qui menait au hall d'entrée du manoir familial. Comme toujours, il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses mèches blondes étaient impeccablement coiffées et sa robe de sorcier bleu ciel mettait en valeur sa peau de porcelaine, son regard gris clair et son corps musclé par des heures de sport intensif.

Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta, une seconde, pour attraper un jeu de clés qui reposait sur une grande armoire ancienne de bois brut qui représentait le seul ornement de la pièce. Il espérait impressionner Harry Potter en venant le chercher dans sa plus belle décapotable, tout en lui démontrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas réfractaire à tout ce qui venait du monde moldu.

Une fois engagé sur l'autoroute, il se permit de repenser à l'hibou qu'il avait envoyé au jeune auror le matin même afin de l'inviter à déjeuner. La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre plus d'une heure et il avait du contenir sa joie pour ne pas salir sa réputation de _Prince de Glace_. Surtout face à son père qui n'aurait que très moyennement apprécié un tel débordement venant de sa part.

Dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant, il se gara face à la vieille maison dans laquelle résidait le jeune homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis deux jours déjà. Il se sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver, pendant quelques heures, en compagnie de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de commettre la moindre erreur sinon, il risquait de perdre définitivement Harry Potter.

Après avoir soupiré profondément, il frappa deux coups brefs et secs contre le battant de bois écaillé de la porte, notant d'un regard détaché que l'auror ne devait pas crouler sous des montagnes de galions à première vue. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de réitérer son geste avec un peu plus de violence et d'agacement. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un jeune homme brun de petite taille qui le regarda avec étonnement et confusion.

« - Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'étais occupé à l'étage. »

Draco lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant et séducteur alors qu'il invitait son compagnon à s'installer dans la voiture. A peine fut-il assis derrière le volant qu'il démarra pour prendre la direction du centre ville. Ils roulèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus absolu, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre pour se sentir bien et détendu.

De temps à autres, le jeune homme blond observait son partenaire à la dérobée. Celui-ci était magnifique dans sa robe de sorcier argentée qui était d'une simplicité désarmante contrairement à ses propres vêtements. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de briser le calme ambiant pour entamer la discussion avec le jeune auror qui semblait être absorbé par le paysage qui défilait rapidement devant ses yeux.

« - Je vous emmène manger au bord de l'eau. C'est un des meilleurs restaurants de la région et je suis certain que le cadre va vous plaire. »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, ses cheveux noirs volants dans tous les sens à cause du vent. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un démon de luxure et Draco dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur son partenaire. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un ! Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Un détail qui avait toute son importance mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que cela pouvait être.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il reporta son attention sur la route, ignorant sciemment l'étrange pressentiment qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis 48 heures. Il réfléchirait plus tard à cette histoire et aux dangers qu'elle comportait pour lui. Maintenant, il souhaitait juste passer un agréable moment en la compagnie d'Harry sans chercher à comprendre ou à expliquer l'étrange lien qui était en train de se créer entre l'auror et lui-même.

Il gara la voiture sur un immense parking presque désert et il alla ouvrir la portière de son compagnon, l'invitant ainsi à sortir de la décapotable. Il le conduisit alors jusqu'à un petit bâtiment dans lequel ils entrèrent. Un serveur les accueillit immédiatement avec un sourire affable et Draco le repoussa sèchement. Il n'appréciait pas le regard langoureux que cet homme posait sur sa proie qui répondait timidement par un sourire gêné.

Ils choisirent ensemble une table et ils s'installèrent face à l'étang qui semblait fasciner le jeune homme brun. Draco s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle son compagnon pouvait être heureux de la moindre chose. Lui ne se sentait jamais pleinement satisfait de ce qu'il possédait. Il désirait toujours avoir plus. Il lui fallait toujours avoir plus. C'était dans sa nature d'être un éternel insatisfait. Ses parents l'avaient d'ailleurs élevé dans se sens-là, accentuant autant que possible son côté capricieux et colérique.

Il était ce que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de _fils à papa pourri et gâté_ et il assumait parfaitement ce qu'il était. Il allait même jusqu'à tirer une certaine fierté de son caractère typiquement malfoyen. Mais Harry était différent. Lui ne semblait pas accorder la moindre importance à l'argent et au luxe. C'était pour cela qu'il représentait un défit plus difficile que les autres à relever. La plupart du temps, il lui suffisait de sortir quelques galions de sa bourse pour obtenir les faveurs de quelqu'un mais cela ne suffirait pas avec le jeune auror.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que son assiette était posée devant lui depuis quelques minutes. Non, il préférait dévorer du regard son partenaire qui se restaurait avec un plaisir enfantin. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il se décida à relancer la conversation. Il voulait réentendre, encore une fois, la voix douce d'Harry caresser ses tympans. Il désirait aussi revoir les yeux émeraude s'illuminer de temps à autres lorsque le sujet de la discussion passionnait le jeune homme brun.

« - Vous êtes décidément quelqu'un de très gourmand. »

L'auror releva vivement la tête à ce commentaire avant de lui décocher un sourire espiègle. Apparemment, il ne prenait pas mal la réflexion, peu gracieuse mais très réaliste, que Draco venait de lui faire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le mangemort se noya dans le vert intense des yeux de son compagnon. Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme brun.

« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit. La gourmandise est l'un de mes plus vilains défauts. Vous ne mangez pas ? »

Draco reporta son attention sur le plat qui se trouvait posé devant lui mais il n'avait plus faim. Ou plutôt, il avait faim mais seulement d'Harry Potter. Il secoua la tête délicatement pour chasser les images sensuelles qui lui envahissaient l'esprit et il se contenta de boire silencieusement une gorgée de son verre de vin blanc. Il devait se contrôler afin de ne pas effrayer le garçon innocent qui lui faisait face.

« - Je n'ai pas très faim. Mais ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi. Mangez à votre guise. »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant avant d'attaquer, impitoyablement, son morceau de fondant au chocolat qui ne survécut que quelques minutes face à son appétit. Le mangemort secoua légèrement la tête, tentant de chasser les images érotiques qui lui traversaient l'esprit et qui incluaient toutes Potter, du chocolat et lui-même. Il devait l'avoir et peu importe le prix qu'il devrait payer…

**OooooooooO**

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui c'est fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu, je le sais. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas et j'ai préféré faire une pause plus longue plutôt que d'écrire un chapitre de mauvaise qualité qui n'aurait satisfait personne. Je reprends donc la publication de l'histoire mais je ne serais plus aussi régulière qu'au début. J'essaierais néanmoins de publier une fois par mois quand même mais avec l'approche du blocus, j'avoue que je manque cruellement de temps pour écrire.**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus autant que les autres et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et vos réactions pour savoir si j'ai bien fait de reprendre l'écriture ou si le résultat est désastreux au contraire lol ! Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire même si vous ne laissez pas de message. **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira, bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors que Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes petites corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_naughtymily, FAMME, keurjani, Ash Of Mine, Ishtar 205, Anna-chan 86, maiiya, Vif d'Or, cl0o, Sahada, Lily2507, angelinadelacourt, Drarry 78_** pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre dix : Le Troisième Jour (partie 2)**

Harry dévorait tranquillement son dessert en s'interrogeant sur l'étrange comportement du jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier n'avait même pas daigné jeter un regard à l'assiette de crustacés qu'il avait commandée et il se contentait de le regarder manger silencieusement avec un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres. Un léger soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il prit conscience que ce sourire était le plus beau qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Il pensa alors aux sentiments qui lui brûlaient le cœur à chaque nouveau rendez-vous. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le côté mauvais garçon de Malfoy et il avait l'impression que son âme allait exploser tôt ou tard sous l'intensité du désir qu'il ressentait pour l'autre sorcier. En réalité, malgré le fait qu'il ait pleinement accepté son homosexualité, il n'avait jamais eu aucune relation de ce type avant aujourd'hui. Il ne savait même pas ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un homme.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance physique pour personne. Au départ, il s'était cru gay juste parce que les filles ne le branchaient pas. Puis, il avait compris qu'il était sans aucun doute le seul être humain de l'univers à être asexué puisque les garçons ne l'attiraient pas non plus. Ensuite, Draco était entré dans sa vie et avec lui, il ressentait pour la première fois l'envie d'avoir un contact physique.

Bien sûr, il n'était quand même pas naïf au point de ne pas savoir comment deux hommes faisaient l'amour ensemble mais il n'arrivait pas pour autant à se voir en train de faire _**ça**_ avec quelqu'un. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt pour ce genre de choses. Un instant, il tenta de s'imaginer nu sous le corps parfait d'un Draco Malfoy tout aussi dénudé que lui et il sentit son visage s'enflammer à cette pensée ridicule.

Il cacha son malaise en s'éclipsant quelques minutes aux toilettes avant de revenir s'installer face à son compagnon toujours silencieux. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble et il lui adressa un sourire charmeur lorsqu'il se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Tant bien que mal, Harry essaya de continuer à dévorer son fondant au chocolat mais il avait l'impression que sa gorge se rétrécissait petit à petit sous le regard insistant et langoureux du sang pur.

« - Dites-moi, Harry, voyez-vous quelqu'un pour le moment ? »

La question le mit encore plus mal à l'aise bien que la réponse soit d'une facilité déconcertante. En effet, le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais été avec personne ou du moins jamais avec un homme. Sa seule aventure était la très brève idylle qu'il avait vécue avec Cho Chang au début de l'année dans le but de dégoûter Ginny, ce qui avait lamentablement échoué puisque la jeune fille rousse était toujours amoureuse de lui.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus en fait, c'était son manque d'expérience et c'était la première fois que cela le gênait. Habituellement, il assumait parfaitement son absence de vie sentimentale et tirait même une certaine fierté de sa virginité toujours intacte puisqu'il n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un simple bouche contre bouche avec la jeune asiatique. Mais face au jeune homme blond, il se sentait ridicule de n'avoir jamais eu la curiosité de savoir ce que cela faisait de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Merlin, c'était tellement fleur bleue d'attendre le prince charmant pour sauter le pas ! Pourquoi était-il aussi stupidement romantique surtout pour un garçon ? Son physique jouait déjà en sa défaveur et sa mentalité arriérée n'arrangeait rien comme le lui avait gentiment fait remarquer son parrain. Ce dernier l'avait même encouragé à se laisser aller à coucher avec un mec ou une fille même s'il n'était pas forcément amoureux pourvu que cette personne soit douce avec lui.

Mais, lui, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il devait se défaire de sa virginité de cette façon-là. Il sentit que son visage s'enflammait une fois de plus et il se maudit pour être si timide face à Malfoy. Et puis, pourquoi pensait-il au sexe ? La question qu'il venait de lui poser n'avait rien à voir avec son expérience sexuelle et Draco ne pourrait pas deviner tout ça juste en le regardant.

« - Si ma question vous gêne, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. »

La voix était douce et apaisante, un peu comme si son compagnon avait perçu son trouble et sa panique intérieure. Harry inspira profondément avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante qu'il était célibataire depuis quelques mois. Il retourna alors la question et la réponse de Malfoy fut identique à la sienne. Puis la conversation s'orienta sur des sujets beaucoup moins personnels et le temps s'écoula une fois de plus à une vitesse affolante entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir…

**OooooooooO**

Draco s'arrangea pour payer l'addition malgré les protestations du jeune homme brun et ils finirent par sortir du restaurant après avoir récupéré leurs affaires. Harry marchait à quelques pas de lui et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard troublé sur les formes rondes qui ressortaient en relief au travers de la robe de sorcier plutôt moulante.

Il sentit le désir l'envahir mais il brima ses pulsions sachant à présent que son compagnon n'avait jamais eu de relation suivie avec personne. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres fines à cette pensée. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait posé une question quelque peu indiscrète au jeune universitaire, désirant savoir si celui-ci était libre ou déjà en couple.

Il avait profité du long silence qui avait suivi sa question pour utiliser son don de légimens. Il avait alors découvert des choses très intéressantes sur son compagnon comme le fait qu'il était vierge de tout contact physique avec un autre homme ou même avec une femme. Cela avait bien évidemment comblé au maximum son égo mais il avait conscience également qu'il devrait donc se montrer encore plus prudent lorsque les choses commenceraient à devenir sérieuses entre eux.

Il ne devait surtout pas effrayer ou brusquer le sorcier brun sinon il était sûr qu'il le perdrait définitivement. Mais arriverait-il à rester stoïque encore longtemps ? Il avait tellement envie de Potter qu'il sentait son corps le trahir pour la première fois de sa vie. Lui qui avait toujours eu une maîtrise impeccable de lui-même, se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lutter contre son érection naissante qui était, heureusement pour lui, dissimulée par sa robe de sorcier dispendieuse.

L'auror s'arrêta face à l'étang, contemplant silencieusement la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Le jeune homme brun semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Draco en profita pour l'observer à son aise redessinant inlassablement chaque courbe parfaite de son visage à la fois mature et juvénile. Enfin, le regard émeraude se posa sur lui le fixant pendant de longues minutes sans ciller jusqu'à ce qu'une fine pluie commence à tomber du ciel.

Les cheveux noirs se plaquèrent sur le front basané et le lien qui se tissait entre eux fut brisé lorsqu'Harry leva la tête pour regarder les nuages gris qui s'étalaient au dessus d'eux. La pluie s'intensifia peu à peu et ils durent se réfugier sous le couvert de quelques arbres touffus qui se trouvaient non loin de là. Les éléments semblaient se déchaîner et l'auror appréciait visiblement le spectacle de l'eau tombant des cieux pour venir frapper violement la terre de toute la force de sa fureur.

De nouveau, il reporta son attention sur le sorcier qui l'accompagnait et son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point ce dernier était beau et sensuel dans ses vêtements mouillés. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et s'il ne trouvait rien pour le distraire de cette idée, il était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus avant de dévorer cette bouche rose qu'il souhaitait goûter depuis deux jours.

« - J'adore la pluie et vous ? »

La voix grave d'Harry venait de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur départ du restaurant et Draco dut faire un effort colossal pour comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son partenaire. Il acquiesça, lui racontant à quel point il aimait ce temps orageux qui semblait représenter son caractère. La discussion dura quelques minutes avant que le sorcier brun se taise de nouveau en plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux gris troublés par tant de beauté et de simplicité.

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Harry qui écarquilla les yeux face à ce geste imprévu. Il lutta âprement contre son désir d'embrasser cette bouche en forme de cœur mais il savait déjà qu'il perdrait ce combat contre lui-même. Il se pencha davantage vers son compagnon pensant déjà au fait qu'il allait regretter amèrement ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant que l'auror ne détourne brusquement la tête pour éviter le baiser qui atterrit sur sa joue droite.

« - Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

Il s'attendait à de l'indignation de la part du jeune homme brun mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire adorablement avant de quitter leur abris pour s'élancer sous la pluie. Les gouttes tombèrent sur lui, inondant son visage qu'il avait levé vers le ciel pour mieux ressentir la caresse de l'eau glissant sur sa peau. Draco le regardait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres alors que son cœur battait étrangement vite face à cette vision angélique.

Il devait le revoir.

L'idée venait de s'imposer à lui et il avait conscience qu'il commettait une grossière erreur. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur sa mission plutôt que de passer son temps à courtiser Potter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à couper le lien fragile qui se créait entre eux et pour une fois, il envoya balader les préceptes que son père lui avait inculqués. Il souhaitait revoir le jeune auror et il n'allait pas se priver de ce bonheur sous prétexte que cette attitude ne correspondait pas à celle d'un Malfoy.

« - Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête pour toujours. »

Harry venait d'apparaître devant lui, ses cheveux noirs retombant mollement sur son visage en cachant une partie de son magnifique regard vert. D'un geste hésitant et rempli de timidité, Draco repoussa une mèche ébène qui masquait totalement l'œil droit de son compagnon. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la peau veloutée et satinée tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ressentir tant d'émotions, juste en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux.

« - Je ne sais pas comment dire ce genre de choses avec sincérité. »

Il rougit un peu sous son aveu mais l'auror le rassura en souriant une fois de plus. À son tour, le sorcier brun frôla du bout de ses doigts humides la peau tendre et blanche des joues du mangemort avant de s'attarder à caresser sa bouche. Il reprit alors la parole d'une voix claire et rassurante, ce qui eut le don de calmer la tempête qui agitait l'âme du jeune homme blond.

« - Alors, ne dites rien. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, profitant au maximum de la main chaude qui parcourrait sa peau comme si son partenaire cherchait à apprendre par cœur chaque trait de son visage. Lentement, il déposa sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts sans jamais briser le lien qui les unissait à travers leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu de plus sensuel que cette étreinte à la fois douce et aimante.

« - J'aimerais tant vous revoir. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse se contrôler mais il ne regrettait pas pour autant de les avoir dits car c'était la stricte vérité. Il avait vraiment envie de revoir Harry Potter même si ce dernier le mettait dans un état d'esprit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Peu importe comment finirait cette histoire, il savait juste qu'il avait besoin du jeune homme brun pour une obscure raison qui lui échappait totalement.

« - Ce soir, je suis libre. On pourrait dîner, ensemble ? »

L'auror avait parlé d'une voix enjouée et Draco se sentait incapable de refuser son invitation. Ils s'arrangèrent rapidement avant de prendre la direction de la voiture du jeune homme blond qui ouvrit la portière de son compagnon afin que ce dernier s'abrite à l'intérieur du bolide. Heureusement, il avait pensé à refermer le toit ouvrant avant d'entrer dans le restaurant malgré la présence étourdissante d'Harry à ses côtés.

Il remarqua rapidement les tremblements qui agitaient le sorcier brun qui semblait être transi de froid sur son siège. Délicatement, il passa une main dans son dos afin de le réchauffer un peu avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient tous deux des sorciers et qu'il lui suffisait de lancer un sort pour qu'il soit de nouveau sec. Il s'apprêtait à jeter le sortilège lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur la sienne.

« - J'aime mieux la méthode moldue… »

Un sourire timide éclaira le visage de son partenaire et il se sentit fondre face à tant d'audace mélangée à une candeur presque révoltante. Il continua à caresser le dos d'Harry pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à démarrer après avoir jeté un sort de séchage sur leurs vêtements. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus absolu et lorsque l'auror quitta sa voiture pour se précipiter vers sa maison, Draco se sentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, vraiment seul…

**OooooooooO**

Harry s'allongea sur son lit en souriant rêveusement. Il venait de passer un moment inoubliable en compagnie de Malfoy et il ne savait plus quoi penser du jeune homme blond. Au départ, il avait cru que c'était un être nuisible et sans cœur qui ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se glisser dans son lit avant de le jeter dès qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais il s'était apparemment trompé.

Il avait découvert aujourd'hui une facette de la personnalité de Draco qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Il avait vu le sang pur hésiter face à lui et il l'avait même vu rougir adorablement après qu'ils aient failli s'embrasser. Le garçon avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi était si différent du salaud que tout le monde décrivait constamment autour de lui. Ce pouvait-il que Malfoy soit un aussi bon acteur ?

Avec un soupir, il se laissa rouler pour s'installer sur le ventre alors qu'il revoyait en boucle la scène au cours de laquelle il avait presque été embrassé par Draco. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction ridicule de détourner la tête lorsque le jeune homme blond s'était penché vers lui. Pourtant, il désirait ce baiser lui aussi mais un reste de lucidité l'avait fait réagir au dernier moment. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la réaction qu'avait eue son partenaire.

Il était sûr qu'il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul être vivant qui avait dû recevoir des excuses venant d'un Malfoy et plus encore venant de Draco Malfoy. Il en était arrivé là dans ses réflexions lorsque Sirius apparut soudainement dans sa chambre dans un bruit de détonation assourdissant. Son parrain ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'empoignait déjà par le bras avant de transplaner pour la seconde fois.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il put contempler une ruelle crasseuse au bout de laquelle dix mangemorts affrontaient un auror, isolé dans un coin. Au loin, les bruits de combats se répercutaient en échos dans les dédalles des petites rues qui les entouraient et là, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'_Allée des Embrumes_. Sirius se jeta directement dans la bataille suivi de près par son filleul mais au dernier moment, le jeune auror aperçut un corps étendu sur le sol.

Il se précipita vers la femme qui baignait dans son sang et il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle pour évaluer la gravité de son état. Soudain, il fut projeté contre un mur par un des serviteurs de Voldemort qui s'empressa de s'éloigner pour retourner se battre contre les renforts ministériels qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Un instant, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui broyait la tête mais il réussit à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il se traîna jusqu'au corps qui était toujours étendu sur le sol et il repoussa les mèches blondes qui l'empêchaient de voir le visage de la victime. Il remarqua que la femme était en réalité une adolescente de 17 ou 18 ans et il fut surtout choqué par l'intensité de son regard bleu qui se posa en vacillant sur lui. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une jolie fille mais elle avait un certain charme avec ses boucles de poupée et ses yeux azurs un peu voilés. Harry l'aida à se relever avant de la tirer à l'écart des combats afin de soigner le plus gros de ses blessures.

« - Les étoiles m'ont parlé de vous, hier. Elles m'ont dit que vous étiez celui qui allait sauver notre monde grâce à l'amour que vous portez à un traître. »

L'auror brun resta un instant interdit face aux déclarations de la jeune fille qui semblait complètement divaguer. C'était sans aucun doute un effet secondaire dû à la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir dans son corps. Il jeta les premiers sortilèges de guérison tentant d'ignorer les cris et les bruits de combat qui résonnaient non loin de lui. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration s'il voulait réussir à concentrer sa magie afin de ne pas s'épuiser trop rapidement en ne contrôlant pas sa puissance.

« - Dites-moi votre nom et racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé. »

La jeune fille blonde le regarda de ses yeux bleus vitreux et durant l'espace d'une seconde, il crut qu'elle allait mourir tant elle semblait pâle et affaiblie. Sa démarche à lui consistait juste à la forcer à parler afin qu'elle ne commette surtout pas l'erreur de s'endormir. Il lui transmit un peu d'énergie magique et il commença à lui donner les premiers soins pendant que les sortilèges impardonnables commençaient à être lancés à quelques mètres d'eux.

« - Je m'appelle Luna…Luna Lovegood. Je cherchais mon petit ami lorsqu'ils…me sont tombés dessus sous prétexte que mon copain est une a…aberration de la nature mais je savais que je ne mourrais pas…Parce que tu allais venir me sauver, Harry Potter l'Élu du Bien. »

Harry sursauta en entendant la jeune fille blonde l'appeler par son nom. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était Harry Potter ? Et comment était-elle au courant que c'était à lui que Dumbledore avait confié la mission de sauver le monde des ténèbres de Voldemort ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions que deux mains gantées de soie noire se refermèrent autour de sa gorge.

Il était courant qu'au cours d'un combat même les sorciers les plus puissants en viennent à se battre à mains nues afin de se départager plus rapidement. Tous les coups étaient permis vue qu'ils étaient en guerre. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi la mangemort n'avait pas profité de son inattention pour lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, ouvrant inutilement la bouche afin d'approvisionner ses poumons en oxygène. Tout à coup la pression autour de son cou diminua et il en profita pour faire volte face et lancer un _Endoloris _à la femme qui avait tenté de le tuer.

Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant avant de se relever péniblement et de se figer sur place lorsqu'ils furent enfin face à face. Sa capuche était tombée et son visage était parfaitement dévoilé malgré la pénombre ambiante de la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître que c'était une très belle jeune femme avec de grands yeux chocolat, un petit nez retroussé et de magnifiques cheveux noirs.

Seulement, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur cette silhouette et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, la mangemort transplana dans un craquement sonore. Le jeune homme brun reporta son attention sur Luna qui tenait encore sa baguette magique à la main et il lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance pour le sort qu'elle avait jeté afin qu'il puisse se sauver de l'étreinte mortelle de l'inconnue.

Bizarrement, tous les mangemorts disparurent quelques minutes plus tard et Lovegood put être transportée d'urgence à _Sainte-Mangouste_ tandis qu'Harry cherchait son parrain parmi la horde d'aurors qui se trouvaient sur les lieux de l'attaque. Plusieurs corps furent retrouvés affreusement mutilés à un tel point que toute identification visuelle était rendue impossible. Et ce fut donc avec le cœur lourd que le jeune homme brun retourna chez lui afin de prendre une douche chaude qui l'aiderait à chasser de son esprit tous ces morts inutiles que la guerre ne cessait de faire…

**OooooooooO**

Draco était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir et il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Fudge débattre avec ses conseillers du problème que représentaient les partisans de Lord Voldemort. Le ministre semblait être partagé entre les atrocités commises par les mangemorts et les idéaux que ceux-ci prônaient. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme blond remarqua que Percy ne le quittait pas du regard alors qu'il se levait dans le but de prendre la parole. S'il arrivait à convaincre le Conseil, il aurait gagné le pari sans avoir besoin d'éliminer l'agent du Bien.

« - Je suis venu ici afin de parler au nom de la jeune aristocratie que je représente ainsi qu'au nom des sorciers de sang pur. Il est clair que les actes commis par les mangemorts sont intolérables mais néanmoins, devons-nous pour autant rejeter leurs idées ? Qui autour de cette table ne pense pas que les Sangs Purs devraient avoir plus de droits que les autres Sangs Mêlés ? »

Quelques grognements se firent entendre dans la salle face à cette question totalement rhétorique mais personne n'osa lever la main pour marquer plus franchement une opposition. Draco sourit en constatant à quel point, il était facile de corrompre les hommes de pouvoir. Seul Percy Weasley avait eu l'air quelque peu outragé face à ses propos ouvertement racistes.

« - Après tout, vous devez tous votre place aux Sangs Purs. Vous devez votre aisance aux Sangs Purs. Ce sont eux qui font des dons aux hôpitaux. Ce sont eux qui financent vos campagnes électorales. Sans eux, vous n'êtes rien. Imaginez le monde que veut instaurer Voldemort. Un monde où vous n'aurez plus votre place car vous n'aurez pas réagi assez vite. Par contre, si vous prenez les mesures qui s'imposent, les nobles Sang Purs préféreront vous suivre plutôt que de s'allier au Lord Noir et vous pourrez ainsi continuer à jouir de votre pouvoir actuel au lieu d'être tués pour avoir été trop passifs. »

Pendant quelques minutes, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle ministérielle alors que Draco retournait à sa place avec un sourire victorieux. Il connaissait très bien le cœur corruptible de l'être humain et plus particulièrement, celui des hommes de pouvoir. Ceux-ci avaient seulement retenu de son discours qu'ils risquaient de perdre leur place dorée s'ils n'arrivaient pas à garder de leur côté les sangs purs qui étaient également les détenteurs des plus grosses fortunes de leur monde. Enfin d'une voix forte, Fudge lui demanda d'exposer les mesures qui s'imposaient afin de lutter contre la menace grandissante de Voldemort.

« - Commencez par interdire aux Sang de Bourbes l'accès aux études de sorcellerie afin de les exclure de notre monde. Ensuite, il vous faudra vous débarrasser des Crakmols et des autres nuisibles de notre société actuelle. Pour ce qui est des Sang Mêlés, je pense qu'ils peuvent vivre dans notre communauté mais ils doivent cependant avoir des droits moindres que ceux d'un Sang Pur. Le mariage pourrait être un moyen pour eux de monter dans la hiérarchie sociale. Bien sûr, il vous faut instaurer ses mesures le plus vite possible. »

Le sourire du mangemort blond s'accentua davantage en voyant à quel point il avait réussi à manipuler, en quelques phrases seulement, tous les hauts dirigeants de la communauté sorcière. Même Percy semblait être convaincu par sa logique implacable et par ses arguments indiscutables. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille pour le moment et il était assez satisfait de lui. Les discussions visant à instaurer de nouvelles lois débutèrent et il se permit dès lors de décrocher de la conversation.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry et vers le merveilleux moment qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que l'auror lui ait si facilement pardonné son écart mais en même temps, il regrettait quelque peu de ne pas avoir pu le goûter. Merlin, il avait même rougi plusieurs fois au cours de l'après-midi en repensant à la douce caresse des mains de Potter sur sa peau si réactive à son contact.

Il avait envie de le voir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il avait envie de sentir son parfum fruité, mélangé à l'odeur unique de son corps. Il voulait plonger dans son regard si vert qu'il avait l'impression de regarder deux émeraudes d'une pureté incomparable. Avec horreur, il réalisa qu'il avait de nouveau une érection rien qu'en repensant à l'intensité des yeux du jeune auror. Tout chez Harry l'excitait au plus haut point et son cœur se joignait même à la partie en battant la chamade quand Potter était trop près de lui.

Durant quelques minutes, il se permit de fantasmer tandis que les premiers textes de lois commençaient à voir le jour autour de lui. Il s'imagina en train d'embrasser le jeune homme brun sous la pluie avant de le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture afin de l'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Il se voyait alors déshabiller très lentement son compagnon puisqu'apparemment, celui-ci était vierge et extrêmement timide question sexe.

Ensuite, il embrasserait chaque centimètre de sa peau avec passion et dévotion avant de lui enseigner la luxure. Il imaginait parfaitement la rougeur qui monterait aux joues de l'auror lorsqu'il lui montrerait comment donner du plaisir à un homme et il se sentait même prêt à lui faire une fellation, chose dont il avait horreur en règle générale car il avait l'impression d'être dominé par l'autre.

Et puis, enfin, il le posséderait. Il lui murmurerait des milliers de mots d'amour pour apaiser la douleur de la première fois et il s'emploierait à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible dans de telles circonstances. Après, il lui faudrait abandonner son amant d'une nuit et il tournerait la page rangeant soigneusement dans sa mémoire le souvenir impérissable d'Harry Potter. Non, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'une seule et unique fois. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus que ça pour apaiser sa soif.

Une voix s'élevant sur sa droite le sortit de son rêve éveillé et il regarda le ministre de la magie se lever tout en énonçant les décisions qui avaient été prises. Toutes correspondaient en tous points à ce qu'il avait énoncé comme idée un peu plus tôt devant l'assemblée. Fudge avait même prévu l'exclusion des crakmols et des sangs de bourbes qui habitaient pour le moment leur monde. Avec un grand sourire, il quitta l'assemblée qui devait encore peaufiner les nouveaux textes de lois qui entreraient en application dès le lendemain matin.

Draco venait de gagner la guerre.

**OooooooooO**

**Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre mais j'ai eu encore plein de problèmes qui se sont abattus sur moi au cours du mois de décembre dont un décès. Je viens juste de finir mes examens à l'université et je vais enfin disposer d'une semaine de congé. Je vais mettre à profit ces quelques jours de repos pour essayer de prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture de cette fiction afin de pouvoir recommencer à publier une fois par mois dès février. **

Désolée aussi de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. En tout cas, je tenais à vous dire que vos commentaires m'ont comme toujours fait extrêmement plaisir Comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des critiques, des suggestions ou des compliments ;-) à faire, il vous suffit de me laisser un review. Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire même si vous ne me laissez aucun message d'encouragement.

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour vous partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors que Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes petites corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Ishtar 205, Vif d'Or, Sahada**_** pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre onze : Le Troisième Jour (partie 3)**

Harry était blotti sous les couvertures de son lit. Il essayait vainement de chasser de son esprit les images des corps mutilés qui avaient été retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Après des mois d'enquête, l'Ordre du Phoenix venait enfin de découvrir une des nombreuses cachettes que possédait Voldemort dans le Londres Sorcier. Ces repaires servaient, la plupart du temps, à accomplir des rituelles de magie noire qui avaient pour but d'augmenter la puissance de Tom Elvis Jedusort qui était célèbre autant pour sa cruauté envers les moldus que pour son idée folle de vaincre un jour la mort.

Une nausée sourde enserrait sa gorge et ses yeux brûlaient désagréablement malgré ses efforts pour contenir ses sanglots. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer l'idée même de la mort. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, il ne pouvait plus envisager de voir quelqu'un mourir sans qu'il puisse lui porter secours. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné son incapacité à secourir James et Lily Potter. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su les protéger comme ils le méritaient. Bien sûr, il n'avait que 5 ans à l'époque mais cela ne changeait rien au sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.

La porte de sa chambre grinça le sortant de ses sombres pensées et il se redressa prestement sur son lit en frottant ses paupières avant de fixer son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait debout appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Sirius soupira doucement lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts, embrumés par les larmes se poser en vacillant sur lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux de son filleul tout en cherchant les mots qui pourraient apaiser cette souffrance qui habitait le regard émeraude.

« - Harry, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. On a fait notre possible et tu peux être fier du travail que tu as accompli sur Miss Lovegood. Elle sortira de l'hôpital demain grâce aux soins que tu lui as apportés. »

À ses mots, Harry sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Non, il aurait dû être capable de sauver tous ces gens ! Comment pouvait-il prétendre défendre le monde sorcier et moldu s'il était déjà incapable de combattre quelques mangemorts assoiffés de sang ? Dumbledore s'était trompé en le choisissant comme agent du Bien. Il était trop faible pour être le héros de cette communauté en perdition. Trop de haine gangrénait le cœur des sorciers pour qu'il puisse les conduire sur le chemin de la tolérance et de la fraternité.

Bien sûr, certaines personnes croyaient qu'il y avait un moyen d'instaurer un monde meilleur basé sur l'égalité entre les magiciens et les sans pouvoirs mais lui savait que c'était un rêve et seulement un rêve. Quoiqu'il fasse, les sorciers se penseraient toujours supérieurs aux moldus et les moldus envieraient toujours les sorciers à cause de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela et il en avait conscience. Rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient l'idée de mélanger leurs deux univers, si différents, pour tenter de construire un demain plus beau et plus juste pour tout le monde.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas en te sacrifiant pour les autres que tes parents vont retrouver la vie. »

La voix grave de Sirius l'avait brutalement arraché à ses réflexions philosophiques sur la bêtise humaine et il s'étonna une fois de plus de la facilité avec laquelle son parrain devinait les tourments de son âme. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que lui aussi avait vécu un drame similaire au sien et que cela l'avait profondément affecté au point de se lancer à corps perdu dans la guerre qui lui avait volé sa femme et ses enfants. Sirius était devenu auror peu de temps après l'assassinat de sa famille et il avait alors partagé son temps entre les missions périlleuses que tout le monde refusait et les associations caritatives pour les blessés de guerre. Il avait aussi dilapidé sa fortune en faisant des donations aux orphelinats de la ville.

C'était un peu comme s'il se sentait coupable de l'indifférence des autres sorciers appartenant à la même classe sociale que lui. Il avait tenté par ses actions de racheter le comportement des autres sangs purs qui se moquaient pas mal des sangs mêlés, des sangs de bourbes et des crakmols qui mourraient chaque jour sous leurs regards insensibles face à tant de violence gratuite et d'intolérance. C'était grâce à ça que Dumbledore l'avait convaincu d'adopter un enfant et c'était Harry qui avait eu la chance de se trouver un second foyer.

« - Je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment Julia est morte. »

Harry releva la tête en entendant cette phrase. Sirius avait toujours refusé obstinément de lui parler du drame qui l'avait conduit à devenir cet homme taciturne et dépressif qu'il avait connu à l'orphelinat _Saint Merlin_. Bien sûr, son parrain avait beaucoup changé aujourd'hui et il n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'épave qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il avait intégré la faculté de Bridgetown. Souvent, il lui disait que c'était uniquement grâce à lui s'il avait réussi à tourner la page de son tragique passé.

Sirius soupira en regardant la forme tremblante blottie contre son torse. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, il se serait depuis longtemps tiré une balle dans la tête pour oublier à jamais les remords et la douleur qui lui rongeaient le cœur chaque jour un peu plus que la veille. Mais le jeune homme brun était apparu dans sa vie juste au moment où il avait perdu complètement la capacité à croire en la bonté des hommes.

Et cet adolescent maigre et maladroit avait bouleversé ses désillusions sur la nature humaine grâce à sa bonté sans limite et à sa générosité à toutes épreuves. Harry n'avait rien à donner au monde à par un cœur blessé et une âme meurtrie et pourtant, il offrait aux autres le peu qu'il possédait en répétant inlassablement à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait des êtres beaucoup plus malheureux que lui sur la terre. Une telle force morale habitait cet enfant que Sirius en avait été ébloui au plus haut point et il avait eu terriblement honte.

Honte parce que lui était trop faible pour envisager de se sortir de la dépression et de l'alcoolisme. Honte d'avoir à prendre exemple sur une personne tellement plus jeune et plus fragile que lui en apparence. Honte parce que c'était souvent Harry qui avait séché ses larmes et non pas le contraire. Il avait adopté le jeune garçon un peu par obligation au début mais il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision par la suite. Son filleul lui avait donné la force qui lui manquait pour tirer un trait sur sa culpabilité et il avait réappris à vivre à ses côtés.

Il avait redécouvert avec lui les plaisirs simples de la paternité et aujourd'hui, il aimait le jeune homme brun comme s'il était son propre fils. Et il se sentait enfin prêt à lui livrer son secret. Il soupira longuement pour se donner du courage avant de commencer à parler d'une voix douce et mélancolique. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire à quelqu'un et au fond de lui, il était convaincu qu'Harry était la personne idéale à qui confier le drame de son existence.

« - Julia était comme toi, une demi-sang, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une sorcière exceptionnelle et une femme au cœur bon et généreux. On était marié depuis dix ans lorsque sa carrière d'avocate a explosé après un procès qu'elle avait gagné alors que toutes les preuves accusaient son client. Elle est devenue très célèbre dans notre monde suite à ça et la même année, nous avons eu des jumelles qui sont venues égayer notre vie. L'existence était simple et heureuse et je croyais bêtement que Julia était à l'abri des attentats racistes qui commençaient à se multiplier dans notre pays parce qu'elle m'avait épousé et que j'étais de sang pur… »

Sirius quitta le matelas moelleux du lit pour se poster devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin de la maison. Parler de sa femme était toujours aussi douloureux mais plus que tout, c'était sa haine qui était difficile à contenir. Qui méritait de mourir ainsi dans d'atroces souffrances ? Quel crime avait commis ses enfants pour recevoir un tel châtiment ? Leur seule erreur était d'être des sangs mêlés et non pas des sangs purs comme lui qui avait été épargné uniquement grâce à ça.

Il finit par se décider à poursuivre son récit sachant qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Harry qui avait besoin de lui et non plus Louise et Louisa. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à protéger sa famille de Voldemort mais il s'était juré de sauver le jeune homme brun de cette guerre. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son filleul ! C'était pour lui qu'il se battait pour un monde meilleur. C'était pour Harry qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour qu'enfin, les mentalités changent et évoluent vers un monde de tolérance et d'acceptation de la différence.

« - J'étais tellement stupide de croire que la renommée de la famille des Black protégerait ma famille du racisme qui commençait à gangréner la communauté sorcière. J'avoue qu'à l'époque, je me moquais éperdument des attentats sanglants et des meurtres qui faisaient la Une de tous les quotidiens. J'étais comme les autres Sangs Purs. Je croyais que cette guerre ne me concernait pas…Mais je me suis lourdement trompé. À un certain moment, les meurtres de Voldemort ne visaient plus que les sorciers impurs qui étaient célèbres au sein de notre monde et Julia appartenait à cette catégorie. »

Sirius s'arrêta de parler un instant, serrant les dents pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Cela faisait toujours aussi mal malgré les années passées à tenter d'oublier cette tragédie dans l'alcool. Il savait à présent que l'homme qui avait dit que la peine diminuait avec le temps avait tout faux ou alors, il n'avait jamais expérimenté la perte d'un être cher. Sa gorge était nouée par les sanglots mais il se força à poursuivre son récit.

Harry avait besoin de cette confession pour réaliser à quel point la vie était parfois cruelle et injuste. Mais plus que tout, il espérait faire comprendre à son filleul que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Parce que la vérité était là. La vie condamnait certaines personnes pour en sauver d'autres qui ne le méritaient pas forcément. Oui, c'était injuste mais rien, ni personne, ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Il espérait aussi faire entrevoir sa propre culpabilité à avoir été incapable de protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

« - Un jour, je suis revenu au manoir plus tard que prévu et j'ai vu la Marque des Ténèbres briller au-dessus de la maison. Je me suis précipité sur la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte et… Elle était là, étendue par terre. Ils l'avaient…Enfin, les médicomages ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert mais ils avaient osé la…La violer. Ils avaient sali un ange…Mon ange…J'ai retrouvé les corps de mes enfants dans leur chambre. Elles avaient été torturées et égorgées… »

Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes alors qu'un sanglot agitait silencieusement les épaules larges et carrées de Sirius. Il sentit deux bras fins s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une chaleur réconfortante l'envahit au contact du corps chaud de son filleul. Seul lui avait le don d'apaiser ses angoisses par sa présence et seul lui avait réussi l'exploit de le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il avait plongé suite à cette histoire.

« - Je ne me suis jamais pardonné…Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'être rentré en retard ce jour-là à cause d'une stupide partie de poker ! Julia m'avait envoyé un hibou un peu plus tôt dans la soirée me priant de rentrer. Mais il y avait les copains, la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et la partie que j'étais en train de gagner. Je n'ai pas répondu à son message et je suis resté à m'amuser avec des crétins alors que ma femme vivait ces derniers instants ainsi que mes filles. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de m'appeler à l'aide alors qu'ils étaient occupés à la…Et je n'étais pas là…Je n'ai pas été là quand elle a eu le plus besoin de moi… »

Harry resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de son parrain et il le berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius pleurait ainsi dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci, il connaissait enfin la raison de ses larmes. Inconsciemment, il avait parfaitement compris le message que l'homme aux cheveux noirs essayait de lui faire passer. Sirius se sentait coupable de la mort de sa femme et de ses jumelles parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour leurs derniers instants.

Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer cette nuit-là ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable car ce n'était pas sa faute. Non, le seul coupable dans cette histoire, c'était Voldemort et personne d'autre. Mais après mûres réflexions, il n'était même plus convaincu de la culpabilité de Tom et de son implication dans toutes ces horreurs. Non, la véritable responsable de tout ce gâchis, c'était la haine tout simplement…

**OooooooooO**

Draco patientait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'Harry entra dans le somptueux restaurant où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois de plus, il remarqua à quel point le jeune homme brun attirait l'attention sans même en avoir conscience. L'auror dégageait un subtil mélange de sensualité à fleur de peau et de candeur juvénile qui rendrait fou quiconque oserait poser son regard sur lui. Ou peut-être était-ce juste lui qui était troublé à ce point ?

Il était bien obligé de reconnaître, après trois jours seulement, que Potter le décontenançait complètement. Il ne comprenait rien au caractère colérique et pourtant si généreux du jeune homme qui semblait être capable de changer d'humeur à chaque seconde. Il ne comprenait pas non plus qu'un être aussi beau et aussi attirant puisse ignorer son propre charme. Mais, surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite tout à coup alors qu'Harry s'installait face à lui avec un sourire d'excuse pour son retard.

Ses mains devinrent moites et sans aucune raison, son estomac se noua désagréablement au point qu'il se sentit sur le point de défaillir si cette sensation ne quittait pas au plus vite son corps. Il avait _**ce**_ besoin qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Un besoin dont il n'arrivait pas à deviner la nature exacte malgré ses efforts pour comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Oui, il avait une envie sourde qui lui tenaillait le ventre et cette envie ne semblait pas pouvoir être étanchée par un quelconque contact physique.

Il voulait plus.

Beaucoup plus.

Mais quoi au juste ?

« - Avez-vous déjà passé commande ? »

Harry venait de le sortir brutalement de ses pensées et Draco consentit à relever la tête en direction de son compagnon afin de lui répondre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua à quel point le jeune homme brun semblait fatigué et triste. Ses yeux verts, habituellement brillants et plein de vie, étaient ternes et vides comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré et une douleur sourde habitait son visage qui arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre la neutralité et le désespoir.

« - Non, je vous attendais. »

L'auror lui adressa un sourire ravi et il se plongea sans plus de cérémonie dans la carte pour choisir son plat. Draco, lui, se contenta de l'admirer s'égarant un peu dans le regard vert si doux et si innocent de la véritable cruauté des hommes. Et plus il regardait Harry, plus il se sentait perdre pied. Il plongeait inexorablement dans un océan de passion et de folie. Il était en train de se noyer et il n'avait jamais connu de souffrance aussi agréable que celle de tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait refusé de voir depuis trois jours. Il comprit que son cœur s'emballait parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait _réellement_ quelqu'un. Oh, il avait déjà été attiré par des centaines de personnes et il était convaincu d'avoir même déjà éprouvé une certaine forme d'attachement pour quelques-unes de ses conquêtes. Mais là, ce qu'il ressentait était complètement différent.

C'était un peu comme si un feu lui dévorait les entrailles. Un feu qui ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre même pas avec le temps. Et brutalement, sa mission lui revint à l'esprit. Il savait la victoire à porter de main grâce au discourt qu'il avait fait face aux dirigeants de la communauté sorcières mais il prenait conscience maintenant qu'il venait de condamner Harry à une vie horrible à cause de ses paroles et des idées racistes qu'il véhiculait. Potter était un demi-sang et il serait traité comme un moins que rien dès que les nouvelles lois entreraient en application.

Sauf s'il épousait un sang pur. Un Sang Pur comme lui, par exemple. Et cette idée le remplit d'une allégresse sans nom. Il avait toujours refusé de se marier malgré l'insistance de ses parents qui désespéraient de le voir un jour se ranger afin de perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy. Mais lui, il n'avait jamais désiré s'enchaîner à une personne qui lui volerait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde : sa liberté. Se marier équivalait pour lui à devoir se contenter toujours du même corps pour satisfaire ses besoins charnels et lui, il aimait le renouveau.

Mais un mariage avec Harry Potter lui semblait tout à fait envisageable. Ce corps-là, il ne se lasserait jamais de le toucher et de le parcourir du bout des doigts comme un territoire qu'il aurait fièrement conquis après de nombreuses batailles. Néanmoins, il restait un problème majeur qui compromettait fortement ses beaux projets d'avenir marital. Le principal intéressé n'était pas son fiancé et ils étaient loin de former un couple.

Certes, il savait qu'il plaisait au jeune homme brun même si celui-ci avait du mal à accepter cette attirance mais rien ne lui prouvait que l'amour viendrait habiter le cœur de son compagnon. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il voulait le jeune auror plus que tout autre chose au monde et les Malfoys avaient pour coutume de toujours obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Harry serait donc à lui et à personne d'autre…

**OooooooooO**

Harry observait curieusement son compagnon qui n'avait presque pas desserré les lèvres depuis une heure. Après avoir passé leur commande, le jeune homme brun s'était lancé dans une conversation tout à fait inintéressante sur le temps qu'il faisait ce jour-là et sur les dérèglements climatiques qu'entrainaient le réchauffement accéléré de la planète. Bref, il s'était arrangé pour parler de quelque chose de banal et d'impersonnel. Mais Malfoy ne l'avait pas suivi.

Il s'était simplement incliné vers lui avant de se plonger dans un mutisme aussi surprenant que dérangeant. Rapidement, le jeune homme brun était tombé à court d'arguments et d'idées et un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. Cela faisait soixante longues minutes qu'il faisait la conversation dans le vide et cela commençait à l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme il les avait prévues et sa contrariété augmenta encore à cette idée.

Il était en train de ressasser de vieux souvenirs douloureux lorsqu'il avait reçu l'invitation de Draco. Cela lui avait fait étrangement plaisir de recevoir un mot du jeune homme blond et il s'était empressé de répondre positivement à la demande en souriant à la pensée que le sang pur n'avait pas oublié leur conversation du matin concernant un nouveau rendez-vous dans le courant de la journée. Il était donc arrivé au restaurant presque à l'heure convenue ce qui relevait de l'exploit chez lui et maintenant, il regrettait d'être venu.

Il avait vraiment cru que Draco pourrait le distraire mais c'était loin d'être le cas et il sentait sa mauvaise humeur lui revenir tout à coup. Malfoy le regardait muettement depuis une heure et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Pourtant, le jeune homme blond avait son attention fixée sur lui mais il aurait nettement préféré que son partenaire s'intéresse aux mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche au lieu de se contenter de dévorer cette dernière du regard. Il se sentait un peu vexé à l'idée de n'être qu'un joli corps et un vague passe-temps pour l'aristocrate.

Il décida de se sentir insulté par le manque d'attention du sang pur. Il croisa donc les bras sur la table, décidé à ne plus desserrer les lèves de l'après-midi. Il afficha une moue boudeuse et même si cette attitude n'était pas des plus matures, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il se taisait depuis quelques secondes à peine lorsque son vis-à-vis éclata de rire ce qui le fit encore plus enrager. Il était sur le point de remettre à sa place le jeune homme blond quand celui-ci le devança en prenant la parole d'une voix enjouée et quelque peu moqueuse.

« - Vous boudez parce que je n'ai pas interrompu votre passionnant monologue ou parce que vous êtes contrarié par l'intérêt suspect que je porte à votre bouche ? »

Harry se renfrogna davantage refusant obstinément de répondre à la provocation. Cependant, il était bien obligé de reconnaître que cette situation l'amusait de plus et plus et un petit sourire releva les coins de ses lèvres. Il se surprit même à entrer dans le jeu de Malfoy en accentuant encore plus sa moue boudeuse d'enfant capricieux ce qui entraîna une nouvelle remarque. Ils se taquinèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que Draco ne le surprenne une fois de plus.

« - Vous êtes vraiment adorable avec cette expression mais j'aime encore plus votre visage lorsque vous rougissez. »

Et il rougit violement au compliment de son compagnon qui éclata de nouveau de rire avant de passer tendrement une main sur l'une de ses joues brûlantes de gêne. Habituellement, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui tolérait facilement un contact physique. Bien qu'il soit extrêmement serviable, rares étaient les gens qui étaient assez proches de lui pour avoir le droit de l'étreindre. Il s'attendait donc à se sentir mal à l'aise face au geste trop familier de Draco mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ressentit juste une étrange impression d'être parfaitement à sa place à cet instant précis.

La main de Malfoy était douce et froide sur sa peau qui semblait prendre feu sous les doigts fins et blancs et il se surprit à incliner un peu la tête pour mieux ressentir la caresse de leurs deux peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Draco lui sourit doucement et lentement, il lui caressa le visage apprenant chaque courbe et chaque détail avant de laisser sa main glisser jusqu'à la chevelure échevelée qu'il tenta de coiffer pendant quelques minutes avant de descendre sur la nuque d'Harry.

Une fois arrivée là, sa main s'immobilisa jusqu'à qu'il finisse par exercer une légère pression afin de forcer le jeune homme brun à se pencher vers lui. Harry hésita une seconde pensant que les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite mais pour une fois, il décida de ne pas écouter sa raison et il laissa plutôt parler son cœur. Et son cœur lui criait d'accepter ce qui allait se passer sans se poser de questions. Avec un soupir de résignation, il inclina donc docilement la tête vers l'avant tout en fermant les yeux.

Il savait que de son côté, Draco se rapprochait lui aussi et bientôt, il put sentir la chaleur du jeune homme blond qui irradiait à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage. Inconsciemment, il tendit davantage sa bouche s'offrant sans aucune pudeur à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Mais les lèvres du sang pur ne se posèrent pas sur les siennes car ce-dernier le repoussa violement au dernier moment.

Encore sous le choc de ce rejet imprévu, Harry resta tétanisé sur sa chaise avant de sentir monter la colère en lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et aussi pathétique qu'il ne l'était à l'instant même. Comment avait-il pu croire que Malfoy s'intéressait à lui ? Il lui semblait évident à présent que l'aristocrate l'avait juste poursuivi de ses assiduités dans le but de lui prouver que personne ne pouvait lui résister. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, tentant de dissimuler ses larmes derrière un regard qu'il espérait froid et méprisant.

Après quelques secondes à fixer un point imaginaire, il osa enfin porter son attention vers l'homme qui lui faisait face afin de le fusiller des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour déverser toute sa rancœur et sa colère mais ce qu'il vit le plongea dans la confusion la plus totale. Les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy étaient écarquillés d'horreur tandis que son regard se fixait dans le lointain avant de se reposer rapidement sur lui.

« - Vous devez partir immédiatement. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous le ton désespéré de la voix du sang pur qui l'empoigna sans douceur par le bras pour le forcer à quitter la chaise sur laquelle il était installé. L'auror lutta contre la poigne de fer de son partenaire mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de se débattre qu'il l'avait déjà poussé loin de la table. Harry trébucha contre une plante décorative et son regard se posa en vacillant sur le jeune homme blond paniqué qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il devait partir le plus vite possible.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes si pâle et… »

La main droite de Draco se posa sur sa bouche et pendant une seconde, l'aristocrate sembla oublier sa peur pour se contenter de frôler ses lèvres dans une caresse aussi douce qu'aérienne. Puis le charme fut brusquement rompu et Malfoy le poussa une nouvelle fois vers la sortie du prestigieux restaurant. Ses yeux le suppliaient de s'en aller mais Harry restait toujours immobile cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

« - Je vous expliquerai tout, je vous le promets ! Mais, pour le moment, il faut que vous partiez ! Faite ce que je vous demande, je vous en prie … »

Plus que la supplication, ce fut le regard gris qui le convainquirent de partir sans poser de questions. Les yeux orage ne lui mentaient pas et il croyait Draco quand celui-ci lui disait qu'il était prêt à tout lui expliquer par la suite. Il récupéra donc son manteau avant de quitter le restaurant sans jeter un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir, il s'arrêta un instant hésitant sur ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Finalement, il décida de transplaner chez lui où il savait déjà que deux bras forts et chauds l'attendaient pour le réconforter…

**OooooooooO**

Draco avait immédiatement perçu la présence dérangeante du mangemort lorsque sa marque avait commencé à brûler doucement. Il avait réouvert les yeux cherchant du coin de l'œil l'imbécile qui osait le déranger à un moment pareil et son regard avait croisé deux yeux bruns moqueurs. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines lorsque la mangemort avait esquissé un sourire cruel avant de commencer à se faufiler entre les tables pour se rapprocher de lui.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, lui, Draco Malfoy, avait eu peur. Non pas peur pour lui ou pour sa vie mais peur pour Harry qui ne se doutait pas du danger qui approchait. Il savait que Pansy était prête à tout pour obtenir son corps et une promesse de mariage et plusieurs de ses conquêtes avaient déjà été retrouvées mortes dans des circonstances étranges.

Il avait conscience que seule la jeune femme brune était responsable de ces meurtres atroces et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit en présence de l'auror. Quelqu'un se leva et Pansy dut s'arrêter pour discuter. Draco sauta sur l'occasion pour empoigner Harry afin de le faire quitter le restaurant le plus vite possible. Il dut lutter un peu contre le jeune homme brun mais celui-ci finit par l'écouter et lorsque le regard chocolat se reposa sur lui, il était assis calmement à sa table. Et il était seul.

Pansy s'approcha rapidement en souriant avant de s'installer à la place que l'auror venait d'abandonner et le cœur de Draco se serra à l'idée qu'il venait de perdre peut-être sa seule chance de convaincre son compagnon d'avoir une relation plus poussée avec lui. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui le fixait silencieusement avec un intérêt nouveau et une admiration qui éveilla immédiatement sa méfiance.

« - On m'avait dit beaucoup de bien de toi mais j'avoue que là, je suis vraiment soufflée par ta cruauté et par ton sens du jeu. »

Draco haussa élégamment un sourcil en signe d'étonnement avant de soupirer profondément. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de lui taper sur les nerfs et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ses parents pouvaient envisager une union entre leurs deux familles. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa au sorcier qui était arrivé à dérober son cœur et son sourire s'accentua encore davantage lorsqu'il imagina la réaction qu'auraient ses géniteurs en découvrant l'impureté du sang d'Harry.

« - Que fais-tu ici, Pansy ? Tu es venue me gâcher la vie ou tu as un but précis ? »

Parkinson esquissa un sourire en l'écoutant parler et elle se pencha davantage vers lui mettant subtilement son décolleté en valeur sans pour autant faire vulgaire. Cela exaspéra encore davantage Draco qui s'éloigna le plus possible en reculant bruyamment sa chaise. Nullement impressionnée par son manque de réaction face à ses charmes dévoilés, la mangemort reprit la parole d'une voix mielleuse qui dissimulait mal une certaine jubilation intérieure.

« - Je suis venue voir comment avance ta mission. »

Il se sentit rassuré en entendant cette phrase. Il avait eu tord de redouter cette conversation puisque Pansy n'était là que pour servir de messager entre lui et le Lord Noir. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler la moindre chose concernant son plan pour faire basculer la communauté sorcière dans les ténèbres éternelles. Certes, elle était la préférée du Maître mais lui, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer.

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire. Si le Maître veut des renseignements, il n'a qu'à me convoquer et j'irais en personne lui parler. »

Il eut un sourire victorieux lorsque la jeune femme fronça les sourcils de mécontentement mais, rapidement, ses traits fins et harmonieux se détendirent de nouveau et elle se laissa même aller jusqu'à ricaner doucement. Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser et cela commençait sérieusement à le contrarier. Il ressentait plus que jamais une envie subite d'étrangler cette fille qui ne cessait de lui gâcher l'existence depuis leur rencontre lors de son intronisation, il y avait quatre ans de cela.

« - Je comprends que tu ne veuilles guère parler de ton…plan assez surprenant, je dois bien l'avouer, mais je suis convaincue qu'il plairait fortement à notre Maître. Il te sait brillant mais je crois qu'il te sous-estime quelque peu. Erreur que j'ai moi-même commise, je le reconnais allègrement. Tu as un véritable talent caché pour le sadisme et la destruction mentale. »

Draco resta stoïque face aux compliments comme son père le lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Le flatteur vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute et il savait à quel point la flatterie était une arme efficace pour endormir la méfiance d'une personne. Mais lui n'était pas un corbeau inexpérimenté dans l'art de la manipulation et il ne comptait pas tomber dans le piège grossier que Pansy était en train de lui tendre.

« - Si tu t'es déplacée uniquement dans le but de me jeter des fleurs, ce n'était pas la peine de venir pour si peu. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton approbation pour savoir que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à tous les points de vue. »

Pansy secoua délicatement ses boucles brunes en l'écoutant parler et son sourire s'accentua encore davantage. Elle ressemblait ainsi à une poupée de porcelaine et il se surprit à la trouver belle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Lord Voldemort l'avait choisie comme maîtresse principale et il devait bien reconnaître que la jeune femme était bien à tous les points de vue. Le problème de son animosité pour elle reposait justement sur le fait qu'elle lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il puisse la supporter.

« - Je t'ai regardé et j'avoue que je suis soufflée par ton savoir-faire. Je crois que mon moment préféré, c'est lorsque tu lui as caressé la joue en souriant tendrement comme le ferait un amoureux transi. Cela frôlait le génie ! »

Draco se leva ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. De toute manière, il se moquait éperdument du fait qu'elle était convaincue qu'il jouait la comédie avec Harry. Pansy parut décontenancée lorsqu'il jeta négligemment quelques galions sur la table avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers les vestiaires afin de récupérer son manteau. Il avait hâte de partir et de s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune femme mais celle-ci le suivit.

« - Ne soit pas faussement modeste avec moi, cela ne te ressemble pas. Draco, j'ai tout compris à ton plan et je t'approuve totalement. Je suis même sûr que le Maître trouvera cette idée brillante. Tu es tellement intelligent dès qu'il s'agit de détruire quelqu'un psychologiquement! »

Le jeune homme blond ne répondit rien alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et il se glissa sur le siège de cuir remarquant à peine la présence de Pansy qui s'était installée à son tour dans le bolide. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il lui fit enfin face. Il était prêt à tout pourvu qu'elle descende de sa voiture et qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Elle avait déjà réussi à gâcher sa soirée et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'allait pas l'empoisonner jusqu'au petit matin.

« - Pansy, aurais-tu l'obligeance de descendre de cette voiture ? Et j'aimerais également que tu me dises où tu veux en arriver exactement avec tous ces compliments. »

La mangemort éclata de rire encore une fois avant de lui adresser un regard de connivence qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Il ne goûtait vraiment pas à la plaisanterie et il sentait que sa patience était arrivée à ses limites. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas à cracher le morceau, il allait commettre un meurtre dans les minutes qui arrivaient. Il réfléchissait déjà à l'endroit où il pourrait dissimuler le cadavre quand elle répondit à sa question.

« - Enfin, Draco, nous savons tous les deux ! »

Perdant finalement patience plus tôt que prévu, il sortit de nouveau de la voiture pour empoigner brusquement Pansy par le bras. Il la jeta violement hors de son véhicule avant de la toiser fièrement. Il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait et cette conversation n'avait que trop duré. Quitte à passer pour un imbécile, il préférait encore avoir l'air bête plutôt que de devoir subir une seconde de plus cette greluche.

« - Nous savons quoi exactement tous les deux ? »

La jeune femme prit le temps de se relever et d'épousseter sa robe avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Il attendit tranquillement qu'elle se décide à reprendre la parole sachant pertinemment qu'elle espérait l'entendre supplier pour savoir la suite plus vite. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa au goût qu'aurait sa vengeance dans quelques mois. Il allait réfléchir posément à tout cela avant de faire payer au prix fort à cette pimbêche chaque seconde où elle lui avait imposé sa compagnie désagréable.

« -Qui il est ! »

Draco était sur le point de remonter dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle avait dit ces trois mots sur le ton de l'évidence. Il comprit alors que depuis le début, elle ne cessait pas de lui parler d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée cherchant rapidement un dénominateur commun entre Parkinson et Potter et le seul point commun qu'il leur trouva fut lui. Il se figea donc sur place, désireux soudain d'entendre la suite.

« - Et qui est-il ? »

Sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisée mais en lui, c'était la tempête. Une inquiétude sourde lui dévorait brusquement les entrailles et il sentait la nervosité monter crescendo en lui. Il avait de plus en plus hâte que cette soirée s'achève et qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Il était fatigué et il devait en plus réfléchir à un moyen d'expliquer son comportement à Harry sans rien dévoiler de sa terrible mission.

« - Mais il est l'autre, mon cher…Ton autre ! Ton antithèse ! Il est celui que le Vieux Fou a envoyé contre toi. Tu es le démon, il est l'ange. Tu es le sombre, il est la lumière. Tu es le mangemort, il est l'auror. Il est celui que tu dois abattre afin de gagner ce pari stupide! »

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé sur une grande révélation ! Quelle va être la réaction de Draco à votre avis ? Va-t-il continuer à courir après Harry en sachant que celui-ci est l'agent du Bien envoyé pour le détruire ? Comme toujours j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirés du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror

- Harry a 19 ans, Hermione a 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco a 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle ! Un grand désolé pour le petit retard de publication !!!**

**Je voudrais également remercier**_**Vif d'or, lise261, FAMME, didi (), petite-abeille, Elaelle, Lily2507, Steph-fanny Sadic Malfoy, lilian evans potter, lolodie, bleuacier, Egwene Al' Vere, Cyndie, Bins, angelinadelacour, Ishtar205, phenixnoir, **__**cl0o, gally84, Ana-chan86, **__**oOoO Black siri OoOoO **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre douze : Le Troisième Jour (partie 4)**

Harry était allongé sur son lit cherchant vainement le sommeil. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement rythmée par le tic-tac régulier de son réveil matin. Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers l'horloge pour constater que cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il s'était couché. Le temps semblait passer plus lentement que la normale depuis qu'il était rentré pour trouver la maison complètement vide.

Sirius avait reçu une mission dans la soirée et il était parti en lui laissant juste un mot d'explication sur la table de la cuisine. Etant seul, Harry en avait profité pour se couler un bain dans lequel il s'était baigné pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de descendre dans le salon pour relire ses notes de Potions. Finalement, après seulement quelques minutes d'étude vaine, il était parti se coucher avec la ferme intention de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il avait en retard depuis un mois.

Il se redressa brusquement sur le matelas, repoussant prestement les couvertures pour se lever. Il avait besoin de canaliser sa nervosité grandissante et rester allongé ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme. Il posa donc ses pieds nus sur le sol froid et il marcha dans le noir jusqu'à arriver en tâtonnant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lune brillait fortement dans le ciel noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles et il sentit son cœur s'emballer étrangement à cette vision pourtant banale.

Une angoisse sourde lui enserrait la gorge dans un étau et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer précisément la raison de cette agitation. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était inquiet à cause du comportement étrange qu'avait eu Draco Malfoy un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer à lui-même à quel point le jeune homme blond était déjà important pour lui.

Mais la vérité était là.

Depuis qu'il avait dû quitter le restaurant précipitamment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il revoyait inlassablement son regard gris paniqué et il entendait encore sa voix le supplier de partir sans se retourner et surtout sans chercher à comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir aussi bizarrement. Il poussa un profond soupir en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient presque échangé et il fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu goûter les lèvres du sang pur.

Enfin, c'était sans aucun doute mieux comme cela. Draco n'était pas un homme fréquentable et puis, sa réputation de coureur de jupons et de pantalons parlait pour lui. L'aristocrate ne serait jamais capable de se contenter d'une relation stable et durable. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa à cette idée et il s'apprêtait à se recoucher quand quelqu'un apparut soudainement dans sa chambre lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« - Ron ? Mais que fais-tu… »

Son meilleur ami venait d'apparaître devant lui dans un craquement sonore. Le jeune homme roux tourna la tête dans sa direction et Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point le regard bleu semblait être affolé et terrorisé. En deux grandes enjambées, il fut aux côtés de son ami qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds et celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il posa délicatement sa main sur son avant bras droit pour attirer son attention sur lui.

« - Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! Ils sont tous devenus fous, le…Le ministre de la magie a annoncé son intention de chasser les sangs impurs de la communauté sorcière et une émeute s'est déclenchée sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ! Des mangemorts sont également là et c'est la débandade la plus complète. On a…On a terriblement besoin de renforts et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont en mission à l'autre bout du monde ! »

Harry se précipita sur la penderie afin d'attraper de quoi se vêtir décemment pour une mission officielle tout en écoutant Ron qui lui donnait plus de détails sur la situation. Il inspira profondément avant de transplaner directement sur les lieux et là, son cœur manqua un battement. La plupart des magasins étaient aux proies des flammes et des cris de souffrance et de colère résonnaient un peu partout. Des corps jonchaient aussi le sol et parmi eux, il vit même des enfants.

Au loin, il aperçut un groupe de mangemorts qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser du désordre ambiant qui régnait. Le jeune homme brun resta un long moment immobile au milieu de la rue complètement incapable de réagir face à toute cette violence gratuite. Il regarda vaguement les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui se battaient avec des aurors du ministère et au loin, il put voir le ministre de la magie qui s'éloignait entouré de cinq gardes du corps.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'approcha de la devanture d'un magasin qui était recouvert d'affiches rouges et jaunes. Il lut rapidement l'arrêté ministériel et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur face aux nouvelles lois qui entreraient en application dès le lendemain. Ses yeux survolèrent les derniers mots de la feuille sans qu'il puisse en comprendre le sens. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que le gouvernement avait décidé de se débarrasser ainsi de tous les sangs mêlés et de tous les crakmols.

Une violente explosion le sortit de ses pensées et il se précipita vers l'origine du bruit en tentant d'ignorer la colère sourde qui grondait dans ses entrailles. Il ne comprenait pas cette décision soudaine d'exclure les personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à la catégorie très restreinte des sangs purs. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus très nombreux depuis quelques décennies déjà à cause de la consanguinité qui entrainait peu à peu la disparition de leur caste.

La plupart des enfants issus de longue lignée de sang sorcier étaient incapables de lancer le moindre sort alors que les sangs mêlés et les sangs de bourbes étaient admis dans les plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcelleries grâce à leur talent et à leur pouvoirs fabuleux. Il arriva enfin face à un groupe de sorciers qui se tenaient à l'écart de l'émeute mais qui ne se gênait pas pour rigoler du désordre ambiant. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure blonde inimitable de Draco Malfoy…

**OooooooooO**

Draco avait à peine eu le temps d'arriver chez lui qu'il recevait un message du ministère qui l'invitait à transplaner dans les plus brefs délais sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Une fois arrivé sur place, un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il vit les rues envahies par le chaos et la violence que les nouvelles lois votées par le gouvernement à l'unanimité avaient provoqués chez le sorcier moyen.

Il aperçut au loin d'autres sangs purs qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre afin de commenter avec eux le désordre ambiant pendant que des mangemorts apparaissaient accompagnés d'aurors d'élite envoyés par la police afin de tenter de rétablir l'ordre dans la rue commerçante. Rapidement, des combats s'engagèrent et les morts commencèrent à tomber du côté des citoyens qui n'étaient pas de taille à affronter des sorciers entrainés et des mangemorts pratiquant la magie noire sans remords.

Il se sentait transporté de joie face à un tel spectacle de délabrement mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Harry. Après tout, ce dernier travaillait officiellement pour le ministère en tant qu'auror mais il appartenait également à l'Ordre du Phoenix et Draco craignait que le jeune homme brun préfère suivre bêtement ses idéaux au lieu de se ranger du côté du gouvernement. Et s'il était blessé au cours d'un combat ? Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner !

Il se moquait complètement du fait que Potter soit l'agent choisi par le Vieux Fou pour défendre le camp de la lumière. Tout le monde était corruptible et il était convaincu qu'Harry n'échappait pas à cette règle fondamentale. Le jeune homme brun avait forcément des faiblesses exploitables et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le tuer puisqu'il avait déjà gagné le pari en se mettant le ministre de la magie dans la poche. Son père pourrait être fier de lui et il aurait sans aucun doute une promotion fulgurante au sein des fidèles de Lord Voldemort.

Ensuite, il demanderait la main d'Harry et ce dernier accepterait le mariage pour avoir le droit d'achever sa formation universitaire et surtout, pour pouvoir vivre décemment dans le nouveau monde que son Maître allait instaurer. Oui, il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de se débarrasser de son opposé. Et il était même prêt à dissimuler l'impureté de son sang en modifiant son identité. Il ferait n'importe quoi pourvu que l'auror soit à lui et à personne d'autre.

Il quitta finalement le groupe avec lequel il était en train de discuter pour se diriger vers Cornélius Fudge qui s'était réfugié non loin de là. Le petit homme rondouillet transpirait la peur et la lâcheté à des kilomètres à la ronde et cela lui arracha presque un sourire. C'était tellement trop facile de manipuler les esprits limités ! Et le ministre de la magie faisait partie des personnes les plus stupides qui lui avaient été donnés de rencontrer depuis sa naissance.

« - Monsieur le ministre, je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi vite. »

Le ministre sursauta en entendant sa voix avant de lui faire face. Ses yeux bruns étaient écarquillés de peur et son visage habituellement jovial arborait une expression oscillant entre la terreur et la colère. Il vit le petit sorcier froncer sévèrement les sourcils dans sa direction et il sut qu'il allait lui adresser des reproches pour ses idées extrémistes qui l'avaient placé dans une situation tout à fait désagréable et plutôt précaire.

« - Ne dites rien qui pourrait me vexer ! Ces décisions devaient être prises tôt ou tard et je puis vous assurer que vous avez fait le bon choix. Dans quelques minutes l'émeute sera contrôlée et vous pourrez punir à votre guise les sorciers qui vous auront opposé une résistance. Pensez au prestige, monsieur le ministre. Vous resterez à jamais dans les esprits comme étant l'Homme qui a su prendre des risques considérables pour apporter le calme et la tranquillité à notre communauté. Vous serez dans les livres d'histoire et votre nom sera gravé sur des monuments commémoratifs. Quel bel avenir vous attend maintenant que le pire est derrière vous ! »

Fudge l'écouta parler religieusement et il vit la flamme de la cupidité briller de plus en plus intensément dans le regard brun. Il ricana intérieurement face à tant de bêtise et de cruauté concentrées en un seul homme. Et comme pour lui donner raison, les cris et les bruits de combat s'atténuèrent lentement autour d'eux et comme il l'avait prévu, les aurors et les mangemorts furent les vainqueurs.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix transplanèrent rapidement et aucun d'entre eux ne put être arrêté mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. À présent, Dumbledore et ses hommes étaient considérés comme des criminels et Fudge attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps. Draco pensa de nouveau à Harry et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le nombre de morts qu'avait fait l'émeute dans le camp adverse. Il avait tellement peur pour lui…

**OooooooooO**

Harry observait silencieusement Draco qui était en train de se diriger d'un pas calme et posé vers le ministre de la magie. Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de suivre discrètement le jeune homme blond afin de savoir le sujet de sa conversation avec Cornélius Fudge. Harry grimaça en regardant le petit sorcier rondouillet qui se tournait vers Malfoy avec un air partagé entre la peur et la colère.

Il s'approcha davantage du duo jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse espionner leur discussion et il se figea lorsqu'il entendit ce que le sang pur était en train de dire d'une voix apaisante au ministre de la magie. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue droite avant de s'échouer à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas croire que le jeune homme blond ait pu souhaiter l'exclusion des sangs impurs et pourtant, son discourt était plus que révélateur.

« - …vexer. Ces décisions devaient être prises tôt ou tard et je puis vous assurer que vous avez fait le bon choix…émeute sera contrôlée et vous pourrez punir… Pensez au prestige, monsieur le ministre. Vous resterez à jamais dans les esprits…rapporter le calme et la tranquillité dans notre communauté. Vous serez…livres d'histoire et votre nom sera gravé…Quel bel avenir vous attend maintenant…derrière vous ! »

Il n'entendait que des bribes de phrases à cause du bruit des combats et des cris qui résonnaient autour de lui mais le message de Draco restait clair quand même. Il soutenait visiblement le ministre dans sa décision et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le corps à cette constatation. Peu à peu, les combats cessèrent et il vit les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'enfuir en transplanant.

Il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose lorsque son regard vert plongea subitement dans des yeux gris qui le fixaient sans retenue. Il cessa de respirer un instant craignant que Draco ne révèle sa présence puisqu'il lui confié son appartenance au groupe du professeur Dumbledore. Mais le jeune homme blond ne dit rien aux aurors qui l'entouraient et Harry lui adressa un vague signe de reconnaissance avant de transplaner discrètement pour dissimuler ses larmes et fuir loin de cet endroit où il avait cruellement découvert tout ce qui le séparerait à jamais de Draco Malfoy…

**OooooooooO**

Draco se savait observé et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il lança mentalement un sortilège informulé de localisation. Un point rouge brilla sur sa droite et il tourna son regard orage dans la direction indiquée. Son cœur cessa de battre une seconde avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Harry Potter se tenait debout dans l'ombre d'une ruelle adjacente à la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait en compagnie du ministre de la magie et d'un groupe relativement important d'aurors.

Le jeune homme brun avait visiblement choisi son camp puisqu'il portait une tenue de combat appartenant à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait affreusement conscience qu'il devait dénoncer l'espion qui les observait depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà mais il ne fit rien de cela. Il se contenta juste de dévorer des yeux le corps musclé et fin de l'auror se demandant vaguement à quoi il pouvait ressembler sans ses vêtements.

Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait révélé Pansy un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il était plus qu'évident à présent qu'Harry était l'agent du Bien. Il sentait la puissante aura qui irradiait du jeune homme brun et il lui semblait inconcevable qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant ce soir-là. Il avait déjà pu entrevoir la force magique d'Harry lorsque celui-ci lui avait fait une crise de jalousie mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement malgré tous les signes évidents qui se trouvaient juste sous son nez.

Sa seule excuse était qu'il avait été trop aveuglé par la personnalité originale et par le physique angélique de l'auror pour prêter attention à tous ces détails. Il avait commis une erreur de débutant et il remerciait Merlin pour avoir oublié de donner un cerveau à Parkinson qui était convaincue que séduire Harry faisait partie de son plan. Celle-ci avait découvert l'identité du jeune homme brun totalement par hasard.

Elle était en train de torturer une jeune sorcière avec d'autres mangemorts quand des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient arrivés dans leur repaire. Immédiatement, elle s'était empressée de se dissimuler dans un recoin sombre pour éviter d'avoir à combattre. Elle avait alors pu suivre des yeux la silhouette mince et fragile qui s'éloignait des autres pour aller porter secours à la sorcière blonde qui leur avait servi de jouet et là, elle avait assisté à l'inconcevable.

Le jeune homme avait déployé son aura et avait lancé quelques sortilèges de soin et d'apaisement terriblement compliqués. Leur victime était agonisante et sur le point de mourir lorsque les secours étaient arrivés et cet inconnu lui avait rendu la vie pour ainsi dire. Elle avait immédiatement compris qui était ce sorcier. Son aura était bien trop pure et puissante pour qu'il ne soit pas l'agent du Bien. La jeune femme lui avait raconté cet évènement avec fierté, pensant lui démontrer grâce à cela son intelligence.

Bien sûr, il s'était empressé de mentir en prétendant savoir tout cela et elle l'avait naïvement cru. Merlin que les gens étaient cons ! Comme lui l'avait été sur ce coup-là…L'amour rendait aveugle et imbécile, il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Malgré la découverte de la véritable identité d'Harry, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à renoncer au jeune homme brun. Pourtant, il savait que ne plus se revoir serait la meilleure solution pour eux. Tôt ou tard, ils seraient amenés à s'affronter et l'un des deux devrait sortir vainqueur de ce combat.

Bizarrement, il ne pouvait plus envisager un monde sans Harry Potter pour l'illuminer. Il avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'air pour vivre. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela que trois jours plus tôt encore, il était convaincu que l'être qui l'enchaînerait grâce à l'amour n'était pas né et que demain n'était pas la veille de sa naissance. Aujourd'hui, l'amour lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il ne s'y attende et surtout sans qu'il prenne conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Son regard gris n'avait toujours pas quitté celui du jeune homme brun. Celui-ci lui adressa un vague signe de tête pour le remercier de ne pas avoir révélé sa présence aux aurors qui l'entouraient. Ensuite, il disparut dans un craquement silencieux et il se sentit soudain terriblement seul. Il prit rapidement congé du ministre de la magie et il retourna dans sa résidence d'été. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'allongea dans son immense lit froid et vide aux draps de soie noire. Habituellement, il aimait cette sensation de solitude qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il entrait dans sa chambre où personne d'autres à part lui n'avait le droit de venir. Même pas ses parents. C'était son sanctuaire, son temple, son territoire et surtout, c'était son jardin secret.

Aucun de ses amants ou de ses maîtresses n'avaient jamais été invités à pénétrer aussi loin dans son intimité. Ils ne représentaient pour lui que des corps sur lesquels il pouvait passer ses envies et satisfaire ses besoins les plus primaires. Il se rendait chez eux ou alors, il passait la nuit à l'hôtel mais pas ici. Jamais ici. Pourtant, ce soir, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être seul dans ce lit. Il aurait donné toute sa fortune pour qu'Harry soit allongé à ses côtés.

Il tenta de se représenter mentalement ses cheveux noirs après l'amour. Ils les voyaient encore plus rebelles que pendant la journée où ils partaient déjà dans tous les sens. Il imaginait aussi les adorables rougeurs qui ne manqueraient pas d'orner les joues rondes et pleines de l'auror. Il était convaincu aussi que celui-ci se blottirait contre lui dès qu'il se retirerait de son corps ou alors, ils s'endormiraient en étant toujours unis l'un à l'autre. Oui, il ne voyait personne d'autre avec qui partager cette intimité. Il ne désirait pas révéler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui cette partie tellement personnelle de son être.

Un pincement le traversa lorsqu'il se rappela que le jeune homme brun était son ennemi. Ils étaient opposés à tous les points de vue. Il était le Mal et lui représentait le Bien. Il était la nuit et lui était le jour. Il était la douleur, le sombre et la destruction. Lui, il était la douceur, la lumière et l'espoir. Il était sale et cruel et lui était un ange de pureté et d'amour pour son prochain. Il avait le sang de centaines d'innocents sur les mains, des innocents pour qui Harry aurait sans aucun doute donné sa vie.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, Draco Malfoy surnommé à juste titre le _Prince de Glace_ à cause de son indifférence et de sa froideur inébranlable en toutes circonstances, s'endormit en versant une seule et unique larme sur son amour impossible pour Harry Potter qui ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments dès qu'il saurait qu'il était l'envoyé de Voldemort…

**OooooooooO**

Harry s'allongea pour la seconde fois de la nuit sur son lit en soupirant profondément. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au regard que lui avait adressé Draco juste avant qu'il ne transplane. Un regard où il avait lu tant de douleur et de tristesse qu'il avait dû lutter âprement contre son envie de se précipiter vers le jeune homme blond pour le serrer entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé après son départ précipité du restaurant mais apparemment, le sang pur n'avait pas appris de bonnes nouvelles.

Pourtant, il aurait dû tenir rancune à Malfoy. Après tout, celui-ci soutenait le ministre de la magie dans sa décision d'exclure les sangs impurs de la communauté magique et il se sentait vaguement trahi mais sans plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Draco pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il ne savait pas quand exactement l'intérêt poli qu'il lui portait s'était transformé en amour mais il avait compris ses véritables sentiments ce soir lorsque ses yeux émeraude avaient plongés dans le regard gris.

Ils s'étaient contemplés pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité avant qu'il ne finisse par partir en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il ne s'était laissé aller à pleurer que lorsqu'il était réapparu dans la salle de séjour de sa maison. Oui, il avait eu envie de pleurer lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait à en mourir Draco Malfoy, le pire salaud que la terre ait jamais porté. Mais il se moquait de sa réputation de briseur de cœur car lui, il connaissait un autre Draco.

Lui, il avait découvert sous la glace apparente un jeune homme doux et attentionné qui pouvait être tout à la fois sensuel et timide. Lui, il avait trouvé un homme exceptionnel en la personne de Malfoy. Un homme qui savait le faire rire et vibrer au son de sa voix et de ses propos. Un homme qui ne dévoilait qu'à contrecœur sa véritable personnalité qui était loin d'être aussi froide et égoïste qu'il voulait le faire croire au premier abord.

Dans le regard de Draco, il était devenu quelqu'un. Avec le jeune homme blond, il avait découvert qu'il désirait avoir une vie privée même si cela ne l'avait jamais attiré avant qu'il ne rencontre le sang pur. Avec lui, il avait commencé à vouloir plaire pour le simple plaisir de se sentir désiré et admiré par quelqu'un. Avec lui, il avait découvert ses premiers émois amoureux et ses premières déceptions aussi.

Et il avait peur à présent.

Peur que tout s'arrête aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Peur que l'étincelle finisse par s'éteindre au fil des jours et des semaines. Peur de s'être déjà trop attaché à un homme qui ne pourrait pas lui être fidèle pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux si vite. Il avait toujours cru que l'amour était un sentiment qui se développait avec le temps et avec beaucoup de patience. Mais la vérité était tout autre. L'amour s'était juste imposé en lui sans prévenir et sans signe avant-coureur. Il lui avait simplement fallu quelques minutes pour être sous le charme de son compagnon au point de perdre la tête pour lui trois jours plus tard.

Mais ce qui l'avait surtout séduit, c'était la véritable personnalité de Draco. Cette personnalité profondément enfouie en lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas tolérer l'idée d'être lui. Le jeune homme blond se dissimulait derrière des sarcasmes et un air arrogant mais la vérité était qu'il était un homme fragile. Harry l'avait vu dans ses yeux avant de transplaner. Il avait lu dans le regard orage le doute et la peur. L'inquiétude aussi et un autre sentiment qu'il n'avait pas su définir.

Oui, lui avait la chance de connaître Draco et non pas Malfoy unique héritier de la famille de sang pur la plus fortunée d'Europe. Mais cela était-il suffisant pour qu'il lui accorde sa confiance ? Il était tellement perdu face à ces choses nouvelles qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Il se sentait partagé entre son envie de donner une chance à leur relation et celle, beaucoup plus sage, de s'éloigner afin de ne pas souffrir. Car, il se pouvait bien que Draco ne fasse tout cela que dans le but de le mettre dans son lit. Oui, il avait peur d'être déçu par Malfoy mais plus que tout, il avait peur d'aimer…

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin**_

**OooooooooO**

**Encore un jour qui s'achève ! Ils ne leur restent déjà plus beaucoup de temps pour mener à bien leur mission. Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Harry va-t-il prendre le risque d'aimer Draco malgré sa peur de souffrir ? Et comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il découvrira la véritable identité de Malfoy ? Et Draco que va-t-il faire ? Abandonner Harry pour la gloire et la réussite ou abandonner la gloire et la réussite pour Harry ? Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et je vous dis au mois prochain !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Éternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école.

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans.

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain.

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour devenir auror.

- Harry a 19 ans, Hermione a 22 ans ainsi que Ron.

- Draco a 21 ans.

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans.

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**angelinadelacour, Keurjani, Zelda-sama, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, cl0o, Rayondesoleil, lolodie, Vif d'or, FAMME, petite-abeille, Cyndie **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

_**Et Dieu dit : « Qu'il y ait des luminaires (…) »**_

_**Dieu fit les deux grands luminaires :**_

_**Le plus grand pour régner sur le jour.**_

_**Et le plus petit pour régner sur la nuit (…)**_

_**Et Dieu vit que cela était bon.**_

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le quatrième jour.**_

Genèse, chapitre 1, verset 14, 16 et 18 à 19

**Chapitre treize : Le Quatrième Jour (partie 1)**

Harry grimaça lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage le sortant définitivement du sommeil. Il grogna de contrariété et un grand rire rauque se fit entendre dans la chambre. Il sut alors que le soleil n'était pas le seul responsable de son réveil forcé. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de fixer son regard émeraude rendu flou par l'absence de lunettes sur la silhouette musclée de son parrain qui se tenait penché au-dessus de lui avec un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme brun fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que Sirius tenait en main un énorme bouquet d'orchidées blanches qu'il semblait lui tendre ainsi qu'une enveloppe rose pâle dégageant un doux parfum de fleurs. De plus en plus décontenancé par la situation, Harry finit par se redresser pour se mettre en position assise dans son lit avant d'étirer son bras jusqu'à la table de nuit pour se saisir de sa paire de lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez afin d'éclaircir sa vision.

« - Ce bouquet vient juste d'être livré avec cette lettre et il semblerait que ce soit pour toi. Aurais-tu un admirateur secret dont je ne connais pas l'existence ? »

La phrase de son parrain résonna à ses oreilles sans qu'il en comprenne le moindre mot. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance puisque son esprit était focalisé sur les fleurs blanches que lui tendait toujours inconsciemment Sirius. Son cœur battit soudain plus vite alors que ses mains étaient prises de tremblements incontrôlables à la simple idée que l'admirateur secret puisse être Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme blond n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa galanterie mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un incorrigible romantique et ce bouquet de fleurs le mettait dans tous ses états. D'un doigt, il frôla la douce texture d'un pétale immaculé et un frisson le traversa. Serait-il prêt à pardonner la trahison de Malfoy qui osait soutenir le ministère dans sa décision de bannir les sangs impurs ? Était-il vraiment prêt à prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé en laissant une chance au sang pur de le conquérir ?

Et si ce n'était pas Draco l'expéditeur de ce cadeau ? Et si le jeune homme blond l'avait déjà oublié ainsi que sa promesse chimérique de lui expliquer son comportement de la veille en détails ? Et s'il se berçait seulement d'illusions pour ne pas avoir à reposer les pieds sur terre trop vite ? Parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait conscience qu'il entretenait seulement un mensonge en croyant pouvoir intéresser un homme tel que Draco Malfoy.

Avec un soupir las, il repoussa fermement les fleurs que Sirius agitait moqueusement sous son nez pour se saisir de l'enveloppe rose s'attendant presque à reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione sur le parchemin jauni. Ce serait parfaitement le style de sa meilleure amie de lui envoyer un bouquet de fleurs pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir aidé à quitter l'hôpital rapidement. Après avoir pris une inspiration inutile, il décacheta le parchemin et ses yeux parcoururent les quelques lignes griffonnées sur le papier coloré.

Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement pendant qu'il lisait les mots que Malfoy lui avait écrits et malgré lui, il se sentit plus que jamais attiré par l'aristocrate. Ce dernier s'excusait brièvement pour son comportement de la veille et il l'invitait le soir même dans un restaurant réputé pour ses desserts au chocolat. La lettre était tout à la fois drôle et émouvante et l'auror se sentait totalement conquis par l'attitude de son compagnon.

Cependant, il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passée sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Et tout à coup, il se rappela tout ce qui se trouvait entre lui et le jeune homme blond. Jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble sans déclencher une polémique autour de leur couple plus qu'improbable et il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier ses idéaux au nom d'un sentiment aussi éphémère et inconstant que l'amour.

Son regard s'attarda sur le magnifique bouquet de fleurs que lui avait envoyé le sang pur et sa décision fut prise dans l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse. Surtout maintenant qu'il était devenu l'agent du Bien. Il avait un monde à sauver et des milliers de personnes comptaient sur lui pour voir leur vie s'améliorer. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement se forçant à penser uniquement aux vies qu'il allait sauver en sacrifiant sa relation avec Draco.

Il pensa à Sirius et à sa famille qu'on avait impitoyablement tuée alors que, lui, avait été épargné parce qu'il était le descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Il pensa aussi à Remus qui ne serait jamais plus un être humain normal et qui se mourrait à petits feux à cause de l'absence de Lyse. Il pensa à tous ces orphelins que la guerre avait déjà faits et il pensa à ses propres parents qui avaient dû payer de leur vie l'amour contre nature qu'ils se portaient.

Et surtout, il pensa à Hermione.

Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Hermione qui avait tout perdu parce qu'elle était d'origine moldue et qu'elle se révélait être beaucoup plus douée que certains sangs purs qui lui faisaient payer très cher le fait qu'elle était une sorcière plus puissante qu'eux qui descendaient d'une longue lignée de mages. Hermione qui devait accepter sans réagir les remarques racistes qu'on lançait sur son passage. Hermione qui n'avait trouvé comme échappatoire à l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort que la drogue et la déchéance d'une relation amoureuse avec un homme qui était incapable de la respecter.

Hermione qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Hermione qui l'aimait et qui l'estimait alors qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres avec une faiblesse inavouable qui portait le nom de Draco Malfoy. La jeune fille brune ne méritait pas de vivre dans un monde où elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place à cause de l'intolérance qui gangrénait le cœur des sorciers. Non, elle avait besoin de lui pour ne plus avoir à craindre de révéler la vérité sur sa famille moldue. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la sortir de la drogue et des bras de John.

« - Alors, qui est cet admirateur secret ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix joyeuse de son parrain et celui-ci remarqua seulement les larmes qui bordaient ses longs cils noirs. Une larme roula silencieusement le long de son visage tandis qu'il se levait quittant la chaleur des couvertures. Il passa silencieusement devant Sirius avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bain où il prit enfin la parole tout en gardant le dos tourné pour dissimuler au mieux sa peine.

« - Renvois ces fleurs à leur expéditeur avec un billet précisant que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Je vais me laver. Je dois passer voir Hermione dans la matinée et puis, je dois rejoindre l'Ordre pour tenter de rétablir le calme dans le quartier des sans pouvoirs. Ne m'attends pas pour manger, je rentrerai sûrement tard. »

Il quitta la pièce sur ces mots laissant derrière lui un Sirius décontenancé par la situation. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait mais son filleul ne semblait pas disposé à lui parler de ses problèmes, ni de l'expéditeur du bouquet. Avec un soupir, il nota les mots qu'Harry lui avait dictés et il renvoya l'aigle qui attendait toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarde l'oiseau s'éloigner et il pensa à l'inconnu qui allait recevoir cette réponse et il lui demanda silencieusement pardon…

**OooooooooO**

Draco buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé dans le salon de sa résidence d'été écoutant d'une oreille distraite les éloges de son père qui trouvait son plan parfait. Sa mère était également venue le féliciter en personne pour la brillante idée qu'il avait soufflée au ministre de la magie. Le jeune homme blond soupira pour la millième fois mentalement lorsque Lucius le complimenta pour son intelligence et sa ruse qui faisaient honneur au nom des Malfoy.

Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent longuement sur la beauté froide de sa mère et il tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu sourire. Narcissa semblait s'ennuyer profondément et ses yeux bleus étaient comme toujours voilés par une mélancolie qu'il n'avait jamais su comprendre. Sa mère était réputée dans la communauté magique pour sa très grande beauté et pour sa grâce mais lui avait toujours trouvé que cette femme, qui lui avait donné la vie, ressemblait à une coquille vide.

D'ailleurs, il était certain qu'elle était vide et sèche à l'intérieur de son cœur. Il ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant son amour. Il avait été élevé par une nourrice et par une dizaine de percepteurs différents qui s'étaient chargés de son éducation. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là et les seuls moments qu'il partageait avec eux étaient les réceptions et les soirées mondaines où ils étaient invités.

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été un enfant. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on l'avait conditionné à être un adulte dépourvu de sentiments et d'émotions. Son père avait tenté par tous les moyens possibles de le façonner à son image d'homme froid et cruel qui était incapable d'aimer sa femme et son fils. Et s'il était honnête jusqu'au bout avec lui-même, il avait pertinemment conscience que sa mère ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Comment aimer l'enfant d'un homme qui vous violait en vous affirmant que c'était votre devoir d'épouse ? Après tout, il savait que Narcissa n'avait jamais désiré ce mariage puisqu'elle était amoureuse d'un de ses cousins éloignés. Mais les Black avaient jugé que la famille Malfoy représentait un meilleur parti et elle s'était retrouvée mariée de force à 16 ans à peine.

Un an plus tard, elle mettait au monde l'héritier qui allait perpétuer le nom de l'homme qu'elle devait haïr de toute son âme mais avec qui elle allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie. Alors, elle devait sans aucun doute être incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment positif à son égard. Mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur puisque son père lui avait appris que les femmes étaient justes bonnes à porter leur fils et qu'elles ne servaient à rien d'autres d'utiles.

Ses parents finirent par le laisser seul et il s'empressa de se rendre à la volière pour voir si son aigle royal était déjà revenu avec la réponse d'Harry. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et à retourner la situation dans sa tête. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autres comme solution que celle de tout avouer au jeune homme brun. S'il voulait avoir la moindre chance avec lui, il se devait de lui dire la vérité.

Même si celle-ci faisait mal. Même si c'était tellement injuste qu'ils soient ennemis. Même s'il courait le risque de le perdre définitivement. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il souhaitait être honnête envers quelqu'un mais Harry méritait plus que quiconque la vérité. Et lui était prêt à se battre pour imposer son amour au monde entier et il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme brun serait de son avis.

L'aigle l'attendait sur son perchoir et le jeune homme blond fronça les sourcils quand il vit le bouquet de fleurs qui était accroché à la patte de l'oiseau. Il arracha rapidement le morceau de parchemin jaune qui pendait dans le vide et ses yeux se voilèrent quand il lut les mots qu'Harry lui avait adressés. Celui-ci refusait de le revoir et lui demandait poliment de le laisser tranquille.

La lettre s'échappa de ses mains et tomba dans un léger bruissement sur le sol de la volière alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur de pierres froides en retenant difficilement le sanglot qui montait en lui. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir et une douleur sourde lui déchira l'âme tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme brun lui demandait de sortir ainsi de sa vie. La seule explication plausible qui lui venait à l'esprit était que l'agent du Bien avait découvert sa véritable identité.

Il glissa lentement le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol. Il avait l'impression de mourir mais il était convaincu que la mort devait être moins douloureuse que ce désespoir qu'il sentait monter en lui malgré ses efforts pour lutter contre son abattement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un homme parmi des milliards d'hommes alors pourquoi devrait-il pleurer parce que Potter ne voulait pas de lui ? S'il le voulait, dans l'heure, il pouvait être avec quelqu'un qui se prosternerait à ses pieds dans l'espoir qu'il lui accorde un regard.

Oui, Potter n'était qu'un homme parmi des milliards d'autres hommes mais c'était l'homme que son cœur avait choisi. Lui qui avait longtemps cru qu'il était incapable d'aimer, parce qu'il était incapable de s'aimer, venait de découvrir avec stupeur que son cœur était tout à fait capable d'éprouver des sentiments comme celui de n'importe qui. Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras croisés pour étouffer les sanglots qui agitaient ses épaules et il se laissa aller à pleurer.

À pleurer sur son enfance solitaire et sur l'absence quotidienne de ses parents. À pleurer sur l'amour maternel auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit. À pleurer sur l'inutilité de son existence. À pleurer à cause de la marque noire qui le rabaissait au rang d'objet. À pleurer sur le mal qu'il avait perpétré autour de lui pendant des années. À pleurer sur sa bêtise qui l'avait amené à tomber amoureux d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais…

Harry l'avait tellement changé en si peu de temps ! Le jeune homme brun avait réussi l'exploit de toucher son cœur et son âme. Pourtant, l'auror n'avait rien fait d'autre que rester lui-même et cela avait amplement suffi à lui faire perdre la tête. Il se sentait si seul maintenant. Il était perdu et il avait l'impression que la terre avait arrêtée de tourner pour lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si Potter ne voulait pas de lui.

Soudain, le jeune homme blond releva la tête. Tout n'était pas perdu ! Il allait se battre pour conquérir l'agent du Bien et s'il le fallait, il irait jusqu'à se révolter contre son camp et contre sa famille. Il ferait tout pour prouver à Harry la profondeur de ses sentiments. Rassuré par la décision qu'il venait de prendre, il effaça rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage et il se releva pour quitter la volière. Il avait un monde à sauver et un homme à récupérer…

**OooooooooO**

Hermione feuilletait avec intérêt l'album que Remus lui avait tendu quelques minutes auparavant et elle écoutait attentivement les commentaires que le lycanthrope faisait à chaque page qu'elle tournait ainsi que les remarques amusantes de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle vivait chez le professeur Lupin et elle avait découvert un être merveilleux qui avait autant souffert qu'elle de la guerre.

Chacun avait confié spontanément à l'autre son passé et un respect mutuel était apparu entre eux. Elle avait regardé sans juger la morsure qui faisait de lui un hybride et il avait accepté facilement le fait qu'elle était une ancienne droguée. Ils passaient des heures entières à parler de leur passion commune pour les créatures magiques et pour la défense contre les forces du mal et leur entente semblait être parfaite à tous les points de vue.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme qui se chamaillait avec Harry et son cœur rata un battement quand son regard chocolat croisa les yeux mordorés du loup-garou. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était sous le charme de l'ancien professeur de son meilleur ami. Elle qui avait cru qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus tomber amoureuse après le mal que John lui avait fait, elle avait découvert au contact de Remus que son cœur était encore capable d'aimer.

Le lycanthrope l'avait séduite grâce à sa douceur et à ses connaissances quasi illimitées dans tous les domaines de défense magique. Elle éprouvait pour lui un mélange étrange de respect, de peur et d'affection qui lui faisait tourner la tête alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours à peine. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le jeune homme brun pour l'avoir amené dans cette maison où elle pensait pouvoir retrouver le bonheur et l'envie de vivre qu'elle avait perdus au contact de son ancien petit-ami.

Elle se sentait à sa place entre ces quatre murs quelques peu décrépis et aux côtés de cet homme que la vie avait déjà trop de fois blessé. Elle avait envie de panser chacune de ses blessures et elle espérait secrètement être celle qui saurait lui faire dépasser le deuil de Lyse sans pour autant chasser cette dernière de la demeure. Elle se sentait prête à vivre avec le souvenir de cette femme à ses côtés parce qu'elle savait que Lupin ne les comparerait jamais.

Oui, Hermione était en train de tomber amoureuse.

Remus se disputait puérilement avec Harry lorsque son regard clair croisa celui plus foncé et pétillant de malice de sa colocataire. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il contempla la beauté angélique des traits de la jeune fille qui partageait son quotidien depuis deux jours déjà. Hermione lui avait plu dès le premier regard et il devait bien s'avouer que son intelligence et sa sagacité ne faisaient que renforcer son charme naturel.

Il s'était surpris à apprécier sa présence dans la maison qui était restée vide et silencieuse pendant trop longtemps. Il aimait le désordre qu'elle semait un peu partout sur son passage et à cette idée, il respira à plein poumons la douce odeur de vanille qui flottait dans l'air depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui. Il avait seulement réalisé le poids de sa solitude quand la jeune femme brune était apparue dans sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis le décès de son épouse, il avait ressenti l'envie de tourner la page. Bien sûr, il n'oublierait jamais Lyse qui avait été sans aucun doute possible la femme de sa vie mais il se sentait prêt à aimer de nouveau. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu le voir dépérir ainsi, lentement, jour après jour. Parce qu'il avait conscience qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il apprenne à être heureux sans elle comme lui, aurait souhaité son bonheur s'il avait dû partir le premier.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez Harry pour avoir amené sa meilleure amie dans cette maison qui semblait être morte en même temps que sa femme. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le jeune homme brun pour lui avoir apporté un second souffle et une nouvelle jeunesse. Il n'avait plus envie de mourir maintenant qu'il connaissait la tendresse d'Hermione et ses grands yeux bruns. Il avait parfaitement conscience que l'auror n'avait pas fait cela par hasard et qu'il avait calculé son coup pour faire en sorte que le courant passe entre ses deux amis.

Oui, Remus était en train d'aimer à nouveau et il aimait cette sensation.

Harry regardait avec satisfaction le lien qui était en train de se tisser entre son ancien professeur et sa meilleure amie. Il avait tout fait pour que cela marche entre eux et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la proposition de Remus lorsque celui-ci s'était porté volontaire pour abriter Hermione pendant sa convalescence. Il était heureux de voir ce couple se former peu à peu sous son regard attendri et il tenta de ne pas penser à sa propre solitude.

Il avait repoussé Malfoy mais il savait que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Il avait une mission à réussir et il devait se concentrer sur la rechercher de l'agent du Mal qu'il devait tuer au plus vite. Un soupir lui échappa à cette idée et malgré lui, il se sentit jaloux du bonheur de ses amis. Il s'en voulut immédiatement pour cette réaction égoïste et immature. Ils n'étaient en rien responsables du fait qu'il devait constamment se sacrifier pour assurer le bien-être des autres.

Il prit finalement congé et il transplana dans le quartier le plus pauvre du Londres sorcier. Une équipe de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix œuvrait déjà à rétablir le calme que les lois racistes de Fudge avaient brisé. Harry s'avança rapidement vers le chef du groupe qui n'était autre que Maugrey Fol Œil. Ce dernier vociférait ses ordres et le jeune homme brun se fit agresser verbalement pour son retard.

Il fut immédiatement envoyé dans une rue bien précise où des blessés graves l'attendaient puisque les médicomages avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas accepter de soigner les crakmols ayant participés à la manifestation de la veille. Le jeune homme brun contempla d'un regard vide les corps morts qui jonchaient le sol crasseux des ruelles qu'il empruntait et une nausée lui enserra la gorge quand il arriva dans le quartier dans lequel étaient réunis les blessés.

La plupart étaient agonisants et il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas en sauver beaucoup. Les mangemorts s'étaient donnés à cœur joie dans les sortilèges de tortures et d'écartèlements et du sang maculait les murs des maisons en ruines qui bordaient la rue principale du ghetto. Un vertige le prit à cette vision de cauchemar et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur afin de contrôler la réaction de son corps qui souhaitait fuir cet endroit où seuls des cris de souffrance résonnaient.

Ensuite, il se mit au travail. Il s'occupa d'abord des personnes qu'il se sentait capable de sauver de la mort avant de se tourner vers ceux qui voguaient déjà entre les deux mondes. Il passa sa journée à lancer des sorts d'apaisements et de guérisons pendant que d'autres sorciers tentaient de reconstruire les maisons détruites tout en distribuant des vivres. La nuit était déjà tombée quand Harry arriva à son dernier patient.

Le crakmol en question était un jeune enfant de cinq ou six ans. Il examina rapidement les blessures et il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'accompagner du mieux qu'il le pouvait le petit garçon jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Il ferma les yeux chassant sa lassitude pour lancer une ultime fois le sort d'apaisement afin que l'enfant parte dans la quiétude la plus totale.

Il lui tint longtemps la main lançant régulièrement des sortilèges qui atténuaient la douleur mais la mort se faisait attendre. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et la douleur de son crâne était insupportable mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner cet enfant à son triste sort. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et il se retrouva face au visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Ron Weasley.

« - Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Harry. On doit partir avant que les aurors n'arrivent… »

Le jeune homme brun fit un signe négatif de la tête. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment ce que la procédure exigeait de lui mais il était incapable de commettre une telle atrocité. Des larmes glissèrent le long de son visage quand Ron insista lourdement pour qu'il se dépêche à le suivre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il se contenta de regarder le visage de cet enfant qui allait mourir parce qu'il était incapable de le sauver.

« - _**Avada Kedavra**_ ! »

L'éclair vert frappa le garçon qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri avant d'être mort et Harry fit violement volte face pour rencontrer le regard froid et sévère de Maugrey Fol Œil qui affichait un sourire crispé et clairement contrarié par l'attitude de son élève. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier sans afficher la moindre expression qui montrerait qu'il regrettait même un peu d'avoir dû commettre ce crime.

« - Il est temps de vous endurcir, Potter. Ce garçon était condamné et vous avez perdu votre temps à rester à ses côtés alors qu'il vous suffisait de dire deux mots pour que tout soit fini. »

Le vieil homme lui tourna le dos et transplana sans rien ajouter d'autre et tous les membres de l'Ordre l'imitèrent. Ron fut le dernier à partir en rappelant à son meilleur ami qu'il ferait mieux de s'éclipser lui aussi mais le jeune homme brun ne bougea pas. Il regardait le cadavre du petit garçon que Maugrey avait tué comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel mangemort et les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler le long de son visage.

Il finit par partir après avoir enterré décemment le corps de l'enfant et une question s'imposa alors à lui. Est-ce que son camp valait vraiment plus que celui de Voldemort ? Après tout, ils tuaient eux aussi sans pitié au nom de leur idéal tout comme le faisaient les mangemorts et chacun était convaincu de défendre le camp le plus juste. Mais où était la justice dans cette histoire ? Y avait-il encore vraiment des bons et des méchants quand les hommes se contentaient de s'entretuer sans chercher à établir le dialogue ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il fonçait droit sur un homme qui arrivait dans le sens contraire. Il le bouscula violement et tous deux se retrouvèrent projetés sur le sol dur et froid de la rue. Il releva vivement la tête prêt à présenter ses excuses à l'inconnu qu'il venait de renverser lorsque son regard émeraude croisa les yeux gris orages de Draco Malfoy qui se tenait déjà debout devant lui.

Le sang pur lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever et Harry la prit sans même en avoir conscience tellement il était étonné de croiser l'aristocrate dans le quartier le plus pauvre de Londres où vivaient les crakmols. Et puis, la colère déferla en lui et il décida que le jeune homme blond était un parfait bouc émissaire pour l'horrible journée qu'il venait de passer et sur un coup de tête, il lui asséna une gifle avant de s'enfuir en courant mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par Draco qui le força à lui faire face.

« - Je dois vous parler ! »

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Il m'a donné beaucoup de mal comme pourront en témoigner certaines personnes que je remercie de tout mon cœur pour m'avoir motivée et pour m'avoir soufflé quelques idées alors que j'étais en panne d'inspiration. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus même si j'ai plus mis l'accent sur la guerre et la mission d'Harry que sur le développement de la Love Story entre les deux personnages principaux. Au menu du chapitre suivant, nous aurons la fameuse discussion entre Harry et Draco !**

**A **

**Petitchaton**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**vania, cl0o, Cyndie, manew, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Alfgard, Zelda-sama, Rayondesoleil94, zaika, luminalsl, Vif d'or, Bins **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre quatorze : Le Quatrième Jour (partie 2)**

Draco Malfoy errait sans but dans les quartiers pauvres du Londres Sorcier. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et il n'avait trouvé aucun autre endroit où il pourrait être plus tranquille que ces rues délabrées où vivaient les crakmols. Personne ne le connaissait ici et seuls ses vêtements dispendieux attiraient de temps à autres un regard étonné lorsqu'il passait près d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière.

Oui, Draco Malfoy avait besoin de réfléchir parce qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre en question tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. C'est à dire un sang pur noble et respecté par tous pour sa prestance et son lignage irréprochable. Il s'apprêtait même à se révolter contre son père qu'il avait toujours admiré du plus profond de son être. Depuis son plus jeune âge, son seul but dans la vie avait été de devenir une copie parfaite de Lucius qui incarnait à ses yeux la perfection sous toutes ses formes.

Tant de froideur, tant de grandeur et d'élégance, tant de cruauté et de violence contenue émanaient de son géniteur qu'il s'était juré de lui ressembler pour faire lui aussi honneur à leur nom de famille qui inspirait le respect et la crainte aux autres sorciers. Il avait passé des heures et des heures seul, enfermé dans sa chambre à imiter la voix et le ton sec de son géniteur lorsqu'il s'adressait à des êtres inférieurs. Il avait vraiment tout fait pour que Lucius daigne le regarder.

Oh pas longtemps ! Juste quelques minutes, voire même une seule seconde, pouvoir lire dans le regard bleu glacé de la fierté et de l'amour pour lui, son unique héritier. Il avait sacrifié son enfance et son adolescence à tenter d'obtenir l'attention de son père mais il n'était jamais arrivé à le satisfaire malgré ses sacrifices et ses efforts pour lui plaire. Lucius avait toujours eu quelque chose à lui reprocher. Son héritier n'était jamais assez parfait à ses yeux.

Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre son père lui dire juste une fois à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir pour fils. Il aurait tout donné juste dans le but que sa mère lui adresse une parole affectueuse au lieu qu'il se bute contre le mur de glace infranchissable qui le séparait de Narcissa. Un mur qu'il avait tenté de détruire avant de comprendre qu'il se battait contre des moulins à vent. Jamais, il n'obtiendrait quoique ce soit de ses parents.

Il en avait beaucoup souffert au départ avant de s'habituer puisque l'être humain s'habitue à tout. Il avait appris à vivre en sachant que sa mère serait toujours incapable de l'aimer même s'il la couvrait de cadeaux et de bonnes intentions. Il avait grandi et c'était endurci en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais la première place dans l'estime de son père puisque Voldemort l'occupait depuis très longtemps.

Alors, dès qu'il avait été plus ou moins en âge d'obtenir l'affection des autres, il s'était lancé dans les relations sentimentales mais sans jamais se donner le droit de s'accrocher. Non, il savait ce que cela faisait d'aimer sans rien recevoir en retour et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais éprouver cette faiblesse envers personne. Il avait eu beaucoup d'amis, d'amants et de maîtresses qui avaient traversé sa vie en coup de vent parce qu'il refusait de les laisser s'approcher de son cœur.

Seul Blaise n'était jamais partit malgré l'indifférence et la méchanceté avec lesquelles le jeune homme blond le traitait parfois. Il était resté à ses côtés, plus fidèle qu'un chien et Draco avait appris le vrai sens du mot _amitié_ avec lui. Il s'était finalement attaché à l'autre mangemort même s'il n'avouerait jamais les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Zabini. Et aujourd'hui, il comprenait enfin le sens du mot _aimer_ grâce à Harry Potter.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'aimer pouvait faire autant de bien et de mal en même temps. Il se sentait tout à la fois transporté de joie et de tristesse dès qu'il se permettait de penser un peu au jeune homme brun. Il devait le conquérir sinon sans lui, il deviendrait fou. Harry était devenu son univers en un temps record et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais comment savoir le chemin qu'il devait prendre maintenant ?

D'un côté, il y avait son père, son nom de famille, son rang et la pureté de son sang. De ce côté-là, on lui avait appris que les sangs impurs ne méritaient pas de vivre parce qu'ils étaient des aberrations de la nature et surtout parce qu'ils représentaient une insulte pour les gens de sa condition. Oui, on ne lui avait enseigné que la haine, la colère et la vengeance. On ne lui avait parlé que de sang, de pouvoir et de domination.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Harry et ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Il y avait Harry et sa bouche qu'il rêvait de posséder. Il y avait Harry et son sourire lumineux qui réchauffait son cœur solitaire depuis trop longtemps. De ce côté-là, on ne lui parlait que d'amour, de tendresse et de seconde chance. On ne lui apprenait que la douceur, l'humilité et l'égalité qui existait entre tous les êtres qui peuplaient la terre.

Et lui, il était déchiré entre ces deux extrêmes. Il était partagé entre son envie de ne pas décevoir son père et celle de penser enfin à lui. Il était tenté de suivre Potter qui lui proposait un chemin fait de toutes ces choses qui lui avaient toujours cruellement manquées dans son enfance. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à trahir sa famille pour un homme qui ne voulait plus le voir de toute façon ? Était-il prêt à renier son passé au nom de quelque chose d'aussi éphémère et inconstant que l'amour ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme brun qui fonçait droit dans sa direction sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs deux corps se percutèrent violement qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul sur le trottoir qu'il parcourrait depuis quelques heures déjà. Son pied dérapa sur un pavé mal jointoyé et il s'effondra sur le sol crasseux retenant à peine une grimace de dégoût lorsque sa main frôla une flaque de sang frais.

En moins de deux secondes, il fut de nouveau sur pieds et il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin quand il réalisa que l'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé n'était personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter. Son cœur manqua un battement quand le regard émeraude se perdit dans les brumes de ses yeux orageux et plus que jamais, il ressentit le besoin primaire de posséder cet être qui semblait lui échapper un peu plus à chaque heure écoulée.

Distraitement, il tendit la main droite dans la direction de l'auror pour l'aider à se relever alors que ce dernier semblait être paralysé par leur rencontre imprévue. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent et Draco sut avec certitude qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de cet homme. À cet instant précis, il était prêt à tout pour le séduire et pour faire en sorte que sa vie ne soit que joie et bonheur.

Il était prêt à commettre des folies pour qu'Harry accepte simplement de le voir une fois de plus même si c'était pour qu'il l'insulte de tous les noms. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir son cœur dont il prendrait ensuite le plus grand soin. Il était prêt à lui faire tous les serments et toutes les promesses de fidélité pour faire en sorte qu'il ne l'abandonne pas lui aussi comme l'avait fait ses géniteurs.

Le regard vert se durcit brusquement et avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, une violente gifle lui fut donnée. Le jeune homme brun écarquilla les yeux face à son propre geste avant de s'enfuir sans un mot d'explication. Draco resta une seconde sans réaction avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'auror. Ce dernier ne courrait pas très vite et en deux enjambées, il put se saisir fermement du bras de son compagnon afin d'entraver sa progression vers la sortie du quartier des crakmols.

« - Je dois vous parler ! »

**OooooooooO**

Harry le fusilla du regard tout en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir un si grand pouvoir sur lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la seule personne au monde qui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments ? Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi sa vie était-elle toujours aussi compliquée ?

« - Je dois vous parler…Écoutez-moi juste un instant… »

Il considéra le jeune homme blond pendant une minute avant d'hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de partir tout de suite mais il en était incapable. Il aimait tellement cet homme que, malgré ses bonnes résolutions de ne plus penser qu'à sa mission, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner sans lui avoir donné au moins une chance de se justifier. Et puis, peut-être pouvait-il quand même concilier les deux ? Peut-être n'était-il pas obligé de renoncer au bonheur pour sauvegarder celui des autres ?

« - Je sais que ma réputation parle en ma défaveur mais je…Je voulais vous dire que vous êtes beaucoup plus qu'un amusement. J'aimerais tellement que vous m'accordiez une chance, une seule et unique chance de vous conquérir. Je…Je vous… »

Harry posa vivement un doigt sur les lèvres rose pâle de son compagnon. Il ne désirait pas entendre un mot de plus venant du jeune homme blond. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que ce dernier puisse être tombé amoureux de lui. Son regard émeraude sonda longuement les yeux gris qui le fixaient sans ciller et il fut étonné de lire la sincérité dans le regard du sang pur. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait qu'un détail était en train de lui échapper.

« - Que faisiez-vous hier avec le ministre de la magie ? J'ai entendu vos propos racistes et je ne vous ai jamais caché l'impureté de mon sang. Je ne comprends pas votre attitude. Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez des mangemorts ? Plusieurs des sangs purs qui étaient avec vous dans la ruelle hier sont des mangemorts reconnus par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Que pouviez-vous faire en leur compagnie ? Seuls les mangemorts traînent avec d'autres mangemorts…»

Il se tut en voyant son compagnon détourner les yeux et un affreux doute s'insinua en lui au vue de ce comportement pour le moins étonnant chez une personne telle que Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci lui refit face après quelques secondes et Harry lut une tristesse immense dans les yeux gris qui l'observaient avec une admiration à peine cachée. Soudain, le jeune homme blond combla la distance qui les séparait pour poser brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Harry étouffa un cri de surprise face à cette réaction inattendue et il tenta de repousser sans grande conviction le sang pur qui continuait à presser fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. La violence du geste l'effrayait beaucoup et il se sentait quelque peu paniqué à l'idée qu'il était incapable de se défaire de l'étreinte forcée de son partenaire. Celui-ci finit par percevoir son malaise et le baiser s'adoucit immédiatement pour devenir un simple effleurement aussi léger que la caresse d'une aile de papillon.

Déjà plus rassuré, Harry passa inconsciemment ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Le jeune homme blond répondit à son geste en le pressant plus fort contre son corps qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le sien tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. L'auror poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsque les mains de son partenaire s'égarèrent sur son corps le touchant sans aucune pudeur alors que lui osait à peine caresser le dos ou la nuque de son compagnon.

Évidemment, son manque d'expérience lui revenait en pleine face à présent qu'il était l'objet des effleurements experts du jeune homme blond qui savait pertinemment où appuyer pour le faire gémir de plaisir et d'envie. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de plus érotique que cette étreinte désespérée. Bien sûr, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait conscience qu'il devait repousser Draco et exiger des explications mais il souhaitait profiter de ce moment encore un peu. Timidement, il entrouvrit les lèvres sous la caresse insistante de la bouche du sang pur qui soupira de contentement lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent tendrement.

C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme et il devait bien admettre qu'il préférait de loin l'étreinte virile de Malfoy à la douce caresse de son ancienne petite-amie. Il aimait la force que dégageait le corps masculin pressé contre le sien et il appréciait également l'impression de sécurité qu'il ressentait au contact du jeune homme blond. C'était à la fois doux et amoureux et il n'avait encore jamais ressentit autant d'amour dirigé vers lui avant cet instant. Oui, il n'avait jamais connu de baiser aussi savoureux que celui-là.

Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une douleur incompréhensible assombrissait l'aura de son compagnon à tel point qu'il finit par se reculer afin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce lui qui s'y prenait très mal pour embrasser ? Peut-être que le sang pur regrettait cette étreinte qu'il avait lui-même initiée sur un coup de tête ? Peut-être ne savait-il pas comment lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur et rien de plus ?

Ses craintes devaient être lisibles sur son visage car Draco le rassura sur le fait qu'il ne regrettait en rien son geste inconsidéré. Tendrement, il passa sa main droite sur une des joues d'Harry semblant être dans un autre monde. Et puis, son regard s'assombrit davantage jusqu'à devenir presque noir et sa main retomba inanimée contre son flan. L'auror ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et un léger sentiment de panique l'envahit brusquement.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lentement, Malfoy releva la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier dévoilant son avant-bras qui était marqué par un horrible tatouage représentant une tête de mort crachant un serpent. Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur lorsqu'il regarda cette marque qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Pourtant, malgré l'évidence, il secoua la tête négativement en reculant de plusieurs pas refusant d'accepter la vérité qui venait de le rattraper.

Non, Draco ne pouvait pas être un fidèle de Voldemort ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Une larme roula sur sa joue droite tandis qu'il se blottissait contre le mur d'une maison en ruines en répétant inlassablement le mot _**non**_ comme s'il espérait par cette réaction faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait le bras de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Malfoy reprit la parole d'une voix rauque et Harry sentit son cœur arrêter de battre lorsqu'il réalisa ce que le jeune homme blond était en train de lui avouer.

« - Harry, je suis son envoyé…C'est moi que Voldemort a choisi pour plonger la communauté sorcière dans les ténèbres… »

Le jeune homme brun secoua violement la tête de droite à gauche refusant de croire à un tel aveu. Ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité ! Malfoy savait depuis le début qu'il appartenait à l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'il était donc farouchement opposé aux idées racistes que défendaient Voldemort et ses fidèles. Depuis le début, le mangemort blond savait que leur histoire était impossible mais il avait quand même osé jouer avec lui et ses sentiments !

« - Pas vous…Pas toi…Non…je… »

Soudain, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes lui permettaient. Il voulait fuir cette ruelle sombre où son monde venait de s'écrouler à cause de l'envoyé de Voldemort. Il voulait fuir aussi sa douleur et ses larmes. Il voulait fuir loin de cette histoire qui était en train de le détruire à petits feux. Il voulait fuir pour oublier qu'il avait été assez stupide pour laisser l'agent du Mal poser ses mains sur lui.

Alors, c'était ça la vérité.

Malfoy s'était juste intéressé à lui parce qu'il était l'agent du Bien. Malfoy l'avait dragué dans le seul but de le détruire afin qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir sa mission. Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison depuis le début. Le Mal pouvait revêtir bien des visages différents tous plus séduisants les uns que les autres et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme de l'un de ses suppôts. Tant de beauté uniquement égalée par une trop grande cruauté…

Seulement, le deuxième conseil du vieil homme ne servait strictement à rien. Où était la lumière ? Où se cachait donc la petite flamme qui pourrait le sortir des ténèbres qui venaient de s'abattre sur son cœur ? Comment pourrait-il se battre contre Draco ? Il se savait incapable de tuer gratuitement un inconnu alors où trouverait-il la force d'assassiner l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux ?

Harry s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre bousculant un groupe de sorciers sur son passage. Il prêta à peine attention aux insultes qui fusèrent dans sa direction tandis qu'il poursuivait sa course effrénée. Au loin, il entendait la voix du mangemort blond qui criait désespérément son prénom dans l'espoir vain de le retenir. Dans un craquement sonore, il transplana loin de cet endroit dès qu'il eut atteint une aire prévue à cet effet. Oui, il voulait être loin de ce quartier où il venait de perdre sa faculté d'aimer…

**OooooooooO**

Draco cria désespérément le prénom de l'auror qui venait de se détourner pour se mettre à courir droit devant lui sans même lui accorder un dernier regard. Son cœur lui fit étrangement mal lorsque la silhouette de son compagnon disparut dans le lointain. Quelque part au fond de lui, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir avoué son secret au jeune homme brun alors qu'il aurait très bien pu lui cacher.

Aurait-il eu plus de crédit aux yeux de Potter si celui-ci avait découvert la supercherie par hasard ? Comment aurait-il pu justifier son silence de toute façon ? Et puis, pouvait-on réellement construire une relation solide sur un mensonge ? Il savait bien que non, il suffisait qu'il regarde ses parents pour se convaincre que seule l'honnêteté permettait à l'amour de s'épanouir entre deux êtres.

« - Merde ! Toi non plus, tu ne m'avais pas dit la vérité… »

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure et seul le vent lui répondit. D'une certaine façon, Harry lui avait aussi menti en ne lui disant pas qu'il était l'agent du Bien. Il n'était pas plus responsable que lui de cette ironie du sort qui avait voulu qu'ils tombent tous deux amoureux de leur Némésis. Le ridicule de la situation lui arracha un rire étranglé par le sanglot qui était coincé dans sa gorge depuis que le regard émeraude s'était détourné de lui.

Harry pourrait-il lui pardonner cette nouvelle déception ?

Machinalement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds tentant par ce simple geste de retrouver sa contenance. Il aurait aimé courir après l'auror pour lui dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté cette mission et qu'il était sincèrement désolé d'être son ennemi alors qu'il désirait tellement le serrer entre ses bras. Mais il avait conscience que le jeune homme brun avait surtout besoin de temps. Il lui fallait du temps pour accepter cette situation tellement injuste.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que l'auror comprenne que ses sentiments étaient bien réels et qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie d'une sombre comédie destinée à le piéger parce qu'il était l'agent du Bien et qu'il avait pour mission de le détruire. Pourtant, il devait bien s'avouer que c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Lui, il aurait été incapable d'effacer cette trahison et il était presque sûr qu'il n'aurait même pas accepté de recevoir la moindre excuse.

Mais Harry était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait le cœur sur la main donc il devait être capable de pardonner cette erreur. Après tout, il était censé représenter le Bien et il se devait d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. Quelque peu rassuré par ces pensées, le mangemort blond se permit de s'attarder sur le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'auror. Lentement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui portaient encore le parfum unique de la bouche du jeune homme brun. Un parfum au goût exquis dont il était déjà pitoyablement dépendant.

Pourtant, cette étreinte était une grossière erreur et il se pouvait qu'il ait lui-même brisé toutes ses chances d'être un jour en couple avec Harry. Enfin, il avait quand même dû apprécier un minimum puisqu'il avait fini par lui rendre ses caresses. Un frisson lui parcouru agréablement le dos au souvenir du corps mince et frêle qui s'était pressé fiévreusement contre le sien quelques minutes plus tôt.

Oui, il aurait dû s'inquiéter de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher au-dessus de son couple hypothétique avec Potter mais cela l'indifférait au plus haut point pour le moment. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, les choses allaient s'arranger. Il en était intimement convaincu. Oui, les choses allaient s'arranger parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour conquérir sa Némésis…

**OooooooooO**

Cachée dans l'ombre, une silhouette encapuchonnée avait suivi la scène entre les deux envoyés avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres fines de l'ombre qui s'empressa de disparaître dans une ruelle adjacente lorsque Draco se retourna brusquement pour scruter l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. La silhouette poursuivit sa route le plus silencieusement possible se fondant contre les murs crasseux pour être sûr que sa présence fantomatique resterait indétectable jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivé à destination.

Arrivée à un cul de sac, l'ombre rejeta gracieusement le capuchon de sa cape de sorcier pour dévoiler une longue chevelure ébène qui cascada dans son dos lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla respectueusement devant un homme au regard froid et calculateur qui était entouré par une vingtaine d'autres personnes. L'homme en question posa délicatement une main sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme, caressant presque avec tendresse les cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés.

« - Alors, Pansy, tes doutes ont-ils été confirmés ? »

Pansy Parkinson releva les yeux en entendant la voix de son Maître et un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle hochait la tête positivement. Aujourd'hui, son rêve le plus fou allait enfin se réaliser et elle se sentait remplie de fierté à la simple pensée que bientôt Draco Malfoy serait à elle. Le plus drôle serait sans doute de regarder le jeune homme blond se soumettre à ses caprices alors qu'il l'avait tant de fois repoussée en se moquant de son désir pour lui et son corps parfait.

« - J'avais vu juste en vous disant que Draco ignorait totalement que Potter était l'agent du Bien. Cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Il vient même de lui révéler qu'il est votre envoyé. Je crois que notre petit dragon s'est finalement brûlé les ailes en jouant avec les sentiments des autres… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend savourant autant que possible ce moment orgasmique à souhait pour elle. Le plus ironique étant bien sûr le fait que l'héritier Malfoy s'était lui-même condamné à cause de sa bêtise. D'un côté, elle était quelque peu déçue de son comportement qui démontrait qu'il possédait des faiblesses inacceptables pour un mangemort. Le cœur n'avait pas son mot à dire lorsqu'on était un serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savourait à sa juste valeur le fait que l'erreur commise par le jeune homme blond allait être plus que bénéfique pour elle.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, ses parents lui avaient enseigné qu'il fallait toujours attaquer un ennemi qui était déjà à terre et Draco venait de lui offrir une occasion en or de l'achever impitoyablement. Voldemort interrompit le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui demanda tranquillement d'être un peu plus claire dans ses explications et Pansy sourit encore davantage avant de répondre finalement à la question détournée qui lui était posée.

« - Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Draco Malfoy, le _Prince de Glace_, vient de rencontrer son maître dans le domaine du jeu de la séduction…Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de Potter. »

Un murmure confus s'éleva de la foule rassemblée autour de Voldemort mais celui-ci fit taire la rumeur d'un seul regard. Ses yeux rouges trahissaient quelque peu sa satisfaction personnelle face aux nouvelles qui lui étaient rapportées par sa maîtresse. Il avait toujours trouvé que l'héritier de Lucius était un peu trop prétentieux et indépendant pour être un serviteur fidèle et soumis et il savourait déjà le moment où il pourrait vendre le jeune homme blond à Pansy qui ne l'avait encore jamais déçu…

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà ! Vous avez eu la fameuse discussion entre Harry et Draco. Alors à votre avis Draco a-t-il bien fait de dire la vérité à Harry ? Harry pourra-t-il lui pardonner d'être un mangemort ? Et qu'elle sera la vengeance de Voldemort ? Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et je vous dis au mois prochain !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sept jours pour une Eternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour vous partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**Je dédie cette fic à **_**Just-Lulu**_** qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire autre chose que du drame et qui a été une des premières à me lire avec **_**Saaeliel**_**. Et j'adresse aussi un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**cl0o, momo (),Nemuz, gally84, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Devil Pops LRDM, luminalsl, phenixnoir, Egwene Al' Vere, angelinadelacour, bleuacier, Vif d'or, petite-abeille, Golden Sylphiden, Melody Evans (), Vania **_**pour m'avoir laissé un message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également auprès de ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de réponse à leur review mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire aujourd'hui parce que je pars en vacances demain. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre réponse dès mon retour.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre quinze : Le Quatrième Jour (partie 3)**

Harry apparut devant la maison de son parrain quelques secondes plus tard et il se précipita à l'intérieur en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes afin de ne pas inquiéter Sirius. Il passa en coup de vent dans le hall d'entrée avant de se précipiter sur la cage d'escalier qu'il gravit à toute vitesse pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois seul, il se permit de laisser exploser sa colère et sa douleur en relâchant la bride sur sa magie.

Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il éprouvait des émotions trop intenses comme c'était précisément le cas à ce moment-là. Soudain, un cri de fureur mêlée à du désespoir lui échappa et toutes les fenêtres explosèrent en même temps projetant sur lui des morceaux de verre dont il se protégea en créant inconsciemment un bouclier autour de lui. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux encore voilés par le sommeil.

Harry voulut s'excuser mais sa magie lui échappa de nouveau et il détruisit sa penderie avant de réduire sa table de nuit en miettes. Et puis, tout à coup, une grande fatigue s'abattit sur lui et il tituba une seconde avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se redresser. Différents objets se mirent à graviter autour de lui alors qu'il se laissait enfin aller à ses larmes. Il se mit à sangloter doucement, se moquant du regard brun posé sur lui. Sirius s'approcha lentement évitant de se prendre un coup involontaire tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant son filleul afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Tu n'es pas du genre à me dire _«_ _je te l'avais bien dit »_ n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? »

L'homme resserra davantage son étreinte sur le corps fragile et tremblant d'Harry, tentant de lui faire passer par ce contact un peu de chaleur humaine. D'un geste doux, il força le jeune homme brun à relever la tête vers lui pour essayer ses joues humides. Il devinait sans problème que la raison de ses sanglots ne devait être personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy et il s'apprêtait presque à entendre le pire.

« - Tu sais bien que non. »

Harry le regarda un long moment sans rien dire tandis que des larmes continuaient à glisser le long de son visage pâle aux traits tirés. Finalement, il soupira profondément en se redressant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une grande colère grandissait dans son ventre alors qu'il prenait brutalement conscience qu'il était tout simplement incapable de dire la vérité à son plus proche parent.

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que Draco était l'agent du Mal parce qu'il savait que Sirius s'empresserait de prévenir l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et Maugrey n'aurait aucune pitié pour le jeune homme blond. Arrivé au niveau de la porte de sa chambre, il fit volte face pour jeter un regard supplémentaire à son parrain toujours agenouillé à l'endroit où il se trouvait lui-même une seconde plus tôt.

« - Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu. »

Et sur cette unique phrase, il partit laissant derrière lui un Sirius effondré. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'un sang pur comme Malfoy ne pouvait faire que du mal à Harry mais il n'avait jamais véritablement envisagé que son filleul puisse tomber _réellement_ amoureux de cet homme égocentrique et intolérant. Pourtant, il était plus que clair à présent dans son esprit qu'Harry éprouvait des sentiments pour l'héritier Malfoy. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa que, hélas, la réciproque était vraie et que cela compliquait bien les choses…

**OooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison qu'occupait Harry. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait étrangement angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec le jeune homme brun. Il avait patienté durant deux heures attendant désespérément un signe de la part de l'auror. N'importe quoi aurait amplement fait l'affaire parce qu'il aurait su comment se comporter mais là, il était simplement perdu. Perdu pour la première fois de son existence.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait manipulé les autres grâce à son visage angélique et à son éducation irréprochable. Ensuite, lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'âge où l'on commence à plaire et à séduire, il avait profité honteusement de son physique avantageux pour soumettre les femmes et les hommes à sa volonté. Il avait joué de son charme et de son intelligence avec tellement d'habilité qu'il était devenu mangemort à 17 ans à peine ce qui était un exploit.

Pourtant, sa plus grande fierté avait toujours été de ne jamais être tombé amoureux. Jamais, il n'avait commis la faute ridicule de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Au début, cette faculté qu'il avait de rester indifférent à tout, lui avait beaucoup servi et il était même assez content de la posséder. Puis le temps était passé et il avait commencé à haïr tous ces autres capables d'éprouver quelque chose. Lui, il ne connaissait que le ressentiment, la colère et la haine. Il avait déjà expérimenté à de nombreuses reprises le plaisir sexuel et le plaisir de répandre le mal mais il était complètement ignorant dès qu'il était question de sentiments purs et nobles.

A 21 ans, il avait brutalement réalisé qu'il ne savait plus comment aimer. Il appréciait d'une certaine manière ses parents et il ressentait un semblant d'affection pour Blaise Zabini mais pas il ne savait rien de l'amour. Puis, il avait rencontré Harry Potter et ce jeune homme du haut de son minuscule mètre soixante avait bouleversé sa vie. Ses grands yeux verts avaient réussi à mettre de la tendresse dans son regard gris et il s'était surpris à tomber éperdument amoureux de ce presque inconnu. Cette histoire aurait pu être un véritable conte de fées si seulement, il n'y avait pas ce mur infranchissable entre eux.

Ce mur qui les séparait à cause de la différence de pureté de leurs sangs. Jamais son père n'accepterait de le voir se compromettre avec un sang mêlé alors que sa famille s'était donnée tant de mal pour conserver intact le sang magique qui coulait dans les viennes de chaque Malfoy. Il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas se mélanger avec de la basse classe ou encore avec des sangs trop impurs. Ses _amis_ étaient tous nobles, fortunés et descendants de longue lignée de sorciers puissants et renommés. Les autres étaient juste bons à être baisés s'ils avaient un corps désirable.

Mais avec Harry, tout était différent.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que le jeune homme brun allumait un brasier dans son ventre mais il voyait tellement plus en lui. Il en oubliait même son rang social plus que modeste et le sang impur qui cavalait dans son corps si fragile et si beau en même temps. Il en oubliait sa mission lorsque le regard émeraude lui donnait cette importance que ses parents n'avaient jamais su lui offrir en 21 ans de vie commune.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'intolérance gagner ce combat ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry le repousser sous prétexte qu'il était l'envoyé de Voldemort ! C'était trop injuste que le Destin se soit ainsi joué de lui en lui accordant la chance de rencontrer enfin l'amour après tant d'années d'errance dans un désert d'indifférence pour que celui-ci lui soit repris aussi vite. Peu importe sa mission, il était prêt à renoncer à tout pourvu que le jeune homme brun accepte d'être à lui.

D'une main tremblante, il frappa contre la porte de bois attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il avait déjà préparé un discourt dans sa tête afin de convaincre l'auror qu'ensemble, ils arriveraient à surmonter cette épreuve. La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes le regarda avec un air plus que surpris. Un instant, il eut envie de s'enfuir mais il se figea sur place lorsque l'inconnu s'adressa directement à lui en l'appelant par son nom de famille.

« - Draco Malfoy, je présume ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Sirius Black et je suis le parrain d'Harry. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler. Suivez-moi. »

L'homme s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et Draco le suivit avec un air abasourdi. Comment cet étranger le connaissait-il ? Deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouva installé dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de café. Son hôte s'installa face à lui en lui décochant un sourire ravageur et le jeune homme blond se surprit à penser qu'il lui rappelait un peu sa mère. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise avec ce Black comme s'ils étaient proches depuis de très longues années.

« - Vous êtes l'envoyé de Voldemort. Ne prenez pas cet air étonné, c'était facilement prévisible vu la place de choix qu'occupe votre père dans la hiérarchie mangemorienne. Harry est l'envoyé de Dumbledore. Vous êtes donc techniquement ennemis mais l'imprévisible s'est produit. »

Sirius Black se leva nerveusement de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardin soigneusement entretenu. Draco le suivit du regard ne sachant pas quoi répondre face aux affirmations de cet homme qui semblait le connaître alors qu'il était convaincu que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Son cœur se serra davantage dans sa poitrine lorsque l'homme lui rappela qu'Harry et lui étaient supposés être des ennemis.

« - Oui, l'imprévisible s'est produit. L'auror et le mangemort se sont rencontrés en ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient adversaires. »

Black poussa un profond soupir de lassitude avant de faire brusquement volte face pour plonger son regard chocolat dans les yeux gris de Draco. Celui-ci sursauta ne s'attendant pas à être l'objet d'un examen approfondi. Il sentait que l'homme fouillait allègrement dans son esprit mais il ne pensa pas à utiliser le sort d'occlumencie pour se protéger. Il savait que cet homme avait _**besoin**_ de savoir ce qu'il ressentait et bizarrement, il lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

« - L'ange et le démon se sont rencontrés et ils sont tombés amoureux. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi que j'ai eu raison de ne pas révéler à l'Ordre qui vous êtes. Dites-moi qu'Harry a une chance d'être heureux même si cela doit être avec vous… »

Draco respira profondément espérant trouver en lui assez de courage pour dire ces mots qu'on lui avait appris à mépriser et à dénigrer. Finalement, il n'arriva pas à murmurer une réponse audible à Black et il se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha alors de lui avant de s'agenouiller humblement à ses pieds pour se saisir de ses mains avec une tendresse et une douceur dont personne n'avait encore jamais fait preuve envers lui.

« - Aimez-le comme il le mérite. Il a passé sa vie à se sacrifier pour les autres alors ne le laissez pas vous repousser sous prétexte qu'il doit sauver le monde. »

De nouveau, il hocha la tête positivement et l'homme aux cheveux noirs disparut dans le couloir. Draco attendit patiemment son retour et lorsque des pas se firent entendre, il se tourna vers l'entrée du salon près à relancer la discussion. Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque son regard plongea dans les yeux incroyablement verts d'Harry Potter. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et plus que jamais, il sut avec certitude qu'il était bel et bien amoureux…

**OooooooooO**

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre après avoir pris une longue douche espérant trouver une solution à son problème de conscience. Pourtant, malgré la demi-heure qu'il avait passée sous l'eau brûlante à réfléchir, il ne savait toujours pas quelle réaction adopter face aux aveux de Malfoy. Il était déchiré entre les désirs de son cœur et sa loyauté indéfectible envers l'Ordre du Phoenix qui lui avait offert la chance de se trouver un second foyer après la mort de ses parents et qui avait généreusement payé ses études d'auror.

Normalement, il aurait du immédiatement prévenir son parrain du rôle important que le jeune homme blond jouait dans la guerre qui les opposait à Voldemort. Il avait vraiment envisagé de tout répéter à Sirius mais finalement, il n'était pas arrivé à se résoudre à faire une telle chose parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne souhaitait pas voir mourir l'agent du Mal. Il ne voulait pas non plus être le responsable de son arrestation et de son exécution. Il l'aimait déjà de trop pour lui planter ainsi le couteau dans le dos.

Pourtant, le sang pur ne s'était pas gêné pour jouer avec ses sentiments afin d'être sûr de rapporter la victoire à son camp. Il aurait tellement aimé réussir à se convaincre de cette théorie mais il n'y arrivait pas. Si Malfoy avait vraiment voulu lui nuire, il aurait déjà pu le tuer un nombre incalculable de fois puisqu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que le jeune homme blond puisse être une menace pour lui. Il lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent des dizaine d'occasions où le mangemort n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'exécuter vu qu'il n'était même pas armé la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais il n'avait rien fait et cela penchait en sa faveur puisqu'Harry en était arrivé à la conclusion que Draco non plus ne devait certainement pas savoir depuis très longtemps qu'ils étaient ennemis. Et la sincérité dont il avait fait preuve en lui avouant cette terrible découverte, le touchait plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu le montrer face au sang pur. Il avait fui au départ pace que cette vérité le rendait fou mais maintenant qu'il avait réfléchi à cette histoire, il devait reconnaître que lui non plus n'avait pas été entièrement honnête.

Après tout, il avait habilement dissimulé qui il était en masquant son aura pour qu'elle paraisse plus faible qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Cela avait apparemment dupé son vis-à-vis puisqu'il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse être l'agent du Bien malgré le fait qu'il suivait ses études à Bridgetown et qu'il appartenait à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Lui aussi avait menti et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait trouvé assez de courage pour révéler à Draco qu'il était censé être son ennemi. Il aurait eu trop peur de le perdre à cause de ses aveux.

Mais Malfoy n'avait pas hésité à lui dire la vérité et cela prouvait sans doute la véracité de ses sentiments. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'une histoire bâtie sur un mensonge ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais connaître les sentiments de sa Némésis ne l'aidait pas. Comment savoir la direction à prendre ? Devait-il écouter son cœur qui lui hurlait désespérément d'envoyer un hibou au mangemort afin de régler au plus vite le différend qui les opposait ? Ou devait-il suivre sa raison qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'en tuant Malfoy beaucoup d'autres vies seraient ainsi épargnées ?

Harry soupira profondément en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Oui, Draco Malfoy était un mangemort et il était même l'agent du Mal. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que l'autre envoyé pourrait user de ses charmes pour l'embobiner et l'empêcher de réussir sa mission mais le vieil homme ne lui avait pas dit comment réagir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Non, Albus Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit quoi faire si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, le Bien et le Mal se rencontraient et finissaient par s'éprendre l'un de l'autre.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que des larmes commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues. Il riait parce que cette histoire était complètement ridicule. Comment deux êtres formés à la guerre et prêts à tout pour défendre leur camp avaient-ils pu commettre une telle erreur digne du plus novice des débutants ? Comment avait-il pu se faire piéger par l'amour alors qu'il avait toujours su garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances ? Comment Draco avait-il réussi l'exploit de toucher son cœur d'un mot et d'un regard ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

Pourquoi **Lui** ?

Lui, son ennemi qu'il devait éliminer pour sauver la communauté sorcière du Mal et de Tom Jedusort. Lui qui avait tant de sang sur les mains et un passé à faire frémir d'horreur le plus aguerri des aurors. Lui à la beauté angélique mais à la cruauté sans limite. Lui au sang si pur que le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui représentait une insulte à cause du mélange de sangs qui coulait dans ses veines. Lui au regard si gris que son cœur faisait des sauts périlleux à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux. Lui, l'homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux dès le premier instant…

Harry se roula en boule sur son lit cherchant à étouffer les sanglots qui s'échappaient malgré lui de sa bouche. Il se moquait pas mal des barrières qu'il y avait entre eux. Il se fichait même complètement du fait que Malfoy était un mangemort. Non, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était que le sang pur reste en vie encore un long moment. Même si c'était pour le voir exister de loin. Même si c'était pour renoncer à leur histoire d'amour impossible de toute façon.

Oui, il se moquait vraiment de ces détails pourvu que Draco soit vivant. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir mourir encore un être cher et aimé. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à un nouveau deuil mais il ne pouvait pas non plus permettre au jeune homme blond de rester libre de tuer qui bon lui semblait. Alors, il était perdu parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement aucune bonne décision à prendre. Le Destin se jouait une fois de plus de lui.

Il pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent définitivement. Il avait toujours aussi mal mais il n'avait même plus la force de sangloter sur la cruauté de son existence qui était sans cesse rythmée par des choix auxquels personne n'aurait du se trouver confronté. Épuisé par sa journée, il finit par s'endormir rêvant d'une vie plus facile et plus belle où rien ne le séparait de Draco…

Il fut réveillé en sursaut quelques heures plus tard par un Sirius souriant qui lui annonça gaiement la visite d'un ami. Harry s'empressa de se jeter un sort pour se donner bonne mine et il s'habilla à toute vitesse en s'interrogeant sur ce visiteur imprévu. Il n'attendait personne et la seule véritable amie qu'il avait, était dans l'incapacité de se déplacer pour le moment. Son trouble augmenta davantage quand son parrain lui annonça qu'il allait prendre un bain afin de le laisser seul avec son visiteur.

De plus en plus intrigué, l'auror dévala rapidement le double escalier pour se rendre dans le salon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il se figea immédiatement. Draco Malfoy se trouvait face à lui et son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant devant cette vision de rêve. Le jeune homme blond portait une simple robe de soie bleue qui faisait ressortir agréablement la couleur claire de ses cheveux et l'intensité de ses yeux.

Soudain intimidé, Harry baissa la tête cherchant quelque chose à dire. Puis, il se rappela de leur dernière entrevue au cours de laquelle il avait successivement giflé le mangemort avant d'échanger avec lui un baiser passionné qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il osa regarder de nouveau son vis-à-vis lorsque celui-ci lui releva doucement le menton pour pouvoir plonger son regard gris dans ses yeux émeraude brouillés par les larmes.

« - Il faut que je te parle. »

La familiarité avec laquelle l'aristocrate s'adressa à lui le ramena sur terre et il se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte pour s'éloigner à grands pas furieux. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser amadouer par ses manières tendres et par le ton câlin de sa voix. Il était son ennemi et même s'il l'aimait aude-là de tout, il ne devait pas pour autant lui céder. Il devait rester fort pour deux puisque le jeune homme blond semblait avoir perdu la tête depuis qu'il avait compris et accepté ses sentiments.

« - Rien ne vous autorise à me tutoyer et peu importe ce que vous avez à me dire, nous sommes et nous resterons des ennemis. »

Harry était assez fier de sa réplique et du ton froid et mordant sur laquelle il l'avait dite. Le sang pur fronça délicatement les sourcils face à son indifférence feinte mais il ne sembla pas être touché par la froideur de ses mots. Il se contenta de soupirer longuement avant de se masser les tempes avec des gestes lents et précis comme s'il était habitué à souffrir régulièrement de maux de têtes. Il finit par reprendre la parole et ce qu'il dit désarçonna complètement le jeune homme brun.

« - Je t'aime et je crois que cela est amplement suffisant pour me donner le droit de te tutoyer…Surtout après le baiser que nous avons échangé tout à l'heure. »

L'auror rougit au souvenir de leur étreinte avant de réaliser ce que venait de lui avouer son compagnon. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de répondre à cette douce déclaration. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à écouter son cœur. Il devait garder la tête froide et trouver une répliquer cinglante à lancer au mangemort.

« - Et à combien de personnes avez-vous déjà dit ces mots ? A combien d'inconnus et d'inconnues avez-vous promis monts et merveilles avant de les jeter une fois votre désir assouvi ? Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que j'en ai l'air et il vous faudra plus que cette phrase banale pour me convaincre que vous éprouvez réellement quelque chose pour moi parce que je continue de croire que cela fait partie de votre plan. »

Draco le dévisagea un long moment en silence avant d'avancer tranquillement vers lui. D'un geste tendre et amoureux, il replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille droite de l'auror et sans autre forme de procès, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Harry tenta de tourner la tête sur le côté pour éviter le baiser mais le jeune homme blond le retint d'une main ferme par le menton. Et dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Harry sut avec certitude qu'il était perdu.

Cette bouche était trop douée pour qu'il arrive à la repousser et il gémit désespérément lorsque son corps échappa à tout contrôle pour se coller indécemment à celui de son partenaire. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de sang pur et il lui rendit son étreinte avec un enthousiasme qui lui ferait certainement honte dans quelques minutes. Mais pour le moment, il désirait simplement profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de se corps pressé étroitement contre le sien…

**OooooooooO**

**Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! **

**Ce chapitre est plutôt un chapitre de transition qui permet d'introduire la seconde partie de l'histoire où Harry et Draco vont devoir choisir entre s'unir ou se combattre. J'aimerais savoir comment vous envisagez la suite de leur conversation. Harry va-t-il gifler une fois de plus Draco pour avoir osé l'embrasser de nouveau ? Draco va-t-il renoncer à sa mission ? Ou alors, Harry quittera l'Ordre pour lui ? Donnez-moi votre avis et vous aurez la réponse le mois prochain !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**petite-abeille, luminalsl, gally84, Zelda-sama, Vania, Vif d'or, phenixnoir, The Dreamer Mong, Nakaria (), Bins, Elaelle, lilian evans potter po**_**ur m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre seize : Le Quatrième Jour (partie 4)**

Dès l'instant où Harry entra dans la pièce, Draco sut avec certitude qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le convaincre qu'une relation était possible entre eux. Bien sûr, il avait affreusement conscience du mur qui les séparait mais il se sentait prêt à surmonter toutes les difficultés pour ce jeune homme parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un automate. Merlin, il se sentait tellement vivant depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'agent du Bien !

« - Il faut que je te parle. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les penser. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire mais il sentait monter en lui le besoin irrépressible de parler. Il avait envie de tout lui avouer pour que l'auror puisse lui pardonner d'avoir fait tant de mal autour de lui. Il regrettait presque ses actes et un instant, il eut honte du sang qui maculait ses mains. Il avait pris tant de plaisir à répandre la souffrance sur son passage qu'il ne savait pas comment un être aussi chaste et innocent qu'Harry pouvait l'attirer à ce point.

Pire que tout, il ne souhaitait pas pervertir ou salir cette pureté qui était pourtant une insulte à ses yeux. Au contraire, il voulait qu'Harry ne change pas et qu'il reste tel qu'il était en ce moment. Il souhaitait également que son compagnon puisse conserver le plus longtemps possible son âme d'enfant qui lui permettait de voir le monde avec des yeux plus indulgents que les siens trop habitués à la laideur et à la cruauté pour être encore capable de voir autre chose que le mal dans les êtres humains.

« - Rien ne vous autorise à me tutoyer et peu importe ce que vous avez à me dire, nous sommes et nous resterons des ennemis. »

La réplique du jeune homme brun le prit au dépourvu et s'il n'était pas en train de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il aurait sincèrement cru que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais si la bouche de l'auror lui criait son mépris et sa haine, son aura magique ne parlait que d'amour et de tendresse. Sachant par expérience que l'aura d'un sorcier ne pouvait pas mentir, il se contenta d'être honnête avec son vis-à-vis et il fut même surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il lui avoua son amour.

« - Je t'aime et je crois que cela est amplement suffisant pour me donner le droit de te tutoyer…Surtout après le baiser que nous avons échangé tout à l'heure. »

Il regarda avec amusement les rougeurs prendre possession du visage de l'auror au souvenir de leur étreinte passionnée et il ressentit, une fois de plus, le besoin primaire de le posséder pour le reste de l'éternité. Il ne voulait plus le partager avec ces autres qui ne cessaient pas de lui voler l'attention du jeune homme brun. Son regard se voila à cette idée avant que ses yeux ne se perdent sur le corps parfait de l'agent du Vieux Fou qui n'avait même pas conscience d'être l'objet de son observation.

Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour pour lui montrer à quel point le sexe pouvait être quelque chose de merveilleux lorsqu'il était combiné à des sentiments. Certes, il n'avait encore jamais couché avec quelqu'un pour qui il éprouvait de l'amour mais il était intimement convaincu que cela devait être encore meilleur si les deux personnes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Oui, il voulait lui faire l'amour pour le convaincre qu'il l'aimait au-delà de tout et même au-delà de sa raison qui lui hurlait qu'il serait tué sur le champ si Lord Voldemort découvrait qu'il entretenait une liaison avec l'agent du Bien.

Mais qu'était la mort comparé au vide qui l'envahissait dès que le regard émeraude se détournait de lui ? Qu'était la mort si Harry ne voulait pas de lui ? Il n'avait pas peur de son Maître ou plutôt, il n'avait plus peur de lui. Il n'avait plus peur de lui parce qu'en rencontrant Potter, il avait découvert avec effarement que la mort d'un être aimé était une perspective beaucoup plus terrifiante que son propre décès. Peu importait sa vie, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver celle d'Harry.

« - Et à combien de personnes avez-vous déjà dit ces mots ? À combien d'inconnus et d'inconnues avez-vous promis monts et merveilles avant de les jeter une fois votre désir assouvi ? Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que j'en ai l'air et il vous faudra plus que cette phrase banale pour me convaincre que vous éprouvez réellement quelque chose pour moi parce que je continue de croire que cela fait partie de votre plan. »

Draco se figea face à la réplique de son vis-à-vis et un sourire désabusé flotta pendant une seconde sur ses lèvres fines. Oui, cette déclaration aurait pu faire partie d'un plan visant à déstabiliser son adversaire et quelques jours plutôt, il n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser ce procédé pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le jeune homme brun avait bouleversé son existence et aujourd'hui, il était sincère lorsqu'il lui disait ces trois mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais adressés à personne.

Merlin, c'était si peu dire qu'il l'aimait ! Ce terme semblait si fade comparé à la violence de ses sentiments ! Pouvait-on vraiment qualifier d'amour la passion qui déferlait dans ses veines à tel point qu'elle causait sa déraison ? À tel point qu'il était prêt à se compromettre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation avec un sang mêlé ? À tel point qu'il se sentait capable de renoncer à sa fortune et à ses titres pour épouser cet homme ? À tel point qu'il renierait père et mère pour cet auror qui ne semblait pas éprouver le quart de ce qu'il ressentait ?

Son regard s'obscurcit davantage lorsqu'il s'avança vers Harry bien décidé à lui voler un deuxième baiser. L'agent du Bien le dévisagea longuement avec une expression partagée entre la crainte et l'espoir tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il se sentit étrangement fier de provoquer dans le regard émeraude cette montée de désir dont il était le seul responsable. Arrivé à la hauteur de son compagnon, il tendit le bras pour replacer tendrement une mèche de cheveux noirs quoi barrait le visage de l'auror.

Après un dernier regard, il se pencha pour déposer sa bouche sur celle plus charnue de Potter qui tenta d'échapper au baiser en tournant vivement la tête sur le côté. Mais Draco avait anticipé son geste et il le retint fermement par le menton pour l'obliger à subir la douce torture de ses lèvres parcourant les siennes. Un violent frisson le traversa de part en part face à l'abandon du jeune homme brun et il eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer son désir d'allonger son compagnon sur le divan pour lui montrer par des gestes l'étendue de son affection.

Mais malgré ses désirs de contact plus charnels, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour approfondir leur étreinte. Il savait qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement dominer et puis, le sexe n'était certainement pas dans son esprit une preuve d'amour. Alors, avec un soupir résigné, il se contenta de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et pendant quelques merveilleuses minutes, le monde cessa d'exister. Son univers ne se résumait plus qu'au corps fin et musclé qui se pressait indécemment contre le sien.

Il se força même à reculer lorsque l'auror le serra avec plus de force ne semblant pas avoir conscience du fait que ses hanches ondulaient doucement contre les siennes. Draco se sentait de plus en plus enflammé et il dut s'éloigner afin de ne pas commettre un geste qu'il regretterait sûrement. Harry lui lança un regard étonné et inquiet face à son attitude soudain plus distante. Avec un sourire rassurant, il lui rappela qu'il était venu pour discuter et non pas pour profiter de ses charmes. Le jeune homme brun rougit sous le compliment avant de se reprendre en réalisant qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de se faire avoir en beauté.

« - Ce baiser ne change rien à ce que je vous ai dit ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? »

Le ton avait été mordant et agressif et Draco poussa un long soupir résigné. Il s'attendait à ce revirement de situation puisqu'il avait encore une fois outrepassé les limites imposées par l'auror. Tant de candeur et d'innocence allaient sûrement finir par le tuer avant même que son Maître ne soit au courant de sa trahison et ne se décide mettre un terme à sa courte existence. Il devinait aussi sans problème que le jeune homme brun essayait simplement de se protéger et de le protéger par la même occasion en adoptant cette attitude froide et méprisante. Ils avaient tellement à perdre s'ils se laissaient aller à leur amour.

« - Je désire juste une seconde chance. »

Le regard émeraude se durcit et Draco sut avec certitude qu'Harry ne le croyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'auror semblait se fixer uniquement sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée plutôt que sur les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il avait l'étrange impression que le jeune homme brun avait oublié les efforts qu'il avait fait pour qu'ils se revoient. Il semblait même oublier à quel point il était un autre homme lorsqu'il était avec lui. Le mangemort blond soupira une fois de plus en se disant que s'il n'avait pas été un maître dans l'art de la Legilimencie, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait convaincu de ne pas avoir la moindre chance avec Potter.

« - On n'a jamais de seconde chance. »

Le sang pur esquissa un sourire face à cette affirmation qui était largement en opposition avec les actes de l'auror. Après tout, Harry était justement célèbre pour son incroyable faculté à donner toujours une nouvelle chance aux autres de prouver qu'ils pouvaient se racheter malgré le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Pourtant avec lui, le jeune homme brun se montrait dur et cruel comme si le fait de lui plaire était une faiblesse qu'il tentait de lui faire payer le plus chèrement possible.

« - Au contraire, on a tous droit à une deuxième chance et je voudrais te le prouver. »

Harry le regarda avec suspicion en fronçant délicatement les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et d'incrédulité. Il finit par détourner les yeux pour fixer son regard sur l'horloge du salon qui produisait un tic-tac régulier des plus agaçants. L'auror semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Draco respecta son silence attendant qu'il l'invite à reprendre la conversation. Finalement, après de longues minutes de mutisme, l'agent du Bien lui fit de nouveau face avec un sourire partagé entre la tristesse et le désespoir.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous acharner sur moi, ainsi ? Vous pouvez avoir qui vous voulez…Alors, pourquoi moi ? »

Draco ferma les yeux se posant lui aussi cette question qu'il pensait sans réponse. Pourtant, brusquement, il sut pourquoi c'était Potter et pas un autre. C'était lui simplement parce que pour la première fois de son existence, il avait vraiment _**voulu**_ quelque chose. Ne pas vouloir avait toujours fait partie de son caractère et il partait toujours du principe qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre une relation, qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec Parkinson, qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents, qu'il ne voulait pas vieillir…

Mais il n'avait encore jamais rien voulu. Il n'avait jamais souhaité poursuivre quelque chose et il était incapable de regarder les choses sous un angle positif depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Ensuite, Harry était arrivé et il avait découvert avec stupeur qu'il était capable lui aussi de voir la vie en rose comme n'importe quelle personne amoureuse et il s'était rendu compte également qu'il était capable de _**vouloir**_ avec toute la force de ses entrailles. Oui, il était capable de vouloir cet homme parce qu'il lui avait apporté la vie…

**OooooooooO**

Harry avait la terrible impression que cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Pourtant, il s'efforçait de la poursuivre cherchant en vain une explication rationnelle à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais pouvait-on expliquer l'amour ? Pouvait-on réellement justifier les sentiments ? Son regard se posa sur la petite horloge du salon qui produisait un tic-tac régulier qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser la tempête de son esprit. Malfoy ne cessait de le surprendre depuis son arrivée et malgré lui, il se surprenait à vouloir croire en ses déclarations d'amour.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blond et il lui demanda d'une voix tremblante le pourquoi d'un tel acharnement le concernant. Pourquoi continuait-il à lui courir après malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas renoncer comme lui avait décidé de le faire quand il avait appris la véritable identité de Malfoy ? Pourtant, malgré ses bonnes résolutions de rester froid et insensible, il sentait l'amour consumer ses entrailles et il craignait presque la réponse du mangemort qui semblait chercher avec soin les mots qu'il allait dire.

« - Ne pas vouloir a toujours fait partie intégrante de ma personnalité. Par contre, vouloir quelque chose, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu plus que tout te voir, te toucher et t'entendre. »

Harry secoua négativement la tête voulant faire taire cette voix si douce et si calme qui lui murmurait exactement ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis l'arrivée fracassante du sang pur dans sa vie. Ce dernier n'avait même pas conscience de tout ce qu'il avait détruit sur son passage en entrant dans son existence tranquille et bien rangée. Le mangemort blond ne devinait même pas les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait implantés dans son âme déchirée entre le devoir de sa mission et un amour aussi passionnel qu'impossible entre eux.

« - Laisse-moi une chance ! Je sais que tu te sens trahi mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir menti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as manqué toute la nuit, je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi. Oui, tu m'as terriblement manqué et cette douleur était la plus belle et la plus douce qu'il m'ait été donné d'expérimenter. »

Il sentait l'exaspération le gagner à présent. Pire, il sentait la colère gronder dans son ventre parce que Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de lui chuchoter ces mots dont il ignorait le sens profond ! Il n'avait pas le droit de débarquer ainsi chez lui dans le but avoué de le conquérir par des phrases et des sentiments trop beaux pour être vrais. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi désirable à tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le vouloir lui qui n'avait jamais voulu personne avant Draco.

« - Arrête de me draguer ! »

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet dans l'air et il fut plus que surpris de voir le jeune homme blond esquisser un sourire ravi face à son injonction colérique. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant ce qu'il pouvait avoir dit d'amusant pour provoquer l'hilarité de son compagnon. Ne trouvant pas la cause de l'amusement soudain du mangemort blond, il décida de bouder comme le ferait un enfant. Il croisa donc les bras sur son torse adoptant une attitude puérile qui agrandit encore davantage le sourire de l'agent du Mal qui laissa échapper un éclat de rire face à son expression contrariée et outragée.

« - Je rêvais du moment où tu me tutoierais enfin. »

Harry se crispa davantage en remarquant qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Il ne comprenait même pas comment le sang pur pouvait s'amuser d'un détail aussi insignifiant alors qu'il y avait toujours ce mur infranchissable entre eux. Draco restait l'agent du Mal et lui était l'envoyé du Bien. Demain, ou peut-être même ce soir, cette réalité les rattraperait et il ne se sentait pas la force de vivre un rêve éphémère. Il préférait encore ne rien connaître de l'aristocrate plutôt que d'avoir à renoncer à lui parce que leurs objectifs étaient opposés. Il espérait maintenant faire comprendre cela à son compagnon et la partie était loin d'être gagnée apparemment.

« - Je vais te dire quel est ton problème. Tu es mort de peur. Tu es tellement effrayé que tu préfères encore être malheureux plutôt que de tenter ta chance avec moi. »

Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas gifler le jeune homme blond afin de lui faire ravaler son insulte. Lui, mort de peur ?! Il n'avait jamais eu peur de son existence et il n'était certainement pas effrayé par la perspective de s'engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un. C'était plutôt Malfoy qui souffrait d'une peur chronique face aux relations sérieuses qu'il avait toujours fui comme la peste.

« - C'est ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis mort de peur ? »

Le sang pur esquissa un sourire amusé avant d'hocher la tête positivement. L'auror serra les poings face à tant d'arrogance et il tenta de conserver un minimum de contrôle sur ses nerfs lorsqu'il demanda à son vis-à-vis de développer un peu son idée. Draco lui décocha un clin d'œil avant de s'installer confortablement sur un des canapés. Il attendit encore quelques minutes dans le silence avant de froncer brusquement les sourcils en arborant une moue d'enfant contrarié.

« - Je préférais quand tu me tutoyais ! »

Harry dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'étrangler et Malfoy sembla percevoir son trouble puisqu'il éclata d'un rire franc et amusé. D'un geste élégant, il le convia à s'asseoir à son tour et le jeune homme brun s'exécuta machinalement complètement ulcéré par le fait que ce goujat de première classe venait de l'inviter à s'installer dans _**son**_ salon qui se trouvait dans _**sa**_ maison !

« - Je suis convaincu que tu es mort de trouille à la simple idée d'aller contre les ordres établis. Tu es effrayé parce que nous sommes différents pour ne pas dire complètement opposés. Tu ne cesses pas de parler de tolérance mais tu es intolérant en refusant de me donner ma chance parce que je ne te ressemble pas. Laisse-moi te prouver que nos différences peuvent être une force et avec le temps… »

Harry posa vivement un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme blond pour le forcer à se taire. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que Draco avait raison de lui dire qu'il était intolérant mais le sang pur venait de mettre justement en avant la chose dont ils manquaient tous deux cruellement. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être amoureux et de vérifier qu'eux deux auraient été possible dans la durée. Ils ressemblaient un peu à Roméo et à Juliette qui s'étaient aimés trop vite pour avoir vraiment su si l'autre était ce qu'ils recherchaient véritablement ou si tout cet amour n'était qu'une illusion créée par un désir physique.

« - Le temps ? Quel temps ? Il nous reste à peine deux jours avant que… »

« - Deux jours et trois nuits pour être précis mais cela en vaut la peine quand même. »

Harry allait répliquer une nouvelle fois lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il sortit rapidement le téléphone pour décrocher et après quelques paroles échangées avec sa meilleure amie, il raccrocha pour faire de nouveau face au mangemort blond. Il le contempla longuement cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance et il décida finalement de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« - J'ai une course à faire, voulez-vous m'accompagner ? »

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà ! Harry laisse finalement une chance à Draco ! J'espère que cela ne vous déçois pas de trop mais je trouvais que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose de tourner autour du pot pendant deux ou trois chapitres encore. Et puis, je trouve que Malfoy est quand même plutôt convaincant sur ce coup-là avec ses belles déclarations. On est donc arrivé à un tournant très important de l'histoire et dès le prochain chapitre, l'action est au rendez-vous ! **

**Si je reçois beaucoup de reviews de votre part, je posterais un nouveau chapitre dans deux semaines puisque j'ai un peu d'avance dans la rédaction (comment ça, c'est du chantage ? Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord…Bon, un peu mais tous les auteurs le font) ! Donc, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience comme toujours et continuez à me donner vos opinions parce que je m'inspire parfois d'eux pour diriger mon histoire !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**anny94, phenixnoir, bleuacier, isabelle, cl0o, helo (),Vania, ayuluna, petite-abeille, zaika, neronlange, Zelda-sama, SARAH (), ulrich-yumi-odd, **__**sati-san**____**Vif d'or**__**po**_**ur m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre dix-sept : Le Quatrième Jour (partie 5)**

Draco suivit docilement Harry lorsque celui-ci quitta la maison après avoir prévenu son parrain qu'il partait. Dans sa tête, des dizaines de mots se croisaient et se bousculaient mais aucun d'entre eux ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé parler de ce qu'il éprouvait mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer sincèrement ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme brun. Celui-ci ne semblait pas lui prêter vraiment attention alors qu'il traversait la rue d'un pas tranquille pour rejoindre une aire de transplanage.

Une fois de plus, il se sentit envahi par une espèce d'effervescence tandis que son regard parcourait le corps fin de son compagnon. Et puis, il eut l'étrange impression qu'un feu lui dévorait les entrailles et lorsque Potter se retourna en lui adressant un sourire timide, il sut avec certitude qu'il avait en lui la force de déplacer des montagnes pour ce sourire si beau et si candide. Il avait conscience que cette histoire n'était que folie et déraison mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux et si perdre l'esprit ressemblait à cela, il voulait bien devenir fou pour le reste de son existence.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment de tels sentiments pouvaient exister en lui, il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas deviner qu'il était amoureux et que c'était cet amour qui lui donnait la force et le courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant pour affirmer ses choix. Il avait toujours appartenu à la catégorie des gens qui choisissaient la facilité plutôt que d'affirmer leurs opinions. Il n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité être mangemort mais lorsque son père lui avait demandé de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, il s'était docilement plié à l'ordre déguisé en question.

La seule chose pour laquelle il n'avait jamais plié face à sa famille, c'était pour le projet de mariage avec Pansy Parkinson. Ses parents avaient pourtant essayé différentes approches pour le convaincre que cette femme était ce qu'il lui fallait comme épouse. Ils lui avaient fait miroiter les millions de galions supplémentaires qui s'ajouteraient à sa fortune personnelle. Ensuite, ils lui avaient parlé du prestige de cette union qui ferait des Malfoy la famille de sang pur au sang le plus pur du monde. Son père avait même été jusqu'à lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé d'honorer régulièrement son épouse tant que celle-ci donnait un héritier à leur clan.

Mais, malgré ces belles promesses de fortune et de gloire, il n'avait jamais cédé parce que la jeune fille était exactement tout ce qu'il détestait. Son arrogance teintée de suffisance lui rappelait un peu trop sa propre attitude pour qu'il puisse tolérer qu'elle s'adresse à lui sur ce ton-là. Et puis, il s'était promis de ne jamais lui faire le plaisir de poser les mains sur elle puisque c'était ce qu'elle attendait désespérément depuis leur première rencontre. Jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à être la _pute_ de cette Pansy qui se prenait pour le centre du monde car elle était la maîtresse principale du Lord Noir.

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une main à la peau aussi douce que chaude empoigna fermement la sienne. Il se rendit seulement compte qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'aire de transplanage et que Potter s'apprêtait à l'escorter puisqu'il semblait perdu dans un autre monde. Il retint brusquement le jeune homme brun alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplanter s'attirant un regard surpris et étonné de la part de l'auror qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où était le problème. Draco ne répondit pas à son regard interrogatif et il se contenta de l'attirer à lui pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Que…Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix de l'agent du Bien était hésitante et une rougeur vive envahit ses pommettes lorsque les mains du mangemort blond descendirent langoureusement dans le bas de son dos. Sans se préoccuper du reste du monde, Draco posa sa bouche dans le creux du cou de son compagnon avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Habituellement, il n'appréciait pas d'embrasser ses partenaires mais la bouche d'Harry était comme une drogue. Il lui avait suffi d'y goûter une fois pour qu'il devienne accro.

Il sentit une langue hésitante venir caresser ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'entrouvrir pour que Potter approfondisse leur étreinte. Après quelques secondes, il resserra davantage l'étau de ses bras autour du jeune homme brun pendant que ce dernier s'accrochait à sa nuque. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et Draco se sentit sur le point de perdre la tête lorsque ses mains glissèrent délicatement sur les fesses rebondies de l'auror qui protesta faiblement face à cette caresse un peu trop intime pour être exécutée dans un lieu public.

**OooooooooO**

Pansy Parkinson avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle était toujours arrivée à ses fins et elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir une volonté implacable. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient cru pouvoir lui échapper ou la faire changer d'avis mais jusqu'ici, personne n'avait encore réussi cet exploit et même le Lord Noir se butait parfois contre son obstination naturelle qu'il lui pardonnait puisqu'elle était sa maîtresse préférée. Oui, il en avait toujours été ainsi jusqu'au jour où elle avait rencontré Draco Malfoy.

Elle était immédiatement tombée sous le charme du jeune homme blond qui l'avait aussi bien séduite par son physique plus qu'avantageux que par sa verve acide. Il était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré depuis son plus jeune âge et elle s'était mise en tête de le courtiser et de se faire épouser par lui. Elle avait bien évidemment parlé de ce projet avec se parents et ceux-ci n'avaient pas caché leur enthousiasme à l'idée d'entrer dans la famille des Malfoy. Elle s'était donc mise à le draguer avec assiduité dès leur deuxième rencontre en se disant que cela ne devrait pas être trop dur d'obtenir ses faveurs qu'il semblait dispenser à tout le monde.

Cependant, elle avait rapidement déchanté lorsqu'elle avait été contrainte de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas l'air intéressé par elle. Pourtant, elle se mettait en valeur face à lui en exposant ses charmes avec discrétion comme se devait le faire une femme de la haute société. Elle avait attendu vainement pendant des mois et des mois qu'il l'invite enfin à partager avec lui un repas mais il n'avait même pas semblé remarquer son existence. Pire que cela, elle avait été obligée de le regarder s'afficher avec d'autres femmes avant qu'il ne montre publiquement que sa préférence sexuelle se portait plutôt vers les hommes.

Elle en avait été verte de rage et de jalousie lorsqu'il lui avait craché au visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait pour lui plaire. Elle avait pleuré ce jour-là lorsqu'il s'était moqué d'elle et de son désir. Elle n'avait encore jamais été aussi humiliée de toute son existence et elle s'était jurée de se venger de la pire façon qui soit. Au départ, elle était bien trop aveuglée par la colère pour élaborer un plan mais après, elle avait méthodiquement tué toutes les personnes qui avaient eu le privilège de toucher la peau claire de cet apollon qui lui appartiendrait de grés ou de force.

Certes, Draco ne le savait pas encore mais tôt ou tard, elle était convaincue qu'elle trouverait en lui une faille qu'elle pourrait exploiter afin d'arriver à son but. Elle le posséderait enfin et elle profiterait de cette nuit de luxure contrainte pour l'emprisonner pour le reste de l'éternité entre ses bras. Il serait si facile et si plaisant de boire une potion de fertilité pour s'assurer qu'une seule et unique étreinte serait suffisante pour engendrer un héritier que le jeune homme blond serait obligé de reconnaître pour ne pas jeter la honte d'avoir conçu un bâtard sur son prestigieux nom de famille.

Elle avait donc attendu patiemment que l'occasion se présente de mettre son plan à exécution tout en restant sur ses gardes afin de ne pas être surprise par des fiançailles imprévues. Mais elle était toujours restée confiante vu que Draco ne semblait pas disposé à se caser avant encore un bon bout de temps et elle avait regardé avec un air indulgent la liste de ses conquêtes qui ne cessait de s'agrandir de jour en jour. Oui, elle s'était répétée qu'avec le temps si elle manipulait bien la famille Malfoy, elle arriverait à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait depuis quatre longues années déjà.

Ses mains gantées de soie noire se fermèrent en un poing qu'elle abattit violement contre le mur derrière lequel elle était dissimulée. Son regard brun se posa alors dangereusement sur le petit insecte insignifiant qui était en train de réduire à néant 48 mois d'efforts intensifs pour représenter aux yeux de Lucius et de Narcissa la belle-fille idéale. Un sourire dégoûté déforma sa bouche pulpeuse lorsqu'elle vit Draco enlacer plus fermement l'avorton qui semblait être son nouveau jouet.

Habituellement, elle le laissait profiter de son objet sexuel avant de s'en débarrasser dès que le jeune homme blond s'en détournait pour courir après un autre lièvre. Mais ici, elle savait que ce jeune auror était une menace pour ses projets maritaux. Sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'elle vit l'air éperdu d'amour que l'héritier Malfoy adressait à ce satané Potter. Un instant, elle eut envie de tuer l'auror mais elle réussit à se contenir jusqu'à ce que le couple disparaisse dans un craquement sonore.

De toute façon, la vengeance avait toujours été un plat qui se mangeait froid dans le clan des Parkinson…

**OooooooooO**

Harry était encore un peu essoufflé et ses joues brûlaient agréablement à cause du baiser passionné qu'il venait d'échanger avec Draco. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir cédé aux avances de son compagnon mais il s'était promis de ne pas se torturer l'esprit pendant quelques heures. Après tout, il pouvait bien se laisser aller à la faiblesse de rêver un peu à une existence facile et tranquille puisque la réalité le rattraperait bien assez tôt. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était sur le point de se rappeler à lui de manière douloureuse.

Draco venait d'entrer à sa suite dans le magasin _La Plume Dorée_ lorsque tout à coup, le mangemort se figea sur place. Ses sourcils se froncèrent délicatement pendant que son regard gris parcourait les différents rayons de la librairie. Harry, qui avait continué à marcher, finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il remarqua que le sang pur ne le suivait pas. Il revint sur ses pas, des reproches sur le bout de la langue, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole avant que son compagnon ne s'adresse à lui d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« - Il faut que nous partions d'ici très vite. »

Le jeune homme brun écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devaient quitter la boutique avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver le grimoire qu'Hermione lui avait demandé. Il allait protester vivement mais Draco l'empêcha de s'exprimer en le bâillonnant d'une main tout en le poussant dans l'ombre du rayon le plus proche. Pendant un instant, le mangemort eut l'air d'être aux aguets avant que son visage ne se décompose totalement. Il se tourna vers l'auror qu'il empoigna par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le fond du magasin.

Une fois arrivé dans le dernier rayon, l'agent du Mal jeta un sortilège de déverrouillage sur une porte fermée qui menait à la réserve et il s'engagea dans un étroit couloir mal éclairé qui conduisait jusqu'à une issue de secours. Il stoppa une nouvelle fois sa marche lorsqu'un léger grincement suivit d'un gémissement se fit entendre dans le magasin. Harry profita de son inattention pour dégager brutalement son bras de sa poigne de fer. La violence de son geste lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'effondra sur le sol entraînant avec lui une pile de livres qui s'écrasa bruyamment contre les pierres de la réserve.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard avant de se pencher pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme brun hésita une seconde avant de se saisir de la grande main pâle et délicate qui était tendue vers lui. Une fois debout, il se permit d'interroger le sang pur sur son étrange comportement qui allait sans aucun doute lui valoir des courbatures et des hématomes disgracieux le lendemain à cause de la chute qu'il venait de faire.

« - Que vous arrive-t-il encore ? »

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet coupant le silence oppressant de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés et Harry eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il fixa des yeux son compagnon mais ce dernier ne lui accordait déjà plus la moindre importance. Son attention était concentrée sur la porte de bois qui les séparait du reste du magasin. Un pas se fit entendre et Draco sortit sa baguette déjà prêt à combattre l'individu qui semblait se rapprocher de leur cachette.

La porte explosa violement, projetant sur eux des débris de bois qui entaillèrent ses habits et sa peau. Instinctivement, il leva un bouclier protecteur autour de son corps qui rebondit mollement sur le sol sans qu'il ressente la douleur qu'un tel choc aurait dû provoquer. Un peu sonné, il lui fallut une minute avant de se relever et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Malfoy se plaça devant lui pour le protéger de la silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait d'entrer dans la réserve.

Les deux hommes semblèrent se défier du regard pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu finisse par soupirer bruyamment. Lentement, il remonta ses mains en direction du capuchon de sa cape noire qu'il abaissa pour dévoiler son visage. C'était un beau jeune homme à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs et Harry fut étonné lorsqu'il sentit Draco se détendre imperceptiblement contre lui. Il en déduisit donc que leur assaillant ne devait pas représenter une menace pour leurs vies.

« - Blaise ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le dénommé Blaise ne répondit pas directement à la question et il se contenta de jeter plusieurs sortilèges sur la porte réduite en poussière et sur l'ensemble de la réserve. Une fois que celle-ci fut complètement coupée du reste du monde, le mangemort brun se permit de s'approcher de Malfoy jusqu'à pouvoir l'étreindre étroitement contre lui. De plus en plus perdu, Harry regarda la scène se dérouler sans oser intervenir pour rappeler sa présence aux deux autres hommes.

« - Le Maître est au courant de tout. Pansy lui a vendu la mèche. »

Le jeune homme blond ferma un instant les yeux semblant chercher en lui un calme qu'il ne possédait visiblement pas pour faire face à cette nouvelle. Blaise le serra plus fort contre lui comme s'il craignait de voir disparaître l'héritier des Malfoy. Il finit par relâcher son étreinte et son regard brun se posa sur l'auror qui tentait par tous les moyens de se fondre dans le décor pour ne pas déranger les troublantes retrouvailles des deux mangemorts. Il se sentait de trop et il craignait un peu de découvrir que ce Blaise était en réalité le petit-ami du sang pur.

« - Putain, il est vraiment canon ! »

Harry rougit sous le compliment et sa gêne s'accentua davantage lorsque l'agent du Mal glissa un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Discrètement, une des mains de l'aristocrate glissa sur la rondeur de ses fesses et sa timidité arracha un sourire moqueur au jeune homme brun qui asséna une violente claque dans le dos de Draco en le félicitant pour sa nouvelle conquête dont il avait sous-estimé la beauté lors de leur première rencontre. Après quelques secondes d'hilarité, il sembla reprendre son sérieux et le mangemort blond en profita pour lui redemander la raison de sa présence dans le même magasin qu'eux.

« - Les ordres sont clairs. Nous devons te retrouver et te ramener dans le droit chemin. Tu…Tu seras évidemment puni et ta punition consistera à…à épouser Pansy. Ton père a accepté avec beaucoup de zèle cette union à cause de la honte que tu as jetée sur ta famille en…en t'entichant d'un sang mêlé. Potter, quant à lui, sera purement et simplement éliminé pour que tu ne puisses plus…euh…être tenté de trahir ton camp et tes idéaux pour une belle paire de fesses. »

« - Ainsi, cette saloppe a osé me baiser par derrière alors que j'ai horreur de ça ! J'aurais dû la tuer quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Blaise, je ne me suis pas _**entiché**_ d'un sang mêlé… »

« - Ça y ressemble bien en tout cas. »

« - Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je…Je suis amoureux, Blaise, pour la première fois. Je…Je ne peux pas renoncer à Harry. Si tu es là pour le tuer, il te faudra me tuer d'abord et crois-moi que je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

Zabini soupira longuement en jetant un regard à son meilleur ami. Draco tenait fermement sa baguette pointée vers lui et il savait que le jeune homme blond n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de lui lancer un _Doloris_ ou un _Avada Kedavra_ pour défendre l'élu de son cœur. Il hésita un peu avant de ranger sa propre baguette dans la poche de sa cape montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de tenter de nuire à l'agent du Bien.

« - On est amis. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal et j'aime penser que la réciproque est vraie. Bonne chance. »

« - Blaise, je… »

« - Dégage Draco avant que les autres ne vous rattrapent. Si on ne se revoit plus, je voudrais que tu saches que tu as été le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Maintenant, sauve-toi ! »

Draco sembla hésiter avant de serrer contre lui l'autre jeune homme en le remerciant chaleureusement pour ses paroles. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Harry et il lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite vers l'issue de secours. L'air frais frappa leur visage lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors dans une sombre ruelle et le sang pur se mit directement à courir sans se retourner. Harry avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'une troupe de mangemorts était à leur poursuite et que l'un d'entre eux venait de lui sauver la vie. Il avait toujours cru que l'amour et l'amitié n'existaient pas parmi les fidèles de Voldemort et le contraire venait de lui être prouvé.

Une fois de plus, il se demanda pourquoi des êtres aussi semblables se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Après tout, les mangemorts étaient des sorciers comme les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avec un cœur et des idéaux qu'ils désiraient défendre même au prix de leur vie. Alors, comment savoir quel était le camp le plus juste ? Comment être sûr qu'il suivait le bon chemin ou qu'il faisait les bonnes choses ? Et si, Tom avait raison ? Et si, Dumbledore avait tord de vouloir à tout prix mélanger le monde magique avec le monde moldu ?

Harry était perdu et il jeta un regard au jeune homme blond qui courrait à ses côtés. Draco était beau et il se demandait si une telle beauté pouvait réellement travailler pour le camp du Mal. Après tout, Malfoy en personne lui avait dit lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous que le Mal et le Bien n'étaient que des conceptions inventées par les êtres humains et que telle ou telle chose pouvait sembler bonne ou mauvaise selon l'opinion personnelle que la personne se faisait du Bien et du Mal.

Le sang pur bifurqua sur la droite avant de s'engager dans une autre rue qui semblait conduire à une aire de transplanage abandonnée. Mais, soudain, il s'immobilisa au milieu de la route et Harry, qui n'avait pas remarqué assez rapidement son arrêt, le percuta violement. Il allait lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'une haute silhouette apparut dans l'obscurité juste devant l'air de transplanage qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre. Immédiatement, le jeune homme blond sortit sa baguette et Harry s'empressa de l'imiter.

Une angoisse sourde grandissait dans son ventre et tout son être l'exhortait à fuir loin de cette ruelle et surtout loin de cette ombre qui s'approchait silencieusement d'eux. Il ne savait pas comment il était au courant mais il pressentait que cet homme était la plus grande menace qu'il n'ait jamais dû affronter de toute son existence et la main crispée de Draco sur son poignet semblait lui confirmer son impression. L'inconnu marcha dans une flaque de lumière et ses traits furent un instant éclairés.

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre avant de repartir à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. C'était impossible ! Draco ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés tout en étant en face de lui ! L'homme avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser définitivement. Un rayon de soleil illumina de nouveau son visage et le jeune homme brun prit conscience de sa méprise. L'homme n'était pas Draco mais leur ressemblance était plus que troublante. Son compagnon se raidit davantage avant de laisser échapper un mot qui glaça le sang de l'auror tellement il était empreint de peur et de douleur.

« - Père… »

**OooooooooO**

**Tadam ! Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que l'intrigue avance à grands pas dans ce chapitre. Le contre la montre est définitivement enclenché et notre couple courre un grave danger depuis que Pansy a répété ses découvertes à tonton Voldy. On remarque aussi combien Harry doute de plus en plus de son camp et de ses idéaux alors que Draco lui prouve son amour à tout va. **

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Lucius va-t-il réussir à ramener son fils dans le droit chemin ? Va-t-il tuer Harry ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience comme toujours ainsi que vos théories qui m'inspirent toujours un peu pour mes nouveaux chapitres !**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	19. Chapter 19

Sept jours pour une Eternité

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron 

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**Vania, sati-san, Vif d'or, ayuluna, petite-abeille, nety (), el0 (), Alfa, Zelda-sama, ulrich-yumi-odd, cl0o, loan (), zaika, Vert Emeraude **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre dix-huit : Le Quatrième Jour (partie 6)**

Draco avait immédiatement perçu la présence d'un mangemort dans la boutique _La Plume Dorée_. Un instant, la panique l'avait submergé avant que le côté rationnel de sa personnalité ne reprenne le dessus. Certes, un mangemort se trouvait dans le même magasin qu'eux mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir perçu leur présence. Discrètement, il empoigna la main de l'auror pour le pousser dans un rayon obscur où il serait à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il opta pour une solution lâche qui consistait à s'enfuir par l'issue de secours. 

Il saisit fermement le bras d'Harry afin de le traîner à sa suite jusqu'à la réserve dans laquelle se trouvait la fameuse porte par laquelle ils allaient s'éclipser en toute sécurité. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que le jeune homme brun tenterait de se soustraire à sa poigne avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il bascula en arrière entraînant dans sa chute une pile de livres qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol de pierres. Draco sut qu'ils étaient repérés et il sortit sa baguette prêt à combattre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait pour protéger Potter des foudres de son Maître.

Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva en train de menacer son meilleur ami qui semblait être partagé entre sa mission et les sentiments qui les liaient depuis l'enfance. Finalement, Blaise le laissa s'enfuir malgré les risques qu'il prenait en faisant cela et le mangemort blond le serra une dernière fois contre lui avant de disparaître le plus rapidement possible tirant toujours derrière lui un Potter médusé par ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de parcourir quelques mètres qu'ils avaient déjà été rattrapés par un autre mangemort.

Draco avait reconnu aussitôt la haute silhouette de son père et son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Il savait que cet homme n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui ou pour Harry et il avait appelé pitoyablement son géniteur malgré le fait qu'il se savait condamné. Il avait sans doute cessé d'exister pour lui à partir du moment où il avait eu la faiblesse d'éprouver des sentiments pour un sang impur. Lucius l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser son regard gris errer sur la silhouette gracile d'Harry.

« - Alors, c'est pour cette misérable catin que tu trahis ta famille et ton Maître ? Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est assez agréable à regarder…»

Le jeune homme blond frissonna sous le ton glacial de la voix de son père et il ferma les yeux cherchant en lui la force qu'il n'avait jamais eue pour se rebeller contre cet homme qui l'avait toujours méprisé depuis son plus jeune âge. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'avait jamais été un héritier assez parfait pour Lucius qui l'avait continuellement rabaissé plus bas que terre lui rappelant qu'il n'avait de l'importance dans le monde sorcier que parce que lui, son géniteur, acceptait de lui en donner. Il serra les poings à cette idée et sa détermination augmenta d'un cran tandis qu'il levait sa baguette en direction de son père.

« - Voyons, Draco, ne soit pas ridicule. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre toi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils en entendant cette phrase trop belle pour être vraie selon lui. Pourtant, presque malgré lui, sa baguette s'abaissa imperceptiblement de quelques centimètres. Il restait cependant sur ses gardes regardant d'un œil méfiant Lucius qui s'approchait d'un pas tranquille et distingué comme s'il se contentait de faire une promenade. Instinctivement, il se plaça devant Harry le protégeant de son corps afin d'être sûr que son père ne lui lancerait pas un sortilège informulé. 

« - Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant. Ce garçon doit mourir et tu le sais. »

Lucius poussa un profond soupir de lassitude lorsqu'il remarqua que son fils n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le jeune homme blond continuait à le toiser silencieusement semblant se méfier de sa gentillesse apparente. Pourtant, Lucius n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de blesser son héritier puisque son Maître lui avait ordonné de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il désirait simplement massacrer l'avorton qui avait osé pervertir son enfant à cause de ses courbes affriolantes auxquelles Draco, de nature faible face à la chair, n'avait pas su résister dignement comme l'aurait fait un Malfoy. 

Il détailla plus longuement l'auror que le Vieux Fou avait désigné pour sauver la communauté magique du Mal. Son regard froid glissa sur le petit nez retroussé avant de s'attarder sur l'ourlet délicat de la lèvre supérieure. Ensuite, il continua sa descente sur la gorge fine puis sur le torse délicatement ciselé jusqu'à s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes sur les hanches agréablement étroites. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations homosexuelles au cours de son existence puisqu'il avait toujours trouvé que les femmes étaient plus agréables à regarder et à toucher que les hommes si peu soigneux de leur corps et de leur apparence. 

Mais en détaillant Potter, il comprenait aisément pourquoi son fils avait perdu la tête pour cet être merveilleusement androgyne. Il semblait que l'agent du Bien avait réuni en lui les qualités des deux sexes. Enfin, cela ne changeait en rien le but de sa mission sauf qu'il profiterait sûrement de cette beauté angélique avant de mettre un terme à son existence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de son héritier qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le corps de l'auror tellement il le serrait fort contre lui afin de le protéger de toute attaque déloyale.

« - Je présume que tout est de ma faute. Je ne t'ai jamais rien refusé pour ainsi dire et aujourd'hui, tu continues de te comporter comme un enfant gâté et capricieux. Mais, Potter n'est pas un de tes nombreux jouets. Il est une menace et nous devons l'éliminer. Recule-toi, Draco. »

Draco regarda son père comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il devinait sans mal le cours des pensées de son géniteur qui ne se gênerait pas pour souiller le corps d'Harry avant de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances et même si cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tolérer l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir faire du mal à l'agent du Bien. Alors, il murmura le seul mot qui semblait approprié à la situation dramatique qu'il était en train de vivre.

« - Pardon… »

Lucius haussa un sourcil ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il s'excusait mais Draco ne prit pas la peine de développer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se contenta de lever une fois de plus sa baguette et son père sembla réaliser brusquement qu'il n'avait réellement pas l'intention de lui obéir comme il le faisait toujours. Un sourire narquois déforma le visage de son géniteur lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir se battre contre son propre enfant. Son sourire s'agrandit encore davantage quand deux autres mangemorts transplanèrent à ses côtés et il se moqua ouvertement de l'air perdu de son fils lorsqu'il reconnut sa tante Bellatrix et son parrain Severus. 

« - Ne fais pas de bêtise, Draco. Pose ta baguette et je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Snape avait parlé d'une voix douce et onctueuse et Draco avait immédiatement porté son attention sur lui. Son parrain était sans doute la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans sa famille et son affection lui avait toujours été rendue au centime près. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas lui obéir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Harry. De toute façon, si le jeune homme brun mourrait, il était convaincu qu'il le suivrait dans la mort car comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre si son cœur lui était arraché ?

« - Non. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure douloureux mais les trois mangemorts avaient quand même entendu son refus d'obtempérer. Draco se sentait de plus en plus perdu car un côté de lui souhaitait obéir même si cela signerait l'arrêt de mort de Potter. Mais, après tout, le jeune homme brun était une menace pour lui et il le savait parfaitement ! Pire que cela, il était comme un poison dans ses veines et il le dévorait lentement le plongeant peu à peu dans la folie qui l'avait poussé à se retourner contre sa famille. Mais cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Harry l'aimait-il de la même manière que lui l'aimait ? 

Il en doutait vu les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour l'agent du Bien qui n'avait encore jamais rien fait pour lui plaire. Juste au moment où il pensait cela, une petite main chaude se glissa dans la sienne et il sentit une douce chaleur irradier dans son ventre et dans sa tête. Il reconnut avec un peu de retard les effets d'un sort d'apaisement et il fut reconnaissant au jeune homme brun de lui permettre d'éclaircir ses idées en lui retirant tout sentiment de peur et de panique. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir arriver Blaise. 

« - Draco, sauve-toi ! »

Blaise avait à peine crié cette phrase qu'il dégainait sa baguette pour lancer un _Doloris_ à Bellatrix qui s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Lucius lança à son tour un sort de torture que le mangemort brun évita facilement en plongeant derrière une vieille poubelle abandonnée. Un peu décontenancé au départ, Draco reprit vite ses esprits et il leva sa baguette marmonnant rapidement pour faire apparaitre un bouclier autour de son meilleur ami qui venait de recevoir un sortilège de _Sectumsempra_. Son bouclier atténua la chute de Zabini mais il vola en éclat quand il reçut lui-même un _Doloris_. 

Il resta droit et fier se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier sa souffrance mais il réussit à canaliser assez longtemps la douleur pour envoyer un sort d'écartèlement à sa tante. Il reçut en réponse un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui provoqua en lui une douleur tellement intense qu'il tomba à genoux sur le sol où il vomit du sang. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en train de lui être arrachées de l'intérieur et il crut qu'il allait mourir mais, tout à coup, la douleur cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. 

Il releva la tête et il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il vit Harry lever une main paume ouverte vers le ciel. Le jeune homme brun avait une arcade sourcilière en sang et ses vêtements étaient arrachés à de nombreux endroits comme si un animal sauvage avait tenté de les lui arracher. Au centre de sa main, une boule de feu apparut et il la lança sur Lucius qui venait de tenter de lui asséner le coup de grâce avec un _Avada Kedavra_. Une seconde plus tard, le corps ensanglanté de Blaise lévita dans les airs jusqu'à se retrouver prisonnier dans une bulle de protection qui s'agrandit jusqu'à les englober tous les trois. 

Severus lança plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire qui rebondirent contre la surface du sort de protection qu'Harry avait créé sans avoir recours à sa baguette. Apparemment, le jeune homme brun maîtrisait la magie instinctive que la plupart des sangs purs savaient pratiquer par le passé. Cette magie était extrêmement utile puisqu'elle ne demandait pas d'être canalisée par une baguette. Cependant, rares étaient les sorciers encore capables de l'utiliser à cause de la consanguinité qui avait appauvri la puissance magique des sangs purs. 

D'un vaste mouvement de bras, l'auror projeta les trois mangemorts contre un mur avant de les attacher en faisant sortir des liens du sol. D'un signe de tête, il invita Draco à le suivre jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine d'eux. Le mangemort blond le suivit silencieusement encore sous le choc de la démonstration de puissance que l'agent du Bien venait de faire devant lui. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et il remarqua alors qu'il avait une plaie béante qui déversait un flot continu de sang sur sa chemise blanche. 

Blaise, toujours prisonnier de l'étrange bulle, était inconscient mais il semblait être encore en vie et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Avant de transplaner, Draco adressa un dernier regard à son père toujours ligoté sur le sol crasseux de la ruelle. Il tenta de faire passer dans cet échange tous ses regrets de ne pas avoir réussi à être à la hauteur des espérances de son géniteur et il murmura un seul et unique mot avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

« - Adieu. »

**OooooooooO**

Harry avait fait transplaner Draco et Blaise avec lui jusqu'à la maison de Remus Lupin. Il n'avait pas osé aller directement chez son parrain se doutant que des mangemorts seraient postés là-bas pour les accueillir. Ils n'avaient dû avoir aucune difficulté pour trouver le lien qui l'unissait à Sirius puisque ce dernier l'avait officiellement adopté. Par contre, il n'existait aucun lien apparent entre lui et son ancien professeur de _Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal_ et il avait donc pensé que cet endroit serait une cachette plus sûre que sa propre maison.

Un vertige le prit tandis qu'il ressentait le contrecoup de la bataille qu'il venait de mener. Un frisson de frayeur rétrospective le traversa lorsqu'il repensa au regard gris rempli de haine et de colère que Lucius Malfoy avait posé sur lui. Il entendit de nouveau ses insultes et ses joues rougirent de honte lorsqu'il se rappela que le sang pur l'avait traité de _**catin**_. Soudain, il eut terriblement envie de pleurer comme le ferait un enfant mais il se retint se rappelant au dernier moment que les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient, étaient blessés.

D'une main tremblante, il appuya sur la sonnette alors qu'une migraine sourde envahissait sa tête martelant sans relâche ses tempes. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Remus rayonnant de bonheur qui perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme brun était plus pâle que la mort. Il tenta d'interroger son ancien élève mais ce dernier lui coupa la parole d'une voix pressée et autoritaire. 

« - Pas le temps de répondre à tes questions maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu nous abrites tous les trois cette nuit et que tu soignes mes compagnons. »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça et d'un geste de la main, il les invita à entrer dans sa maison. Harry se sentait de plus en plus faible mais il réprima du mieux qu'il put sa nausée et sa fatigue pour ne pas inquiéter sa meilleure amie qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte du salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans la cuisine de Lupin en train de boire une tasse de soupe que le loup-garou avait préparé à toute vitesse pendant qu'Hermione soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le mangemort brun. Blaise avait été ensuite conduit dans une des trois chambres de l'étage où il dormait profondément grâce à une potion de sommeil. 

La blessure de Draco était beaucoup plus impressionnante que grave et le jeune homme blond avait obstinément refusé d'aller se reposer tant qu'Harry ne faisait pas de même. Remus et Hermione avaient suivi leur dispute avec un regard attendri jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille mette un terme à la longue argumentation de l'auror comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin de repos en leur proposant de manger quelque chose. Ils s'étaient donc attablés et après leur avoir servi un grand bol de soupe, Remus leur avait demandé d'une voix douce ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils reviennent tous les trois dans un état aussi lamentable.

Harry s'était contenté de détourner les yeux et il avait été plus que surpris lorsque le sang pur avait pris la parole pour raconter la bataille qu'ils venaient de mener contre trois mangemorts enragés. Draco n'avait même pas cherché à dissimuler que leurs assaillants étaient des membres de sa famille qui les avaient poursuivis dans le but de le ramener à la raison en tuant Harry. Il avait également avoué qu'il était l'agent du Mal et que c'était pour cela que sa trahison était aussi sévèrement punie par Voldemort. Remus et Hermione l'avaient écouté en étouffant des exclamations de frayeur mais aucun des deux n'avaient émis de critiques sur leur couple aussi improbable qu'imprévisible.

Finalement, Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà presque minuit, il décida que tout le monde devait se coucher. Harry se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise puisqu'il savait parfaitement comment les chambres allaient être réparties. Le fait que le mangemort blond ait indirectement confirmé au lycanthrope qu'ils étaient ensemble avait détruit toutes ses chances de demander dignement à dormir avec Hermione. S'il faisait cela maintenant, il aurait l'air ridicule et il en avait plus qu'assez de passer aux yeux des autres pour un gamin incapable d'avoir une relation amoureuse. 

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsque Remus et Hermione leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans une des deux chambres encore libre. Il poussa la porte de bois clair et entra en soupirant dans une pièce aux murs décorés d'aquarelles représentant des paysages campagnards. Il savait que ces tableaux avaient été peints par Lyse et il sourit lorsqu'il repensa à quel point le lycanthrope avait l'air de revivre depuis que sa meilleure amie était entrée dans sa vie. 

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsque Draco glissa ses bras autour de sa taille tout en déposant des baisers papillons dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait avec une acuité impressionnante le corps d'homme qui se pressait contre le sien et la panique l'envahit à l'idée qu'il allait devoir se comporter en adulte. Tous les couples avaient ce genre de rapports et il était donc parfaitement normal que le sang pur veuille le connaître de manière intime. Il se raidit de plus en plus sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux et il remercia Merlin que le jeune homme blond ne puisse pas les remarquer puisqu'il se trouvait derrière lui.

« - Arrête de te tendre ainsi, je ne te toucherai pas si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Harry se libéra doucement de l'étreinte du mangemort pour lui faire face cherchant à lire dans son regard s'il lui disait la vérité ou s'il tentait d'endormir sa méfiance. Il se perdit dans l'intensité des yeux gris qui brillaient d'amour et de désir et il rougit une fois de plus provoquant l'hilarité de son compagnon. Le sang pur l'embrassa encore et encore sans jamais tenter d'aller plus loin que le contact de leurs bouches collées l'une contre l'autre et lorsqu'ils s'étendirent sur le grand lit, l'auror brun sut pour la première fois avec certitude que Malfoy était bel et bien amoureux de lui… 

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà ! Harry a enfin rencontré sa futur belle-famille et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette rencontre était mouvementée ! J'espère que l'attitude de Lucius a été à la hauteur de vos espérances même si je ne l'ai pas fait trop méchant non plus. Un grand pas vient d'être accompli dans la relation Draco/Harry puisqu'Harry a enfin décidé d'être avec le mangemort. La chasse ne fait que commencer et les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés pour nos deux tourtereaux. J'attends comme toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires et vos idées qui m'inspirent toujours pour écrire la suite.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	20. Chapter 20

Sept jours pour une Éternité

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron 

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_azadele, isabelle, Vania, cl0o, Vif d'Or, Cyzia, loan (), lise261, petite-abeille, Vert Emeraude, ayuluna, Zelda-sama, sati-san, Bins, zaika, Elaelle, phenixnoir, ulrich-yumi-odd, Devil Pops LRDM, Itsukiclai __**po**_**ur m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. Je m'excuse également pour mon immense retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Le Cinquième Jour (partie 1)**

_**Et Dieu créa les grands monstres marins, tous les êtres vivants **_

_**Qui vont et viennent et qui foisonnent dans les eaux**_

_**Et tous les oiseaux qui volent.**_

_**Et Dieu vit que cela était bon.**_

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le cinquième jour. **_

_**Genèse, chapitre 1, verset 21 et 23**_

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller lorsqu'un rayon de soleil caressa son visage. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur un décor qui ne lui était pas familier. Il se redressa brusquement, promenant rapidement son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce pour déterminer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et tout lui revint lorsqu'un grognement de protestation résonna dans le silence de la chambre. Il pencha la tête en direction de la masse de cheveux noirs qui venait de s'éloigner de lui en grommelant parce qu'il venait de troubler son repos en bougeant. 

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres alors qu'il roulait sur son côté droit afin de se rapprocher de la silhouette qui lui tournait hostilement le dos à présent. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il déposa sa bouche sur la nuque découverte avant de glisser langoureusement sur les épaules dénudées et bronzées. Harry ne sembla pas réagir à la caresse et il se surprit à devenir plus entreprenant face à ce manque de réaction. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau douce et chaude du torse imberbe avant de s'arrêter longuement sur les abdominaux à peine dessinés. 

Il avait envie de se laisser aller à son désir d'intimité et à sa curiosité de connaître davantage certaines parties du corps de l'auror mais il savait aussi que cela n'amènerait rien de bon dans leur relation. Surtout que le jeune homme brun était endormi et qu'il profiterait donc honteusement de la situation sans que celui ne s'en rende compte. Et puis, même si le corps de son compagnon semblait crier _**oui**_ à chacun de ses effleurements, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que l'esprit du jeune homme brun hurlait _**non**_. 

Habituellement, cela ne le dérangeait pas de contraindre quelque peu ses partenaires réticents à l'idée d'avoir des rapports homosexuels mais avec Harry, il n'arrivait pas à agir comme le salaud qu'il était normalement. A cette pensée, il posa les yeux sur le visage angélique et détendu de l'agent du Bien. Il savait que l'auror lui faisait confiance sinon il ne serait sûrement pas en train de dormir entre ses bras et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser le fragile lien qui était occupé à se tisser entre eux simplement pour une question de désir. 

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il remonta sagement ses mains pour caresser les joues rondes de son compagnon qui semblait être encore profondément plongé dans le sommeil. Harry méritait le respect et le toucher, alors qu'il n'en avait pas conscience, ne serait pas respectueux vis-à-vis de ses désirs et de ses sentiments même si lui mourrait d'envie de posséder enfin ce corps qui le narguait depuis cinq jours.

Avec un soupir contrarié, il effleura du bout des doigts la bouche rose en se demandant, une fois de plus, comment le jeune homme brun avait réussi l'exploit de le changer en si peu de temps. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir et il cherchait souvent dans son reflet le sang pur méprisant qu'il avait toujours été depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais celui-ci semblait être mort avec l'apparition d'Harry dans sa vie. 

Dire que pour _**ce**_ garçon, il avait renié les siens et tout ce qui faisait de lui un Malfoy. Dire que pour un seul de ses sourires, il avait pris le risque de devenir l'ennemi numéro un à abattre de son Maître. Dire que pour être aimé de l'auror, il était prêt à tout abandonner derrière lui. Il était même prêt à se joindre à son camp s'il le fallait pourvu qu'ils restent ensemble et que rien ne s'oppose jamais plus à leur amour. A cette idée, bien trop romantique, il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme brun respirant à plein poumons son odeur sucrée. 

Il se sentait tellement perdu depuis qu'il avait découvert avec effarement qu'il était capable d'aimer comme n'importe qui. Aimer au point de perdre la tête pour un sang mêlé qui était une simple aberration de la nature selon les principes qu'on lui avait inculqués depuis sa naissance. Aimer tellement fort qu'il était sur le point de souiller son sang à la pureté irréprochable depuis des siècles pour avoir le droit de poser ses mains sur ce corps si douloureusement désirable. 

Il sursauta violement lorsqu'une main se perdit dans sa chevelure blonde avec une douceur qui lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti autant aimé avant. Jamais, il n'avait eu l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un avant qu'Harry ne tombe amoureux de lui. Les doigts du jeune homme brun massèrent son cuir chevelu et il regretta de n'avoir jamais été touché de la même manière par sa mère. Il regretta même le manque d'affection qui avait toujours fait partie de son quotidien jusqu'à sa rencontre avec l'agent du Bien.

Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard gris dans les yeux émeraude de son compagnon qui lui adressa un sourire ensommeillé. Il pressa alors fermement sa bouche contre celle de son partenaire qui entrouvrit lentement les lèvres afin de lui permettre d'approfondir leur étreinte. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, il s'allongea sur l'auror pour être encore plus proche de lui. Il était surpris par la tendresse soudaine d'Harry mais il ne lui posa aucune question préférant profiter de ses baisers. 

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de fondamentale avait changée depuis la veille dans l'état d'esprit de son compagnon. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris à quel point ses sentiments étaient sincères ? Peut-être acceptait-il finalement de lui accorder cette seconde chance qu'il lui avait réclamée de toutes les forces de son âme ? En tout cas, il était heureux de constater que l'auror avait l'air d'avoir besoin de lui comme lui avait besoin de Potter pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer dans cette existence dont il ne voulait plus depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de son ennemi.

« - Bonjour… »

Harry avait rompu leur étreinte pour murmurer ce mot d'une voix rauque et il lui répondit doucement en reprenant sa bouche. Ils se câlinèrent pendant un moment avant que le jeune homme brun ne finisse par le repousser en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Après tout, ils avaient un mage noir surpuissant qui leur courrait après et ils n'étaient pas raisonnable de s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit. Surtout que, si Voldemort creusait un peu, il trouverait le lien discret mais solide qui liait l'agent du Bien à Remus Lupin. 

Ils quittèrent la chaleur rassurante des couvertures et Harry disparut dans la salle de bain alors que Draco descendait à l'étage inférieur afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il fut étonné de découvrir la meilleure amie de son petit ami attablée devant une tasse de café. La jeune femme semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle leva son regard brun pour le poser sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait en se servant un bol de céréales. 

« - Je voulais te parler. »

Draco le fixa sans rien dire, cherchant à deviner les intentions qu'elle avait à son égard. Il ne se sentait pas menacé mais il avait conscience que la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas forcément être amicale. D'un geste gracieux, il repoussa les mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses yeux aussi insondables que les ténèbres ou les abysses d'un puits sans fond. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucun sentiment ne se reflétait dans son regard et il fut satisfait de voir Hermione frissonner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie qui elle avait devant elle. 

« - Harry est quelqu'un de profondément bon et altruiste. Je sais que ces mots ne doivent pas signifier grand-chose pour toi mais…Si tu éprouves un tant soit peu d'amour pour lui, promets-moi de…de le rendre heureux. Il est si…fragile malgré la puissance magique qu'il possède. Et il a déjà beaucoup souffert à cause de cette guerre stupide. Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui et pour tout t'avouer, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste que tu prennes soin de son cœur. Il en a bien besoin. » 

Draco prit son temps pour se caler plus confortablement sur sa chaise sans jamais détourner son regard glacial de la jeune femme brune qui semblait être de plus en plus perdue face à son attitude provocante et méprisante. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître son paquet de cigarettes dans lequel il préleva un bâtonnet blanc qu'il porta à sa bouche avant de l'allumer. Il aspira une longue bouffée de nicotine et il se sentit immédiatement plus détendu et plus amène à contrôler le dégoût qui montait en lui à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la sorcière qui lui faisait face.

Dire qu'il était attablé avec une sale sang de bourbe qui tentait de lui faire la morale ! Elle n'avait donc rien compris, elle non plus, à la profondeur de ses sentiments ? Harry lui avait pourtant affirmé que sa meilleure amie était une personne à l'intelligence au dessus de la moyenne mais il en doutait beaucoup à présent. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'elle le coupa en reprenant brusquement la parole d'une voix teintée de colère et d'amertume.

« - Désolé, j'avais oublié notre différence de statut qui fait que tu ne m'adresseras jamais la parole ! Après tout, je suis une sang de bourbe et ton sang pur doit bouillir à la simple idée que tu es attablé face à quelqu'un de mon rang. Tu n'as rien dit hier parce qu'Harry était là et que tu ne voulais pas te disputer avec lui à cause d'un détail aussi insignifiant que moi. J'aurais du m'en douter…»

Son ton était clairement amer et pour la première fois, il se demanda si elle méritait réellement cela. Après tout, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Mais pouvait-il vraiment ignorer le sang souillé qui coulait dans ses veines ? Il n'avait jamais fait abstraction d'une telle chose auparavant et il ne s'était même jamais abaissé à parler avec des sorciers n'étant pas issus de son milieu. Mais Harry n'approuverait sûrement pas sa réaction raciste et s'il voulait que sa relation avec le jeune homme brun ait une chance de ne pas se terminer dans le mur, il se devait de faire des efforts. 

« - J'aime Harry et je ne le blesserais pas. Tu devras te contenter de cela. » 

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet dans l'air et le silence retomba entre eux. Hermione plongea dans sa tasse de café pour dissimuler sa tristesse alors qu'il contemplait le plafond. Discrètement, il lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il prit alors la peine de la détailler tranquillement pour la première fois, cherchant un signe qui lui dirait ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant que leur conversation sur Harry était terminée. 

Son regard glissa sur le visage fin et harmonieux avant de s'attarder sur ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Et pendant un instant, il se sentit proche d'elle. Elle avait peur pour Harry comme lui craignait le moment où ils ne seraient plus capables de fuir les foudres de son Maître. Il avait tellement peur de perdre le jeune homme brun qu'il en oubliait d'avoir peur de souffrir sous les sortilèges que son père ne se gênerait pas de lui lancer comme punition. Il en oubliait même d'avoir peur de mourir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et il reporta son attention sur Hermione.

Elle était belle, très belle même et lorsqu'il la dévisagea, il ne vit aucune différence entre elle et une sang pur. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas mentionné son statut la veille, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle était une sang de bourbe. Il l'avait vu soigner Blaise avec une facilité déconcertante alors qu'on lui avait toujours répété que les sangs impurs étaient faibles et inutiles. Avec un soupir, il se leva de la table qu'il contourna pour s'arrêter devant la sorcière brune. Hermione releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lui tendit amicalement la main.

« - Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je suis enchanté de te connaître. »

Hermione regarda longuement cette main pâle et fine tendue vers elle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'un sang pur s'adressait à elle avec respect et jamais, elle n'avait cru qu'elle vivrait assez vieille pour voir une telle chose se passer. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se releva malgré sa jambe plâtrée pour se jeter maladroitement au cou du jeune homme blond qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces en lui murmurant inlassablement des mots de remerciements.

Pendant un instant, Draco fut décontenancé par sa réaction. Ensuite, sans même sans rendre compte, il lui retourna son étreinte appréciant à sa juste valeur la spontanéité et la fraîcheur de la jeune femme brune qui avait accepté sans hésiter de lui pardonner sa réaction raciste lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois en tête à tête. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il se dit qu'il y avait finalement quelque chose dans ce monde qui méritait d'être sauvé… 

**OooooooooO**

Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, regardant avec un sourire attendri Draco qui serrait contre lui une Hermione en pleure qui ne cessait pas de le remercier. Finalement, il commençait à croire que son choix d'accorder une seconde chance au mangemort blond n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'il l'avait pensé au départ. Le sang pur semblait avoir un bon fond et il méritait sûrement d'être sauvé des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. L'auror allait signaler sa présence lorsqu'une grande main s'abattit sur son épaule le forçant à faire marche arrière en direction du salon.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec un Blaise Zabini qui semblait souffrir atrocement de ses blessures. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut aider le mangemort brun à s'asseoir, celui-ci le repoussa prestement en le fusillant du regard. D'un geste, il lui intima de s'asseoir à son tour et Harry s'exécuta en oubliant complètement qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de cet homme. Il était surtout intrigué par son attitude plus qu'étrange et par le sort d'intimité qu'il venait de lancer sur l'ensemble de la pièce. 

« - Je dois te parler, microbe. Je ne me répéterais pas alors écoute-moi bien. Draco est comme un frère pour moi. On a grandi ensemble et même s'il n'est pas démonstratif, j'ai toujours voulu croire qu'il me rendait mon amitié. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de plus que ses autres conquêtes. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu tomber amoureux de toi aussi vite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure que je te ferais payer cela très cher. Tellement cher que tu perdras ta bouille d'ange à tout jamais. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry le regarda silencieusement, semblant sonder son âme à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de tromperie. Blaise supporta l'examen sans réagir et sans chercher à dissimuler la tendresse qu'il éprouvait par son meilleur ami. Draco était sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie et seul le jeune homme blond lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir un cœur contrairement aux autres mangemorts. Draco avait toujours été là pour lui même si le sang pur n'avait jamais trouvé les mots pour exprimer son amitié.

« - Je…Je te promets de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux. Tu sais, je crois que…Enfin, je l'aime…bien. »

Harry rougit violement en disant cette phrase et Blaise le trouva adorable avec le rouge aux joues. Mais plus que tout, il se sentit rassuré par le fait que le jeune homme brun soit réellement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, il s'était empressé de rajouter le mot _**bien**_ après sa tendre déclaration mais il avait parfaitement compris ce que l'auror avait voulu dire. Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour céder le passage à Remus qui s'arrêta dès qu'il remarqua leur présence.

« - Décidément, je ne fais que déranger ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour…Hermione et Draco sont occupés dans la cuisine et toi, tu es enfermé ici avec monsieur Zabini. Diable, où puis-je donc aller boire mon café ? »

Harry éclata de rire face au visage déconfit de son ancien professeur avant de déclarer que leur entretient privé était terminé et qu'il pouvait s'installer avec eux dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Draco et Hermione et tout le monde passa un bon moment à discuter alors que Remus allait chercher dans la cuisine de quoi organiser un pique-nique improvisé sur la moquette du salon…

**OooooooooO**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsqu'une ombre apparut dans un éclair de lumière faisant fuir les oiseaux qui se reposaient sur les branches d'un vieil arbre rabougri. L'ombre rabattit le capuchon de sa cape noire sur son visage avant de s'avancer vers une maison qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Après avoir traversé, elle se coula silencieusement contre le mur de briques avant de se pencher vers une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. A l'intérieur, cinq personnes prenaient le petit-déjeuner en parlant gaiment. Des éclats de rire parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et un rictus déforma sa bouche.

Draco Malfoy semblait être encore plus beau avec son visage détendu et cette tendresse qui adoucissait ses traits habituellement figés en un masque de froide indifférence. L'ombre recula lorsque le regard gris se posa suspicieusement sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait encore un instant plutôt. Elle reprit rapidement son calme avant de se replacer à son poste d'observation. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour mieux voir, une boucle sombre se dégagea de son chignon pour cascader le long de son épaule droite. Avec un geste gracieux de la main, elle rejeta sa mèche en arrière afin d'être sûre de ne pas dévoiler son identité.

Elle serra les poings lorsque Draco se pencha vers l'homme responsable de son malheur. Le jeune homme brun rougit et de là où elle était, elle vit ce que les autres occupants de la pièce ne pouvaient pas apercevoir. Elle regarda avec envie la douceur avec laquelle le mangemort blond effleurait l'oreille de Potter en lui murmurant des mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre mais qu'elle devinait amoureux. Elle observa également la manière avec laquelle il enlaça possessivement son compagnon pour le presser contre lui tandis qu'une de ses mains échouait discrètement sur les fesses rebondies de l'auror entraînant un nouveau rougissement de celui-ci. 

Sur le moment, elle détesta cette timidité maladive qui semblait tellement charmer Draco. Elle vomit cette innocence qui emplissait chacun de ses gestes. Elle honnit sa virginité qu'il assumait fièrement et qui faisait perdre ses moyens à l'unique hériter des Malfoy. Les petits puceaux avaient toujours étaient son point faible et elle le savait. Elle aurait aimé lui offrir sa virginité mais le destin avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent bien trop tard pour que cela soit encore possible. 

Lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Draco, elle était déjà la maîtresse du Lord Noir et bien des hommes avaient profité de ses charmes qu'elle offrait à ceux qui pouvaient lui permettre d'accélérer son ascension au sein des mangemorts. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille possédant une grande vertu et elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords à vendre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que le jeune homme blond adorait dépuceler ses partenaires. Elle serra les poings à cette idée et du sang glissa le long de ses doigts pour s'égoutter sur le sol de béton, colorant la surface grise d'écarlate. 

Elle allait réduire en miettes cet avorton qui avait osé s'accaparer l'attention de Draco. Le jeune homme blond ne s'était jamais véritablement attaché à aucune de ses conquêtes. En règle générale, la personne avait de l'importance pour lui tant qu'il n'était pas arrivé à se glisser entre ses jambes. Mais dès l'instant où il réussissait à obtenir le corps de son partenaire, celui-ci n'appartenait déjà plus qu'au passé. Certains avaient réussi à l'emprisonner pendant quelques jours mais il avait toujours fini par se lasser tôt ou tard.

Mais ici, elle avait conscience que c'était différent. Il suffisait pour s'en convaincre de voir comment Draco prenait soin de l'auror. Il suffisait de voir le regard qu'il posait sur le jeune homme brun pour savoir avec certitude que les sentiments étaient venus se mêler à cette histoire qui aurait du être simplement une histoire de sexe. La rage contracta douloureusement son ventre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive à retrouver son calme. Elle ne devait surtout pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs si elle voulait mener sa mission à bien. Avec un sourire diabolique, elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue…

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre signait le grand retour de votre personnage préféré alias Pansy Parkinson ! Comme je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup, je me suis sentie obligée de la faire revenir dans l'histoire pour elle encore troubler la tranquillité d'Harry et de Draco. Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi est-elle repartie si vite sans rie tenter ? J'attends comme toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires et vos idées qui m'inspirent toujours pour écrire la suite.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


	21. Chapter 21

Sept jours pour une Éternité

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirés du livre « _Sept jours pour une Éternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**vanouille, Thecrasy, Cassis Blake, Gwladys Evans (), kendy, Madeleine, oO-lunapix-Oo, Vif d'or, Cyzia, sati-san, azadele, Vert Emeraude, Zelda-sama, cl0o, petite-abeille, ulrich-yumi-odd, Sahada, lilitou, ashino (), mireille, Ushitora (), Tetsuyaoi**_ __**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

_ Petitchaton se tortille sur place en se rongeant les ongles_

**Hello, les gens ! Je sais que je vous avais promis de faire vite mais bon, la vie en a décidé autrement (enfin c'est surtout ma Muse qui est vachement paresseuse depuis quelques temps). Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement dès septembre mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à faire face aux études universitaires tout en étant régulière dans mon écriture. Mais je vais tenter de m'organiser un peu mieux cette année lol ! Je vous demande donc PARDON mille fois pour mon immense retard INADMISSIBLE dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre vingt : Le Cinquième Jour (partie 2)**

Albus Dumbledore soupira longuement en s'installant dans son fauteuil de cuir qu'il fit pivoter afin de regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau. Dehors, le soleil se levait annonçant tristement que le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant que ce monde qu'il aimait de toute son âme ne disparaisse peut-être dans les ténèbres de Tom Jedusort.

Un instant, il revit le petit garçon aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'il avait recueilli dans un orphelinat moldu. Il revit avec exactitude les cheveux noirs bouclés, le regard espiègle et malin et la cruauté qui habitait déjà le visage impassible de Tom lorsqu'il pensait encore n'être qu'un orphelin parmi tant d'autres. Certes, le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu une vie facile mais il avait toujours été intimement convaincu que Tom était rongé par le Mal depuis sa naissance. À cette pensée, un sourire triste releva les coins de sa bouche.

Dire que c'était à cause de lui que Tom avait découvert le monde de la magie. Dire que c'était lui qui l'avait inscrit dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'il pourrait le sauver des ténèbres qui dévoraient son cœur d'enfant. Mais Tom avait tant de haine en lui qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à le mettre sur le droit chemin et aujourd'hui, il payait très cher l'erreur qu'il avait commise en donnant l'occasion à Jedusort de développer ses pouvoirs à tel point qu'il était à présent devenu Lord Voldemort.

Oui, Albus Dumbledore était considéré comme un grand homme qui avait accompli bien des miracles dans sa vie mais beaucoup oubliaient qu'il était responsable de la naissance du pire mage noir que la communauté magique avait connu. Beaucoup de ses fidèles admirateurs ne savaient pas qu'il avait envoyé un jeune homme pur et innocent à une mort certaine afin de mettre un terme à cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus.

Le vieil homme soupira une nouvelle fois avant de masser ses trempes douloureuses. Il avait toujours eu la prétention de croire qu'il possédait une intelligence bien au-dessus de la norme. Il suffisait pour se convaincre de cela de regarder ses nombreux diplômes ainsi que les découvertes qu'il avait faites dans de nombreux domaines de la magie. Il avait même toujours eu la prétention de croire qu'il avait un don certain pour prévoir l'avenir en fonction de ses actes et des décisions qu'il prenait. Oui, il avait toujours été un homme incroyablement prévenant sauf cette fois-ci.

Il avait cru bien faire en choisissant Harry comme représentant du Bien. Le jeune homme brun avait le cœur sur la main et il possédait une puissance magique qui égalait facilement celle de Tom. De plus, l'auror était d'une fidélité irréprochable et sa bonté d'âme était indiscutable. Il était toujours prêt à tendre la main aux plus démunis et à accorder une seconde chance à ceux qui s'étaient trompés de choix de vie. Il avait donc choisi Potter en sachant que le garçon ferait tout pour mener à bien sa mission et en se doutant qu'il serait même prêt à mourir au nom de la Justice et du Bien.

Mais son brillant esprit n'avait pas envisagé que le Bien et le Mal puissent se rencontrer et tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco Malfoy soit capable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, le mangemort blond s'était retourné contre sa famille et son camp afin de défendre l'élu de son cœur qui était supposé le tuer afin de sauver la communauté sorcière du Mal. Les cartes du jeu étaient entre les mains d'Harry et il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que le jeune homme brun fasse le bon choix…

**OooooooooO**

Harry soupira doucement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se referma silencieusement derrière Hermione. Distraitement, il promena son regard vert sur les murs blancs encombrés de quelques étagères. C'était le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé où s'isoler avec sa meilleure amie. Il devait lui parler. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire même si c'était de la folie de lui confier ses intentions.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il cherchait désespérément en lui les mots qui pourraient au mieux décrire à quel point il était désolé d'en arriver à une telle extrémité malgré les promesses qu'il lui avait faites où il prétendait qu'il allait réussir à arranger les choses. Un instant, il ferma les yeux alors que sa gorge se nouait douloureusement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il avait promis tant de choses à tant de personnes alors qu'il avait conscience depuis le début qu'il n'arriverait pas à gagner le pari.

Un instant. Un instant seulement, il avait cru qu'il pourrait être le héros qu'ils attendaient tous depuis le début de la guerre. Une seconde, il s'était plu à imaginer le regard de Sirius lorsqu'il aurait vengé la mort de sa famille. Il s'était imaginé le sourire victorieux de Dumbledore et l'accolade que lui aurait donné Ron pour l'occasion. Il avait même vu Remus et Hermione pleurer de bonheur à l'idée de ne plus jamais être des marginaux dans le monde qu'ils allaient construire ensemble maintenant que Jedusort était mort.

Oui, pendant une seconde qui avait ressemblé à un morceau d'éternité, il avait eu envie de se mentir. Il avait eu envie d'oublier qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin qui ne ferait jamais le poids contre une armée de mangemorts et un mage noir surpuissant. Il avait voulu effacer de son esprit sa peur à l'idée de mourir au nom d'une cause qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il doutait de plus en plus.

Existait-il vraiment un Bien et un Mal comme on lui avait appris lorsqu'il était enfant ? Existait-il vraiment deux camps antagonistes parmi les sorciers ? Existait-il vraiment des gens qui méritaient de mourir et d'autres qui méritaient de vivre ? Existait-il vraiment des Bons et des Méchants ? Lui, tout ce qu'il voyait dans cette guerre, c'était des hommes et des femmes qui se faisaient mal et peu importaient les raisons qui les poussaient à se blesser ainsi.

Draco était-il réellement son ennemi ? Juste parce qu'ils étaient différents ? Juste parce que le jeune homme blond appartenait à une longue lignée de sorciers et pas lui ? Juste parce que le Destin en avait décidé ainsi en faisant de lui l'agent du Bien et en faisant de Malfoy l'agent du Mal ? Draco méritait-il de vivre ou de mourir ? Méritait-il qu'il le tue au nom de l'idéal qu'il était supposé défendre ? Comment pourrait-il le tuer de toute façon ?

Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal parce que son cœur battait trop vite quand il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du mangemort. Parce que ses mains devenaient moites lorsque Draco lui souriait. Parce que son corps s'enflammait à la simple vue de la chevelure blond platine coiffée vers l'arrière. Parce qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait presque envie de mourir pour ne pas devoir faire face aux destins qui les attendaient. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer simplement parce qu'il se sentait vivant pour la première fois de son existence.

Délicatement, les bras d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et quelques secondes plus tard, il senti le poids agréable de son menton peser sur son épaule droite. Et soudain, des milliers de souvenirs assaillirent sa mémoire. Leur première rencontre dans une soirée d'étudiants, le désespoir de son regard brun lorsqu'il s'était posé sur lui ce soir-là, sa façon si particulière de deviner les choses sans qu'il ait pour autant besoin de lui parler de ses pensées intimes, la douceur avec laquelle elle avait essuyé les larmes qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à laisser couler. Ensuite, il se rappela de l'amitié indéfectible qui les liait l'un à l'autre depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Elle allait tant lui manquer…

Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien quitter la maison en promettant de revenir au soir. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile de partir sans devoir lui dire au revoir. Sans devoir affronter les larmes qui couleraient bientôt sur son visage. Sans avoir à lui dire qu'il serait toujours avec elle même si elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Sans devoir lui avouer l'acte fou qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre au nom de l'amour interdit qu'il portait à Draco Malfoy.

Mais elle ne méritait pas cela.

Hermione ne méritait pas qu'il lui mente comme il allait mentir à Remus en lui promettant que tout allait bien se passer et que bientôt, le soleil se lèverait sur un monde fait de paix et de tolérance. Comme il avait menti en assurant à Sirius qu'il allait sauver le monde même s'il devait pour cela donner sa vie ou payer le prix fort. Comme il avait menti à Dumbledore en lui affirmant qu'il tuerait l'agent du Mal de sang froid si cela pouvait apporter la victoire à son camp et effacer sa dette.

Finalement, le prix à payer pour obtenir la fin de la guerre n'était pas particulièrement élevé. Il lui suffisait juste de tuer Draco pour que le pari prenne fin et pour que les sombres projets de Voldemort soient réduits à néant. Une seule vie d'anéantie contre des milliards d'autres existences préservées d'une mort certaine si Jedusort arrivait au pouvoir. Mais cette vie qu'il devait prendre, cette unique existence à laquelle il devait mettre un terme, était celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à retourner le problème dans sa tête et il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que, si ce n'était pas lui qui tuait Malfoy, ce serait forcément un membre de l'Ordre qui s'en chargerait. Et si ce n'était pas son camp qui éliminait le Sang Pur, ce serait ses anciens alliés qui se chargeraient de lui faire payer sa trahison. Peu importait la suite des évènements, dans tous les cas, Draco était un homme mort. Et cette idée lui était tout simplement intolérable.

« - Tu vas partir. »

La voix d'Hermione avait été à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Ses bras se resserrèrent davantage autour de la taille d'Harry et le jeune homme brun sentit des gouttes d'eau glisser dans le creux de son cou où sa meilleure amie venait d'enfouir son visage. Un soupir lui échappa alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il remercia silencieusement Hermione pour avoir eu le courage de lancer la conversation directement sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

« -Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne fais rien, ils le tueront… »

« - Ils vont te tuer aussi ! Ils vont te tuer si jamais tu…Si tu trahis notre camp. »

« - Je dois le sauver, tu m'entends ? Je dois le sauver ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi pourvu que je puisse le garder avec moi…Même si cela signifie devenir un serviteur du Mal…Même si cela signifie devoir s'agenouiller devant Voldemort. Pardon, Hermione, j'aurais tellement voulu…J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Tu es la seule qui puisse comprendre mon geste… »

« - Et si tu étais tué ? Et si tu ne revenais jamais ? Et si je te perdais ? Je deviendrais quoi sans toi ? »

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui avouer qu'il ne comptait pas revenir ? Qu'il savait pertinemment que seule la mort l'attendait au bout du chemin qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre ? Qu'il avait cruellement conscience qu'il n'existait aucune échappatoire ? Que Draco et lui étaient simplement condamnés à mourir au nom de cette guerre stupide qui opposait Voldemort à Dumbledore ?

« - Je ne reviendrai pas. »

« - Harry, je… »

« - Non, écoutes-moi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce tu ne me verras plus que cela veut dire que je ne serai plus à tes côtés. Je serai toujours avec toi… »

« - Tu seras trop loin… »

« - Non, je serai juste à côté. Même si tu ne me vois pas. On ne disparaît pas tant qu'une personne au moins se souvient de nous. »

« - Ne fais pas ça ! Il y a sûrement une autre solution ! Je dirai que Draco s'est interposé pour te sauver ! Je… »

« - Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils le tueront. Il a trop de sang sur les mains. Il a commis trop d'horreurs pour obtenir le pardon. Sans oublier qu'il est l'agent du Mal. Sa mort mettrait un terme définitif à la guerre. Une vie contre des millions d'autres vies. Le choix sera vite fait. »

« - Je…Nous…Je trouverai une autre solution, je te le jure ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour lui ! »

« - Si, je dois le faire. J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver le monde et je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour le sauver. »

« - Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, ce sera trop dur…Ce sera trop dur de te laisser partir en sachant que tu ne reviendras pas…Je ne pourrai pas te dire au revoir… »

« - Tu y arriveras très bien. Tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant. Et je serai toujours présent quelque part en toi donc tu n'auras pas besoin de me dire adieu. Tu diras à Sirius que je suis désolé…Tu leur diras à tous que je suis désolé. »

Doucement, Harry se détacha pour faire face à sa meilleure amie et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit son visage ravagé par la peine. Mais ce qu'il lut dans le regard chocolat lui donna le courage de mettre un terme à cette pénible conversation. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Hermione, c'était qu'elle comprenait sa décision et qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle lui pardonnait de changer de camp dans le but de sauver la vie de Draco. Il espérait maintenant que cela serait suffisant pour que le Sang Pur puisse vivre quelques jours de plus…

**OooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy soupira longuement lorsque son regard se posa sur Blaise qui était affalé sur une chaise en train de boire une tasse de café. Un instant, il pensa faire demi-tour et s'enfuir loin de cette maison. Non, il voulait s'enfuir loin de toute cette histoire, loin de son passé qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer, loin de cette guerre qui avait coûté la vie à trop de gens qu'il connaissait, loin de ce pari stupide qui se dressait entre lui et Harry, loin de ce monde qui ne pourrait jamais comprendre et accepter l'amour fou qui les avait poussés dans les bras de l'autre.

Son meilleur ami releva la tête de sa tasse pour lui jeter un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées et le jeune homme blond sut, qu'une fois de plus, les mots seraient inutiles entre eux. Un seul regard échangé et ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Blaise connaissait ses sentiments envers l'agent du Bien, il savait à quel point ceux-ci étaient forts et profonds et il devinait sans doute facilement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire maintenant.

« - Si tu l'aimes vraiment, pars avec lui. N'hésite pas une seconde, Draco. »

« - Je… »

« - Tu sais, la beauté, la pureté du sang, la fortune, la puissance magique…Tout cela ne rend pas un sorcier heureux. Tout cela ne te rendra jamais heureux même si ta femme ou ton mari est la plus belle créature du monde, même si son sang est le plus pur qui soit, même si sa fortune double la tienne, même si sa puissance dépasse tout ce que tu n'as jamais vu. Le bonheur, c'est simplement d'être bien avec quelqu'un et peu importe son rang dans la société ou le sang qui coule dans ses veines. »

« - Blaise, je… »

« - Non, écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout pour une fois. Si Potter te rend heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte et rien d'autres. »

« - Mais il est un… »

« - Il est un sang-mêlé et il est loin d'être riche. Il est une insulte à tout ce qu'on t'a appris depuis ton plus jeune âge. Il salit tout ce en quoi tu as cru depuis que tu es capable de croire en quelque chose. Mais il a su mettre de la tendresse dans tes yeux. Il a su toucher ton cœur. Il a su te faire goûter au bonheur et ça, ça n'a pas de prix, Draco. »

« - Je sais, Blaise, je sais. Mais je suis tellement désolé aussi. Parce que je vais te laisser derrière moi alors que tu t'es compromis pour me sauver la vie. »

« - Je trouverai le moyen de m'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Un Zabini retombe toujours sur ses pieds, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. Pars, pars loin d'ici et emmène-le avec toi. Fais en sorte qu'on ne vous retrouve jamais et sois heureux. Si tu fais tout cela, tu auras largement remboursé ta dette vis-à-vis de moi. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement car il savait déjà que la discussion était close. Blaise comprenait son geste et il l'encourageait même à partir en abandonnant derrière lui sa vie passée. Un sourire à peine perceptible étira ses lèvres fines et le jeune homme brun lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant et Draco sut avec une effroyable certitude qu'il allait perdre le meilleur et le seul ami qu'il avait sur cette terre.

**OooooooooO**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la maison de Remus en promettant de revenir le soir même donner de leurs nouvelles. Harry se retourna une seule et unique fois pour jeter un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie qui se tenait tristement dans l'embrassure de la porte alors que Blaise et Remus leur adressaient de grands signes de la main en leur rappelant que le dîner serait prêt à 20h00.

Le jeune homme brun nota avec étonnement que le mangemort semblait particulièrement triste malgré le grand sourire qu'il affichait. L'éclat de son regard foncé rappelait étrangement celui des yeux d'Hermione qui ne cessaient de lui hurler sa douleur et sa peine de le voir partir pour toujours. Le seul à ne montrer aucune trace de tristesse était Remus qui ignorait tout de la réalité et Harry s'en voulut de lui avoir menti alors qu'il ne le reverrait jamais pour lui demander pardon.

Mais il savait que son ancien professeur ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir s'il avait su qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Remus n'aurait pas compris le sacrifice qu'il s'apprêtait à faire au nom de l'amour qu'il portait à Draco Malfoy. C'était sans doute mieux comme cela ou du moins, il voulait s'en convaincre. Lupin découvrirait bien assez tôt l'horrible vérité et il préférait ne pas être là lorsque le regard ambré se remplirait de larmes et de souffrance. Ce regard qu'il avait si souvent eu l'occasion de voir s'assombrir lorsque le nom de Lyse était cité.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'éloigner rapidement en entraînant Draco à sa suite. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix car, en plus de sauver la vie du mangemort blond, il était sans doute en train de sauver les vies de Remus, Blaise et Hermione en quittant cette maison avant que les sbires de Voldemort n'aient retrouvé leur trace et n'aient décidé d'attaquer.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à dire au Sang Pur qu'il souhaitait changer de camp. Bizarrement, il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de faire part de sa décision au jeune homme blond. Quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles semblait lui hurler que Draco ne comprendrait pas son choix et qu'il serait obligé de se justifier, chose dont il avait horreur. Pourtant, il devait le faire s'il ne voulait pas voir mourir la seule personne qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur. S'il ne voulait pas enterrer l'homme qui avait réussi à lui donner envie d'aimer. Cette envie d'aimer qu'il avait presque perdu à la mort de ses parents.

« - Draco, je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. »

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais que c'est plutôt court et assez sentimental (voire même niais sur les bords) mais j'en avais un peu marre de recommencer éternellement le même chapitre sans jamais être satisfaite du résultat. Je ne suis donc pas du tout satisfaite mais je présume que vous serez contents de voir que je suis toujours vivante et que j'écris encore XD (quoi ? j'ai le droit de rêver un peu non ?) ! Laissez-moi un petit review si vous avez envie. Ça ne coûte pas grand-chose et ça fait toujours plaisir surtout quand on est en panne d'inspiration sur une fiction lol **

**Bizz**

**Petitchaton qui est HORRIBLEMENT désolé pour le retard !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**Annalina, Welva, Ligeia (), Kyara (), petite-abeille, Ayashi (), loan (), Vif d'or, Welva, sati-san, Vert Emeraude, ulrich-yumi-odd, Sahada, Pauline Grey, mireille (), phenixnoir et Vanouille () **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre vingt et un : Le Cinquième Jour (partie 3)**

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours fait passer ses intérêts personnels et sa sécurité avant les autres. Il avait toujours agi égoïstement, recherchant son propre plaisir et son bien-être sans se soucier des gens qu'il pouvait blesser ou abandonner cruellement derrière lui. Les autres n'étaient que des jouets entre ses doigts habiles de marionnettiste et il avait pris un plaisir inhumain à manipuler, détruire et souiller son entourage et les sentiments des hommes et des femmes qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route et de s'éprendre de lui.

Il repensa à Neville Londubat et à son amour pitoyable pour lui. Il repensa à Percy Waesley et à sa naïveté qui lui avait fait croire qu'il serait autre chose qu'un corps de plus pour lui. Il repensa à François et à ses sanglots lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé de sa voix froide et traînante que, la nuit étant terminée, il pouvait retourner jouer la catin de luxe pour un autre héritier fortuné. Il revit des dizaines de visages torturés par le chagrin, la déception, le dégoût et la colère.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il devrait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait dans son passé. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une de ses poupées pourrait se retourner contre lui et tenter maladroitement de le conquérir de force. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Pansy Parkinson lui ferait peur un jour. Oh, il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais son cœur tremblait lorsque son regard se posait sur l'être fragile qui avançait silencieusement à ses côtés.

Oui, il n'avait jamais été courageux.

Oui, il avait toujours été égoiste.

Non, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Dans l'art de la séduction, il n'y avait qu'une seule règle importante à retenir et à appliquer en toute circonstance. Il ne fallait _**jamais**_ tomber amoureux. Il ne fallait jamais se faire prendre au piège de l'amour au risque de perdre son sang-froid et d'agir sur un coup de tête. Il ne fallait jamais tomber amoureux au risque de perdre le contrôle du jeu et de se retrouver dans la position de la poupée et non plus dans celle, beaucoup plus confortable, de marionnettiste.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Dès le premier regard, les yeux verts d'Harry Potter l'avaient enfermé dans une prison de douceur et de tendresse. Une prison qu'il aurait été si facile de briser si seulement il en avait ressenti l'envie. Dès le premier regard, il avait inconsciemment réalisé que le jeune homme brun allait impitoyablement le détruire. Oui, Harry avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait été avant leur rencontre.

Harry avait souillé tout ce en quoi il croyait avant de croiser son regard émeraude toujours teinté d'un éclat de tristesse. Harry avait piétiné sans l'ombre d'un remord sa fierté légendaire en refusant ses rendez-vous avec désinvolture et mépris. Harry l'avait rendu fou de désir sans jamais lui accorder la moindre étreinte, la moindre miette de son physique parfait. Harry le possédait corps et âme sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Harry avait réussi l'exploit de mettre de la tendresse dans ses yeux gris sans un mot, sans un seul geste.

Avec un soupir, le mangemort blond reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Pour ce sorcier au sang mêlé et impur, il avait renoncé à son rang, à sa fortune, à son honneur, à sa dignité d'héritier et à la place prestigieuse qu'il aurait pu occuper dans le nouveau monde que Lord Voldemort allait instaurer grâce à son aide et à la bêtise de Cornélius Fudge. Il avait tourné le dos à sa mère et à son père et il savait que seule la mort l'attendait au bout du chemin.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, tout cela en valait la peine parce que, pour la première fois de son existence, il avait enfin l'impression d'être vraiment en vie. Pour la première fois, il était heureux et cela n'avait pas de prix, il le comprenait maintenant. Rien ne valait la peine de renoncer au bonheur de tenir la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Jamais aucun pouvoir ou titre honorifique ne pourraient lui apporter la même joie extatique qu'il ressentait à l'idée de tenir entre ses doigts le cœur fragile et délicat de l'auror. Jamais aucune félicitation de son géniteur ne pourrait le combler autant que le sourire fier et candide d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait avoué être prêt à tout pour être avec lui.

« - Draco, je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. »

La voix douce et triste de son compagnon le sortit de ses pensées et son attention se porta sur le jeune homme brun qui marchait la tête baissée à côté de lui. Harry semblait peser ses mots et un silence lourd de non-dits s'installa entre eux alors que le mangemort blond haussait élégamment son sourcil droit en guise de question muette. L'auror lui fit brusquement face en attrapant ses mains et il prit une grande inspiration. Draco se focalisa alors uniquement sur lui, sur ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux si verts qu'il lui donnait l'envie folle de se noyer dedans et il ne ressentit pas le danger arriver.

« - Endoloris ! »

Harry chuta lourdement sur le sol en se tortillant désespérément face à la douleur qui l'assaillait de tous les côtés. Le cri qu'il poussa, semblait ne pas avoir de fin alors que Draco faisait volte face en dégainant rapidement sa baguette magique. Une colère noire et une rage sourde grondaient dans ses entrailles et le besoin de tuer le fou qui avait osé s'attaquer à son partenaire lui dévorait la gorge. Il n'avait jamais ressenti avec une telle acuité le désir de tuer, de détruire une vie humaine, de voir couler le sang en sachant qu'il en était le responsable qu'en entendant la voix d'Harry se briser de douleur.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la haute silhouette qui se tenait debout et immobile à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Lentement, Pansy s'avança en abaissant le capuchon noir de sa cape. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadèrent en boucles régulières autour de son visage avenant qui était déformé par un sourire cruel qui enlaidissait quelque peu ses traits fins et aristocratiques. Jamais, elle n'avait semblé être aussi résolue à s'opposer à lui et surtout à lui faire payer les nombreuses humiliations qu'il lui avait infligées depuis leur première rencontre.

« - Draco, Draco, Draco…N'apprends-tu donc jamais de tes erreurs ? Ne jamais baisser sa garde en temps de guerre. »

« - Si tu tiens à la vie, tu as intérêt à arrêter immédiatement ton sort ! »

« - Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me donner des ordres. »

La voix de Pansy était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que son corps se colle indécemment à celui du jeune homme blond qui frémit de dégoût mais qui n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour s'éloigner. Le cri d'Harry se brisa alors qu'il continuait à trembler compulsivement aux pieds des deux mangemorts. Draco sentait la folie le gagner alors qu'il regardait l'homme qu'il aimait souffrir sans avoir la possibilité de lever le sortilège de torture.

« - Arrête ! »

La mangemort éclata d'un rire froid et cruel face à son ordre. Gracieusement, elle se pencha jusqu'à se que ses lèvres puissent effleurer la peau douce et froide du visage de l'agent du Mal qui se dégagea de son étreinte immédiatement d'un brusque mouvement de bras. Le regard gris n'avait jamais été aussi haineux et pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais autant désiré qu'à ce moment-là. Jamais, il ne lui avait paru aussi beau que maintenant avec ses yeux hantés par le peur et la colère.

« - Arrête…S'il te plaît, arrête… »

Le regard gris était devenu soudain implorant et un frisson de rage traversa la jeune femme. Jamais, Draco Malfoy n'avait supplié quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui. Jamais, il n'avait mis de côté sa fierté légendaire. Jamais, il n'avait baissé la tête devant quelqu'un comme il le faisait maintenant. Jamais, sa voix n'avait tremblé de peur et de tristesse. Jamais, elle n'avait vu dans ses yeux autant d'amour et de tendresse que lorsqu'il regardait le jeune homme brun.

Lorsque le mangemort blond s'agenouilla auprès de la forme tremblante de l'agent du Bien, elle ressentit un poignard se planter dans son cœur. Même en ne faisant rien pour la rabaisser et l'humilier, Draco Malfoy arrivait à lui infliger une douleur insupportable. Machinalement, elle leva son sort désirant plus que tout attirer de nouveau l'attention du jeune homme blond sur elle et non pas sur Potter qui venait de s'évanouir.

« - Tu n'as pas encore sauté ta jolie poupée ? Je sens sa pureté jusqu'ici … Et ça me donne envie de vomir. »

Draco serra les poings en entendant la phrase de Pansy mais il ne répondit rien, préférant vérifier qu'Harry n'étais pas gravement blessé. Le jeune homme brun avait fini par s'évanouir et il était heureux de le voir ainsi apaisé et tranquillisé maintenant qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il se relevait pour faire face à la jeune femme brune. Il ne savait pas encore quel châtiment il allait lui infliger mais il savait déjà qu'elle allait payer chèrement d'avoir osé faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« - La petite pute se refuse toujours à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'allume sans combler tes besoins alors que moi … »

« - Alors que toi, tu n'es qu'une traînée qui écarte les jambes devant le premier mâle qui passe ? Je le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. »

« - Je vais être magnanime. Je pourrais appeler notre Maître et le regarder tuer ta petite garce mais je ne le ferai pas. Il te reste trois jours en comptant aujourd'hui pour achever ta mission, je t'en donne deux pour me revenir. Pendant ce temps, je vais lancer nos camarades sur une fausse piste. Si dans deux jours, tu te rends, je ferai en sorte que ta petite pute ne souffre pas avant de connaître le repos éternel. »

« - Et si je ne viens pas ? »

« - Voyons, Darling, tu sais déjà que je ferai en sorte que Potter devienne vraiment un garçon de joie avant qu'il ne soit torturé et tué sous tes yeux. Tout le monde lui passera dessus et je suis même sûr que notre Maitre et ton propre père ne cracheraient pas sur un aussi joli jouet. »

« - Pourquoi me laisser deux jours ? Tu me crois vraiment naïf au point de … »

« - Je te laisse deux jours pour étancher ton désir pour lui. Si tu ne le possèdes pas avant qu'il ne disparaisse, je sais qu'il restera à jamais dans tes pensées. Tu crois l'aimer mais, en fait, tu ne fais que le désirer. Tu confonds des sentiments opposés. Draco, tu es _**incapable**_ d'aimer. »

Le jeune homme blond serra les dents sous la boutade mais il ne répondit rien. Les paroles de Pansy tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit et pendant un instant, il envisagea de la tuer. Ce serait si simple de mettre un terme à sa vie et il serait alors assuré que personne ne saurait avec exactitude l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sa baguette s'éleva de quelques centimètres à peine avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole d'une voix clairement amusée.

« - Voyons, Draco, tu ne me crois pas assez bête pour ne pas avoir pris de précautions, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu tentes la moindre chose, non seulement une dizaine de mangemorts vont transplaner ici mais, en plus, ta princesse mourra. J'ai profité de ton inattention pour lui jeter un sortilège informulé. Oh, je sais que dès que tu t'éloigneras, je n'aurai pas la capacité magique de maintenir le sort mais pour le moment, tu es largement assez près pour que je puisse le tuer. »

« - Sale petite garce ! Je devrais t'étriper pour … »

« - Chuuut…Ne dis pas des mots que tu pourrais regretter. Je te dis donc à dans deux jours, Darling. »

Dans un mouvement souple, la jeune femme rebattit son capuchon sur son visage avant de reculer lentement sans quitter des yeux la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite. Une fois qu'elle se jugea assez éloignée pour pouvoir lui tourner le dos sans crainte, elle transplana ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vague odeur de vanille. Draco serra les poings et il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour contenir son cri de rage et de désespoir. La sale garce l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

Tendrement, il cala plus confortablement le corps évanoui du jeune homme brun contre son torse s'attardant quelques secondes pour regarder le visage aux traits fins et torturés par la douleur. Avec un soupir, il transplana directement vers l'une de ses nombreuses résidences secondaires dont ses parents ignoraient l'existence puisqu'il les avait toutes protégées par des sortilèges les rendant incartables et il les avait dotées également d'un gardien du secret.

Là bas, ils seraient tranquilles pendant quelques heures…

**OooooooooO**

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à révéler son plan au mangemort blond, lorsque soudain une douleur intolérable envahit son corps. Un instant, il tenta de lutter contre la sensation désagréablement douloureuse qui se répandait dans ses veines et dans ses os et qui lui donnait l'envie folle d'hurler pour expier tout le mal qui était en train d'envahir son être. Il lutta pour essayer de lever un bouclier de protection mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Le Doloris l'avait frappé par surprise, à un moment où sa garde était entièrement baissée et il allait en payer le prix maintenant. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils étaient en guerre à présent et que la moindre erreur ou faiblesse se paierait horriblement cher ? La douleur ne faisait que s'accroitre et il sentit ses jambes se dérober brutalement sous lui.

Il luttait malgré tout ne voulant pas perdre le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait mais c'était impossible de faire face à une telle souffrance. C'était comme si ses os étaient brisés un par un. C'était comme si sa chair prenait feu sous sa peau. C'était comme si des milliers de couteaux se plantaient inlassablement dans son ventre. C'était comme si sa tête était enserrée dans un étau de fer qui allait lui briser la boîte crânienne. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il sentit son esprit perdre la raison face à sa douleur et il fit la chose qui lui paru le plus sensée à ce moment-là.

Il hurla.

Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons alors que des spasmes violents agitaient ses muscles. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se déchire et qu'un torrent de douleur paralyse ses cordes vocales. Il se sentit alors glisser doucement vers l'inconscience et il se laissa aller, fermant les yeux et priant pour que tout s'arrête. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, la douleur avait considérablement diminué même si ses muscles le tiraillaient encore. Lentement, il se redressa jetant un regard perdu au lit à baldaquins sur lequel il était étendu. Où est-il ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu la force de transplaner et, pendant une minute, une panique folle se répandit dans son ventre le tordant douloureusement à l'idée qu'il ait pu être capturé par un serviteur de Lord Voldemort.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule dénudée et Harry se tourna vers le jeune homme blond qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il regarda les traits aristocratiques, le nez droit, les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds presque blancs et sa gorge se noua de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut Draco Malfoy. Il jeta ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son nez dans la chemise de son compagnon alors que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux pour venir mourir sur ses joues.

Le mangemort blond l'étreignit étroitement en lui répétant inlassablement des mots de réconfort alors que ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure rebelle pour tenter d'apporter un peu d'apaisement à l'esprit et au corps torturé d'Harry. Le soulagement de le voir en vie, le soulagement de savoir qu'il était en sécurité étourdissait le jeune homme brun et il eut presque l'impression qu'il allait de nouveau s'évanouir sous le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait.

« - Harry ? Harry, ca va ? »

« - Je…Oui. »

Et c'était assez proche de la vérité comme réponse. Évidemment son corps le faisait encore souffrir et il était légèrement nauséeux mais il se sentait déjà mieux maintenant que Draco était à ses côtés. Il se sentait soulagé et apaisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis de longues heures. Non, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des années et des années. Peut-être même comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis la mort prématurée de ses parents.

Le jeune homme brun enfouit de nouveau son visage dans la chemise de l'agent du Mal et il respira à plein poumons l'odeur mâle et épicée qui se dégageait du tissu. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il reconnaissait le parfum si particulier de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et il fut étonné de se sentir aussi bien et aussi à l'aise dans les bras d'un autre homme, dans les bras de _cet_ homme.

Bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit véritablement chez lui.

**OooooooooO**

Draco avait beau vouloir ne pas y penser, les mots de Pansy revenaient inlassablement le hanter alors qu'il serrait étroitement contre lui le corps encore tremblant de douleur de l'agent du Bien. Il savait que la jeune femme avait voulu jeter le trouble dans son esprit et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'elle y était parfaitement arrivée. Des dizaines de questions s'imposaient à lui maintenant alors qu'avant leur altercation tout lui semblait clair entre lui et Harry.

Et si ce feu dans son cœur n'était qu'un désir plus fort que les autres ? Et s'il confondait réellement l'amour avec le désir charnel contre lequel il n'avait jamais su lutter ? Et si Pansy avait raison de dire qu'Harry le tentait continuellement sans jamais le laisser satisfaire la faim qu'il éprouvait pour ce corps mince et androgyne ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de réclamer à son chaste compagnon d'assouvir enfin sa passion au lieu de toujours le repousser dès que ses mains prenaient quelques libertés ? Avait-il le droit d'allonger le jeune homme brun sur ce matelas confortable pour enfin se fondre en lui et connaître le goût unique de la pureté de son corps ?

Machinalement, il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée qui lui faisait face soutirant un frisson de plaisir à l'auror brun qui lui donna envie de mordre la chair douce et soyeuse qui se trouvait sous sa bouche. Pourquoi ne le forcerait-il pas un peu ? Après tout, à chaque nouvelle étreinte, il réalisait à quel point le corps de l'agent du Bien criait son envie alors que l'esprit de ce dernier se révoltait contre ce désir. Il savait pertinemment que le langage corporel de son compagnon signifiait qu'il était prêt à connaître l'amour physique et seul son caractère borné et têtu l'empêchait de voir la réalité en face.

Cette réalité qui disait qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres avec les mêmes désirs, les mêmes besoins et le même attrait pour le péché de la chaire. Mais Harry semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer en se cachant derrière son excuse ridicule de ne pas vouloir être comme les autres. À cette idée, les mains du mangemort blond se crispèrent un peu avant de s'égarer plus bas sur le dos dénudé à la peau douce et chaude avant d'épouser la forme parfaite des fesses du jeune homme brun.

Peut-être que s'il le possédait il verrait enfin plus clair dans ses sentiments ?

Une fois sa passion contentée, il saurait enfin de manière définitive si c'était l'amour qui lui enflammait les entrailles depuis quelques jours ou si c'était juste un désir charnel passager plus intense que les autres. Il devait goûter au corps d'Harry pour arriver à différencier ce qu'il ressentait et le moment semblait être idéal. Ils étaient dans un lit confortable, dans une belle chambre décorée somptueusement et éclairée par des bougies ce qui combleraient, sans doute, le côté romantique et fleur bleu de son partenaire.

La bouche de Draco devint soudain plus vorace et il remonta ses lèvres le long de la gorge gracile avant de posséder la bouche charnue de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il ne _voulait_ plus lutter. Il avait brimé ses envies depuis leur première rencontre, courtisant le jeune homme brun avec délicatesse alors que cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il était plus que temps qu'Harry fasse un effort pour lui. Il était temps que l'agent du Bien se plie à ses souhaits plutôt que de toujours l'obliger à mettre ses envies en second plan par rapport à celles de son compagnon. Doucement, il s'allongea entraînant avec lui le corps de l'auror qui se raidit aussitôt en cherchant un moyen de libérer sa bouche de son étreinte possessive.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry Potter allait perdre sa virginité _maintenant_.

**OooooooooO**

**PARDON pour mon immense retard mais je suis incroyablement submergée de travail cette année à l'université T-T et je ne trouve guère le temps d'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il valait la peine d'être attendu. Il y a plus d'action et les choses commencent à bouger de nouveau ! J'attends vos commentaires (ça me motive énormément de voir que j'ai encore des lecteurs malgré le fait que je ne sois pas régulière dans mes publications) et j'espère pouvoir revenir avec un autre chapitre pour les fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Bizzooooooo**

**Petitchaton**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**Vif d'or, Mimik0, Ushitora, talie black, **__**coralianita, LuKaZu, yamashita6, Sahada, mireille (), Ligeia (), ulrich-yumi-odd, jchalou, Lucid Nightmare (), Egwene (), Welva **_**et **_**cecile () **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Le Cinquième Jour (partie 4)**

Harry se raidit immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit Draco basculer en position allongée et il tenta de libérer sa bouche de l'étreinte possessive de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il s'était réfugié dans les bras du mangemort blond, il avait espéré recevoir un peu de tendresse et de réconfort après avoir enduré le sortilège de torture quelques heures auparavant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'agent du Mal pourrait se méprendre à ce point sur ses intentions.

Pour la seconde fois, il essaya de repousser son partenaire pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de sexe mais juste besoin de se sentir aimé mais Draco refusa de quitter ses lèvres qu'il dévorait avec passion depuis quelques minutes. Un peu étourdi par les sensations nouvelles qui envahissaient son corps, Harry se laissa allonger sur le matelas confortable avec un soupir de plaisir.

Après tout, cette éreinte comblait assez bien son besoin de ressentir concrètement les sentiments que le jeune homme était supposé éprouver pour lui. Il répondit donc avec un certain enthousiasme à la langue exigeante qui explorait sa bouche avec impatience et ses mains se perdirent dans les mèches blondes, presque blanches, de son partenaire qui répondit à son initiative en resserrant encore davantage l'emprise de ses bras.

Draco les fit rouler doucement sur le lit afin de se retrouver en position dominante et le cœur du jeune homme brun manqua un battement lorsque l'agent du Mal se glissa entre ses jambes pour se presser contre lui. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il sentait, pour la première fois, le sexe de Draco se frotter contre sa hanche droite. Une peur sourde se logea dans son ventre et pourtant, il n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste. Ses mains se contentèrent de se crisper sur le dos musclé de son compagnon tandis qu'un soupir apeuré s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors que le jeune homme blond ondulait contre lui en murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il avait juste horriblement conscience que Draco devenait de plus en plus excité et que lui était de plus en plus horrifié par la chaleur et la dureté du sexe qui était collé contre la peau nue et frissonnante de son corps. Le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé au début de leur étreinte, avait complètement disparu pour être remplacé par une angoisse qui le rendait presque nauséeux. Il savait pourquoi Draco agissait comme cela et il hésitait à le repousser.

Lorsqu'il avait été frappé par le sortilège Doloris, la douleur l'avait rendu fou mais elle ne l'avait pas empêché de suivre une partie de la conversation qu'avait eue l'agent du Mal avec la mangemorte brune. Malgré son état semi-inconscient, il avait douloureusement écouté les paroles cruelles de la jeune femme et les accusations qu'elle avait proférées contre lui avaient trouvé un écho quelque part au fond de son cœur.

Après tout, cette inconnue avait peut-être raison.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon pour lui réclamer des marques d'affection et de tendresse sans jamais lui apporter une quelconque satisfaction sexuelle. Peut-être que Draco ne l'aimait pas et que son désir brimé l'empêchait de réaliser sa méprise. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il laisse l'agent du Mal prendre son pied et rejoindre ensuite le camp auquel il appartenait réellement plutôt que de l'obliger à se dresser contre les siens.

Et puis, le sexe ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il devait simplement se détendre et laisser son compagnon prendre les commandes. S'il se laissait faire, dans une heure tout au plus, il serait fixé sur les véritables sentiments que le jeune homme blond éprouvait pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à tenter d'ignorer sa peur. Il n'avait plus qu'à écarter les jambes. Il n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux pour oublier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans l'espoir fou de garder Draco à ses côtés.

Avec un soupir, Harry ferma les yeux.

**OooooooooO**

Draco se sentit perdre pieds lorsqu'Harry répondit enfin à son étreinte en se laissant allonger sur le lit. Le jeune homme brun soupira de plaisir et ce simple son faillit l'envoyer au 7ème ciel. Merlin, comment avait-il pu croire que cette garce de Pansy avait raison ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il était amoureux de l'agent du Bien ! Surtout maintenant alors qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur et passion en sachant que ce qui lui importait le plus, était qu'Harry soit bien et heureux. Et si cela nécessitait un peu d'abstinence sexuelle pour lui, il était prêt à patienter tant que l'auror restait à ses côtés.

Doucement, il s'arrangea pour se retrouver allongé sur son compagnon qui écarta les jambes instinctivement pour rendre leur position plus confortable. Avec un gémissement de plaisir, il se glissa entre les cuisses fines et musclées pour se presser contre l'agent du Bien. Immédiatement, il sentit son partenaire se tendre un peu et des mots d'amour mêlés à quelques phrases rassurantes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors qu'il se frottait délicatement contre le corps d'Harry.

Une adorable rougeur gagna les joues rebondies de l'auror lorsqu'il appuya fermement son érection contre la hanche nue de ce-dernier tentant par ce geste de voir jusqu'où le jeune homme brun était disposé à se laisser aller. Il reprit ses baisers tendrement alors que ses mains parcouraient la peau douce et frissonnante de son partenaire qui semblait de plus en plus effarouché par ses gestes. Il s'apprêtait à arrêter lorsqu'Harry écarta davantage les jambes en fermant les yeux lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de le caresser à un endroit plus intime.

Draco sentit un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir l'échine à la vision affolante qui s'offrait à lui et ses doigts glissèrent sensuellement sur le torse de l'auror qui ouvrit la bouche sur un soupir silencieux. Il se pencha de nouveau recommençant à parsemer le visage juvénile de son compagnon de petits baisers tendres et rassurants alors qu'il glissait sa main de plus en plus bas s'arrêtant juste un instant sur le ventre agréablement musclé avant de s'égarer sur le tissu du boxer noir que portait Harry.

Il avait eu l'agréable surprise de sentir l'excitation de l'auror au début de leur étreinte et il était convaincu que ce-dernier n'avait pas remarqué son érection, trop occupé à se concentrer sur celle de Draco. Avec un soupir, il laissa sa main glisser sur le sous-vêtement s'attendant à retrouver cette agréable chaleur qu'il avait ressenti contre son ventre quelques minutes auparavant. Et il fut surpris de constater qu'Harry n'était plus du tout excité.

Il jeta un regard discret à son compagnon et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit que ce-dernier avait tourné la tête sur le côté. Sa main droite serrait fermement le tissu de l'oreiller alors que la gauche couvrait ses paupières closes en un geste défensif qui n'échappa pas au mangemort. Visiblement, il avait été un peu trop empressé et il avait réussi à brusquer Harry à tel point qu'il en avait même perdu tout son désir.

Tendrement, il remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage enfantin qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha doucement pour essuyer de sa bouche les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux toujours fermement clos et sa langue se perdit sur la peau douce et sucrée avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. La caresse eut rapidement l'effet escompté puisque l'agent du Bien se tourna vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard empreint de tristesse et d'interrogation.

« - Harry, si ça ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. Je ne veux pas te forcer. »

Le regard vert le fixa avec une intensité qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue et il fut choqué lorsque des mains malhabiles tentèrent d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il sentait le tremblement incontrôlable qui agitait les doigts qui essayaient vainement de défaire le bouton et la tirette de son vêtement. Il réalisa aussi que le jeune homme brun avait remonté ses jambes dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il désirait voir se passer entre eux.

« - Vas-y. Je…Je suis prêt. »

Draco haussa son sourcil droit avant de repousser fermement les tentatives désespérées de son compagnon pour le déshabiller. Il n'était pas assez aveuglé par son propre désir pour ne pas remarquer qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Pourtant, le jeune homme tentait de lui faire croire le contraire et il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce changement soudain de comportement. Avant, l'auror ne s'était jamais gêné pour le repousser dès que les choses devenaient trop sérieuses. Et puis, il réalisa ce qu'il n'allait pas et c'était tellement évident qu'il se traita mentalement de crétin pour ne pas avoir compris plutôt.

« - Tu as entendu ce que Pansy m'a dit, c'est ça ? »

« - Non ! Non, je… »

« - Tu ne dois pas la croire ! Cette fille est juste un insecte nuisible que j'aurais tôt fait d'écraser. Elle ne sait rien de mes sentiments pour toi. »

« - J'ai envie, Draco. Vrai…vraiment. Je…Je veux que tu…Enfin, je veux dire qu'on… »

Le jeune homme blond soupira en regardant les yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement qu'Harry était en train d'agir sur un coup de tête dans l'espoir vain de lui prouver qu'il était amoureux de lui. Peut-être même avait-il pensé qu'il pourrait l'empêcher de partir s'il lui donnait ce qu'il semblait désirer si fort depuis le début. Sa main s'abattit brusquement sur le sexe inanimé de son compagnon et celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement terrifié face à son geste inattendu.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu en as envie alors que tu n'es même pas en érection. »

« - Je… »

« - Ca ne me dérange pas d'attendre. C'est vrai que j'en ai très envie mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses à faire pour retenir quelqu'un. Si je ne t'aimais pas, ce n'est certainement pas un peu de sexe qui m'aurait retenu à tes côtés et tu aurais regretté ta décision. »

« - Je me sens tellement nul. »

« - Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas être capable d'écarter les jambes face à n'importe qui ? Pansy a beau se vanter, tu sais, elle regrette de n'être vue que pour son cul et rien d'autre. J'aime ta candeur et ton innocence. J'aime l'idée d'être le premier à t'apporter du plaisir, d'être le premier à me glisser en toi… »

Une brusque chaleur se répandit dans son ventre alors qu'il murmurait ses mots en se noyant dans un océan émeraude qui le laissa étourdi et haletant de désir. Malgré lui, il se pencha de nouveau pour ravir les lèvres de l'agent du Bien et il fut soulagé de sentir ce-dernier lui répondre avec un enthousiasme surprenant pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide. Et alors que leurs langues entamaient une danse millénaire, il sentit une main craintive glisser sur son torse avant qu'elle ne se perde, doucement et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, plus bas sur son corps.

Beaucoup plus bas sur son corps…

**OooooooooO**

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il était sûr d'une chose au moins. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé Draco Malfoy qu'à cet instant précis. Lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux en écartant les jambes quelques minutes plutôt, il avait vraiment cru que son compagnon le ravirait sans prêter attention à son comportement étrange et contradictoire. Il était vraiment convaincu que le mangemort ne remarquerait pas les tremblements de son corps et son absence de désir pour l'acte qui allait suivre.

Il avait donc été plus que surpris lorsque le jeune homme blond avait arrêté de le caresser pour lui demander d'une voix douce et concernée s'il se sentait vraiment bien. Et, en quelques mots seulement, l'agent du Mal avait compris la raison de ses actions et il l'avait rassuré sur le fait que l'absence de sexe dans leur relation n'allait rien changer entre eux. Suite à cela, Draco lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille la phrase la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre.

« - J'aime ta candeur et ton innocence. J'aime l'idée d'être le premier à t'apporter du plaisir, d'être le premier à me glisser en toi… »

Le jeune homme brun avait senti son esprit vaciller face à ces mots si doux et si étourdissants en même temps. Et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il avait laissé sa main dériver le long du torse pâle et musclé de son partenaire. Il avait à peine hésité quelques secondes avant de frôler du bout des doigts le sexe, dur et chaud, recouvert de tissus qui se pressait indécemment contre lui depuis le début de leur étreinte.

Un nœud se forma dans le creux de son ventre et il se sentit incroyablement gêné par l'audace de son propre geste. Ses joues lui semblaient être en feu tellement elles irradiaient de chaleur et son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau sauvage mis en cage. Son embarras augmenta encore davantage lorsque Draco mêla ses doigts aux siens pour guider sa main qui hésitait à caresser si intimement un autre homme.

« - Arrête-moi si tu te sens mal à l'aise ou si tu n'as pas envie de continuer. »

La voix du jeune homme blond était étrangement rauque et les yeux gris brillaient d'une lumière si profonde que le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de sa vie qui soit à la fois aussi intense et aussi effrayant. Et pourtant, il avait conscience de ne pas faire vraiment quelque chose d'intime. Après tout, Draco était toujours complètement habillé et c'était en grande partie lui qui dirigeait ses gestes lui montrant comment le toucher pour lui apporter du plaisir.

Harry ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas voir ce que sa propre audace le poussait à faire. Il laissa les doigts de Draco le pousser à affirmer sa caresse. Il laissa la paume de son compagnon lui imposer un rythme plus rapide. Il laissa le jeune homme blond souffler son plaisir dans le creux de son cou. Il n'ouvrit pas un seul instant ses paupières. Même pas lorsqu'il sentit le mangemort se tendre brusquement contre lui. Il se contenta de très vite retirer sa main pour la ramener sur les draps terriblement froids comparés à la chaleur du corps qui se pressait contre le sien.

« - Ouvre les yeux. »

La voix était grave et le souffle court du jeune homme blond balaya le visage d'Harry. Il cligna timidement plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'oser affronter le regard gris qui le sonda silencieusement. Draco sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans ses yeux verts embrumés par l'émotion et par une excitation qu'il n'avait jamais encore éprouvée car il finit par se pencher pour l'embrasser passionnément en lui murmurant des mots d'amour avant de se reculer pour le contempler une nouvelle fois.

« - Harry, je…Je peux te toucher ? »

De nouveau son cœur s'emballa dans sa cage thoracique et, pendant un instant, il envisagea de répondre négativement afin de chasser la nervosité qui commençait à nouer son ventre et sa gorge. Finalement, il acquiesça en rougissant avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller pour dissimuler sa gêne et sa peur face à tant d'intimité qu'il n'avait même jamais réellement envisagé de partager un jour avec quelqu'un. Les grandes mains fines de Draco se perdirent dans ses cheveux avant se poser tendrement sur ses joues pour le contraindre à tourner de nouveau la tête vers lui.

« - Ne sois jamais gêné avec moi. »

Sa voix avait été à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et Harry frissonna sous la douceur des lèvres qui se perdirent sur son visage avant de prendre sa bouche. Draco embrassa tranquillement sa gorge alors qu'il basculait la tête en arrière. La bouche se perdit ensuite sur son torse toujours avec la même lenteur et la même patience alors que les mains de l'agent du Mal le caressaient légèrement à travers son sous-vêtement.

« - J'ai envie de t'embrasser…là. »

Draco avait dit cette phrase en exerçant une pression plus forte sur son bas ventre et Harry sentit son visage s'embraser de nouveau sous le regard gris insistant et luisant de désir. Il se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements qui s'enchainaient à une vitesse alarmante. Il avait tout autant envie de dire non que de répondre oui et il réalisa que la panique était en train de le gagner peu à peu. Et pourtant, il se sentait tellement vivant lorsque son compagnon le touchait ainsi avec tant d'amour et de tendresse comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Après avoir échangé un long regard silencieux avec Draco, Harry inspira profondément pour répondre dans un souffle aussi léger qu'une plume.

« - OK. »

Draco lui sourit de façon rassurante alors qu'il faisait glisser le long de ses jambes le boxer noir qui jusqu'ici l'avait protégé du désir du mangemort. Instinctivement, il serra pudiquement les jambes comme pour se cacher du regard gris qui parcourrait avidement son corps. Une main ferme glissa entre ses cuisses pour les écarter et, après avoir résisté pendant quelques secondes, Harry se laissa faire avec un soupir. Immédiatement, ses bras volèrent jusqu'à son visage qu'il dissimula derrière eux pour masquer son embarras qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Les lèvres du jeune homme blond se posèrent sur lui et il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières tout en serrant les dents pour retenir une plainte due à la gêne qu'il ressentait en grande partie et peut-être aussi due à l'étrange sensation qui envahissait son ventre au grès des effleurement de l'agent du Mal. Doucement, ce-dernier enserra son bassin pour prévenir tout mouvement brusque avant d'approfondir davantage encore la découverte de cette partie si intime de lui qu'il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais montré à personne, même pas dans les vestiaires de Quiddich puisqu'il préférait rentrer chez lui pour prendre sa douche.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi déroutant que le sentiment qui montait en lui crescendo avec les caresses de plus en plus intimes que lui prodiguaient les lèvres de Draco. Il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté qui soit comparable à la sensation de la bouche de quelqu'un en train de caresser son sexe. C'était tout à la fois horriblement dégoûtant et extrêmement agréable et le mélange de ces deux émotions contradictoires donnaient un résultat assez surprenant qui tordait son ventre et accélérait sa respiration.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il aimait ou détestait ce contact. Il était complètement tiraillé entre deux sentiments opposés et il hésitait entre s'évanouir et laisser son corps subir encore cette douce torture pendant de longues minutes. Il jeta un regard mortifié à son compagnon entre ses doigts qu'il avait légèrement écartés et il fut dérouté de constater que ce-dernier prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à le toucher et à le caresser de cette façon qui, pourtant, aurait du le déranger selon le point de vue qu'Harry avait sur cette pratique.

S'il avait été à la place de Draco, il n'aurait certainement pas aimé la sensation d'avoir un sexe si prêt de son visage. Il n'aurait pas apprécié l'odeur si caractéristique de cette partie du corps humain. Et il n'aurait pas supporté de prendre cette chose dans sa bouche et de faire toutes ces étranges pirouettes que la langue de Draco effectuait sur lui. Avec un grognement désespéré face à la folie de ses pensées, Harry redisparut sagement derrière ses mains…

**OooooooooO**

Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien en train de toucher Harry. Il n'avait jamais cru que ce moment, qu'il attendait depuis leur première rencontre, arriverait aussi vite. Mentalement, il remercia Pansy pour son intervention qui avait réussi à décoincer un peu son compagnon pourtant si prude dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe et de contacts plus intime qu'une poignée de mains ou un baiser sur la bouche. Lorsqu'il avait senti la main d'Harry errer sur son corps, il avait cru perdre la tête et, même si le jeune homme brun avait été maladroit, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà éprouvé autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait joui en quelques minutes à peine ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la première fois où il avait découvert le plaisir sexuel. Et maintenant, il se sentait de nouveau envahi par le désir alors qu'il parcourrait de sa bouche avide le sexe tendu de son compagnon qui lui criait combien Harry le désirait pour l'instant. Discrètement, il jeta un regard à l'agent du Bien qui s'était puérilement caché derrière ses mains pour masquer sa gêne.

Au bout de longues minutes, le jeune homme blond commença quand même à se poser une question assez gênante. Harry, aimait-il vraiment ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ? Il sentait le corps de son compagnon se tendre de plus en plus mais il sentait également qu'Harry était encore loin d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il redoubla d'attention et de douceur, ses mains parcourant les cuisses fines avec des mouvements fluides et rassurants. Il sentit l'auror se contracter et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour réaliser que ce n'était pas le plaisir qui envahissait le corps de son partenaire mais juste la gêne et la nervosité qui ne cessaient d'augmenter.

Après une dernière caresse, il déposa une pluie de baisers papillons en remontant tranquillement vers le visage de l'auror qui était toujours dissimulé. Il écarta les doigts qui masquaient les traits empourprés d'Harry et il embrassa sa bouche passionnément alors que sa main droite s'enroulait autour du sexe toujours en érection pour le caresser tout en laissant sa bouche glisser jusqu'à l'oreille gauche de son partenaire où il chuchota quelques mots.

« - Détends-toi sinon tu ne peux pas prendre de plaisir…Laisse-toi aller et ca va venir tout seul. »

Avec un profond soupir, le jeune homme brun acquiesça et Draco poursuivit encore pendant de longues minutes ses caresses sans jamais obtenir le résultat qu'il attendait. Peu à peu, il ralentit ses mouvements pour finir par effleurer délicatement le corps de son compagnon avant de commencer à le masser franchement lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des épaules contractées et le regard vert lui dit combien il était désolé et mortifié.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Ca arrive parfois quand on est trop nerveux. »

« - Tu crois ? »

« - J'en suis sûr. La prochaine fois sera déjà mieux, tu vas voir. »

Avec un hochement de tête un peu triste, l'agent du Bien se blottit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Draco soupira de bonheur et même si leur premier « _câlin_ » ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire béatement en repensant à ce qu'il venait de partager avec Harry. Son sourire s'approfondit davantage lorsqu'il constata que sa satisfaction physique ne changeait rien aux battements effrénés de son cœur. Il éprouvait toujours ce sentiment étrange et diffus dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre. Il ressentait toujours ce besoin impérieux de protéger l'agent du Bien envers et contre tout et même au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait.

« - Draco…Je pense avoir trouvé une solution. »

« - Ha ? »

« - Je veux rejoindre ton camps. »

Draco se redressa brutalement, repoussant d'un geste brusque le jeune homme brun. Harry lui lança un regard triste qui lui tordit les entrailles lorsqu'il réalisa que son compagnon était sérieux. Pour lui, Harry était près à abandonner ses idéaux et tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu depuis son enfance et, même si cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle proposition. Il savait qu'Harry ne survivrait pas dans un monde déchiré par la haine et l'intolérance.

« - Tu n'y penses pas, Harry ! Tu…Je…Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela signifie comme sacrifice ! »

« - Je pars avec toi, Draco et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« - Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« - Bien sûr que si ! Apprends-moi…Apprends-moi le mal. »

« - Tu crois cela ? Tu crois qu'il me suffit de t'apprendre comment haïr ? »

Draco se leva, abandonnant un Harry complètement nu sur le lit aux draps défaits. La colère grondait dans son ventre et il se sentait sur le point de perdre tout contrôle. Il fit volte face près à déchainer toute sa rancœur et son indignation mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsque son regard se posa sur son compagnon. Harry avait l'air si innocent avec ses grands yeux verts posés tranquillement sur lui. Harry avait l'air encore si pur avec sa peau brune imberbe et son visage doux. Harry avait l'air si amoureux qu'il était près à tout abandonner pour lui.

« - Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Es-tu près à laisser mourir un enfant ? Es-tu près à tuer de sang froid un innocent juste parce qu'il a le sang impur ? Es-tu près à violer une jeune fille qui te suppliera de ne pas faire cela ? Qui te demandera de la tuer plutôt que de la salir de cette façon ? »

« - Si… Si tu es avec moi, je serais capable de tout. C'est la seule solution, Draco. Les miens…Ils ne voudront jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait. Tu seras jugé et condamné. Ils…Ils te tueront. Mais Tom, je sais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie d'emmerder Dumbledore en corrompant son agent du Bien.»

Draco frissonna lorsque le jeune homme brun prononça d'une façon totalement désinvolte le nom de son Maître. Machinalement, il porta sa main à la marque noire qui souillait son avant bras gauche s'attendant à la sentir irradier de douleur face à ce manque de respect mais son tatouage ne se mit pas à brûler comme il l'avait craint pendant quelques secondes. Bien sûr, il savait combien les paroles de l'auror étaient justes et sensées. Bien sûr que son Maître serait plus qu'heureux de salir un être aussi pur et innocent qu'Harry. Bien sûr que lire la déception dans le regard bleu du vieux fou ferait de Lord Voldemort un homme comblé.

Mais, lui, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder son compagnon tomber dans la même déchéance que lui. Lui, il aimait cette pureté et cette candeur qui ne survivrait pas une seconde parmi des mangemorts. Doucement, il remonta sur le lit pour s'agenouiller devant l'agent du Bien qui se tordait les mains nerveusement en attendant sa réponse. D'un geste délicat, il enserra le visage pâle et triste du jeune homme brun entre ses mains pour forcer ce-dernier à relever la tête. D'un baiser papillon, il effaça les larmes qui coulaient le long de la peau brune et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme près à tant de choses pour lui.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de changer, Harry. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je t'aime pour cette lumière que tu as au fond de toi et que je ne possède pas. Je te haïrais si tu devenais comme moi. Les différences n'ont que peu d'importance, on y fera face et on trouvera une autre solution. »

Le jeune homme blond put lire le soulagement sur les traits fins de son compagnon et, après une brève hésitation, Harry jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre fermement. Le corps nu de l'agent du Bien lui soutira un frisson de plaisir involontaire alors qu'il se pressait contre le sien et Draco s'empressa de basculer rapidement sur le matelas entraînant Harry avec lui dans sa chute.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait commencer maintenant notre prochaine fois…»

**OooooooooO**

**Le chapitre est terminé !! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais améliorer donc je le poste comme cela. Je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre consacré au 5****ème**** jour avec plus d'action cette fois. J'attends vos réactions comme d'habitude et vos impressions.**

**Bizzzzooooooo**

**Petitchaton**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**mieille (), Ligeia (), lena163 (), talie black, Vanouille (), kittens269269, Sahada, mireille (),Vif d'or, ulrich-yumi-odd, Niyume, Mimik0, yamashita6, coralianita, Vert Emeraude, zaika, zelnazoo (), ina gyokuno, Shamaya **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Le Cinquième Jour (partie 5)**

Pansy Parkinson avait toujours été quelqu'un de cruel. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait toujours agi de façon égoïste, ne pensant qu'à elle et à ses propres désirs. Déjà toute petite, elle se plaisait à écraser les autres, à piétiner les faibles, à détruire les laids, à mépriser les pauvres, à détester les sangs impurs. Cette attitude froide et hautaine avait toujours fait partie d'elle même si elle avait conscience que c'était sa mère qui l'avait façonnée ainsi et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de laisser s'exprimer librement sa vraie personnalité.

Sa mère.

Lady Parkinson était une femme à la beauté ternie par les années, aux mains sèches, à la voix glaciale, au regard vide. Elle ne l'avait jamais serrée dans ses bras, jamais bercée la nuit, jamais séché ses larmes après un cauchemar, jamais aimée. Pansy était le fruit d'une union maudite, d'un viol organisé et consentant. Elle avait grandi avec l'idée que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière lui avait souvent reproché d'avoir enlaidi son corps, d'avoir déchiré son ventre de douleur, d'avoir fait d'elle une femme que les hommes ne regardaient plus avec envie.

C'était peut-être à cause de cette enfance solitaire et atypique si elle n'avait jamais cru en l'amour. L'amour avec un grand A. Celui qui fait battre le cœur plus vite. Celui qui rend les mains moites et qui donne envie de changer ce que l'on est pour l'être aimé. Celui qui donne des ailes et qui fait voler loin et haut dans le ciel. Celui qui offre l'espoir d'être chéri pour ce que l'on est et non pas pour ce que l'on semble être. Celui qui peut faire oublier l'inoubliable. Celui qui peut effacer l'indélébile. Celui qui donne envie de rêver.

Rêver.

Encore un mot dont le sens lui avait toujours échappé. Un mot dont elle ne pouvait pas entrevoir la beauté et la douceur parce qu'il s'opposait à tout ce qui la caractérisait. Froide, calculatrice, hautaine et lucide car c'était le prix à payer pour être capable de manipuler son prochain. Amère et désabusée parce que rêver ne servait à rien. Rêver, c'était juste bon à mentir aux enfants en leur faisant espérer un monde meilleur. Rêver, c'était entretenir des utopies inutiles. La réalité n'était jamais à la hauteur. La réalité était tellement plus laide et plus dure, tellement plus conforme à ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu de la vie.

Elle ne croyait en rien lorsqu'elle s'était vendue pour la première fois. Elle avait 16 ans et juste du vide dans le cœur. Elle avait 16 ans et plein d'espoirs de gloire et de puissance en tête afin de capturer et de conserver l'attention de sa mère. Elle avait 16 ans et elle ne possédait rien d'autre que sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à donner, à offrir, à marchander qu'un corps que la nature avait particulièrement bien réussi. Un corps qu'elle savait utiliser pour susciter le désir chez les hommes et les femmes. Un corps aux formes rondes et généreuses, aux courbes douces et tendres et à la grâce incomparable.

A 16 ans, elle n'était rien d'autre que ce corps.

Son sang était pur, certes, mais sa famille était ruinée depuis plusieurs générations déjà. Elle avait grandi dans un manoir vide et poussiéreux où elle sentait encore la douce odeur du faste et de la puissance d'antan qui avaient rendu célèbre le nom des Parkinson. Elle avait été élevée avec pour seule richesse la gloire ternie et passée de ses ancêtres. Et, dans ce triste décor où elle avait passé son enfance à rêver d'une vie meilleure, elle s'était jurée de changer sa condition et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Les années s'étaient écoulées, douces et amères, ponctuées par de nombreuses humiliations. Et la petite fille silencieuse et timide aux boucles noires était devenue une jeune femme au corps sculpté et à la verve acide. Très vite, elle n'avait eu plus aucune illusion sur le monde qui l'entourait. Un monde dominé par les hommes, les riches et les forts. Un monde dans lequel elle devait se faire une place à coup de bec et d'ongles parce que personne ne voulait accorder le moindre crédit à une Sang Pure ruinée et héritière d'un nom qui ne faisait plus trembler personne.

Elle avait grandi en étouffant son cœur, en faisant taire la petite voix qui lui susurrait au creux de l'oreille qu'elle allait un jour regretter. Regretter d'avoir sacrifié son âme aux ténèbres. Regretter son innocence perdue dans les mauvais bras et avec la mauvaise personne. Et elle avait amèrement regretté son geste lorsque Lord Voldemort avait quitté sa chambre en emportant avec lui les derniers vestiges de son enfance. Elle s'était roulée en boule au milieu du grand lit, vide et froid, et elle avait pleuré.

Pleuré l'enfance qui s'en allait sans aucun espoir de retour. Pleuré parce que demain s'annonçait dur et laid. Pleuré parce que sa mère ne l'aimait pas davantage malgré tout les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits. Pleuré parce que les cicatrices rouges sur ses poignets ne partiraient jamais. Pleuré parce que la Marque Noire qui souillait son avant-bras gauche la rabaissait au rang d'animal, au rang de bétail de foire juste bon pour être conduit aveuglément à l'abattoir. Pleuré parce que son cœur n'était pas de marbre malgré ses efforts pour devenir aussi froide et hautaine que sa mère.

Tristement, Pansy affronta son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle y vit une jeune femme nue aux courbes affriolantes et au grain de peau parfait. Elle redessina du regard son ventre plat, ses hanches discrètes, l'arrondi de ses seins et la courbe gracieuse de sa gorge. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur ses lèvres pleines et roses, son petit nez retroussé couvert de tâches de rousseur, ses pommettes saillantes. Elle plongea ensuite son regard troublé par quelques larmes dans celui de son reflet, affrontant le vide de ses prunelles. Et, brusquement, elle réalisa qu'elle devenait peu à peu le clone parfait de sa mère.

La même beauté orgueilleuse gagnée aux prix de lourds sacrifices, la même froideur pour dissimuler des blessures passée, le même vide parce que la vie ne leur avait jamais rien accordé qui ne soit durement gagné. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue droite alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore pleurer et cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir encore quelque chose d'humain en elle. Malgré le sang sur ses mains, malgré les morts sur sa conscience, malgré ce corps qui ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps. Doucement, elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière pour fixer le plafond de marbre blanc.

Elle ne croyait en rien parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à croire en quelque chose de bon. Tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, c'était la violence parce que seule la loi du plus fort régentait le monde. On l'avait éduquée en lui apprenant le mépris pour les moins chanceux, l'intolérance pour tout ce qui était différent d'elle et de son univers. La seule chose en laquelle elle avait foi, c'était en la puissance. Et elle s'était répété inlassablement le seul conseil que sa mère avait bien voulu lui accorder. Tuer ou être tué. Manipuler ou être manipulé. Régner ou être écrasé.

Une main pâle s'égara soudain sur ses seins l'arrachant brutalement à ses pensées et, malgré elle, Pansy se raidit sous la caresse. Une vague de dégoût enserra sa gorge, son ventre se noua désagréablement lui donnant la stupide envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur ce qu'elle était devenue afin de sortir de l'ombre et d'entrer dans la lumière. Pleurer sur son enfance perdue à tout jamais. Pleurer sur l'enfer qui l'attendait très certainement après la mort parce qu'elle était un monstre et qu'elle le savait. Un monstre qui voulait simplement être aimé.

« - Pansy, ma douce, que fais-tu déjà hors du lit ? »

Lentement, elle fit volte face pour plonger son regard sombre dans les prunelles rouge sang de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant elle, nu comme un vers, un sourire pervers jouant sur sa bouche. Délicatement, il leva la main pour caresser son visage avant de prendre son menton en coupe entre deux doigts. Elle le regarda, admirant les traits fins et gracieux qui n'abritaient plus aucune âme humaine. Brusquement, les doigts froids et blancs se perdirent dans sa chevelure et une traction l'obligea à baisser la tête vers l'arrière.

« - Je n'aime pas l'expression triste de tes yeux, ma douce. »

Une larme perla au coin de sa paupière gauche mais Pansy ne s'autorisa pas à la laisser couler. Elle savait que montrer sa faiblesse face à cet homme serait une grossière erreur. Elle devait être forte comme elle l'était depuis ses 16 ans. Elle devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout afin de ne pas perde en quelques secondes à peine ce qu'elle avait mis des années à obtenir à force de douceur et d'étreintes faussement passionnées. Lentement, elle s'agenouilla face à Tom Jedusort pour embrasser ses pieds nus avec toute la dévotion qu'il attendait d'elle. La main pâle caressa sa chevelure, un instant, avant de descendre sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à se relever.

« - Tu es si belle, si tendre… »

Elle inclina la tête lorsqu'il l'attira à lui cherchant sa bouche. Elle soupira lorsqu'il embrassa sa gorge avant de descendre sur ses épaules. Elle mordit à peine sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer une protestation lorsque des mains glacées se perdirent sur son ventre avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, afin de souiller ce qu'elle avait de plus intime et personnel. Elle ne protesta même pas lorsque Tom Jedusort la souleva du sol pour la conduire dans la chambre aux murs noirs où trônait un immense lit à baldaquins.

Elle ne dit toujours rien lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son ventre, emprisonnant sa bouche de la sienne, prenant possession de son corps sans aucune douceur et sans aucun respect. Sans amour tout simplement. Elle serra juste les paupières jusqu'à voir des tâches noires danser devant ses yeux. Elle serra les dents jusqu'à sentir le goût âpre et métallique de son sang sur sa langue. Et elle se jura, comme à chaque nouvelle fois, que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle vendait son corps à Lord Voldemort.

**OooooooooO**

Harry soupira doucement encore étourdi par le plaisir qui grondait dans son ventre et dans sa tête. Pendant une merveilleuse seconde, il oublia tout. Il oublia sa mission d'Agent du Bien, il oublia la guerre qui déchirait la Communauté Magique, il oublia l'intolérance qui avait lui avait volé sa famille, il oublia que, dans deux jours à peine, il serait mort et Draco aussi. Distraitement, il caressa les cheveux blonds de son compagnon qui s'appliquait à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible avec sa bouche.

La première fois que Draco l'avait touché de cette façon là, Harry avait trouvé la caresse dérangeante et dégoûtante mais, maintenant, il commençait à entrevoir pourquoi tant de personnes étaient dépendantes du sexe. Lentement, les lèvres du mangemort serpentèrent le long de son ventre, son torse, sa gorge avant de s'égarer sur son menton, ses joues et puis sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble.

Draco finit par s'éloigner afin de se glisser sous les couvertures. Ses bras s'enroulèrent directement autour de la taille fine de l'auror pour les positionner en cuillère et Harry se sentit réellement aimé alors que des baisers papillons s'échouaient sur ses épaules. Il se détendit, appréciant la chaleur du corps de son partenaire, le poids rassurant des hanches contre le bas de son dos, la douceur des mains qui s'égaraient sur son ventre, les jambes longues et musclées qui se glissaient entre les siennes lui apprenant l'intimité qu'un couple pouvait partager.

« - Je t'aime. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment les penser. Il se sentit rougir et il tenta maladroitement de dissimuler son visage sous les couvertures. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire cela même s'il pensait réellement chacun de ces trois mots. Il entendit le rire clair de Draco qui se pencha pour lui voler un baiser malgré sa tentative avortée de fuite sous les draps. Harry soupira, acceptant facilement l'étreinte de l'Agent du Mal qui s'empressa de rouler au dessus de lui pour l'épingler contre le matelas du lit.

« - Je t'aime encore plus. »

« - Demain, je trouverai une solution pour que nous leur échappions. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. »

« - Chuuut…Ne dis rien. »

« - NON ! Draco, tu…Tu agis comme si tu avais déjà baissé les bras. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et repoussa légèrement le mangemort blond refusant de se laisser attendrir. Il voulait se battre pour lui, pour eux, pour qu'un « _**nous**_ » soit possible. Il voulait lutter jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il voulait trouver une solution parce que tout cet amour ne pouvait pas être une erreur. Parce que c'était tellement trop injuste qu'il trouve le bonheur et la paix avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer et de vouloir sauver. Draco soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de solution. Ton camp ne voudra pas de moi parce que je suis un assassin. Mon camp voudra de toi mais à un prix trop élevé. Dans deux jours, tout va s'arrêter. On ne peut rien faire pour lutter contre cela. »

« - C'est faux ! A tout problème il y a une solution. »

« - Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple. »

« - Viens avec moi ! Le professeur Dumbledore comprendra ! »

« - Je n'aurai pas le temps de franchir le seuil de ta maison qu'une horde d'aurors se jettera sur moi pour m'arrêter. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains, tu comprends ? Chaque membre de l'Ordre a perdu un être cher à cause de moi et des miens. Ils ne me pardonneront pas. »

« - Mais…mais Je l'ai mérité ! Tu comprends ? J'ai dédié ma vie aux autres ! J'ai donné toute mon adolescence à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Alors que les jeunes de mon âge s'amusaient, je passais de longues heures à étudier pour ma formation d'auror et à faire du bénévolat dans les hôpitaux et les orphelinats. Je…Je MERITE d'être heureux ! Je MERITE d'avoir un petit coin de paradis avec toi ! »

Harry s'était brutalement redressé, repoussant les bras doux et tendres de son partenaire. La colère grondait dans son ventre et des larmes de frustration perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit avec une force qui l'étonnait lui-même. Il méritait le bonheur avec Draco ! Il avait tant donné aux autres sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Il avait été si souvent altruiste, il s'était si souvent oublié qu'il méritait enfin d'être heureux même si cela avait un prix. Même si c'était avec un ennemi, un assassin, un mangemort. Même si Draco Malfoy était l'Agent du Mal.

« - Si tu savais tous les chemins que j'ai empruntés avant d'arriver jusqu' à toi…Je ne savais pas, Harry. Je me suis trompé si souvent et j'ai recommencé à chaque fois avec plus de joie encore, plus de fierté, plus de haine. J'ai tué, sali, souillé, détruit des dizaines de vies. »

« - Draco… »

«- Je crois que nous…Enfin, c'est une erreur. La plus belle, la plus magnifique erreur que j'ai pu commettre. »

Draco se redressa à son tour pour effleurer du bout des doigts le visage triste du jeune homme brun qui lui faisait face. Harry sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine face à tant de douceur et d'amour. Il ne voulait pas être une erreur ! Il ne voulait pas que le mangemort blond paie de sa vie la faute qu'il avait commise en s'éprenant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette réalité. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder partir sans lutter jusqu'à la mort pour sauver leur couple improbable des flammes de l'enfer ou des nuages du paradis.

« - Ce n'est pas une erreur ! Je…On ne fait jamais rien de mal quand on s'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Harry… »

« - N'EST-CE PAS ? »

Une larme glissa le long de son visage et il détourna brusquement la tête pour dissimuler sa peine. Il entendit Draco soupirer profondément et le silence s'installa durablement entre eux. Le bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé quelques minutes auparavant avait entièrement disparu à présent. Il avait été impitoyablement détruit par la réalité. Cette réalité qui voulait qu'ils soient des ennemis qui commettaient un pêché impardonnable en s'aimant. Des ennemis dont les camps s'opposaient depuis des générations. Des ennemis qui n'avaient aucun espoir de voir la situation évoluer vers une paix qui leur permettrait de vivre heureux ensemble dans le futur.

« - J'aurais voulu vivre des demains avec toi en rêvant qu'il y en aurait plein d'autres mais il ne nous reste qu'une seule journée et, celle-là, je veux que nous la vivions pleinement. »

Harry considéra silencieusement l'Agent du Mal qui le regardait avec espoir. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par acquiescer en soupirant. Après tout, s'il devait vivre une dernière journée avec Draco, il voulait que celle-ci soit parfaite. Il voulait se réveiller dans ses bras, il voulait écouter son rire jusqu'à en devenir sourd, il voulait s'endormir bercé par le battement régulier de son cœur. Il voulait lui appartenir. Une fois. Juste une fois. Timidement, il se rapprocha en repoussant les couvertures qui se dressaient entre leurs deux peaux nues.

« - Draco… »

« - Mhm ? »

« - Aime-moi. »

« - Non. »

« - Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie pourtant ! »

Il se releva, vexé au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas le refus de Draco. Ce-dernier n'avait pas cessé de lui faire des avances depuis leur première rencontre clamant, haut et fort, son désir et son envie. Et, maintenant qu'il lui offrait sa virginité, le jeune homme blond osait le repousser sans la moindre considération pour son égo bafoué. Peut-être que Draco ne l'aimait plus ? Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait plus parce qu'il savait à présent combien il était inexpérimenté ? Peut-être que…Il ne savait pas et il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre.

« - Pas comme ça, Harry. Pas pour ça. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Parce que je veux t'aimer uniquement si tu as envie d'être aimé et non pas parce que, après-demain, tout va s'arrêter. Et non pas parce que tu as peur de me perdre. Ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Ce n'est pas la raison que j'attends de toi. »

Draco le repoussa légèrement sur le côté, l'obligeant à se glisser de nouveau sous les couvertures. Tendrement, le mangemort se blottit contre lui en couvrant son visage de milliers de baisers aussi légers que des papillons. Harry se sentait un peu perdu mais, en même temps, il était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que les choses se passent ainsi avec le mangemort blond. Draco avait raison. Il avait soudainement envie de faire l'amour avec lui parce qu'il avait peur.

Il avait peur que tout s'arrête. Il avait peur de le perdre. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de souvenirs en mémoire pour apprendre à ne vivre qu'avec eux. Il avait peur de ne pas être capable de ne vivre qu'avec cela pour combler le vide et l'absence que le jeune homme blond allait laisser derrière lui dans son cœur, dans sa vie, dans son ventre et dans sa tête. Il avait peur de ne pas survivre à leur séparation, tout simplement.

Même si c'était ridicule. Même s'il avait vécu 19 ans sans connaître le sang pur. Même si leur histoire n'était qu'une parenthèse de quelques jours. Même si tout cet amour qui grandissait dans son ventre n'était qu'une illusion créée par l'urgence de leur situation. Même si ce n'était qu'un songe éphémère, un doux mensonge qu'il s'était inventé pour trouver enfin un but à sa vie. Un but égoïste mais qui lui donnait envie de vivre, encore et toujours, pour connaître d'autres matins avec Draco.

Ce n'était pas juste !

Il voulait tellement rendre heureux Draco. Il voulait combler ce vide qui semblait hanter le mangemort blond. Il sentit les longues mains fines de son compagnon se perdre gentiment dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés afin de lisser les mèches rebelles. Ses yeux se fermèrent paisiblement alors qu'il se laissait bercer par la respiration lente de son compagnon. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait protégé. Il se sentait aimé. Il se sentait à sa place. Et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée un peu trop romantique qu'il plongea dans le sommeil.

**OooooooooO**

Pansy avançait silencieusement dans les rues désertes de Londres. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel éclairant ses pas d'une lueur blafarde et maladive. Une boucle noire s'échappa brusquement de son capuchon pour venir s'échouer sur son épaule. Tout semblait calme et la jeune femme s'étonna, une fois de plus, en constatant que personne ne voyait le malheur arriver. L'être humain était décidément une créature bien faible et inutile qui ne possédait plus aucun instinct de survie efficace. Elle repoussa la mèche qui barrait son visage et un sourire sans joie releva délicatement les coins de sa bouche.

Elle pensait.

Elle pensait à Draco Malfoy et son cœur s'emballa brutalement dans sa poitrine alors que des dizaines de souvenirs revenaient la hanter. Elle se rappela de la première fois où son regard s'était posé sur le jeune homme blond, il y avait 4 ans de cela. Draco avait 17 ans et il était agenouillé face à Lord Voldemort alors qu'elle se tenait légèrement en retrait à la droite de ce-dernier. Il était une nouvelle recrue prêtant serment en même temps qu'une dizaine d'autres aspirants mangemorts. Elle était déjà la maitresse principale de Jedusort. Tout les opposait depuis leur physique, leur sexe et leur position dans la société.

Elle l'avait trouvé beau.

Elle avait admiré ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris, son corps sculpté. Elle avait apprécié la posture droite et fière de sa tête, la grâce naturelle de ses mouvements, la froide distinction de sa voix. Et, pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti l'envie stupide et malvenue de sauver quelqu'un. Elle avait eu envie de lui hurler de se redresser et de ne pas accepter la Marque Noire. Elle avait eu envie de le prévenir, de lui dire que ses jours allaient devenir un enfer et que ses nuits seraient hantées par des milliers de visages inconnus. Elle avait eu envie de le conquérir et de l'enfermer à double tour dans son cœur.

Elle avait eu envie de relever le défi que le regard gris lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait remarqué le poids insistant de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tomberait amoureuse. Elle n'avait pas envisagé, un seul instant, qu'elle pourrait se brûler les doigts en jouant avec le feu. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ses mains deviendraient moites en sa présence, que son ventre se nouerait douloureusement en entendant sa voix, que son cœur battrait uniquement pour lui en découvrant son triste passé. Un passé qui ressemblait étrangement au sien. Après tant d'années perdues à se vendre et à museler son âme, elle avait tout simplement oublié qu'elle était un être humain et qu'elle était capable d'aimer.

Aimer.

Ce mot lui laissait un arrière goût, doux et amer, en bouche depuis quatre longues années. Ce mot lui donnait envie de pleurer parce qu'elle aimait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains, déchirant la peau fine et fragile et faisant couler son sang pur. Elle aimait à en perdre la tête et elle se sentait basculer dans la folie un peu plus chaque jour. Elle était prête à tout pour conquérir le jeune homme blond et elle n'avait réalisé que ce soir, en le voyant défendre l'Agent du Bien au péril de sa vie, qu'il était trop tard. Draco lui avait déjà définitivement échappé parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ennemi.

Draco ne la voyait pas car elle était invisible à ses yeux. Lui, il ne regardait qu'Harry Potter et ses grands yeux verts innocents. Harry Potter et son visage angélique. Harry Potter et ses cheveux noirs désordonnés. Harry Potter et sa douceur. Harry Potter et son amour inconditionnel pour son prochain. Harry Potter et sa gentillesse. Harry Potter et sa pureté. Harry Potter et son corps de garçon. Elle n'existait pas dans le monde de Draco Malfoy. Elle n'était qu'une tapisserie parmi tant d'autres, une courtisane parmi tant d'autres, un corps parmi tant d'autres.

Pansy s'arrêta devant la petite maison proprette de banlieue qui trônait au bout d'une l'allée quelque peu négligée où des touffes de mauvaises herbes envahissaient le dallage. Elle savait à présent que son amour était vain. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ou à gagner dans la guerre qui opposait Tom Jedusort à Albus Dumbledore. Elle savait maintenant que le mangemort blond ne serait jamais à elle. Silencieusement, elle avança jusqu'à la porte de bois sombre et, après un coup de baguette, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle se glissa dans le hall plongé dans les ténèbres, évitant les chaussures qui traînaient sur le paillasson.

Ce soir, Harry Potter allait payer.

**OooooooooO**

Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Doucement, il desserra les bras fins qui le tenaient prisonnier pour quitter la chaleur rassurante des couvertures. Il avait besoin de bouger pour éviter de devenir fou. Il sourit tendrement lorsqu'Harry émit un grognement de protestation et il s'empressa de border le jeune homme brun pour que celui-ci ne prenne pas froid. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'enfiler un caleçon et un large t-shirt noir. Ensuite, il sortit silencieusement sur le balcon. La nuit était calme et tranquille. Et, pourtant, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser sans savoir ce qui provoquait cet état de stress soudain en lui.

Nerveusement, il saisit son paquet de _BlackStone_ dans lequel il préleva une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche après l'avoir allumée. Il inspira profondément tentant de se détendre grâce à la nicotine et de chasser l'anxiété qui avait envahi ses muscles. Il fuma pendant plusieurs minutes, passant en boucle dans sa tête les derniers évènements de la journée. Il repensa au visage tordu de plaisir d'Harry, à ses soupirs discrets, à ses mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps. Le désir lui enflamma les reins et il sourit doucement en réalisant à quel point il était déjà dépendant du jeune homme brun.

Merlin, il l'aimait tellement !

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour capable d'aimer autant et aussi facilement. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie si cela pouvait sauver celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il serait capable de renier les siens par amour. Il n'avait jamais réalisé, avant aujourd'hui, combien c'était beau d'aimer, combien c'était fort, combien c'était exaltant. Et combien cela coûtait cher parce que chaque chose avait un prix et qu'aimer Harry lui coûterait sans aucun doute la vie. Tristement, il écrasa son mégot sur la rambarde du balcon fixant, sans vraiment la voir, la traînée anthracite qu'il venait de faire sur le marbre blanc.

Dans une autre vie, qui lui semblait déjà lointaine et oubliée, il aurait claqué des doigts pour qu'un elfe de maison vienne nettoyer ce qu'il venait de salir consciemment. Il aurait frappé la frêle créature jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit paralysée de douleur au sol afin d'évacuer sa rage et son stress avant de partir torturer quelques sangs impurs pour se distraire du vide qui grandissait sans cesse dans son cœur. Depuis Harry, il n'y avait plus de vide mais des dizaines de remords et de regrets qui l'envahissaient peu à peu, dévorant son âme et sa tête.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser pour ce qu'il était (un sang pur, un salaud, héritier de la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, méprisant et hautain) mais il ne voulait plus se définir uniquement à travers cela. Il voulait être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que le jeune homme brun serait capable d'aimer avec toute la force de son âme et de son cœur. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un qu'Harry aurait envie de sauver des flammes de l'enfer, quelqu'un à qui Harry ferait assez confiance pour lui offrir son corps sans hésiter, sans chercher d'autre excuse qu'un désir profond et sincère de connaître afin les joies de l'amour charnel.

Soudain, un cri déchira le calme de la nuit.

Draco se figea sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir, avant de se précipiter maladroitement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sur son passage, il renversa une vasque de porcelaine qui éclata bruyamment sur le sol et dont les débris entaillèrent ses pieds nus. Ses yeux cherchèrent la silhouette d'Harry mais le lit était vide. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis deux, son ventre se noua et ses jambes cédèrent un peu sous son poids. Il trébucha, manqua de s'étaler sur la moquette, avant de se rattraper et de se précipiter dans la salle de bain attenante dont la porte était grande ouverte.

Harry était là, roulé en boule dans un coin. Ses épaules tremblaient frénétiquement au rythme de ses sanglots et ses mains se crispaient convulsivement dans ses cheveux noirs comme s'il voulait les arracher. Le jeune homme blond s'agenouilla face à lui, cherchant à le prendre dans ses bras mais il fut repoussé violement. Des mots dépourvus de sens s'échappaient de la bouche de l'Agent du Bien et des frissons agitaient son corps tout entier. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Draco avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Harry était aux proies à une terreur nocturne qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Le jeune homme brun pleurait sans s'arrêter, des suppliques pitoyables s'échappant continuellement de ses lèvres. Après avoir lutté pendant plusieurs minutes contre lui, il arriva enfin à refermer de force ses bras autour de la taille fine et il tenta de réconforter l'auror qui venait d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il semblait complètement désorienté et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il soit de nouveau capable de parler de façon cohérente.

« - Il faut…Nous devons rentrer, Draco ! Tout de suite ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - J'ai vu…J'ai eu une vision. Le feu était partout. Les cris. La douleur. Il faut…Je dois le sauver ! »

« - De quoi tu parles, Harry ? C'était juste un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité. »

« - Draco, elle…Elle va me punir, tu comprends ? »

Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient grand ouverts et une peur sans nom pouvait se lire sur son visage aux traits crispés et ravagés par les larmes. Les petits poings se refermèrent brutalement sur son t-shirt tentant de le convaincre que la situation était grave. Mais Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'urgent dans ce rêve. La maison n'était pas en feu et il ne sentait la présence d'aucun mangemort. Harry avait simplement fait un mauvais rêve et le jeune homme brun peinait visiblement à reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

« - La maison n'est pas en feu et personne n'est en danger. Calme-toi, Harry. »

« - Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Elle va le tuer, tu m'entends ? Elle va le tuer pour me punir… »

« - Te punir ? De quoi parles-tu ? Et qui est ce _**elle**_ ? »

« - Pansy Parkinson. Elle va me faire payer ton amour. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit entre eux et Draco réprima difficilement un frisson d'horreur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour croire un seul instant que Pansy le laisserait s'en tirer à si bon compte ? La jeune femme brune encaissait depuis 4 ans son mépris et sa cruauté sans jamais rien dire. Pour chaque insulte qu'il lui avait crachée au visage, un être auquel il tenait quelque peu avait disparu. Elle l'avait toujours puni pour son manque d'intérêt et d'amour. Et elle allait doublement le punir cette fois-si car il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne et il lui avait en plus jeté son amour au visage sans prendre en compte les sentiments de la jeune femme pour lui.

Il écouta religieusement Harry lorsque ce-dernier lui expliqua, à demi-mots et en bafouillant beaucoup, son don de prémonition. L'Agent du Bien lui confia notamment que c'était grâce à cette faculté de voir l'avenir à travers des rêves ou des visions qu'il avait pu empêcher le massacre des enfants que Draco avait organisé au début du pari. La honte noua le ventre du mangemort qui se sentit obligé de s'excuser, encore et encore, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait au cours de sa vie. Harry se contenta d'embrasser sa joue droite avant de lui conter rapidement le rêve qu'il venait de faire et qui l'avait plongé dans la panique la plus totale.

« - Merde ! Je vais étriper cette sale garce ! »

« - Elle t'aime, Draco. Merlin, elle t'aime tellement si tu savais. »

Harry avait définitivement arrêté de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le regarder fixement avec une expression partagée entre la tristesse et la colère, entre l'amour et la haine, entre la compassion et la rancune. Et Draco comprit brusquement que le jeune homme brun faisait quelque chose dont il avait toujours été incapable. Quelque chose qui ne lui serait jamais passé par la tête. Harry _compatissait_ à la souffrance de Pansy. Harry _comprenait_ sa douleur d'aimer sans rien recevoir en retour, d'aimer un homme qui s'était moqué d'elle à cause de cette faiblesse contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

« - Je… »

« - Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu n'es pas désolé. »

Harry soupira bruyamment en affirmant cette phrase avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux, qui se dressaient follement sur sa tête, jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de ses tempes qu'il entreprit de masser avec application afin de chasser sa migraine. Son regard se fit plus dur, sa bouche se déforma en un rictus amer qui enlaidissait les traits fins de son visage. Il semblait être partagé entre la peur que son rêve devienne réalité et la colère contre Draco car ce malheur futur était de sa faute. Finalement, l'amour sembla venir s'ajouter à l'expression de l'auror qui s'adoucit considérablement jusqu'à devenir un vague sourire triste et désabusé.

« - Tu as toujours aimé te moquer d'elle et de ses sentiments. Tu te sentais tellement au dessus de tout, tellement au dessus de cette faiblesse qu'est l'amour à tes yeux. Tu étais insultant, méprisant, sans pitié, sans compassion, sans cœur. »

« - Mais je t'ai rencontré et tu as changé tout cela. »

Le jeune homme brun repoussa les mains qui voulaient étreindre son visage avant de se relever pour se diriger d'un pas rapide et nerveux vers la chambre. Silencieusement, Draco le suivit la tête baissée et le cœur en vrac. Il regarda Harry se rhabiller et il réalisa la peine qu'il avait infligée à Pansy pendant quatre longues années qui avaient du lui sembler interminables. Parce que, maintenant, il pouvait enfin comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il pouvait sentir comme elle son ventre se crisper, ses mains trembler, sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux piquer. Il pouvait sentir comme elle le couteau qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur à l'idée qu'Harry pourrait ne plus vouloir de lui. Il pouvait sentir comme elle cette envie folle de renoncer à tout si cela lui donnait le droit de posséder Harry à tout jamais.

Doucement, il enlaça la taille fine du jeune homme brun tout en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure désordonnée. Il aimait. Il aimait pour la première fois et il n'avait jamais réalisé combien l'amour était cruel. Combien l'amour était dur quand il était à sens unique. Combien l'amour pouvait changer les gens et les choses. Combien l'amour pouvait tirer le meilleur d'un homme qui voyait ses sentiments lui être rendus. Combien l'amour pouvait tirer le pire d'une femme dont les sentiments avaient toujours été méprisés, moqués et rabaissés.

« - Pardon. J'ai été un crétin fini avec elle mais…Mais je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait d'aimer. Aimer si fort que tu as l'impression que ton âme va se déchirer en deux si l'autre te quitte…Ne me quitte pas. »

Draco baissa la tête, soufflant tristement en terminant sa phrase. Il ne savait pas trouver les bons mots. Les mots qui expliqueraient à Harry combien sa vie était vide avant, combien il se sentait comme une coquille sans rien à l'intérieur, combien il aurait voulu connaître l'amour même s'il méprisait ouvertement ce sentiment. Des petites mains se perdirent sur sa peau et il releva la tête pour plonger son regard troublé par quelques larmes d'impuissance dans les yeux doux et tristes d'Harry qui déposa chastement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Je ne te quitterais pas. Jamais. »

« - Je sais. »

« - J'aurais tellement voulu que quelqu'un t'apprenne, quand tu étais enfant, combien le monde est beau et combien c'est beau d'aimer. Tu aurais grandi avec une chaleur dans le cœur, avec de la douceur pour ton prochain. Tes parents ont oublié de te donner ce qu'il y a de plus important à offrir à un enfant. »

« - Dépêchons-nous de rentrer à Londres. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. »

Harry le regarda silencieusement et Draco s'empressa de se détourner pour enfiler hâtivement quelques vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne _voulait_ pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais considéré autrement que comme un héritier imparfait. Il ne voulait pas lui confier qu'on lui avait seulement appris la haine, le mépris, la colère. Comme toujours, l'auror sembla comprendre ses sentiments et il n'insista pas davantage. Il se contenta de rassembler leurs affaires avant d'enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures. Et, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient pour transplaner, Draco eut horriblement conscience que le bonheur les avait déjà abandonné.

La fin était proche.

**OooooooooO**

Pansy fixa d'un air vide la silhouette qui se tordait à ses pieds. L'homme était essoufflé et ses yeux se révulsaient peu à peu sous le coup de la douleur insupportable qui traversait son corps. Elle jeta un regard en coin à ses sbires, qui s'amusaient à torturer l'homme depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, avant de se détourner du spectacle qu'elle jugeait hautement inintéressant. Un nouveau cri déchira la nuit lorsque Théodore Nott lança un sort d'écartèlement qui macula les murs et le sol de rouge. Il maintint l'enchantement pendant quelques minutes avant de le relâcher et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

« - Je…Je…je ne vous…vous dirais…dirais rien… »

L'homme se tortilla un peu, jusqu'à pouvoir lui jeter un regard qui se voulait haineux mais qui laissait transparaître de l'incompréhension et de la souffrance. Elle sourcilla à peine sous les yeux sombres de sa victime et un sourire ironique releva les coins de sa bouche. Lentement, elle se pencha vers l'avant et son capuchon tomba, dévoilant ses traits angéliques et ses boucles noires qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules et sur le visage de l'inconnu. Elle lut dans son regard de l'admiration pour sa beauté et des questions aussi. Elle était habituée à susciter ce genre de réactions chez ses ennemis qui ne comprenaient pas qu'une aussi jolie personne puisse être aussi cruelle.

« - Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« - Je…je ne vous dirais pas où…où se trouve Harry. Même si…si je savais où…où il est…est…Je ne vous dirais rien du…du tout… »

« - Je me contrefiche de savoir où se trouve cet imbécile. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à déterminer si elle était sérieuse en affirmant cela ou si elle tentait de le déstabiliser afin d'obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait de façon détournée. Pansy lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de se redresser et d'écraser avec son talon aiguille sa main gauche. Il poussa un cri rauque et elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de lui faire mal. Pour le punir du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il faisait monter en elle. Pour le punir des cauchemars qui hanteraient ses nuits. Pour le punir de la faire se sentir aussi pitoyable et misérable.

« - Pour…Pourquoi ? »

« - Ceci est une punition, très cher. Je vais faire payer à Potter le mal qu'il m'a fait en me volant Draco Malfoy. Peu importe où il se trouve actuellement, il reviendra en courant en découvrant ce qui ce sera passé ici. Et je le détruirais en ne faisant rien d'autre parce qu'il vous aime et qu'accepter la mort d'un proche est si difficile. »

L'homme eut un rire sans joie que Pansy partagea intérieurement. Elle savait que le tuer ne lui rendrait pas Draco. Elle arriverait simplement à blesser Potter, à lui faire ressentir le même pincement désagréable qu'elle éprouvait au creux de l'estomac depuis qu'elle avait compris que le jeune homme blond ne serait jamais à elle. La vengeance aurait du être douce mais elle était amère et acide. Elle lui laissait un goût détestable en bouche et, soudain, le jeu ne l'amusait plus du tout. Elle voulait en finir immédiatement.

« - Votre beauté…n'a d'égal que…que votre cruauté… »

« - On me le dit souvent. Je vais finir par le croire. »

« - Je… »

L'homme se retourna difficilement sur le ventre avant de ramper vers elle en laissant derrière lui une longue traînée de sang. Pansy frissonna légèrement lorsque des mains froides et rêches se refermèrent sur le bas de sa robe. D'un geste du menton, elle ordonna silencieusement à Goyle de reculer et d'abaisser la baguette qu'il venait tout juste de lever pour la défendre. Elle était curieuse de voir ce que l'homme lui voulait. Elle se pencha en avant pour écouter le doux sifflement de sa respiration qui couvrait presque complètement les mots qu'il tentait de dire.

« - Epargnez votre salive, vous n'en n'avez plus pour très longtemps. »

« - Je… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je…Je te pardonne. »

Pansy sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses paupières piquer. L'homme se contenta de la regarder avec des yeux tristes qui laissaient transparaître la peine qu'il ressentait pour elle. Maladroitement, elle s'empressa de rabattre son capuchon pour dissimuler son visage. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et la pièce semblait se refermer peu à peu sur elle. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait perdre derrière elle quelque chose de fondamentale. Comme si elle allait se trahir pour la première fois. Comme si elle haïrait pour toujours cet homme pour avoir osé lui pardonner ce qui ne se pardonnait pas.

« - Je…Je te plains…Sin…Sincèrement…Tu dois…dois être si malheureuse pour…pour agir comme cela. »

D'un geste brusque, elle dégagea le bas de sa robe de la prise de l'homme et elle signala aux autres mangemorts que le jeu était terminé. La partie ne l'amusait plus du tout et elle sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre. Elle était en train de perdre alors que l'homme était mourant à ses pieds et elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment étrange et désagréable qui venait polluer son esprit et qui rendait ses pensées confuses et embrouillées. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait perdue, désemparée parce que cet homme avait dit les mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis qu'elle avait tué pour la première fois, un soir d'hiver, l'année de ses 16 ans.

_Je te pardonne._

Silencieusement, les mangemorts se rassemblèrent derrière elle la ramenant à la réalité. Elle devait partir. Non, pire que cela, elle devait fuir cette maison au plus vite. Aussi gracieusement que possible, elle dévala les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur. Toujours aussi rapidement, elle retraversa le couloir jonché de chaussures afin de ressortir de la maison où elle finit par s'arrêter au bout de l'allée négligée. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux fenêtres, à la porte et à cette habitation qui respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur avant de jeter un sortilège qui inscrivit la Marque Noire de Lord Voldemort dans le ciel. Lentement, elle leva son bras pour signaler aux autres de se tenir prêt. Son cœur se serra, sa gorge se noua et la nausée s'installa définitivement dans son ventre. Elle abaissa brusquement la main.

La maison s'enflamma.

**[**_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin**_**]**

**OooooooooO**

_**Voilà qui conclut le 5**__**ème**__** jour ! Je sais que mon retard est impardonnable mais j'ai eu des vacances très occupées et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire. Je vais m'abstenir de donner un délai cette fois pour éviter de vous décevoir vue que je suis incapable de m'y tenir de toute façon. Néanmoins, les reviews sont les bienvenus et ce sont eux qui me motivent le plus. Alors, si j'en ai beaucoup, il se peut que la suite arrive plus vite que ce chapitre si (du chantage ? pas du tout !).**_

_**Bizzoooo**_

_**Petitchaton**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Sept jours pour une Éternité**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Le titre de la fic ainsi que l'histoire en générale sont tirées du livre « _Sept jours pour une Eternité_ » de Marc Levy.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure et surtout univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Pour mettre un terme à leur rivalité, Dumbledore et Voldemort se lancent un ultime défi…Ils envoient en mission leurs deux meilleurs agents. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter auront sept jours pour faire triompher leur camp décidant ainsi qui du Bien ou du Mal gouvernera la communauté sorcière. En organisant ce pari absurde, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont tout prévu sauf une chose : que l'Auror et le Mangemort se rencontreraient…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir. Pour les autres, voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira bien qu'elle soit dans un style différent des autres qui étaient beaucoup plus dramatiques. Bonne lecture à tous…

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Voici quelques petites précisions pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible :

- Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas du tout et n'ont pas été à la même école

- Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Voldemort mais ses parents sont morts à cause de ce dernier lors d'une attaque quelconque alors qu'Harry avait cinq ans

- Harry a passé sept ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par Sirius qu'il considère comme son parrain

- Harry est un « _**surdoué**_ » en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il a intégré l'université de Bridgetown à quinze ans pour lui devenir auror

- Harry à 19 ans, Hermione à 22 ans ainsi que Ron

- Draco à 21 ans

- Draco est mangemort depuis ses 17 ans

**J'adresse un grand merci à **_**Vif d'Or**_** ma bêta pour cette fic. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle !**

**Je voudrais également remercier **_**kaylee (),Saint-Cham, kaylee (),virginie1, Aiverybodii, Ninanoo, kaylee (),stephanie (),Vif d'or, finny (), chixsss (),Sahada, kittens269269, titemb-bm , agatha D, Nooky (), Annalina, Vert Emeraude, ulrichyumiodd , Egwene (),yamashita6, coco73 (),harry-gold-child, phenixnoir , zaika, , Yllis () **_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait à d'autres fans d'Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Le Cinquième Jour (partie 6)**

**[**_**Et Dieu créa l'homme à son image**_

_**Il le créa à l'image de Dieu**_

_**Il créa l'homme et la femme**_

_**Et Dieu vit que cela était bon**_

_**Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : ce fut le sixième jour**_**]**

_**Genèse, chapitre 1, verset 27 et 31**_

Harry se tenait debout devant les débris. Il ne restait rien. Il ne restait rien de la maison où il avait passé son adolescence à rêver d'un monde meilleur. Il ne restait rien de Sirius, de ses yeux bruns rieurs, de ses cheveux noirs hirsutes, de sa mélancolie latente, de son amour inconditionnel. Il ne restait rien de leur bonheur, de leur complicité, de leur peine mutuelle qu'ils avaient appris à partager ensemble. Il ne restait rien de leurs belles années, de leur joie de s'être créé une nouvelle famille, de ce monde plus juste qu'ils imaginaient pour les générations futures.

Harry serra les poings.

Il ne restait rien que des cendres et du silence. Rien que des souvenirs doux et amers. Rien que l'absence et les remords. Rien que sa tristesse trop lourde à porter et sa culpabilité pour ne pas avoir été présent lorsque Sirius avait eu le plus besoin de lui. A cette pensée, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri de rage et de douleur alors que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus flous. Soudain, il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de se jeter par terre, de planter ses ongles dans son visage. Il avait envie d'avoir mal, terriblement mal, pour oublier le vide dans son ventre et dans sa tête. Il voulait se vider de son sang, il voulait agoniser pendant des heures si cela pouvait effacer la mort de Sirius, sa souffrance, le sourire de Pansy Parkinson qui avait réussi à briser quelque chose en lui.

Il jura avant de se laisser tomber à genoux avant de poser doucement son front sur le sol brûlant en demandant inlassablement pardon pour être aussi faible. Et il repensa au sourire de la jeune femme brune. Il repensa à cette vision de cauchemar qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il l'avait regardée s'offrir sans sourciller à Tom Jedusort. Il repensa à sa beauté, à sa jeunesse gaspillée inutilement dans l'espoir vain d'être aimée et chérie par sa famille. Il aurait voulu la haïr pour le mal qu'elle venait de lui faire mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur alors qu'il avait vu la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas la détester alors qu'il avait découvert en songes son passé. Il avait regardé son sourire de poupée de porcelaine brisée, ses yeux vides d'avoir contemplé trop d'horreurs, la larme solitaire qui avait épousé l'arrondi parfait de son visage.

Il était passé en coup de vent au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix quelques heures plutôt pour savoir si Sirius avait survécu à l'attaque. Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait appris la mort de son parrain sans sourciller ou sans montrer la moindre compassion. Cet homme avait le cœur aussi dur que la pierre et, pendant un instant, Harry avait douté de son camp. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le doute s'insinuait en lui. Surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Draco et le début de ce pari stupide et immature. Avec effarement, il réalisait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir où se trouvaient les bons et les méchants, à savoir où se situait la limite entre le bien et le mal. Et il se demandait même si cette limite existait réellement ou si elle n'était qu'un mensonge de plus qu'on lui avait raconté.

Draco apparut brusquement devant lui et Harry regarda, sans vraiment le voir, le jeune homme blond qui s'agenouillait sur le sol à son tour. Draco était la preuve vivante que le bien et le mal n'étaient que des conceptions abstraites dont le contenu variait selon les camps. Draco était la preuve vivante que le blanc et le noir n'étaient que des utopies. Personne n'était entièrement bon ou mauvais. Le monde, qu'il avait toujours imaginé en deux couleurs, se révélait être en réalité une nuance de gris. Du gris clair pour lui, du gris foncé pour le mangemort blond. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux tentant de chasser de sa tête la peur qui tenaillait son ventre, la tristesse qui déchirait son cœur, l'amour qui nouait sa gorge.

Il se laissa faire lorsque la bouche de son compagnon chercha la sienne. Il se laissa faire lorsque les grandes mains pâles essuyèrent ses larmes silencieuses. Il se laissa faire lorsque les lèvres fines et roses lui murmurèrent leur amour comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur de son cœur. Il se laissa faire aussi lorsque des bras forts l'encerclèrent pour transplaner autre part, dans un endroit plus sûr, dans un endroit loin de toute cette violence gratuite, loin de tous ces gens incapables d'aimer. Et il se laissa faire une dernière fois quand un corps le pressa délicatement dans un lit lui intimant de s'endormir et d'oublier.

Oublier.

**OooooooooO**

Draco regardait Harry dormir.

Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait fait que cela. Regarder Harry et chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi il devait aimer l'interdit. Pourquoi il devait trahir les siens. Pourquoi il devait fuir avant d'être tué. Pourquoi leur amour était si injuste, si éphémère, si condamné par leur camp respectif. Distraitement, il caressa le front de l'auror pour décoller les mèches sombres qui l'empêchaient de voir les paupières closes. Il soupira lorsque le jeune homme brun se roula en boule en sanglotant dans son sommeil. Il détestait Pansy pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait et il se fichait des excuses que l'agent du Bien lui avait trouvées pour expliquer son geste inexplicable. Cette sale garce méritait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour lui avoir volé le sourire d'Harry.

La colère gronda dans son ventre, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches sombres et il dut secouer fermement la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Il ne devait pas se laisser dominer par sa haine. Il savait pertinemment que la froideur était la meilleure attitude à adopter pour conserver son sang froid. S'il se laissait aveugler par ses émotions, il commettrait forcément une erreur qui pourrait être fatal à l'auror, à lui ou à leur couple. Pour se calmer, il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme brun qu'il contemplait depuis plus d'une heure et son cœur sombra une fois de plus dans sa poitrine.

Harry s'était endormi assez facilement et Draco avait regardé ses cils se baigner de larmes pendant son sommeil. Il avait écouté sa voix appeler Sirius et il s'était détesté pour être incapable d'amener l'homme ici. D'un geste tendre, il reprit ses caresses sur le front plissé par l'inquiétude cherchant à diminuer le poids qui reposait sur les épaules de son compagnon. A cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour alléger Harry et pour partager sa peine. Avec un sourire désabusé, il embrassa les joues rondes en se traitant d'idiot.

Draco avait eu la vie facile.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant de connaître Harry et ses yeux hantés par un sombre passé. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé avant de regarder mourir tous ces sorciers rejetés par la société, avant de contempler la douleur du jeune homme brun qui avait soufflé dans le creux de son cou sa haine pour ce monde corrompu et dévoré par la violence. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant de voir jusqu'où le désespoir pouvait conduire quelqu'un, avant de regarder Pansy Parkinson sombrer à cause de lui et de son mépris. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour justifier son comportement mis à part le fait qu'il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas.

Lui, il avait grandi dans une cage dorée à l'ombre d'un manoir somptueux où tout lui était dû uniquement parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Lui, il avait passé son enfance à se plaindre à la moindre contrariété, à tenter d'oublier le sourire glacial de sa mère, à chercher le moyen d'être l'héritier qu'attendait son père. Lui, il avait gaspillé son innocence dans des bras trop vieux et trop habiles, dans un corps qui ne l'aimait pas, dans l'étreinte d'une personne dont il ne serait jamais amoureux. Lui, il avait traversé la vie sans difficulté, sans embûches, presque sans écorchures et cette existence à l'abri de tout l'avait rendu mauvais et avide de violence. Parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il s'était toujours senti comme une coquille vide.

Et puis, après tant d'années passées à ne servir à rien, il avait rencontré Harry au détour d'une rue et il avait appris à partager sa peine. Il avait pris sur lui une partie du fardeau du jeune homme brun, il avait séché ses larmes et ses sanglots avec sa bouche et sa langue, il avait tenté de comprendre comment on pouvait aimer autant la vie et la chérir à ce point. Il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie et la coquille vide qu'il était, avait commencé à se remplir de sentiments et d'émotions. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il ne sentait rempli.

Pour conserver cette sensation, il avait essayé de devenir ami avec Hermione Granger. Il avait laissé Blaise se sacrifier pour lui, il avait regardé Lupin et ses rides précoces d'avoir dû enterrer la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait peu à peu compris le sentiment qui animait Harry. Ce sentiment qui rendait le jeune homme brun si fort et si courageux. Il avait peu à peu ouvert les yeux sur le monde, sur la vie, sur la beauté de tout cela. Et il avait réalisé qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui méritait d'être sauvé. Il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas voir cette terre disparaître sous les ténèbres, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait encore du bon dans certaines personnes et que ces personnes méritaient qu'on se batte pour elles.

Il était devenu quelqu'un.

A cette pensée, Draco caressa du bout des doigts la petite bouche rose qu'il commençait à connaître de mieux en mieux. Il était devenu quelqu'un et peut-être même quelqu'un de bien. Il n'était plus le sosie parfait de son père, sa réplique miniature avec 20 ans de moins et une beauté encore plus insolente. Il n'était plus cet héritier qui ne possédait rien mis à part une fortune colossale et un nom célèbre. Il n'était plus cet homme froid et toujours en colère, cet homme qui ne savait pas où était sa place et qui détestait le monde entier pour cela. Harry avait effacé d'un sourire tout son passé, sa rancœur, sa haine et il lui avait appris à aimer.

Aimer.

Lentement, il quitta le lit pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit les rideaux sur une matinée ensoleillée, sur un jardin à la française qu'il n'avait pas regardé depuis des années trop habitué à la beauté pour encore savoir la remarquer. Il resta un long moment dans cette position avant de se retourner lorsque le lit grinça. Il contempla alors Harry qui s'étirait lentement en grimaçant. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues étaient humides mais le jeune homme brun semblait aller un peu mieux. Timidement, il lui adressa un sourire qui fit tressaillir le cœur du mangemort blond d'une façon douloureuse et merveilleuse en même temps.

« - Tu as dormi ? »

« - Pas vraiment. »

Harry se leva cherchant de la main ses vêtements qu'il commença à enfiler avec application. Il semblait être inquiet et agité tout à coup et Draco fronça les sourcils. Lentement, il rejoignit son compagnon alors que celui-ci terminait de boutonner sa chemise avec des mains tremblantes. Doucement, il posa sa bouche sur la chevelure noire et désordonnée avant de glisser le long des joues rondes un peu piquantes d'une barbe naissante. Harry soupira avant de tourner la tête et ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes oubliant la guerre et le fait qu'ils étaient condamnés à fuir ou à mourir.

« - Draco… »

« - Mhm ? »

« - Je ne veux pas abandonner. Je _refuse_ d'abandonner. »

Le jeune homme blond soupira bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il savait que cette conversation allait arriver tôt ou tard. Harry lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se résigner à attendre que tout s'arrête pour eux. Lui, il avait simplement envie d'aimer et de profiter du temps qui leur était imparti pour être heureux. Lui, il avait envie de jouir de chaque minute comme si elles étaient des jours et des mois. Lui, il avait envie de se créer une vie toute entière en 24 heures seulement pour pouvoir mourir sans regret et sans remord.

« - Harry, nous avons les mangemorts à nos trousses. Ton camp rêve de m'anéantir pour gagner cette guerre sans avoir à combattre. Et il nous reste jusqu'à demain. Il nous reste 24 heures avant que tout s'arrête d'une façon ou d'une autre avec la fin du pari. Restons ici et vivons le temps qui nous est offert. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. »

« - Non, je ne me résoudrai pas à attendre la fin ! Je ne me soumettrai pas à leur volonté ! Bordel, nous méritons plus que cela ! Nous méritons plus qu'un jour pour être heureux et nous aimer. Je ne suis pas un pion sur un échiquier…Je ne suis _plus_ leur pion. Je veux trouver une solution à laquelle ils n'ont pas pensé. »

« - Tu parles comme si tu espérais un miracle ! Ouvre les yeux Harry nous sommes condamnés. Aucun d'entre eux ne voudra de nous et de notre couple improbable. Le seul moyen pour nous en sortir est de nous séparer et je refuse de te laisser derrière moi. Je préfère mourir demain et vivre ce jour avec toi que vivre toute une vie sans toi. »

« - Le professeur Dumbledore comprendra. »

« - Je ne suis pas exactement le bienvenu parmi les tiens, tu te rappelles ? Et le professeur Dumbledore ne fait pas exception. Je…J'ai fait des choses qu'il ne me pardonnera pas. »

« - Je ne peux pas regarder cette maison et me dire qu'elle est plus éternelle que nous ! Je ne peux pas regarder ce foutu jardin et me dire que ce rosier à plus d'avenir que nous ! Je ne veux pas…Je ne _peux_ pas te perdre, tu comprends ? Tu agis comme si cela n'était pas grave. Comme s'il suffisait d'attendre demain. Comme s'il fallait que tu meures pour que je retourne chez les miens et… »

« - Et c'est exactement ce que je veux. Quand mon camp m'aura attrapé, et ils m'attraperont Harry soyons réalistes, je veux que tu retournes parmi les tiens. Tu leur diras que j'ai abusé de toi, que je t'ai manipulé et ce genre de choses. Ils comprendront, ils te pardonneront ta naïveté et tu pourras reprendre ta place parmi eux. C'est ce que je souhaite le plus. »

« - Mais c'est un mensonge ! Tu ne m'as pas manipulé…Je…Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi aussi fou et improbable que cela puisse paraître. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce garçon gentil et attentionné, de ce garçon qui refuse de me toucher si ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons, de ce garçon prêt à renoncer à tous ses privilèges pour moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de Draco, et non pas de l'héritier Malfoy, du mangemort ou de l'agent du Mal. »

« - Harry… »

« - S'il te plaît. »

Draco regarda les yeux verts qui débordaient peu à peu de larmes. Il regarda la bouche qui se tordait de tristesse et d'appréhension. Il regarda les mains qui s'agrippaient aux siennes avec désespoir. Et il se détesta pour infliger tant de peine à Harry. Il se détesta pour être si réaliste, pour savoir que cette idée ne les sauverait pas, pour être incapable d'espérer un miracle comme le faisait le jeune homme brun qui voulait se battre de toutes ses forces jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il savait que c'était vain et inutile et, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à briser définitivement l'espoir de son compagnon. Et, s'il fallait vivre un mensonge pour rassurer l'auror, il était prêt à mentir et à leur inventer un avenir qui n'existait pas.

« - Je prends une douche et nous pouvons partir. »

« - Tu verras. Il comprendra. Il DOIT comprendre. »

« - Je l'espère. En tout cas, il va falloir trouver le moyen de l'approcher et ce n'est pas gagné. Tu es encore le bienvenu mais les membres de l'Ordre finiront bien par être au courant de ta trahison. »

« - Je sais. Je crois que Maugrey se doute de quelque chose. Il m'a regardé bizarrement ce matin lorsque je me suis rendu au QG de l'Ordre pour savoir si Sirius…S'il avait…Tu sais. Je vais trouver une solution pour nous infiltrer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. »

Draco sourit tendrement au jeune homme brun devant son air buté et décidé avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il s'appuya contre le battement de bois et il laissa tomber son masque. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur. Il était mort de peur à l'idée de perdre Harry, à l'idée que ce rêve allait bientôt s'achever, à l'idée de ne pas mourir et de devoir vivre sans le jeune homme brun. Avant, il avait toujours eu peur pour sa propre vie et il ne s'était jamais soucié du sort de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, maintenant, il comprenait. Il comprenait la réaction de certaines de ses victimes. Il comprenait pourquoi ces sorciers l'avaient supplié de les tuer et de ne surtout pas les laisser vivre une seconde de plus. Il les avait pris pour des fous ou des attardés mais il réalisait son erreur à présent.

Il savait que, si Harry devait disparaître et pas lui, il ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus. Comment pourrait-il respirer, manger, boire, faire l'amour si son cœur lui était arraché ? Comment pourrait-il se lever chaque matin dans un monde qui aurait perdu tout son sens et sa raison d'être avec la mort de l'auror brun ? Il pensa alors à la folie qui les poussait à se rendre au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix au lieu de profiter de cette dernière journée. C'était une mission suicide, un geste désespéré et pourtant, si cela avait la moindre chance de réussir, cela valait sans doute la peine d'essayer. Et si cela pouvait apaiser Harry, lui rendre le sourire pendant quelques secondes alors il était prêt à prendre tous les risques du monde.

**OooooooooO**

« - Que faisons-nous ? Dois-je donner l'ordre de le faire exécuter ? Après tout, il nous a trahis et il n'est plus d'aucune utilité. Le pari est déjà perdu. Il faut retourner à la bonne vieille méthode de la guerre ouverte et sans concession.»

Albus Dumbledore releva lentement la tête en entendant la voix rocailleuse et impersonnelle de Maugrey Fol Œil. Le vieil auror se tenait debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés derrière le dos, le visage aussi lisse que du marbre. Aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur ses traits couturés et enlaidis par les combats. Aucun sentiment ne transparaissait dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux. D'une certaine façon, Maugrey était mort il y avait longtemps déjà et l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'était plus qu'une pâle copie du jeune auror qu'il avait connu trente ans auparavant. Un jeune auror remplit d'espoir et d'ambition. Un jeune auror qui espérait construire un monde meilleur et plus juste. Parfois, il regrettait le passé lorsque Maugrey n'était pas encore marqué par la guerre, lorsque Maugrey était encore ce jeune homme plein d'idéaux et de rêves.

Souvent, il détestait la guerre.

Il ne détestait pas vraiment Tom Jedusort car il se souvenait encore du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait recueilli dans un orphelinat moldu. Il se rappelait son désespoir qu'il cachait maladroitement en-dessous de la fanfaronnerie et de la violence. Il revoyait cet être faible et maigre qui détestait le monde entier car personne ne lui avait jamais appris à aimer. C'était la haine et le mépris qui avaient façonné cet homme prêt à tout pour se venger d'une mère partie trop tôt et d'un père qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

Il ne détestait pas vraiment Maugrey, non plus. Il avait appris à accepter la sécheresse de son âme, son absence de compassion, la facilité avec laquelle il mettait fin à une vie comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si cela n'avait _plus_ d'importance pour lui. Il avait vu grandir cet homme, il l'avait vu s'endurcir pour survivre à la dureté des combats et des attentats, il l'avait vu fermer son cœur pour ne pas devenir fou face à tant d'injustices et de douleurs. Il l'avait regardé devenir froid et vide suite à cette nuit où il avait perdu sa jeunesse et sa beauté entre les mains d'un groupe de mangemorts qui l'avait torturé avant de lui laisser la vie sauve pour qu'il apprenne à vivre dans ce corps qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain.

Il ne détestait pas vraiment Draco Malfoy contrairement à ce que pensait Maugrey. Il savait que le jeune homme blond avait beaucoup de sang sur les mains. Il savait qu'il méritait de mourir pour le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, pour son mépris affiché envers la vie d'autrui, pour cette beauté éclatante que lui enviait Maugrey même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et pourtant, il devinait sans peine les errements du cœur du jeune homme blond. Il devinait que le mangemort n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, qu'il s'était plié à ce que sa famille et son milieu attendaient de lui, qu'il avait sûrement été malheureux tout au long de sa vie et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait tant de haine et de colère en lui.

Il ne détestait pas du tout Harry.

Harry qui avait un cœur si bon qu'il était même capable d'aimer l'agent du Mal. Harry qui avait sacrifié son adolescence au bonheur des autres sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais chercher à être valorisé ou félicité pour son altruisme. Harry qui s'oubliait constamment pour satisfaire tout le monde et pour être à la hauteur des espérances que les autres plaçaient en lui. Harry qui avait enterré ses parents, qui avait perdu Sirius Black et qui méritait tellement d'être heureux avec quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un était Draco Malfoy, un sang pur, un mangemort et l'agent envoyé par Voldemort pour plonger la terre dans les ténèbres.

Albus Dumbledore détestait une seule et unique chose de toute la force de son âme et c'était la guerre. Il détestait la guerre parce qu'elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus monstrueux et de plus abjecte dans l'être humain. Il détestait la guerre car elle transformait les hommes en machines à tuer, en êtres dépourvus d'amour et de compassion, en bourreaux assoiffés de vengeance et de sang. Il détestait la guerre parce qu'elle avait façonné Tom Jedusort en Voldemort, parce qu'elle avait rendu Maugrey aussi inhumain que le Lord Noir, parce qu'elle avait donné à Harry cette capacité folle d'aimer jusqu'à vouloir en mourir pour ne pas avoir à vivre une nouvelle perte.

« - Non. »

« - Je suis obligé de vous contredire, professeur. Il doit mourir avant qu'il ne se retourne contre nous. Le petit est puissant. Trop puissant pour qu'on le laisse devenir un ennemi. Pour l'instant, nous avons encore un avantage sur lui. Il ne sait pas quelle est sa véritable force magique. Il ignore encore à quel point il est dangereux. Nous devons profiter de cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« - Je sais déjà tout cela, Maugrey, mais je ne veux pas sa mort. L'amour ne se commande pas et il est capable de faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de pire en nous. Harry est juste amoureux et ce n'est pas un crime. Aimer ne devrait jamais être un crime. »

« - Il nous a quand même trahi pour s'enfuir avec ce moins que rien de Malfoy. »

« - Ils s'aiment. Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont fous. Ils ne réalisent pas les enjeux de leur geste.»

« - Foutaises. »

Abus Dumbledore regarda le visage rouge de colère de Maugrey, ses poings crispés sur le bord du bureau et il eut pitié de cet homme qui ne savait même plus comment aimer. Il ne savait même plus ce que cela faisait de sentir son cœur battre pour quelqu'un d'autre et de savoir que sa vie avait un sens et un but. Lentement, le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait ce que son devoir lui imposait comme décision mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Il savait que cette guerre était plus importante qu'Harry. Et il se haït pour avoir à prononcer ces mots, pour être obligé de condamner son agent du Bien.

« - Faites ce qu'il faut. Mais je ne veux pas de souffrance gratuite et inutile. Je veux que ce soit propre et rapide. Nous ne sommes pas comme Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je doute de plus en plus de cela. »

« - Nous sommes les gentils et ils sont les méchants. Vous le savez très bien. Nous défendons une cause noble et juste. Je n'ai jamais douté de cela. »

« - Mais à quel prix, Maugrey ? A quel prix ? Tant de vies perdues et gâchées, tant de haine et de sang, tant de morts sur notre conscience et dans notre mémoire. Il n'y a pas de bons et de méchants dans une guerre. Juste des hommes et des femmes prêts à mourir et à tuer pour imposer leur conception de la vie et du monde. »

« - Mais… »

« - N'oubliez jamais ça, Maugrey. Après ce jour, nous ne serons plus jamais les gentils. Et je ne crois pas que nous l'avons été dans le passé non plus. Tuer Harry, c'est se rabaisser au rang de Voldemort. Et, même si c'est la guerre qui veut cela, c'est quand même nous qui acceptons de nous plier à ses règles. Nous sommes responsables et, un jour, nous devrons rendre des comptes pour ce que nous aurons fait au nom de notre idéal. Nous serons jugés pour nos actes.»

« - Bien, professeur. »

Lorsqu'il fit votre face, il remarqua que Maugrey semblait être perplexe. Cependant, l'auror se contenta de s'incliner une fois devant lui avant de sortir rapidement du bureau sans chercher à poursuivre leur conversation. La porte se referma en grinçant doucement et, soudain, ses jambes semblèrent lâcher sous son corps. D'une main tremblante, il se rattrapa à sa chaise sur laquelle il se laissa glisser lourdement. La guerre était la seule responsable de tout ce gâchis. Il le savait. Pourtant…Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans la tragédie qui allait suivre. Après tout, il avait choisi librement de condamner Harry à la mort pour sauver le monde. Une vie pour des milliards d'autres vies, il n'aurait même pas dû hésiter une seule seconde. Et, dans le noir de son bureau, dans le silence du départ de Maugrey, il se permit de demander pardon au ciel pour n'être qu'un homme comme les autres.

**OooooooooO**

Pansy Parkinson releva lentement la tête.

D'un regard vide, elle observa ses mains qui tremblaient sur le rebord de porcelaine. Elle se força à tousser deux fois pour soulager sa gorge douloureuse. Elle tenta d'ignorer ses yeux irrités et les traces humides qui maculaient ses joues. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure lorsque son ventre se tordit violement une nouvelle fois. Après quelques secondes à peine, elle replongea dans la cuvette du WC ignorant superbement le regard inquiet de Théodore Nott qui se pencha pour retenir ses boucles noires. Elle avait passé sa matinée à vomir et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi malade depuis la mort de Sirius Black.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'un gant de toilette froid se posa sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle ne releva pas les yeux sachant pertinemment à qui elle devait cette attention délicate. La main de Théodore se perdit un instant dans ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne trouve assez de force pour le repousser. Elle ne voulait pas de sa fausse compassion, de son inquiétude ridicule, de son semblant d'amitié. Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la laisse crever dans son coin pour qu'elle oublie enfin cette voix rauque et cassée qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis la veille. Inlassablement, les mêmes mots revenaient danser dans sa tête l'obligeant à vomir sa haine et son dégoût pour elle-même.

_Je te pardonne. _

En réalité, elle ne voulait pas être pardonnée. Au contraire, elle voulait expier ses péchés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et sa punition pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle depuis son intronisation en tant que mangemort, était de supporter Lord Voldemort. Elle s'obligeait à subir ses mains et ses caresses, à supporter sa bouche et son corps, à se laisser salir sans rien dire et sans sourciller. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle arrivait encore à se mentir et à croire qu'elle était heureuse ainsi. Elle arrivait presqu'à se convaincre que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité et qu'elle n'avait aucun remord. Elle n'avait jamais voulu contempler la vérité en face et elle détestait Potter, Black et ce stupide pari pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux de force sur ce qu'elle refusait de voir depuis plusieurs années déjà, depuis toujours peut-être.

_Je te plains sincèrement. _

Sa bouche se tordit alors que ses mains se plaquaient contre ses oreilles pour faire taire la petite voix insistante qui chantonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle voulait que cette voix cesse de la harceler. Elle ne voulait pas de la compassion d'un homme dont elle avait orchestré la mort. Elle ne voulait pas de ce regard brun qui avait semblé avoir tellement mal pour elle qu'elle s'était sentie misérable face à lui. Elle ne voulait plus de ses remords qui rongeait son ventre comme de l'acide et qui l'obligeait à vomir ce qu'elle était pour ne pas devenir complètement folle.

_Tu dois être si malheureuse pour agir comme cela. _

Non, elle n'était pas malheureuse. C'était pire que cela. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, plus aucun avenir, plus aucun sentiment. Elle n'était qu'une jolie poupée qui perdrait tôt ou tard son statut lorsque sa beauté se fanerait avec le poids des années. Elle n'était qu'un joli jouet entre les mains froides et sèches de Lord Voldemort qui semblait s'amuser grandement à briser tout ce qu'il y avait encore d'humain en elle. Elle n'était qu'une coquille vide qui voulait oublier qu'un jour elle avait eu des sentiments à partager, de la fierté à défendre, de l'amour à donner.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grinçant sinistrement et elle se força à relever la tête. Lord Voldemort se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte resplendissant de force et de pouvoir et son regard froid se posa sur son corps prostré sur le sol de carrelage blanc. Elle regarda Théodore se prosterner devant leur Maître et elle tenta maladroitement de faire pareil malgré les soubresauts de son estomac. Elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'une main froide et sèche se perdit dans sa chevelure pour lisser ses boucles noires et elle tenta d'ignorer le regard inquiet de l'autre mangemort qui était agenouillé à sa droite. Elle ne voulait pas de sa compassion car elle méritait amplement l'enfer qu'elle vivait avec le Lord Noir. Après tout, elle avait choisi cette prison dorée dans laquelle elle se retrouvait piégée aujourd'hui sans espoir de retrouver un jour sa liberté.

D'un signe du menton, Voldemort indiqua à Théodore Nott de sortir de la pièce. Le jeune homme s'exécuta silencieusement après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de tristesse et d'inquiétude qu'elle ignora superbement. Elle était Pansy Parkinson et elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment à partager, aucun scrupule à vendre son corps, aucun remords pour n'être qu'une jolie poupée. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à exprimer la moindre émotion devant Tom Jedusort. Pas si elle tenait à sa place de favorite. Pas si elle tenait à la vie. Pas si elle voulait éviter la torture et un nouveau viol. Son maître aimait particulièrement salir ce qui était propre, briser ce qui était entier, piétiner l'espoir qui pouvait encore illuminer une vie.

« - J'ai appris que tu étais souffrante, ma belle. »

« - Je… »

Les mots lui manquaient et son cœur s'affola lorsque Lord Voldemort se pencha sur elle avec un sourire doux qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle avait appris à redouter davantage sa tendresse que ses colères monumentales. Elle savait que c'était lorsqu'il se montrait agréable qu'il était le plus dangereux. Elle chercha vainement quelque chose à répondre, quelque chose qui pourrait la sortir du mauvais pas qu'elle venait de faire. Tom Jedusort n'appréciait pas du tout la faiblesse. Il détestait les êtres qui n'arrivaient pas à s'endurcir et à assécher leur cœur de toute émotion. Il détestait voir chez les autres ce qu'il était devenu incapable de ressentir. Elle pouvait mourir pour cette stupide faute qu'elle venait de commettre, pour la stupide erreur de son cœur qui éprouvait encore quelque chose malgré tous ses efforts pour le museler définitivement cet organe inutile.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Severus Snape entra silencieusement dans la pièce. L'homme était aussi pâle que la mort et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien du tout. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi usé et vieux. Elle devinait sans mal la tourmente qui devait habiter le maitre de Potions. Après tout, il était sans doute la personne qui aimait le plus Draco après Blaise et elle s'étonnait de le voir en train de servir leur Maitre plutôt que de chercher un moyen de raisonner son filleul. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'inclina face à Lord Voldemort et attendit la tête baissée que leur Maître prenne enfin la parole.

« - Severus va t'ausculter. »

« - Je… »

« - J'ai décidé. »

« - D'accord. »

Pansy se releva en titubant et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas arracher son bras lorsque Severus Snape se précipita pour la soutenir lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible, aussi drainée de toute substance et de tout sentiment. Elle se laissa mollement conduire jusqu'à la chambre où elle accepta de s'allonger sur le grand lit à baldaquins. Elle tenta d'ignorer les mains froides qui courraient sur sa peau, le goût infecte des potions qu'on l'obligeait à avaler. Et, lorsque son esprit s'embruma peu à peu, elle se laissa aller à la douce torpeur qui paralysait ses membres et elle pria intérieurement pour oublier tout pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Elle souhaitait presque s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête enfin. Oui, elle attendait la fin avec impatience.

Et puis, le noir l'engloutit.

**OooooooooO**

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Son corps était prisonnier à l'intérieur de la maison à cause de sa jambe plâtrée mais son esprit était libre de s'envoler. Et il était parti très loin de Remus et de ce quartier de banlieue où elle croyait avoir retrouvé le bonheur. Elle pensait à Harry et son ventre se nouait à chaque fois qu'elle osait murmurer son prénom dans la pénombre de son cœur. Elle pensait à Draco Malfoy, à ses yeux hantés par trop d'horreurs et à son désespoir dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Elle pensait au pari aussi, à ce jeu stupide qui allait peut-être coûter la vie à son meilleur ami. Elle se détesta pour être enchaînée à ce fauteuil confortable plutôt que d'être aux côtés du jeune homme brun.

Elle aurait tout donné pour le revoir un instant, pour lui dire qu'elle avait foi en lui et en ce monde, pour le supplier de ne pas abandonner car il devait bien y avoir encore un espoir quelque part. Elle était convaincue que, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il restait toujours une lumière à allumer. Et elle voulait transmettre cette lueur à son ami mais il était parti trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse encore l'atteindre. Distraitement, elle passa une main sur son front plissé d'inquiétude avant de masser ses tempes douloureuses. Elle aurait aimé trouver une solution mais aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, c'était qu'Harry était condamné parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

Et c'était injuste. Beaucoup trop injuste.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme brun, elle l'avait toujours vu sacrifier son bonheur et son quotidien pour embellir la vie des autres. Elle l'avait toujours vu s'oublier, s'effacer, s'écraser pour donner de l'espace aux autres, pour leur offrir un avenir, pour leur rendre espoir. Au fond d'elle, elle détestait le professeur Dumbledore et Tom Jedusort pour avoir eu l'idée stupide de jouer la domination du monde sur un pari de 7 jours. Elle haïssait ces deux hommes parce qu'ils volaient le bonheur d'Harry, parce qu'ils brisaient son sourire, parce qu'ils salissaient son innocence. Parce qu'ils allaient finir par le tuer avec leur stupidité et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de survivre sans lui à ses côtés.

Machinalement, elle essuya ses joues baignées de larmes et elle se maudit pour être aussi faible alors qu'Harry lui avait demandé d'être forte. Elle devait être forte pour Remus qui ne comprendrait pas le départ de son ancien élève. Elle devait être forte pour Ron qui n'accepterait jamais la trahison de leur ami. Elle devait être forte aussi pour Draco qui retomberait dans le camp du Mal dès qu'Harry ne serait plus là pour lui montrer le chemin. Elle devait être forte pour tous ces gens que l'auror brun allait décevoir parce qu'il aimait assez l'agent du Mal pour trahir ses idéaux avec lui. Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte avant de se glisser silencieusement jusqu'au fauteuil placé face au sien.

« - Miss Granger ? »

Elle sursauta brutalement en entendant son nom et renversa sa tasse de thé sur sa robe blanche. Elle jura grossièrement lorsqu'elle vit les débris de porcelaine sur le tapis clair du salon ainsi que la tache sombre qui s'élargissait sur ses vêtements. Elle tenta de se pencher en avant malgré sa jambe immobilisée mais Blaise Zabini fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il effaça sa bévue comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais eu lieu avant de ranger sa baguette. Hermione se redressa lentement pour dévisager le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et elle tenta de ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup et la vie lui avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

« - Miss Granger ? Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« - Oui, je…Pardon, vous m'avez surprise. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« - Je peux vous parler ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr. Tutoyons-nous, ce sera plus convivial. »

« - D'accord. Je voulais vous…te…parler au sujet de Draco et de Potter. »

« - Oui ? »

Blaise Zabini quitta brusquement son fauteuil pour aller et venir devant la table basse. Elle remarqua alors combien le jeune homme brun semblait être fatigué et inquiet. De larges cernes noirs décoraient son visage avenant et son front était baigné de sueur. Après les sortilèges de torture qu'il avait subis la vielle, elle n'était pas surprise de le voir fiévreux et blafard. Pourtant, une tempête intérieure semblait le ravager et, prise d'une soudaine compassion, elle attrapa sa main pour retenir le mangemort avant qu'il ne commence un nouveau tour autour de la table. Le jeune homme se raidit et, pendant un instant, elle envisagea de retirer sa main et de s'excuser pour sa familiarité. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre la parole, les doigts bruns se mêlèrent aux siens et elle comprit que, malgré leur différence, ils partageaient la même peine.

Ils étaient tous deux en train de perdre leur meilleur ami au nom d'une guerre stupide qui ne les concernait pas. Hermione frissonna alors que cette pensée s'imposait en elle avec force. Auparavant, elle s'était toujours sentie concernée par la guerre car elle pensait que cela valait la peine de se battre au nom de la justice, de l'égalité, de la paix et du bien. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle réalisait que ces mots n'étaient que des concepts abstraits qui dissimulaient mal la vraie raison de cet affrontement. La vérité, c'était que chaque camp se battait pour imposer sa vision du monde. Il n'y avait rien de noble ou de beau là-dedans. Une guerre restait toujours une guerre.

« - Blaise ? »

« - Je suis inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Pour Draco. Mon camp…Ils ne lui pardonneront jamais sa trahison. Et ton camp n'acceptera jamais de croire qu'il a changé. Il est condamné et ça me rend fou de rester dans cette putain de baraque à attendre la fin sans rien faire ! Je…Je ne peux pas rester ici, tu comprends ? »

« - Mais… »

« - Je sais que vous m'avez offert l'hospitalité et un endroit où me cacher jusqu'à la fin du pari. Je sais que les miens me tueront pour avoir défendu Draco contre son père et sa tante. Je sais parfaitement tout cela mais je veux me battre. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour notre amitié. Et parce que Potter m'a convaincu. »

« - Il t'a convaincu ? »

« - En le regardant, j'ai compris. On ne fait jamais rien de mal quand on aime, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne peut pas être une erreur cette passion entre eux ! Je n'ai jamais vu Draco comme cela. Aussi habité, aussi vivant. Je…Je vais partir et me battre pour cette lumière que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. »

« - Si je n'étais pas coincée ici… »

« - Je connais un sortilège qui peut guérir instantanément ta jambe. »

« - C'est impossible ! Les médicomages ont dit… »

« - C'est de la magie noire. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne te l'ont pas proposé. »

Hermione resta longtemps silencieuse à fixer ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. La magie noire l'avait toujours effrayée à cause de sa puissance dévastatrice et de toutes les possibilités qu'elle offrait au sorcier qui était prêt à damner son âme pour l'utiliser. La magie blanche était plus faible, plus conventionnel, plus limitée car elle imposait de nombreux interdits. La magie noire, quant à elle, ne respectait aucune des lois de la nature que la magie blanche défendait farouchement tel le commandement qui interdisait de faire revenir à la vie un mort ou encore celui qui interdisait d'utiliser les retourneurs de temps pour modifier le passé. Hermione avait toujours craint cette magie qui corrompait si facilement l'être humain en lui laissant croire qu'il pouvait être l'égal d'un Dieu. Elle savait que la magie noire respectait un seul principe qui lui avait valu la qualification de « magie sombre » ou de « magie démoniaque ».

La magie noire exigeait toujours quelque chose en retour afin de conserver la balance du monde. Une vie sauvée équivalait à une autre vie perdue. Un évènement du passé transformé amenait un nouveau malheur dans le futur. Une fortune crée entraînait la pauvreté d'un proche. Un amour construit de toutes pièces se concluait par la haine d'un parent ou d'un ami. Rien n'était gratuit dans cette magie, tout avait un prix. Et le prix à payer était souvent injuste et inattendu car la magie noire punissait le sorcier par l'endroit où il péchait. Deux jours plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dire non à la proposition du mangemort brun.

Mais, au fond d'elle, elle avait conscience qu'Harry avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à commettre l'irréparable pour sauver Draco Malfoy d'une mort certaine. Elle savait que le sortilège de guérison de Blaise scellerait sa vie à jamais car elle allait permettre au Mal de guérir son corps, de s'imprégner dans ses os, de salir sa magie. Elle se devait de refuser une telle possibilité. Elle était prête à répondre négativement lorsque son regard brun se posa sur son avant bras droit immaculé. Son ventre se noua brusquement et elle se rappela.

Elle se revit hurler à la mort jusqu'à se déchirer la gorge de douleur, jusqu'à avoir un goût métallique en bouche, jusqu'à s'étouffer avec ses cris lorsque le manque la rongeait comme un poison. Elle se réentendit dire toutes ces horribles choses à Harry parce qu'il l'empêchait de prendre une dose de cocaïne. Elle se souvint de son regard tendre et triste, de sa main qui retenait la sienne qui se tendait vers une seringue, de sa confiance absolue, de son amitié indéfectible, de sa présence quotidienne, de son amour.

Alors, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle hocha la tête positivement avant de s'affaler complètement dans le fauteuil comme une poupée de chiffon à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Elle espérait que Remus comprendrait son geste, qu'il l'accepterait et qu'il lui pardonnerait d'aimer tellement Harry qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se sentir coupable. Blaise sortit sa baguette silencieusement et elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour ne pas voir ce qu'il était en train de faire au dessus de sa jambe plâtrée. Elle se surprit même à prier pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé leurs cadavres dans sa petite maison de banlieue, elle avait perdu la foi. Elle avait pensé que, si une puissance supérieure existait, elle n'aurait jamais toléré une telle injustice. Elle avait fermé son cœur et elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais croire en rien.

Mais, aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de se tourner vers cette puissance divine en laquelle elle ne croyait plus pour implorer son pardon et sa miséricorde. Et surtout pour lui demander d'éclairer le chemin qu'elle devait suivre. Elle pria muettement le ciel pour qu'un dieu quelconque leur vienne en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour qu'il leur pardonne leur péché avant que leur folie ne détruise complètement le monde, pour qu'il leur montre comment vivre ensemble. Elle pria de toute la ferveur de son âme alors qu'une douleur sourde envahissait sa jambe jusqu'à sa hanche. Merlin, que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide.

Que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide.

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà ! Il m'a donné un peu de mal mais on attaque enfin la dernière ligne droite. Est-ce qu'Harry et Draco vont réussir à contacter Dumbledore ? Est-ce que Blaise et Hermione vont réussir à contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort ? Est-ce que Pansy va changer de camp ? Quelle va être la réaction de Remus ? J'attends vos impressions et vos idées avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bizzooo**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
